Uniform Pride
by Knis
Summary: All eyes turned and did a double-take when they saw what Yukimura was wearing. "Sanada is definitely attracted to me." Yukimura told Yanagi. "He just hasn't noticed yet." Mostly ALPHA PAIR, with some Platinum and Kinky Pair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. They belong to Konomi-sensei.

* * *

><p>It was a normal afternoon practice at the Rikkaidai Middle School Tennis Club. The members and regulars were running their laps and playing matches while the stern vice-captain over-looked the practice, yelling and slapping anyone who slacked off.<p>

At least, it had been normal until the captain, Yukimura Seiichi, walked on the practice fields.

Immediately, all eyes turned to Yukimura's graceful figure. Usually everyone gave a respectable nod towards the legendary Child of God. Today, all heads turned and did a double-take.

Marui's mouth opened in surprise, his gum falling out of his mouth. Jackal excused himself as he started nosebleeding. Niou wolf-whistled. Yagyuu coughed politely and adjusted his glasses. Yanagi gave a small knowledgeable smile. Akaya bumped into someone and continued staring at his captain with huge eyes the size of dinner plates.

Sanada froze mid-shout and stood there staring at Yukimura, immediately forgetting about his vice-captain duties.

Yukimura gave a frown. "Everyone, resume practice now!" yelled the captain, completely unaffected by the stares. Slowly, life began to breathe itself back into the members and they all resumed practice, but no one could stop themselves from sneaking glances in Yukimura's direction.

Yanagi walked close to Yukimura. "Ah, is this your new method, Seiichi? I must say the odds that it will be effective are in your favour."

Yukimura beamed. "Of course. Sanada will absolutely have to say something about this."

The reason for all the stares was very simple. Yukimura had on the regular tennis uniform, but it had received major alterations. Yukimura already attracted enough attention with his gentle beauty, but this all seemed to have been amplified. They didn't know if Yukimura had cut or torn his shorts and sowed them in to look presentable, but his current attire was definitely not doing justice to everyone's concentration.

Yukimura's short were really really _short_. They left absolutely nothing to the imagination, unlike the usual shorts that reached almost to their knees. Everyone was able to get a clear view of Yukimura's long slim legs in all their glory. Anyone who wasn't looking at the milky-skinned legs was looking at the captain's mesmerizing behind; his firm ass just became so much more appealing in those shorts. The top however was from the girl's tennis team. It was slim and showed off his perfect figure in its entirety.

"According to my calculations, your shorts are at least ten inches too short for the proper dress code. Genichirou will have noticed for certain, since he is part of the disciplinary committee." said Yanagi.

And when he does, it will not be the only thing he notices, thought Yukimura. The captain really liked his vice-captain, but he needed to know if Sanada felt the same way. And of course, Yukimura was not going to take a chance and embarrass himself. The solution was to get Sanada to show interest or confess first.

"Sanada is definitely attracted to me." smiled Yukimura innocently. "He just hasn't noticed yet. He will definitely come crawling to me soon."

Yanagi was just glad that this plan didn't involve fish tanks and a giant hourglass like last time. Besides, who the heck wasn't attracted to Yukimura? A look around the practice fields said that yes, you had to be crazy not to feel attraction towards the slightly sadistic captain.

Sanada himself seemed to be having an internal debate. Yanagi didn't miss all the stares Sanada gave Yukimura every thirty seconds. In fact, the stares were rather heated and lingering over Yukimura's legs. When Yukimura turned and smiled at Sanada, the vice-captain blushed and pulled his cap down to hide it.

That entire practice had to have been the most unproductive afternoon they had ever had. Yukimura kept on making deliberate passes and rather provocative poses even while playing tennis. Sanada was extremely distracted and was beet red within the first ten minutes of Yukimura's match against Akaya. The other members slacked off, taking the rare opportunity to talk and stare as much as they wanted.

When the game finished, (Yukimura won 6-0 of course) the bluenette went to sit next to Sanada, perhaps even closer than necessary. Yanagi suppressed a laugh at Sanada's face when Yukimura gave the capped teen small touches on the arm and leg, even running his hand deliberately on a muscular thigh. This caused Sanada to stand up immediately and comically, walking closer to the tennis court and leaving Yukimura on the bench behind him.

As Sanada tried paying extra attention to Niou and Marui's match in front of him and not think of Yukimura. But then, the vice-captain heard a moan. Sanada turned around and was greeted by the sight of Yukimura practically making out with his water bottle as he drank from it. How could drinking water look so good and erotic? Yukimura panted and moaned after each sip of water, even stroking the bottle all over with his hands.

After half of the water was gone, Yukimura poured the remainder all over himself, making satisfied noises as his face and shirt got soaked in cold liquid.

"Mmhmm, it's so _hot _outside today." said Yukimura huskily. Niou and Marui, who had stopped their practice match when Sanada stopped paying attention, both agreed with low choruses of _fuck yeah._

Yanagi amused himself by standing in the distance, writing everything down in a notebook. At first, the data master had worried. Sanada was mentally retarded in anything that involved technology or love. In fact, Yanagi had to give him "The Talk" the previous year (Sanada still finds the entire conversation awkward and refuses to think about it). Sanada had not known anything about sex at all; it was never discussed in his family. Yanagi had quickly remedied that after noticing Sanada's blank stares at all of Niou's dirty jokes. The vice-captain had reacted quite well to learning about sex, and only locked himself in his dojo for two days, slashing everything in sight with his sword and yelling out TARUNDORU every few minutes.

But now, Sanada was actually reacting splendidly to Yukimura's advances. In fact, the bluenette might just get what he wanted if Sanada notices his own feelings. That is, if Yukimura didn't scar them all for life first. Even Yanagi was beginning to feel hotter and turned on as he watched his captain. Already half of the tennis club had fled to the locker room to take care of their erections. And the way Yukimura bent down and displayed his ass in the air as he searched his bag was definitely not helping Yanagi's own growing interest.

Practice ended early because of too many lack of participants. Normally Sanada and Yukimura would be furious, but luckily, the tournaments were all over for the year. They only practiced to maintain their skills and get better for the next year.

In the locker room, Yukimura stretched appreciatively on the nearby couch, waiting for the others to finish changing.

"Perhaps I should change the uniform to this." said Yukimura out loud, giggling as he imagined Sanada wearing short shorts.

Yanagi chuckled. "As much fun as that would be, our performance would then decrease by 73%. And 50% of that would be caused by you, Seiichi." And 23% by the eye-gashing horror of Sanada in short shorts.

Sanada choose that moment to walk to their corner. He was still fresh from his shower, hair slightly wet, wearing the school uniform black pants but no shirt. Of course, Yukimura had more sense than to start drooling right there at the vice-captain's marvellous abs.

Sanada himself was inwardly groaning that Yukimura was not changing. The cold shower had help tremendously, but he could already feel his entire body warming up again. What was wrong with him?

But Sanada was part of the disciplinary committee and that outfit was definitely not school and tennis club appropriate. He realized that it did affect their concentration negatively. Plus, he had already scolded dozens of girls wearing the same sort of skimpy outfit at school. He shouldn't make an exception to his best friend. Although, those girls wearing short skirts had not affected him at all, Yukimura was making him lose focus and stutter as he tried to pry his eyes away from those beautiful legs.

"Yukimura. I-I need to talk to you." said Sanada, his usual firm voice faltering even as he looked directly at the floor.

"Sure. Let's just wait until the others are finished." said Yukimura with his angelic smile.

"A-Ah."

So Yukimura waited, silently observing his team. Sanada had unfortunately put his shirt back on. Yanagi had left with Yagyuu for a homework date. Marui, Akaya and Jackal were on their way to the arcade; Jackal's treat of course. Niou stopped in front of Yukimura before leaving and asked wear he could purchase an outfit similar to the one the captain was currently wearing.

"I simply cut up our regular shorts and sowed them up nicely. And I borrowed one of the girl's team's t-shirts." said Yukimura.

"Awww damn. I can't sow." said Niou, and then left muttering some more plans about seducing Yagyuu.

Yukimura approached Sanada once the others had left. He nearly laughed at the look of utter fear on Sanada's face as the capped teen realized that they were alone. Yukimura prowled forward, looking very much like an elegant feline eyeing his prey, who happened to be a much larger and rather muscular teen.

"So what did you want to tell me, Sanada?" purred Yukimura.

Sanada noticeably swallowed nervously, feeling his face burning up.

"I-It's just… well, your outfit. It's quite…" began Sanada.

"Ah, do you like it? I was hoping you might notice." said Yukimura sweetly, moving right in front of Sanada so that he could feel the vice-captain's body heat.

"It's not that I don't like it... I-I mean, it's very uh…" said Sanada, struggling to find the right words. Yukimura held back his chuckles at Sanada's pained look. "It's just that it's… distracting. And against the school policies. We should be focusing on tennis during club activities, and as a member of the disciplinary committee, I do have to tell you not to wear it again." Sanada let out a breath once he said it. He hoped Yukimura wouldn't be mad.

Yukimura's eyes narrowed. The captain suddenly began emitting a murderous aura, which he quickly masked into a sweet smile. "Yes, of course. I was only planning to wear it today, just for fun. Do not worry, _Sanada._"

Sanada gulped, feeling the dangerous aura seeping out of Yukimura. "T-Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to help my mother in the dojo today." said Sanada, fleeing from the room in a rush.

* * *

><p>Yukimura was <em>furious<em>. Waiting until the oblivious vice-captain left, the bluenette grabbed his bag and thundered off to the train station.

He attracted a lot of looks on the train, having not changed his outfit. But anyone who tried to even talk to Yukimura got their senses taken away.

Finally, the train stopped at the proper station in Tokyo. Yukimura stormed the streets, looking like a hurricane of angry auras. At last, he finally reached his destination: Seishun Gakuen.

Yukimura didn't even bother feeling sorry that he was interrupting a rival school's tennis practice. He walked straight into the tennis courts where the players were practicing. He automatically gained attention, gasps and gawking stares from everyone within a mile radius.

Spotting Tezuka, Yukimura stalked right in front of the stoic captain and grabbed the front of his shirt menacingly.

"Tezuka, you are a solid and utterly personality-less wall, correct?" asked Yukimura.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and shook his jersey out of Yukimura's grasp. The rest of the regular had stopped practicing upon seeing Rikkai's captain and his outfit.

"Then why does Sanada not respond to me?" demanded Yukimura. "You reacted when Fuji did it and it worked splendidly."

The other Seigaku regulars shuddered when they remembered Fuji wearing a super revealing outfit during one practice a few weeks ago.

Fuji Shuusuke sauntered over upon hearing his name and snickered at what Yukimura was wearing.

"So you tried it on Sanada? How did that go?" asked Fuji.

"Horribly. All I managed to do was make the list of dress code violators." said Yukimura, not understanding why Sanada was not begging at his feet.

"I see. Well, I assume that Sanada is, for a lack of better words, extremely dense when it comes to his own feelings. I actually find it pretty obvious that he likes you." said Fuji, smiling with closed eyes.

Tezuka nodded. "Yes, I get the vibe from him as well. He cares about you more than it is healthy." he said.

Yukimura sighed and plopped down on the nearest bench. "Lovely. Sanada is a dense rock that wouldn't recognize flirting even if it came and hit him in the face." said the captain. Why did he have to be in love with such an idiotic person?

"You can always push him up against a wall and kiss him." said Fuji, trying to cheer up the sad Rikkai captain.

"Or try pickup lines!" yelled Kikumaru.

"Hmmm… maybe flowers and a nice poem." said Oishi.

"I could make you a powerful aphrodisiac." said Inui.

"Tie him up and make him beg for your-" began Ryoma.

Tezuka coughed, making all the others be quiet. "Or, you can confess normally and wait to see if he returns your feelings." said the stoic captain.

The others all looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'll be rooting for you, Seiichi." said Fuji to his friend, hoping that it would all work out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

***headdesk* Hi, I don't exist. I'm just here, trying out a new hobby of writing fanfiction. I always wanted to try and since there are not enough Alpha Pair fics, I thought LOLZ I CANS WRITE ALPHA FICS. Yeah, I have no life. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN TENIPURI OR PEOPLE IN TENIPURI. K? HE DOES. *points to Konomi-sensei*

**Why am I so in love with Rikkai? (get a grip, Knis! These people are not real! And stop talking to yourself.) My obsession is unhealthy. **

* * *

><p>Sanada was at home, with the door locked.<p>

He had quickly given up on homework, and was now meditating on his bed, trying desperately to clear his mind. Yet, even after all that effort, it simply wasn't working. His mind just kept on flashing images of Yukimura over and over in his head.

Sanada stopped and let his mind linger on what Yukimura had been wearing. Not even the prettiest girl could have pulled off that look so beautifully, thought Sanada. He recalled Yukimura's hands, touching his arm and leg gently. Yukimura's long and soft-looking legs that Sanada was dying to run his hand over. Those sensual curves the vice-captain was longing to feel.

While thinking more and more about his captain's gorgeous figure and face, Sanada soon started feeling a tightness taking place in his school pants. Sanada hissed and swore lowly. He hated getting erections. They were uncomfortable, hard to get rid of, and messy. Plus, there was the fact that he had just gotten hard from thinking about his best friend. Sanada felt a wave of shame that he had such impure thoughts towards his captain.

Slowly, Sanada pulled down his zipper and lowered his pants and underwear, grabbing hold of his hard member. He stroked rhythmically, up and down, a touch at the tip and a finger tracing the underside. Yukimura kept on showing in his mind, making Sanada's entire body feel hot as he imagined his hands being Yukimura's instead of his own. He groaned as he increased the pace with his right hand, using the left to give attention to his sensitive slit, his mind nearly going numb at the pleasurable sensation.

After one last squeeze and a jerk of his hand, Sanada came, yelling his beloved captain's name. He panted heavily as he tried to regain his breathe.

But he couldn't stay still for long. He had to wash his sheets before his parents noticed. Luckily none got on his clothes.

Sanada knew it couldn't work out. Yukimura was also a male, just like Sanada. The capped teen hesitatingly recalled "The Talk" Yanagi had given him. Yanagi had specifically explained the mechanics of sex to him. Although Sanada was glad to know instead of being kept in the dark, he couldn't help but feel that his life had been a lot simpler when he didn't know about sex.

He had suddenly understood all of Niou's dirty jokes, all the rumours at school, what late night TV shows talked about, and what it truly meant to "sleep with someone".

Yes, he did love Yukimura, but that love could not go anywhere. He had nothing to give to his captain, and sex between two boys was not possible. In fact, he had never even heard of two boys being in love. It was always a girl and a boy. And now he knew why. It was all because of sex. Stupid sex.

* * *

><p>At that moment, in Yanagi's house, the data master looked out his bedroom window and wondered whether he should explain gay sex to Genichirou. It might make it easier to get Seiichi and the dense vice-captain together if Sanada knew that it was possible for two guy to do it.<p>

Yanagi smiled and went back to reading his notebook. "Well, he'll find out soon enough anyways."

* * *

><p>Just like how Saturday was shopping-with-Yanagi day, Sunday was hang-out-with-Sanada day for Yukimura. Of course, they often hung out all three together, even doing entire team activities, but not on that particular weekend.<p>

Yukimura smiled evilly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked absolutely perfect. There was no way Sanada was going to resist him this time.

Yukimura's parents and sister were out for the day, a rare occurrence, and Sanada was coming to hang out all afternoon. Nothing can go wrong. Sanada will be his by the end of the day.

The bluenette heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Yukimura looked at himself through the mirror one last time before sprinting down the steps.

He opened the door with the most cheerful smile he could manage. "Sanada! Come in, come in." he said.

Sanada froze in the doorway, looking ready to choke on air, the moment he saw Yukimura's outfit.

"Yu-Yukimura… is that new?" asked Sanada, thinking about how Yukimura's clothes were seriously going to be the death of him.

Yukimura smiled delightedly at the blush beginning to form on Sanada's cheeks. "Yes, do you like it? I thought of you when I got it. You love traditional clothing. It's also very comfortable and perfect for around the house." Yukimura grabbed Sanada's arm and dragged him inside.

Sanada surveyed the bluenette next to him as he stepped in his friend's home. Yukimura was wearing a kimono. The top part was normal and innocent enough. In fact, it looked great and natural on Yukimura. The captain was extremely beautiful and it suited him well.

But the kimono was short. In fact, Sanada was sure it reached the same length as the short shorts Yukimura had worn the other day. Those milky legs were out for all eyes to see once again and Sanada was unable to look away. The capped teen could already feel his pants getting tighter and he mentally cursed. He considered leaving, but that would just not be fair for Yukimura.

As they went up the stairs, walking to Yukimura's bedroom for a studying session like they had planned, Sanada's eyes widened when he found himself walking up behind Yukimura. His erection throbbed at what he saw.

Yukimura was not wearing anything underneath. Sanada suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe properly at the sight of Yukimura's only partially hidden behind. Yes, that kimono was definitely too short, decided Sanada.

Once they reached the bedroom, Yukimura shoved Sanada inside. The bluenette then proceeded to dramatically lock the door. "So no one will disturb us." purred Yukimura, his eyes looking menacingly at Sanada.

Sanada gulped. "Yukimura, what are you-"

Yukimura prowled forward, making Sanada back up step after step until his knees met Yukimura's mattress. There Yukimura advanced again, and pushed down Sanada to a sitting position on the bed. Yukimura nearly shouted in victory when he noticed a large bulge in Sanada's pants, but he remained quiet.

The captain then looked expectantly at the bigger teen. "Well?" said Yukimura, feeling the limit of his patience approaching. Sanada gave a confused look, and Yukimura gestured to his clothing. "You didn't answer my previous question. I asked you if you liked my kimono."

Well, his body definitely liked it, thought Sanada. "It does look good on you. The colors suit you." said Sanada, not wanting to lie or insult his best friend. "It uh… displays your good assets." Sanada blushed intensely, not meeting Yukimura's gaze. He seriously wished he could have left when he had the chance. Who knows if Yukimura was now disgusted that Sanada thought he looked good in such a revealing attire.

Instead, Sanada felt a hand on his chin, pulling his head back up to look at Yukimura. The bluenette smirked and said, "Good answer."

Yukimura's hand began exploring the top of Sanada's head, stroking fingers in the thick black hair and pulling off the cap. The bluenette went and sat down on Sanada's lap, not at all disturbed by the pose and the way his kimono was riding up even more. Yukimura's knees were on either side of Sanada's frame, his hands never leaving the vice-captain's hair.

Sanada was panting at his current situation; having a half-naked Yukimura on his lap, stroking his scalp roughly and practically grinding against him was too much. He felt hot and the room suddenly didn't have enough air.

He didn't understand. Why was Yukimura doing this? Was Yukimura teasing him? Did he somehow find out about Sanada's feelings and now wanted to make fun of him? No, Yukimura would never do that. Then maybe… Yukimura feels the same way he does?

A gasp escaped Sanada's lips when Yukimura grinded his naked thighs against Sanada's clothed ones. Yukimura smirked at the reaction. Sanada might as well have confessed his feelings out loud for how much he breathed heavily and for how obvious his arousal was.

"Yuki…mura. Why are you…?" Sanada tried voicing his questions, but could barely get his voice to work. "Why… Ah! No, don't… nghh!" Yukimura had grinded heavily against him again. Sanada's erection felt like it wanted to burst, but there was too much pain because of his pants' tight confines. The fingers in Sanada's hair drifted down to grab his shoulders, allowing Yukimura to move even more than before.

Yukimura leaned in close to Sanada's ear. "Why do you think, Sanada?" asked Yukimura, silently begging that Sanada finally understood his feelings. Yukimura could not get any clearer than this. Sanada's only reply was a low moan.

"Does it feel good, Sanada?" said Yukimura, longing for more friction as he grinded his body eagerly against the vice-captain's hard member. Sanada nodded frantically, no longer trusting his voice. Yukimura grinned triumphantly at having turned the mighty emperor of Rikkai into an incoherent pile of mush.

All thoughts were erased from Sanada's mind. All he could process at the moment was _oh please, don't stop. _Sanada's hips moved upwards as well, pressing against the bluenette even more, wrapping his arms around Yukimura for more.

The smaller teen slowed down for a moment, making Sanada groan lowly. Yukimura brought one hand down, sliding carefully along the sculpted muscles of Sanada's torso through his shirt, until it reached the straining pants. Yukimura's hand slowly brought down the zipper, brushing against the hard bulge more than necessary, making Sanada hiss as his erection was freed from the pants.

"Ah, you're so hard here, Sanada." whispered Yukimura as he begun stroking Sanada's erection through the boxers. Yukimura's hand rubbed along the entire length methodically. "And it's so big too." Yukimura gave a small squeeze, earning a gasp from Sanada.

"Haa… hyaa… Yuki…muraaahhnn." groaned Sanada. "Ah! Please!"

Yukimura loved how surprisingly vocal and sensitive Sanada was; every movement of Yukimura's hand was met with a series of gasps and moans and intangible words from the vice-captain. Sanada felt his climax approaching quickly. He rocked fast and eagerly into Yukimura's warm palm, holding the bluenette against his body desperately as the heat became unbearable.

He came, shouting Yukimura's name in a quick breath, wetting the underpants completely. Sanada slumped from where he sat, still holding Yukimura on his lap, feeling satisfied and exhausted. Yukimura hummed contently and went back to stroking Sanada's hair.

Soon after, Sanada had sudden feelings of embarrassment as he realized what he had just done. Without thinking, he stood up quickly, making Yukimura fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow. What the heck? That's no way to treat your new boyfriend." whined Yukimura.

Sanada's face flushed bright red. "I'm sorry." he said. Then it hit him. "Wait, boyfriend?"

"And just so you know, I'll forgive you today. But next time, I expect to receive satisfaction as well. Although…" Yukimura smiled innocently. "I wouldn't mind doing that again. Your voice was delightful."

Sanada's face reddened and he looked away in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Sorry but ShortKimono!Yukimura was in my mind for **_**ages.**_** Yup. I swear I'm not a pervert. *shifty eyes***

**So I finally got over my noobish first days here, full of exploring stuff I can do on this site. I should have gotten an account ages ago. Writing is fun! :D **

**So yeah, today I'm not running in circles wondering what the hell a 'hit' and a 'beta' is. x_x and I finished spazzing out about 'OMFG ARE PEOPLE ACTUALLY READING THIS?' /embarrassed/**

**That's good though! If people are reading, then at least I know I'm not talking to myself. ._.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the story nor it's characters. Which is a shame because I would love to have my own Sanada. **

**Yes, my life is an utter tragedy for not owning a Sanada. **

* * *

><p>"Ha! I knew it would work!" exclaimed Atobe from his lounging chair next to the pool. It was a beautiful afternoon and what kind of person would he be if he didn't grace the sun with his presence on such a glorious day?<p>

A snicker was heard from the phone Atobe was talking to. "You did, Keigo-kun. I owe you one. So do you want your kimono back?" said Yukimura from the other line.

"Keep it. Sanada's a sucker for kimonos." said Atobe, sipping from a fancy wine glass and looking up at the sunny sky through his sunglasses. "Still, it's about time. That dense idiot has been drooling after you for years and was too much of a moron to notice it."

"Yes, it was about time." Yukimura agreed delightedly. He was on the phone with Atobe while waiting for Sanada to show up for their date. The two were going to the movies.

"Give me some dirt, will you?" said Atobe. "How far have you guys gone?"

"Keigo-kun, I will only tell you because I owe you for the kimono. But please do keep my private affaires a secret." A murderous aura was emitting from the phone. Atobe shuddered at thinking what would happen if he angered the great Child of God.

"Ore-sama would never reveal a friend's secret. Rest assured, Seiichi." said Atobe, thirsting for gossip. And wine. Mmmm… wine.

"Thank you. But, Sanada and I have only been dating since yesterday. Nothing has happened since."

Atobe huffed disappointedly. He had expected some kinky sex-in-the-classroom story. "So nothing besides the humping and the handjob? What a shame. Do keep me informed though."

"I shall."

"Do you have any intention of telling anybody?" asked Atobe. "It appears no one knows about it yet."

"Ah. Well, that is because we act the same as usual in school. And hanging out together at lunchtime or after school is our regular behaviour. I doubt anyone will notice our dating status until I come out and announce it publicly." Yukimura would never attract such gaudy attention to himself that way. Besides, Sanada would just be uncomfortable. But if some girl even _touched_ Sanada, Yukimura was going to show her a slow and painful death.

"Really? Because I heard from Kabaji, who heard from Mukahi, who heard from Jirou, who stalked and overheard from Marui, who heard from Yagyuu, who heard from Yanagi, who swears he saw you threatening a girl this morning." drawled Atobe.

Yukimura shrugged "It was nothing. She wanted to confess to Sanada and now she doesn't. No biggie."

"Still, Sanada's a handsome moron when he wants to be. You better keep a leash on him before some girl snatches him up." said Atobe, doubting that Sanada would ever leave Yukimura's side anyways.

On the other line, Yukimura paused and contemplated what Atobe said.

* * *

><p>Yukimura and Sanada's date didn't last long since they had school the next day, morning and afternoon practices included.<p>

They only went to the movies, watching a violent horror movie that Yukimura had chosen. Yukimura had laughed the whole time as if he was watching the comedy of the year. Sanada had grumbled and pointed out how fake everything looked. They then both walked back home, saying nothing more than a good night.

Yukimura had a plan in mind for letting everyone know that Sanada was taken without making a big scene or using public affection.

Once the last bell rung, announcing the end of the school day, Yukimura grabbed Sanada from his classroom, and sprinted to the tennis club's locker room.

"Yukimura, the club activities don't start for another hour. No one will be here this early." said Sanada once they were both alone in the locker room.

"Yes, I simply wanted to seriously discuss this new training regime I'm thinking of assigning the group." said Yukimura, smiling as he pulled out his notebook.

The notebook was full of bogus and impossibly hard training workouts. Yukimura pointed at all of them in turn while anxiously keeping an eye on the door. Sanada nodded and agreed that including lunchtime and midnight training schedules was a good idea. Yukimura was scared at Sanada for agreeing with such an absurd suggestion. The capped teen really was too obsessed with tennis.

Then Yukimura heard footsteps coming closer, and he pounced.

With Sanada next to him, it was easy. All Yukimura did was grab Sanada's head, and effectively leaning in and pressing their lips together. Sanada's surprise didn't last long and his lips quickly softened, moulding themselves comfortably against Yukimura's, and hypnotizingly moving their lips against each other.

The door opened quietly, and the person in the doorway froze at the sight of the emperor and demigod kissing. After a few second, the person left, gently closing the door behind him.

Yukimura pulled back from his short first kiss and smirked. Poor Yagyuu must be shocked to have caught them kissing, but the gentleman was the worst secret-keeper. It is a certainty that Yagyuu will tell Niou the moment he finds the trickster. And Niou prefers to tell secrets to the entire school instead of keeping them. Poor Sanada was hyperventilating and internally freaking out at having kissed his captain.

By the next day, Yukimura's prediction had come true and the whole school knew that the Child of God and the Emperor were dating. In fact, every school in Japan seemed to know.

* * *

><p>Yagyuu and Niou were ditching afternoon practice to have sex in the corner in the back of the locker room the next day.<p>

"…ha…aa," panted Niou as Yagyuu stroked three fingers inside him. "Yeahgyuuuu, fuck… put it in."

"Patience, Niou-kun." said Yagyuu, his usual polite tone. Niou was bent over on the bench, his hips constantly moving forward and back.

Yagyuu grabbed Niou's ass, splaying it higher and at the right altitude to start thrusting in. The gentleman slowly eased his member in the tight, twitching hole. Niou moaned low and loud at the feeling of Yagyuu pushing in so slowly.

"Yeahgyuu… faster… you're too slowww." moaned Niou.

Yagyuu stopping pushing in. "My my, you are complaining quite bit today. Perhaps I should stop?"

Niou gasped in horror when he felt Yagyuu's cock retreating from inside him. "No! Please Yagyuu, I'm sorry. Don't! …ah… NO!"

Yagyuu stopped once only the head was left in. "Niou-kun, if you promise to finish your English homework tonight, then I'll continue." said Yagyuu.

"I'll do it! Oh god, I swear I'll do it. Just- AH! YES!" Niou screamed when Yagyuu pushed himself all the way back in quickly, filling Niou completely and hitting his sweet spot. "Oh yes! There!"

And then Sanada walked in.

The two of them froze. Niou's face went from pure bliss to utter terror. Yagyuu kept a neutral face and pushed up his glasses, acting like he wasn't fucking his partner into a bench.

Sanada's eyes widened. He had just come in to see what the noise was and to find out where Yagyuu and Niou had run off to, and this is what he gets?

"Niou, what do you think you are doing?" demanded Sanada in an angry voice.

"Having sex?" said Niou. "Hey wait, why do you blame me? It's Yagyuu's fault! He's the one fucking me!"

"I apologize, Sanada-kun. My hormones got the better of me. I will wait until after practice next time. We will both run whatever laps or punishments you will assign." said Yagyuu. As much as he enjoyed making love to his doubles partner, there was an English essay due tomorrow. This was a sure way of getting Niou to do his homework. Actually, the sex in exchange for studying played a huge role in how Niou manages to pass his exams. Without Yagyuu, Niou would still be in elementary school.

Sanada raised an eyebrow at Niou's comment. Sex? "But... two guys can't have sex." said Sanada.

An awkward silence filled the room. Niou noticed that Yagyuu was still fully sheathed inside him.

"Sanada-kun, are you not having sex with Yukimura-kun?" asked Yagyuu.

"We are two guys! We can't have sex! Tarundoru!" said Sanada, flushing and getting the urge to slap the gentleman. He didn't like others talking about his relationship with the captain.

Niou broke out laughing, making his entire frame shake. This is turn made Yagyuu groan in pleasure at the sensation it gave his cock.

"Can't have sex? Of course you can! Any two people can do it. Gender doesn't matter. Do you seriously not know?" said Niou. "What so you call what we are doing right now then?"

Sanada seemed to only now fully notice Yagyuu and Niou's particular positions. Two guys having sex? Like Yagyuu and Niou right now? But that means… Yagyuu's thing is in… !

"TARUNDORU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I love making Sanada uncomfortable. It's the highlight of my day.**

**So my mom noticed that I've been staying in my room a lot after school and work. And she knows that I started writing stories a while ago. **

**Mom: Do you think I can read your stories someday? I'd love to see what you write about. :D**

**Me: o-o uh... maybe later... **

**/oh god/ My mom's nosy. I'm going to keep all my FFs on a USB key from now on. D; Why can't my room have a bodyguard? A SANADA BODYGUARD. Who tarundoru!slaps anyone who comes in my room. Yes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimererereererreererrr: Prince of Tennis is not mine because I don't own it. **

**I thank all the people who take some time to leave nice reviews. It's always nice to come home from a long, exhausting day and knowing people liked your story. *high fives to everyone***

* * *

><p>Yanagi and Yukimura both sighed in irritation.<p>

The two of them stood outside of the Sanada dojo, where sword swings and TARUNDORUs could be heard from the inside.

"It's been three days. I did not expect it to take this long. However, there is a 78% chance that he will have recovered by tonight." said Yanagi. Indeed, it had taken only two days in the dojo when Yanagi first gave "The Talk" to Sanada, but apparently learning about gay sex was a bigger blow than finding out where babies come from.

Yukimura walked forward, his hand on the sliding door.

"Seiichi, it's dangerous when he's freaking out like this. We should wait." said Yanagi, recalling when he nearly got sliced in half last time. "In fact, Sanada will be a little sensitive for a few days. Don't get too intimate or he might start hyperventilating again."

Yukimura pouted. It had been three long days. Usually the first days of dating were fun and sweet, but Yukimura has barely been able to spend any time with Sanada. Now that it was Friday night, Yukimura was hoping to have some time alone with his boyfriend. They hadn't gotten intimate since the time Yukimura wore the kimono, which was also their first official day that they started going out.

The impatient bluenette knocked on the door and shouted, "Sanada! Come out and stop overreacting!"

There was no reply, but the TARUNDORUs did stop.

Then Yukimura put on his Captain-voice. "SANADA GENICHIROU. COME OUT RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOVE THAT KENDO SWORD SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU'LL NEVER WORRY ABOUT GAY SEX AGAIN."

After counting ten seconds, Sanada slowly slide the door open but still didn't say anything. Yukimura looked back and told Yanagi to go back home as he entered the wooden building. The captain and vice-captain were left alone in the dojo. Yukimura tried not to think about how hot Sanada looked in his traditional kendo outfit and instead worked on getting Sanada to talk.

"Sanada, I understand you've been sheltered your whole life about sex, but please get over it." said Yukimura.

"But… if two guys can do it…" Sanada said with an awkward expression. "We can too right?"

Yukimura nodded. "Don't worry, guys don't get pregnant."

Sanada didn't laugh. "But… putting your thing in… there. It's so dirty. How can that even be pleasurable?" he asked.

"I have never tried it." shrugged Yukimura. "But it's not any different than with a girl, right?" Yukimura didn't quite know how to proceed. Sanada looked ready to grab his sword and start bashing the walls with it. "Sanada, sex is an intimate act formed by too people who greatly love and trust each other. Just because we are going out doesn't mean we will have sex right away. We'll do what feels good. I will not force you to do something you are not comfortable with." Yukimura said all this in a gentle tone.

Sanada clenched and unclenched his hands a few times. Taking deep breathes, Sanada began calming down and listening to Yukimura.

"Remember last Sunday with the kimono? When I touched you?" asked Yukimura. "Did that feel good?"

"Yes."

"Then we can do that. Or we can slowly work our way up and test the boundaries of what we are comfortable with."

Sanada finally put down his sword. "Y-Yeah. I'd like that."

They both gave each other tiny smiles. And then Sanada slowly slumped forward. At first, Yukimura thought Sanada was hugging him, but then he realized Sanada had fallen asleep. The bluenette carefully lowered Sanada down the best he could. He must be exhausted after staying in the dojo for three days hitting walls and freaking out over sex, thought Yukimura.

The captain sat there watching and stroking Sanada's sleeping face for a long time.

* * *

><p>Okay. Sanada was several years behind on knowing about sexual acts. And he was several decades behind on technology.<p>

Yukimura just had to see how far Sanada's knowledge went. He wanted to get all the freaking-out-in-the-dojo out of the way once and for all.

"Sanada, do you know what a blowjob is?" asked Yukimura one afternoon in his living room.

Sanada paused in his calligraphy work and frowned. "…No. What is that?" he asked.

"It's when a person sucks off a guy."

Sanada just looked more confused. "Sucks off what?"

Yukimura bite his lip, trying not to laugh. "Imagine sex but you put it in someone's mouth instead."

The vice-captain's face changed slowly from a frown, to thoughtful, to realization, to disgust, and then Sanada looked ready to bolt from the room. "B-but… that's… unclean! It's..! TARUNDORU!"

Yukimura sighed. "Sanada, you really should go on the internet. Not only will you save time on your school assignments, but then I wouldn't have to teach you all of this either."

Sanada hmphed. The capped teen had tried using the internet before, but two broken computers later and one smashed keyboard, he had given up and said that looking up books in the library was much easier and less expensive.

Then again, this was Sanada, the one who couldn't figure out cellphones and microwaves.

"Wait. The internet teaches you about these sorts of things?" asked Sanada, confused.

"No. But the internet has only dirty-minded people. A few days there and you'll be even more informed than your parents." smiled Yukimura. "But anyways, let's move on."

Sanada gulped in fear.

"Sanada, do you know what rimming is?"

* * *

><p>Luckily, Sanada was not suffering from brain damage and was able to come to school the next day. Even after those eighteen new words Yukimura taught him, he had meditated calmly and the shock had quickly evaporated.<p>

But during practice, he was pushing his team a lot harder than usual. Actually, Sanada had also made his entire English class run laps around the school because they were being noisy, teacher included. Sanada was the one pushing himself the hardest, possibly trying to take his mind of the scarring things Yukimura had told him.

The captain on the other hand was glad to see everyone suffering. He was actually in a terrible mood. It had been two weeks since he started dating Sanada and besides from the first day, practically nothing had happened. In fact, they were still acting more like best friends than lovers.

"Sanada, stay after practice." said Yukimura in his captain voice before picking up his racket and joining Yanagi for a match.

The practice went by quickly since everyone was so busy. Most were too tired to talk so they all got changed quickly and went on home.

Besides Yukimura and Sanada, the last one to leave the room was Yanagi, after shooting a mischievous glance at Yukimura and saying, "I'll lock the door, Seiichi."

The moment the door locked, Sanada was suddenly extremely alarmed and conscious that he and Yukimura were completely alone with no one around to interrupt them. Yukimura simply walked closer, with a sweet smile gracing his features. Sanada gulped and backed away.

Yukimura chuckled. "Don't look so scared Sanada. I won't eat you." Yet. "I just want us to spend a little more time together. Alone."

Sanada could already feel his heart thumping wildly.

"Sanada, sit." said Yukimura in a demanding voice. The captain pointed at the armchair along the wall. Sanada didn't even think twice about disobeying and sat down right away.

Yukimura slowly walked forward, almost as if trying not to scare a small animal away. When the two were close, Yukimura went and sat down on Sanada's lap, in the same position as the first time they had been intimate. Sanada vastly recalled it once Yukimura was comfortably sitting on him, knees on either side of him.

"Relax. I'm just going to kiss you. Is that okay?" asked Yukimura gently.

"…Yes."

Before Sanada could have a chance to change his mind, Yukimura leaned in and pressed their mouths together. The captain's hands wrapped firmly around the neck of the larger teen.

Yukimura's lips moved slowly but intently, tasting and memorizing every part of his lover's lips. Sanada's mouth was slightly open, hot breath panting out. Yukimura made content hums as he continued savouring the delightful flavour of Sanada. The bluenette's tongue darted out and licked along the line of Sanada's bottom lip.

Sanada pulled back. He looked at Yukimura's mouth with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" asked Yukimura, desperately wanting to continue kissing.

"…It's nothing." said Sanada, bringing his face back in to continue. Yukimura anxiously nipped at Sanada's lip with his teeth, making Sanada give out small gasps.

Yukimura took the chance to push his tongue in the other's mouth, loving the taste of the warm and wet cavern.

But Sanada immediately pulled back again, a deep frown etched on his face.

"Why do you do that?" asked Sanada in an angry tone.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Your tongue. Why do you do that with it?"

Yukimura chuckled. "Sanada, surely you have heard of French kissing? Kissing with tongue."

After a pause, Sanada blushed and looked away, mumbling something about how people are weird to have taught up of such strange kissing methods.

"Don't worry Sanada, it gets better. Let me show you. Just open your mouth and let me lead." said Yukimura, petting the hairs around the top of Sanada's neck.

Hesitantly, Sanada opened his mouth with wavering lips. Yukimura grinned and brought his mouth back to Sanada's, his tongue darting out and into Sanada's mouth, meeting no resistance this time.

Sanada trembled slightly as Yukimura began exploring the moist cavern, licking every inch he could reach from top to bottom, left to right. Yukimura pulled back to give Sanada some air.

"Sanada, breath through your nose. You don't have to suffocate just because we're kissing."

Yukimura indulged himself again and again in kiss after deep kiss. Soon, he noticed that Sanada's tongue was completely avoiding his. "Mhhmmm…Sanada, move your tongue with mine." he whispered against the vice-captain's lips.

Sanada slowly brought his tongue forward, carefully nudging it against Yukimura's. Sanada gave a moan when their two tongues started moving together in a dance, tranquilizingly rubbing against each other's. Soon, Sanada's was entering Yukimura's mouth, making happy noises at the amazing taste and warmth of the captain.

They would break off a few times to breath as the air got stuffy around them. Strings of saliva connected their tongues.

Neither wanted to stop, especially not Sanada once Yukimura began sucking on his tongue, making wet, slurping noises, and giving the vice-captain pleasurable sensations.

But when they parted once again, Yukimura looked at the clock on the wall, saying they had to go before the school gates closed. Sanada looked at the time as well. They had been alone for nearly half an hour, to Sanada's shock. It had felt like such a short time. Both their lips were swollen from making-out so much.

Yukimura gave a happy smile and pressed a final chaste kiss on Sanada's lips before darting out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I wrote this right after a long 12 hour shift at work. I was dead on my feet. **

**I just wanted to stay home and write all day. My urge to write combined with my tiredness at work made me really, really weird.**

**Why? Because I work in an ice cream place and I started sprouting nonsense about **_**ice cream fanfiction **_**to my co-workers**_**.**_

**I was literally pairing ice cream flavours together, giving them names like THE SWEET PAIR (that's caramel + chocolate btw). By the end of the night, I proudly announced to my boss that I was shipping Raspberry/Mango, the Fruity Pair. **

**Good thing it's not the first time I do stupid stuff at work. My boss is used to it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer (do I really have to write this for every chapter?): I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Rikkai would be the main team and have definitely won the Nationals. **

**I recently noticed that the words Sanada and Canada are almost identical. This amuses me for no particular reason. **

* * *

><p>Yukimura giggled to himself in the middle of english class. Marui looked alarmingly in the direction of his captain. Yanagi just wrote something down in his notebook.<p>

"I-Is he okay? It's the fifth time today." said Marui.

"Judging by the tone, there is a 99% chance that Seiichi is thinking of something dirty involving Genichirou." said Yanagi, not even looking at the laughing captain.

Once Yukimura snapped out of it, Yanagi gave the bluenette some advice.

"Seiichi, don't tell any of your sexual fantasies to Genichirou. He will panic." said the data master.

"I won't. But when we reach a higher point in our relationship, I will definitely make all my fantasies come true." said Yukimura, clenching his fist in determination.

"Ah. Which fantasy were you giggling about this time? Was it the one where you tie up Genichirou and-"

"Nope!" said Yukimura. "My new fantasy involves chocolate and a calligraphy brush."

Yanagi immediately jotted it down in his notebook. Marui gave the captain a disgusted look that went ignored.

Yukimura was getting a little bit ahead of himself, thought Yanagi. The bluenette and Sanada had not gotten very far yet. Sanada freaked out the other day when Yukimura tried removing his shirt.

At the moment, Sanada was only okay with kissing and occasional grinding with clothes on. Actually, Sanada did like kissing a lot… not that Yukimura minded.

"You know, you can always drug him and-" began Yanagi.

Yukimura silenced the data master with a glare. The captain was dead set on getting Sanada with hard work and trust, even if it would take longer.

The bell rang, announcing the beginning of third period; which meant Yukimura had art class and Sanada had music class. Sanada's famous intense singing could be heard all around the school by the time Yukimura finished painting a large canvas.

Yukimura's cellphone rang, and he answered it in the corner. The teacher didn't mind since Yukimura was her star pupil. Besides, Yukimura could always take away her senses if she protested.

"Hello?" said Yukimura.

"Seiichi. I'm bored, entertain me." came the voice of Atobe. "How's it going with Sanada? And skip the cheesy romance, I want the good stuff about how he is in bed."

"Atobe, it's only been two weeks. We are not having sex yet. Sanada won't even take off his shirt in my presence anymore." said Yukimura with a hint of annoyance.

"… Seriously? What the hell? Sanada has the sex drive and dirty mind of a five year old. Do you want me to send you a sexy cat outfit? I just got some really good leather pants that Oshitari and Jirou absolutely loved the other day…" said Atobe.

"That's alright Keigo-kun. Please spare me from the details of the latest Hyotei orgy."

"You should come next time! And bring Sanada. We'll give you both a good time. Fuji and Tezuka joined in once and let me tell you that Tezuka is a real fucking demon in bed. Hiyoshi didn't stop talking about him for a week. By the way, what's that horrible background music?"

"Oh, that's just Sanada singing from another classroom. Sanada and music class is famous at our school." said Yukimura. "And I must be going now before my paintbrush dries up. I'll talk to you later."

Yukimura hung up abruptly and proceeded to clean his paintbrushes from the paint. After class, he quickly went up to the roof to water the plants there; he had a duty as a member of the Beautification Committee. He then joined the rest of the team in Sanada and Yagyuu's classroom.

"Sanada, your voice was particularly loud today." said Yukimura cheerfully as he sat down next to said vice-captain.

"Thank you." said Sanada, thinking it was a compliment.

It became their new routine to stay after tennis practice, wait until everyone was gone from the locker rooms and start kissing passionately. Of course, some noticed and began spreading rumours around the school, but neither Yukimura nor Sanada cared. Marui and Akaya had once hid, trying to stay behind and see what the big deal was, but they ended up being grossed out that Yukimura and Sanada were kissing.

Niou had planted a secret camera and sold a video of the lovers to several fangirls. The trickster made a lot of money until Yukimura found out and took away all his senses while he had to run the thousand laps Sanada had assigned. Niou had to use his money to buy a new camera after Yukimura 'accidentally' broke it.

But Niou was beginning to feel jealous. The whole school was constantly talking about what Yukimura and Sanada were possibly doing in the locker room after school. What the hell? They should be talking about what awesome pranks he pulled on teachers. Yukimura and Sanada were not even doing anything interesting! All they did was kiss over and over. Niou was very much upset at the lack of attention he was getting.

That is why the trickster stood up one Geography class and got the entire class' attention by saying, "I'm gay too and Yagyuu and I have fucked in the student council room several times before!"

Yagyuu's glasses slipped down his nose when he heard it from Yanagi at lunch the next day.

* * *

><p>Yagyuu smiled in satisfaction as he tested the handcuffs. They didn't budge at all. Perfect.<p>

Niou was writhing on the bed, both his wrist handcuffed to the poles at the headboard of the bed. He was lying completely naked on his back.

"Come on, Hiroshi. You don't have to be so pissed off." whined Niou, pulling at the handcuffs. He was beginning to feel nervous. Yagyuu looked really angry.

"Niou-kun. I have a reputation at school that took me several years to build up, which you completely ruined in the span of a few seconds." said Yagyuu. "I cannot believe that you announced such a thing in front of your class. I even got a detention for misusing the student council room, and they then demoted me from treasurer to a regular member in the student council."

"And I said I was sorry. Let me go now, please?" said Niou.

"No. I am upset and you need to be punished." said Yagyuu, glasses flashing dangerously in the dimly lit bedroom. The gentleman turned around, making sure his bedroom door was locked. His family was out of the house, but he still was taking no chances.

Yagyuu roughly grabbed Niou's limp member, squeezing hard and stroking it up and down. Niou winced at the feeling of having his dry penis fisted.

"Yeahgyuu, don't be so rough." whined Niou, feeling himself getting aroused anyways. He tried kicking at Yagyuu but to no avail.

Yagyuu moves his hands across Niou's chest, softly petting and then pinching sensitive spots. His fingers circled the outer edge of Niou's nipples, carefully not touching the pink buds.

Niou pulled harder on the handcuffs, desperately wanting to get out of this mess. "Ahh…ha… Hiroshi…" The moans began spilling out of Niou's mouth like a waterfall, even if Yagyuu had still barely touched the white-haired teen.

Niou cried out in pleasure when Yagyuu leaned down and started sensually dragging his mouth over the panting body. Yagyuu nipped and sucked at Niou's neck, leaving hickies in the most noticeable places possible.

"Ngh, don't! Uhnn… don't mark me." Niou panted out. Yagyuu gave a large bite right under Niou's ear, licking a trail along the trickster's jaw, making Niou shiver and tremble.

The gentleman moved down slowly, much too slowly for Niou, before diligently licking and sucking at Niou's left nipple, toying with the other with his hand.

"Ah! Aaah yesss, Yeahyggyuuu~"

Yagyuu continued his journey down, internally smirking at the reactions he was getting, but not letting it show on his neutral face. Finally, he was face to face with Niou's now pulsing arousal.

He gently blew on it. "Beg." demanded Yagyuu.

Niou squirmed, thrusting his hips upward. Yagyuu draped his arm above the frantic hips, keeping them in place.

"Hah…! Yagyuu, please. Touch me… I want you-AH!" Niou screamed when Yagyuu poked his finger on Niou's tip, spreading the pre-come in circular motions. "Hiroshi, please! More! I need more!"

Sighing dramatically, Yagyuu leaned down and began to swallow Niou's erection. Honestly, didn't that Niou have any pride at all?

Niou was in both heaven and hell. He knew that Yagyuu was getting ready to torture him, but he couldn't help wanting more. Stupid perverted body!

And then Yagyuu's warm mouth completely surrounded Niou's cock, deep-throating it expertly. Niou screamed, his voice going hoarse. He tried to push his hips up, but Yagyuu's arm over his hips prevents that.

Niou barely registered what was happening. He could see and feel Yagyuu bringing his head up and down over and over. A skilled tongue brushed all the sensitive points, knowing exactly where to press. Yagyuu sucked and- what the hell, Was Yagyuu humming a Phantom of the Opera song?

"AH! Yes! _Yes_ oh right there! Again, _fuck_, do that again Hiroshi! Nhgg… ahhh! I'm gonna-!"

The moist heat was gone in a flash the moment Niou felt his limit approaching. Yagyuu nipped and sucked at Niou's hipbone, no longer touching the twitching erection.

"H-Hiroshi… ahhh… don't do this…" moaned Niou.

Yagyuu teased Niou further by dipping his fingers down and playing with Niou's entrance. Yagyuu gently mouthed the cock's tip as he circled Niou's sensitive rim with a slim finger, never plunging his digits past the ring of muscle.

A tongue darted out, digging at the slit, making Niou's body numb with pleasure.

Niou panted harshly as the handcuffs dug at his wrists. The moment he felt his climax approaching a second time, Yagyuu pulled back immediately.

The trickster groaned harshly. This was going to be horrible. Yagyuu could continue it all night if he wanted to. He could continue bringing pleasure to Niou, and then pulling back and denying the trickster his release every time. A loud wail escaped Niou's lips when Yagyuu pulled back a third time, fingers and mouth leaving Niou's needy body.

"…hah… ah… oh god, please. I can't. Please, I'm sorry… please let me come." Niou panted, feeling ready to explode. His erection was leaking, needing release so badly after all that teasing. Yagyuu merely straightened out his clothes, not a single emotion crossing his face.

Then, Yagyuu leaned down again, but this time, his lips went lower. His tongue reached out and skimmed along the wildly twitching hole. A harsh scream pierced through the room as Yagyuu's tongue played with the delicate and rosy skin.

"Yagyuu! Oh my god, please Yagyuu! I need you, put it in. I want you so fucking bad. Oh god… fuck me, Hiroshi…" Niou whimpered pleadingly.

Yagyuu sat up, glaring at Niou. "Masaharu, I will not be fucking you tonight. This is not for your pleasure. You are supposed to be getting punished."

"NO! Please, fuck me, Yagyuu! Fuck me so hard I won't be able to think straight! Just… please."

Yagyuu sighed and reached down to unzip his own pants. Niou's eyes lightened up in hope. Yagyuu saw it and narrowed his gaze. "Don't misunderstand, Niou-kun. I specifically said I won't be fucking you today. I do however want my own release."

With his hands, Yagyuu carefully brought Niou up to a sitting position while the trickster's hands were still bound to the headboard. The gentleman took his hard member out of his pants.

"Masaharu, you are going to blow me. If you do a good job, I'll release you." said Yagyuu.

Niou nodded weakly, his whole body drenched in a light sheet of sweat. He leaned his head down, licking Yagyuu's tip, and trying to focus all his attention on blowing his boyfriend. Yagyuu grabbed Niou's head and pushed down at the same time as his hips went up. Niou choked, coughing loudly. Yagyuu kept Niou's head down, still angry with the trickster.

That was, until Niou began licking gradually along the underside, grazing the right spots with his teeth while he worked on sucking as best he could. Niou lapped at the slimy pre-come, taking it as a good sign.

Niou could never tell if he was doing the right thing because Yagyuu always kept such a serious expression. At most, Yagyuu would close his eyes and his breathing got harder. Yagyuu rarely made any noise during sex, unlike Niou, who screamed so loud that he was sure the neighbours had heard.

Niou really wished he could use his hands. It would be so much easier to satisfy Yagyuu that way. Niou brought the cock down his throat as far as it could go and made small vibrations by humming. Yagyuu quickly whispered something and tightened his grip on Niou's hair. The trickster bobbed his head forward and back over and over until he finally felt Yagyuu tense up.

White, sticky liquid gushed into Niou's mouth. Niou grimaced at the sticky substance, trying to swallow it but to no avail. It choked him and dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. All Yagyuu did was groan lowly; a barely audible noise.

Yagyuu surveyed Niou lazily.

"Good enough?" asked Niou, his cock now feeling painful and swollen.

Yagyuu looked at the clock. "It took you five minutes and three seconds." he said. Niou gulped at his sadistic boyfriend.

An evil smile was present on Yagyuu's face. "Niou-kun. That… is not nearly good enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I feel like I need to make up for the lack of SanaYuki smex with some Platinum Pair instead. D; /anyways, you can now count this as both an Alpha and Platinum Pair fic maybe probably/ (I mean, who doesn't like Platinum pair?) ****+ Sanada is just not ready for sex yet. **

**And I still didn't pair Atobe with anyone because I firmly believe that Atobe should just end up with himself. o_o**

**Anyways, there was definitely not enough Sanada in this chapter. That means next chapter will have lots of Sanada. And more importantly: Me making Sanada's life uncomfortable. **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Sanada's grandfather accidentally finds out about the two, Yukimura has an awkward conversation with Atobe, and Sanada is retarded in everything except tennis. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns all.**

**You can expect a new chapter every 2 days, unless I feel like posting it up earlier. I usually post them before I leave for work in the morning, because then I can come back from a long day of stupid customers and be happy at everyone's nice comments. Seriously, you guys make my day by leaving happy comments. :) *hugs***

* * *

><p>Yukimura sighed happily into Sanada's mouth.<p>

In the last few days, Sanada had been really getting better and better at kissing. Now, he was expertly sucking on Yukimura's tongue, knowing the bluenette's mouth like the back of his hand. Sanada knew exactly what Yukimura liked and what made him moan into a kiss. The stern vice-captain was delighted about the new knowledge and the fact he was able to give pleasure to his lover.

And now that Sanada was comfortable and confident, it was the perfect time to move it to the next level.

Yukimura broke the kiss, earning a disapproving groan from Sanada, and began to kiss a trail down Sanada's neck, stopping to nip at the collarbone.

"Ah… Yukimura…" said Sanada. The vice-captain attempted to gain back the control and brought Yukimura's head back up with his hands to kiss him again. Yukimura pulled back, out of Sanada's grip.

"Yukimura?" asked Sanada.

"Sanada, I want to try something else." said Yukimura. "And don't give me that look. Don't be a coward!" Yukimura added when Sanada's face immediately changed to a small worried frown. "I told you I won't do anything you are not comfortable with, but we can't stay in the same stage forever." Yukimura spoke in a gentle voice, showering Sanada's face with small kisses.

"I'm not scared." said Sanada, more to himself. "I just… don't know what to do."

"Sanada..." Yukimura smiled angelically. "It will come with practice, just like tennis. Do not worry about making me happy. I will teach you what I like, and you'll figure it out yourself as well."

Yukimura was completely different when they were alone. On the courts, the Child of God was merciless and strong. The entire team respected and feared Yukimura because of the harsh training he gave them. But when they were hanging out as friends and lovers outside the court, Yukimura was the gentlest and nicest person. Sanada loved both personalities. He admired Yukimura as a better player and captain but also as a good person. Yukimura could even get competitive when they started kissing really passionately. But the gentle Yukimura made Sanada feel at ease and not even think twice about rejecting him.

He gave a small nod to Yukimura, who gave him a loving look. Yukimura went back to giving sucking kisses at the base of Sanada's throat. Yukimura pulled at Sanada's t-shirt's collar to expose a shoulder, which he immediately began devouring. Sanada blushed bright red at all the attention he was getting from the bluenette.

The gentle captain also liked the contrast to Sanada's personality. He was always seen as tough and stern in everything from tennis to school. Yet, Sanada was awkward around his lover simply because he knew nothing about dating and was terrified of doing something wrong. It was a good thing Sanada's love for Yukimura was only surpassed by his trust.

Soon, Sanada felt cold hands touching his stomach. He looked down and realized that Yukimura's hands were now prowling up his shirt, touching and caressing the muscles on his stomach. He didn't try to get away, instead letting Yukimura touch; shivering when he felt the fingers brushing and dipping in the contours of his abs.

"You can touch me too if you want." whispered Yukimura, lips carressing Sanada's throat.

Sanada's hands didn't move, and chose to tighten their grip on Yukimura's waist instead. The hands in his shirt were mesmerizing; rising up slowly to embrace his strong chest. A gasp escaped from Sanada when Yukimura lightly brushed over a nipple. Yukimura went back to the bud straightaway and began massaging it slowly with his thumb. Yukimura brought his other hand up to press on the second nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Heavy breathing and small sounds escaped Sanada. He didn't know his chest was such a sensitive area. In fact, he didn't know that his entire body was so sensitive. Maybe it was just because it was Yukimura touching him.

"Hmmm… Sanada, your left nipple is a lot more sensitive than the other." observed Yukimura, testing the reaction in both individually. Sanada moaned loudly when Yukimura pinched the left one, yet the vice-captain only let out a breath when the right one suffered the same handling.

At that moment, the alarm on Yukimura's cellphone rang, announcing that the school gates would be closed soon and that they needed to go. They both stopped disappointedly. Yukimura really wished his or Sanada's family were out more often; the two of them barely had the chance to be intimate outside of school. He was seriously beginning to consider a love hotel just for the chance to stay hours alone with Sanada without interruption.

It was nice that they were together, but even the kisses were beginning to get rushed. Yukimura liked to slowly explore Sanada, finding new spots that made him squirm and discovering what made him moan in pleasure, but his schedule simply did not allow it.

They both left the locker room and walked home thinking about each other.

* * *

><p>Yukimura saw that Atobe had left a text on his phone, telling him to call back as soon as possible. Yukimura sighed, thinking that Atobe was probably bored again and wanted some gossip. Atobe needed to know everything about everyone at all times. Plus his insight allowed him to know more things than anyone.<p>

Yukimura called back. Atobe answered on the third ring.

"Hello Keigo-kun. What are you doing?" asked Yukimura, hearing noises on the other line.

"Having sex." panted out Atobe.

"…Should I call back later?" Yukimura asked uncomfortably.

"No, it's fine. Hiyoshi's riding me. He's not loud." said Atobe. "Now, you know what I want. Spill it. Give me the latest news."

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "Well… me and Sanada got further today… I assume Sanada will be taking off his shirt by tomorrow if things go well."

"About time. I admit, I'm jealous of how lovey-dovey you two are, but damn you move slowly. By the way, why- Fuck! Hiyoshi, do that again, right _there… oh yes-_" Atobe paused for a breath. "Sorry. Why do you sound so sad, Seiichi?"

Shit. How was Atobe still so observant while on the phone and having sex? Stupid insight. "It's nothing. I just wish I had more time with Sanada. We barely get half an hour after practice, and besides that, our parents are rarely out of the house." said Yukimura, lounging on his bed.

"So?"

"Atobe, our parents might be fine if we are only dating, but not if we are making out and humping in the same house as them. Sanada can be quite loud. Like… when he hits a tennis ball and shouts during a match. It's like that." said Yukimura. Although, the shouting was more like excessive moaning and groaning. Still, their parents would not approve.

"Ahnn… I see. Well, you can always come to my house. I'll lend you a room." said Atobe.

"No thanks." grumbled Yukimura. How awkward would it be to go to Atobe's huge manor just to get intimate with Sanada?

"Shame. Anyways, I have to go. Hiyoshi's glaring."

They both hung up, Yukimura feeling even worse than before.

* * *

><p>Sanada walked around his traditional Japanese style house, oblivious to the marks on his neck Yukimura had left while kissing him.<p>

The vice-captain walked to the kitchen. Gen'emon Sanada, his grandfather, was already there sipping tea.

"Hello Grandfather." greeted Sanada.

Gen'emon nodded, but immediately noticed the hickies covering Sanada's neck.

"_Genichirou_! You finally got laid? It's about damn time!" yelled out Gen'emon.

"What? I did not!" Sanada screamed back in horror. "Why would you say that, Grandfather?"

"That Yukimura's a good kid. Treat him nicely and with care. What a relief, I was beginning to worry that you'd never find someone because you look so old and scary." Gen'emon continued talking. "Ah, youngsters these days. I remember when I was your age and Tezuka Kunikazu and I went to this inn and let's just say things got a little steamy when-"

"Grandfather!"

* * *

><p>Sanada frowned at his cellphone. Anyone else would have laughed at the simple design, but Sanada was wracking his brain trying to understand it.<p>

It was a wonder to everyone how Sanada managed to get some of the best marks in his classes, yet still be so ignorant about modern day technology.

'Okay, so you open the phone,' thought Sanada. 'Wait, why isn't it working? That's the on button, so I press it right? But why isn't it opening? … … … Oh I had to hold down the button. Why? That's so stupid.'

Sanada already felt like throwing the device out the window for how useless it was.

'It's on now. So I just dial the number right? Okay so… xxx-xxx-xxxx… … … … great, why isn't it working now? I pressed the numbers and everything! Maybe I should try it again…'

Sanada dialled the numbers again and again with no results. He got angry.

"YOU STUPID CELLULAR PHONE! I WILL DEFEAT YOU! I REFUSE TO GIVE IN UNTIL YOU CALL THIS NUMBER!" shouted Sanada, slamming down at the numbers. Why did he even let Yanagi buy him a phone? The data master had said it was for emergencies, but Sanada was sure the emergency would be long gone by the time he figured out how to work the infuriating device.

The door to his bedroom opened and his six year old nephew, Sasuke Sanada, stood in the doorway.

"You're so loud, old uncle Gen. What are you shouting about?" said Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke. I was just trying to call a friend, but this phone refuses to dial the number." said Sanada.

Sasuke looked at the small screen. "Uncle Gen, you have to press dial, not just the number… it's this button here."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Sanada's grandfather is totally badass in my mind. **

**And my dad still believes that all anime characters look like girls. -_- I mean, fine if he thinks Yukimura is a girl but how on earth did he mistaken SHIRAISHI for a woman? I do not comprehend this absurdity. He still firmly believes that Cloud from FFVII is a girl too. D: Then again, he still refers to anime as "that chinese crap you like". Silly parents are silly. **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Sanada finally figures out his cellphone (sort of), Sanada takes the initiative in the relationship, and Sanada's Grandfather tries to help. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: so i herd that konomi-sensei owns tenipuri. & its tru. **

**Half of you pity Sanada for having to put up with Yukimura's seduction and the other half of you pity Yukimura for having an ignorant Sanada on his hands. How delightfully interesting!**

**also, this chapter is a little earlier than usual because IT'S SANA-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY! :D :D :D Happy Birthday Sanada! I just had to post the next chapter up on his birthday. :) **

* * *

><p>Tezuka Kunimitsu sat at his desk, reading a novel for his English class. He didn't particularly like the book, but he was still going to read it for the sake of good grades.<p>

His phone buzzed to life on the desk next to him. He put his book down and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Tezuka Kunimitsu. I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" came the voice of Sanada. The Rikkai vice-captain was speaking quite formally and loud, as if he was not used to a phone.

"Not at all. What do you want?" asked Tezuka, straight to the point.

"A-Ah, well that is… I mean you see it's quite… errr…"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at hearing the stern vice-captain stuttering.

"Tezuka. You are going out with somebody. And he's your first boyfriend?" asked Sanada tensely.

"Yes. Fuji is my first boyfriend." said Tezuka, wondering what this was about.

"Well, how… how is that working out for you? How do you know what to do and…"

Ah, so Sanada was nervous about dating Yukimura and wanted advice. "Sanada, you and Yukimura like each other very much. Your relationship is not the same as mine and Fuji's so do not attempt to imitate it." said Tezuka in a stern voice. "I admit, I was unsure at first too. But you cannot think too much about it."

"But how do you know what to do?" asked Sanada again.

"You don't. Just follow your instincts or ask when you are unsure and soon enough you'll get the hang of it. A relationship should not be making you worry so much. I'm sure Yukimura would be unhappy to know that you are stressing about it. Just do what feels good and right. Make sure to give and receive equally." said Tezuka, hoping he didn't sound stupid with the whole 'follow your heart' lines.

"Ah. You are right." said Sanada. "I thank you, Tezuka. I hope to meet you again on the court very soon."

With that Sanada hung up. Or thought he hung up. Tezuka could hear the sound of a phone being put down and then, "Tarundoru, Sanada!" Tezuka heard Sanada yell at himself. "Tezuka is right! Tomorrow, I'll definitely make Yukimura happy. I'll give back all the pleasure he's given me!"

Tezuka decided to hang up the phone and spare Sanada from more embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Sanada ate silently on the roof with Yukimura sitting on the bench next to him. The capped teen was looking at his captain and lover, mesmerized by his hair as the wind blew through the dark blue strands. The sun reflected off Yukimura's white skin, making him look even more godly and bright than usual.<p>

Indeed, it was a beautiful day. And Sanada was planning to begin taking more charge in their relationship today. Never mind the fact that Sanada still panicked when Yukimura even as much as tried lifting up his shirt or when the bluenette's hand simply touched Sanada's thigh. The vice-captain felt overwhelmed and out of control when he was subjected to such acts, but maybe he can at least give Yukimura some pleasure if he was the one doing the touching instead.

"Yukimura?" Sanada said to get his lover's attention. "Do you… want to come over tonight after practice? I always train at the dojo once I get home. My family won't bug us until mother calls us in for supper…" Sanada felt himself blush.

Yukimura was shocked. Did Sanada just invite him over to spend some alone time together, including the fact that they would be uninterrupted for quite some time? Yukimura had an urge to check if Sanada had a fever, but then he remembered that it was Sanada Genichirou; Sanada never got sick. Maybe Yukimura was thinking too much into it. He was probably invited over to discuss a new training regime or to do some homework together. Yukimura didn't get his hopes up; he was sure Sanada was not inviting him over for intimacy.

"Sure, I'll come. Shall I bring my homework?" asked Yukimura.

"No, that's alright." Sanada said, going back to eating a Rikkai bun. Yukimura continued eating from his bento, leaning against Sanada's side.

The bell rang much too soon for the two of them. Yukimura pressed a small kiss on Sanada's cheek before they both got up and walked to their respective classrooms.

Classes and tennis practice went on pretty much like normal. Sanada was slightly distracted and didn't slap as much people as usual. Marui tried teaching lame pickup lines to Sanada. Sanada did not understand any of them, got angry and yelled at them for slacking off. Yukimura asked Yagyuu where Niou was since the trickster hadn't shown up at school for two days now. Yagyuu shrugged and said Niou was probably constipated or something.

Instead of staying behind after practice, Yukimura and Sanada were one of the firsts to leave, telling Yanagi to lock up for them instead.

After a short train ride and walk to Sanada's family house, they reached the traditional Japanese home. Sanada told Yukimura to go wait in the dojo while he greeted his mother. Yukimura was amused that Sanada didn't want his parents to know he was there.

Yukimura opened the dojo's sliding door and sat on the floor, waiting. Yukimura didn't particularly like dojos because it was such a wide open space with no chairs, tables or stuff to do anything; it was purely used for martial arts. It was just long rows of tatami mats and wooden floors. The only way Yukimura would like dojos is if Sanada was practicing kendo or meditating in a hakama. Because Sanada in a kendo hakama is hot.

Once Sanada came back and slid the door shut, the capped teen was suddenly overwhelmed with a hint of fear at what he wanted to do. He took deep calming breaths, remembering that this was for Yukimura and that he needed to overcome this once and for all. He shouldn't have to be afraid of being a couple, especially not with Yukimura.

He tried not to think about Yukimura watching him silently, and instead sat down close to him so that their shoulders touched. Now, he needed to make a move before Yukimura did. It was usually always Yukimura that initiated every kiss.

"Sanada?" asked Yukimura, seeing Sanada's lightly flushed cheeks.

Sanada turned his head to the side and gazed straight into Yukimura's questioning eyes. Then before he could chicken out, he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It was easier to continue once the ice was broken. Yukimura's surprise lasted only a few seconds before he began kissing back. Their tongues met urgently and tangled in a dance. Yukimura felt Sanada's kiss overpower him, so he gave in and let Sanada take the lead for once.

Before they knew it, Yukimura's back was lying on the floor with Sanada over the smaller teen, still kissing feverishly. Yukimura's eyes were closed, humming contently into Sanada's mouth as the vice-captain continued to ravish him.

His eyes popped open when he felt Sanada's hands hesitating at the hem of his shirt. Yukimura felt the hands trembling slightly. He grabbed Sanada's hands and said, "Don't force yourself, Sanada."

Sanada shook his head, pulling back ever so slightly. "I want to do this. Is… is it okay? Can I touch you?"

Yukimura gave a smile and sprawled himself out on the floor. "You can touch wherever you want." said the bluenette invitingly.

Sanada slowly brought his hands up, inside Yukimura's tennis shirt. The captain was very skinny, yet still had muscles from playing tennis. Sanada massaged and pressed where he remembered had felt good on him. He rubbed his index over an erect nipple, hearing Yukimura gasp lowly.

"Does it feel good?" asked Sanada.

"Oh yes." Yukimura purred. "Just don't stop."

He didn't stop. He even began planting sucking kisses on Yukimura's neck, getting a particularly loud moan when he nipped close to the collarbone. They only stopped for a second, so that Yukimura could dispose of his tennis shirt, throwing it off to a corner.

Pausing to admire the exposed body in front of him, Sanada dipped his head lower, slowly kissing past the collar. Yukimura's hands rubbed at Sanada's scalp encouragingly, fingers lightly grabbing at black hair.

"Mhmm… Ah!" Yukimura said loudly when Sanada's lips latched on his nipple, pressing heated kissing all over and around it. "Oh yes… please… ahhhh…" Yukimura's melodious voice echoed in the dojo.

Sanada lapped and licked at the light pink nub, getting aroused by Yukimura's voice. Soon, he moved to the other one and continued grazing it with his mouth. Yukimura's face was lit with pleasure at the extreme feelings. For Sanada, it was a lot easier once he got into it. All he did was follow Yukimura's facial expressions and moans to know what to do.

The vice-captain licked down, past the chest and soon found his face on Yukimura's lower stomach. Sanada's finger ran along the waist of Yukimura's sweatpants. He could see Yukimura's obvious arousal and felt a tingle of happiness that he managed to pleasure Yukimura to this point.

It was sometimes hard to forget that even if Yukimura often took the lead, the bluenette wasn't any more practiced in this that Sanada was. Yukimura had simply known about sex longer and was more knowledgeable. They had the exact same level of experience, which Sanada could see clearly in Yukimura's unsure eyes at the moment.

Sanada left the pants alone and crawled back up, pressing a sweet kiss on the bluenette's lips. Yukimura brought his hips up to rub against Sanada's thighs, where the capped teen's aching shaft could be seen rising from within the loose trackpants. Sanada had gotten so aroused just by giving Yukimura pleasure. They moaned simultaneously as their lower bodies touched. Sanada brought his body down and grinded into Yukimura. They pressed against each other, up and down, over and over, not wanting to lose the delicious friction.

Out of nowhere, Sanada felt himself reach his limit. He cried out and came, dirtying his yellow sweatpants. He was careful not to slump down and crush Yukimura with his weight.

"S-Sorry…" mumbled Sanada into Yukimura's neck, embarrassed that he came early again. He was supposed to be making Yukimura feel good, yet he reached his limit before.

Yukimura smiled, although his eyes were still glazed over in lust. "It's alright. We'll just have to work on building up your endurance." he said.

Not feeling like leaving Yukimura in such a state, Sanada brought his knee up between Yukimura's legs, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Mhmm… ah Sanada." moaned Yukimura, thrusting and rubbing against Sanada's leg. Sanada was sure to pressed and grind his knee in time with Yukimura's hips. They kept up that rhythm until Yukimura's movements became frantic, quick breaths escaping the bluenette. Just one more push would be enough to pull Yukimura over the edge.

Then, Sanada reached down and squeezed the clothed erection. Yukimura came immediately, screaming "Sanada!" at the top of his lungs.

Slowly, Sanada rolled over and lay next to the panting Yukimura. The two looked like they had just played a really good tennis match. They held hands, silently enjoying the other's presence as they cuddled. Yukimura's fingers played by sprawling designs on Sanada's chest, petting the vice-captain's cheek and sometimes giving him a small peck on the lips.

Sanada's mom called out for her son about an hour later, saying that supper was ready. Sanada looked hesitantly at Yukimura, but the bluenette nodded and understood that it was better if he left for now.

Yukimura got up and walked home, happier than he ever remembered being.

* * *

><p>Sanada lay on his bed, reading a historical novel about samurais. Actually, he was pretending to read. His mind was completely filled with Yukimura and how <em>beautiful <em>the bluenette had looked when he reached his peak, crying out Sanada's name. The sight had been so arousing.

A knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"Come in." he said, putting away his thoughts.

His grandfather appeared, holding a plastic bag. "Genichirou, I bought you some necessities." said Gen'emon. "It will make it easier for you and Yukimura." Sanada's grandfather put the bag down next to the desk and left as suddenly as he had come in.

Confused, Sanada got up and propped the bag up on his desk. He began rummaging through its contents.

'What the heck is this? _Extra Sensitive Warming Lubricant?' _read Sanada, picking up a bottle of what seemed like moisturizer. He quickly moved on to the next item.

'_Large Strawberry-Flavours Condoms? _What the heck is a condom?' wondered Sanada, looking at the small package. He ripped open the box, spilling small square shaped wrappers all over his desk.

'There's something round inside. Is it like a candy or a mint? It says strawberry flavoured…' Sanada carefully ripped open one of the tiny wrappers. '…What the hell? It's some weird stretchy plastic thing. Why would you eat that?' Sanada put all the condoms back in the box and pushed it back into the bag.

An utterly confused Sanada took out the last item in the bag and cocked his head to the side. He read the large letters on the packaging and raised an eyebrow.

'What on earth is a vibrator?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I swear, I spend half my day thinking about situations that would make Sanada uncomfortable and seem like a total dork. **_**Oh Genichirou, you are so ignorant in everything except tennis (and Kendo/Calligraphy as a reviewer pointed out a few days ago). **_

**I re-watched a lot of Tenimyu yesterday. But only the good parts. And by that, I mean the Rikkai scenes. (and some Hyotei too. They have good songs. LOOK, STOP JUDGING ME.) **

**Am I the only one who thinks that Sanada's FuuRinKaZan dance is the dorkiest thing in the world? I started laughing very loudly at 3am because of it, waking up my mother in the process. But yeah, I would not be able to keep a straight face if I had to dance like that. XD**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: The whole school finds out exactly how deep Yukimura and Sanada's relationship really is, and then Yagyuu gets upset over stupid reasons. Again. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own Prince of Tennis? -_-**

**My computer got a virus so I had to write this secretly on my parent's computer. x_x and I lost my cellphone on the same day. Blegh. I feel so naked without technology. **

* * *

><p>Upon returning home, Yukimura wrote about what had happened between him and Sanada that afternoon on his online private blog. It was more like keeping a diary so that he could look back on it one day and smile. Of course, Yukimura couldn't help but write in very detailed descriptions to preserve the memory best.<p>

The day of the evening passed by normally. Yukimura was a lot happier than usual to be doing chores and homework. His mother raised an eyebrow but said nothing, but she did get a little concerned for her son's sanity when Yukimura began snickering to himself.

Yukimura went back in his room for the night, planning to sleep early, when his cellphone rang.

Atobe was already laughing when Yukimura picked up the phone.

"What's so funny?" asked the bluenette.

"I can't believe that Sanada actually made you orgasm! He finally picked up his balls and man'd up a bit, that huge idiot. I mean, okay you didn't do much yet but that's a major improvement for Sanada." laughed Atobe on the other line.

"…" Yukimura was at a loss for words, his happy mood shattering. "Keigo-kun… that was a few hours ago… in an isolated dojo... and I told absolutely no one…"

"Yes, what is your point?" asked the Hyotei captain.

"How did you know that then?" Yukimura was already imagining the worst possible scenarios, in which Atobe planted secret cameras in their homes just for the sake of it.

Atobe merely laughed again and said, "Relax, it's not important. I have my sources." Yukimura immediately made a mental note to check everywhere he could for hidden cameras.

"…I'm going to hang up now." Yukimura said before hanging up immediately. Atobe called back a few times, but Yukimura simply pressed ignore.

'How the _fuck_ does Atobe know?' Yukimura mentally panicked.

In reality and to the Rikkai captain's ignorance, Atobe knew because Yukimura of what had written about his and Sanada's exploits that afternoon in graphic detail on his online private blog.

But, on that particular article, he had unfortunately forgotten to press the private settings, making the entry open to all.

The entire Rikkaidai student body and many others were now nosebleeding at what they were reading on Yukimura's website.

* * *

><p>'This is so embarrassing.' thought Yukimura.<p>

He had quickly realized his mistake and fixed his blog's settings immediately after Yanagi had called him last night, …but the damage was done. The whole school had already read about their sexual exploits in great detail just because Yukimura had forgotten to put the article as private.

Stupid Atobe. Why didn't he mention it? That diva probably enjoyed Yukimura's embarrassment. Atobe had probably told everyone he knew before even calling Yukimura to laugh.

Actually, what really surprised Yukimura was that so many people apparently stalked his blog. All he did was talk about his flowers and tennis clubs and put up pictures of his teammates once in a while. Really, he didn't comprehend it.

He had quickly told and apologized to Sanada about it, flushing uneasily the whole time. Sanada told Yukimura that it was okay, but he was feeling a little uncomfortable at having everyone in the universe know what he had done secretly with his lover. Plus, several guys stopped and told Sanada that he was 'DA MAN', ...whatever that meant. There were several students who blushed just by looking at the two. Yukimura set off to take away the senses of anyone who even snickered or looked at him the wrong way. At least it would stop anyone from talking about it in front of them.

_When there's a problem, the solution is always to take people's senses away. _

The rest of the team found the incident amusing. Yanagi had smiled and told Yukimura that he should become an erotic novel writer. Akaya didn't get it to see it and asked if the blog had been about tennis. Niou got his senses taken away after he laughed and told Yukimura that he got a boner reading it. Jackal didn't look at them in the eyes for the whole day.

"Yukimura, you don't need to keep on apologizing. It was a mistake." said Sanada a few days later on the school roof. He had quickly gotten over it and was now used to ignoring prying questions asking if it had been true.

Yukimura snorted. "You know, if it was anyone else, you would have yelled TARUNDORU and slapped them for making such a careless mistake."

"You are not just anyone else… plus I won't blame you for making a mistake involving a computer. I still don't know how to even access the internet." said Sanada, making Yukimura laugh.

Then Yukimura's face got very serious all of a sudden. "Sanada, I've been thinking lately and… I think I want to try something different. Right now." he murmured, face dangerously close to Sanada's.

Sanada gulped. Although they were fine with kissing without anything covering their upper halves, especially after what the vice-captain had done previously, Sanada didn't know if he was ready for more in such a short amount of time. It felt like just yesterday since he had gotten the courage to pleasure Yukimura and had made his lover reach the peak of pleasure. But of course, even that was done with clothes on. At the moment, they were at school in plain daytime.

"R-Right now?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura nodded gravely. He then took a deep breath and said it.

"I want us to call each other by our first names."

* * *

><p>Yagyuu was giving Niou the cold shoulder and the trickster didn't know why.<p>

"Hiro-chan~ why are you angry?" whined Niou, wrapping his arms around the gentleman from behind. It had been a few days already and Niou was at his limit. They were now both in Yagyuu's room. Niou had followed the gentleman back home from practice and walked in through the window after Yagyuu had slammed and locked the front door.

"Yeahgyuuuuu, stop ignoring me." said Niou.

Yagyuu sighed. "Niou-kun, do you really not know what you did wrong or are you just an idiot?"

"I'm an idiot. Now what did I do?" asked Niou, happy that Yagyuu was no longer giving him the silent treatment.

"What did you tell Yukimura a few days ago?"

"Err… dunno. I say a lot of things." said Niou.

Another sigh came from Yagyuu. "What did you tell him before he took away your senses?"

"Oh! I told him reading his accidental blog thing gave me a boner." said Niou, recalling the explicit content and things he never wanted to think about Sanada ever doing ever again. "Wait… is that what you're angry about? You know it was a joke right?"

Yagyuu didn't reply. This caused Niou to look at him surprisingly.

"Yagyuu, you know I only like you." he said, still hugging the gentleman from behind. Besides, no one in their right mind would get a boner thinking of Sanada and Yukimura doing _that_.

In a flash, Yagyuu had turned around and pressed their mouths together. The gentleman instantly took Niou's breath away, invading Niou's senses immediately. Their tongues clashed; Niou being easily overpowered by his lover, mostly out of willingness.

After a few moments, Yagyuu pushed Niou back. "Masaharu, go prepare yourself."

Niou smirked and ran to the bed in the corner of the room. He slowly and sensually began stripping himself of his clothes, teasing Yagyuu by making provocative poses and unnecessary noises in the process. He laid himself out on the bed, lying down with his legs parted in invitation.

"Yeahgyuu, I want you to prepare me." said Niou, already stroking himself with his hands.

Yagyuu walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, not touching Niou. His clothes were still on, which didn't bug the trickster; Yagyuu didn't often take off all his clothes during sex.

"I don't feel like getting my hands dirty." said Yagyuu. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and threw it next to Niou. Pouting, Niou lubed up three fingers and carefully brought them to his entrance. He put one in, and then winced slightly when a second one was added. Once the first two were thrusting in and out easily, he put in the third.

"Ahhh... Hiroshi." Niou said Yagyuu's name over and over in a breathless voice. "Hurry, Hiroshiiii."

Yagyuu unzipped his pants, spreading the lotion over his own member as he watched Niou. One of Niou's hands were on the hard member and his other's fingers where thrusting, deeper and deeper, into his moist entrance. Yagyuu lightly touched his own arousal, watching the show Niou was putting on. Even when Niou was amply prepared, Yagyuu stayed where he was.

Niou whined and whimpered, begging for Yagyuu without words.

"Masaharu, that's enough." said Yagyuu huskily. "Turn around, on your arms and knees."

Niou immediately obeyed like a well-trained puppy. He pulled his slick digits out of his ass and turned around, bracing himself on his elbows and knees. Niou's cock dripped pre-come in a slow but steady stream down on the bedsheets. Yagyuu brought his body forward, pressing their hips together.

But of course, Yagyuu never gave Niou what he wanted without the trickster having to beg. The gentleman slid his cock up and down the crack of Niou's ass.

"Yagyuu, please. Put it in. I need you so bad." said Niou, moaning at he felt the tip brushing his entrance.

'Ah, there's that sweet begging.' thought Yagyuu before pushing it in, hard and fast.

Loud moans filled the room for hours after that. Niou made a mental note that making Yagyuu jealous meant three days of being ignored, but one night of the best sex ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So yeah, I freaked out because my laptop got a huge virus (AGAIN!) so my dad had to take it to some guy at his work that fixes computers. **

**I panicked because OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE SEES THAT I HAVE BEEN READING YAOI AND WRITING YAOI FANFICTIONS MY LIFE IS RUINEDDDDD. **

**/paranoid/**

**Just I got it back not even a day later, and my files were saved. And no one suspects a thing. Lucky!**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Sanada has trouble adapting, Yukimura's parents finally leave the house for a few hours, and Yanagi has an ingenious idea that makes Sanada fear for his life.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Thingy: Prince of Tennis will only be mine when I become rich and buy the entire series. But for now, it belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

**I want a shirt that says TARUNDORU and has a bad-ass picture of Sanada's angry face on it. **

* * *

><p>Sanada finally finished a particularly hard problem in his math textbook. He looked at Yukimura who sat on the floor of the room next to him.<p>

"Yukimura, what did you get for number four?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura huffed and lightly smacked Sanada on the head with a textbook. "Genichirou, don't make me have to tell you again."

"S-Sorry. I just forget… Seiichi." said Sanada, flushing red. Calling his lover by his first name made them feel so much closer, like an invisible wall had been lifted.

"It's alright, Genichirou." said Seiichi, purposely using that name as often as he could. "I mean, we've been calling each other by our family name since we first met. Obviously the habit will be hard to break. But still," An evil aura began emitting from Seiichi. "_Please _do make an effort, _Genichirou_."

Genichirou gulped. 'Tarundoru! From now on, I'll run five thousand laps each time I say Yukimura.' thought Genichirou.

The door opened and Seiichi's mother and younger sister came in.

"Seiichi, I'm going shopping with your sister and father for a while. I'll be back in time for supper." said Seiichi's mother. She turned to Genichirou. "Sanada, will you be joining us for supper tonight? We'll be glad to have you over for a longer time."

"That's a great idea, mom." smiled Seiichi. "So how about it, Genichirou?"

How could he say no to Seiichi? "I'd love to stay for supper. Thank you." said Genichirou, giving a small bow in his sitting position. The two teens said bye to the mother and sister.

They both went back to doing homework, Seiichi leaning in to compare answers. But the moment they heard the front door slam shut, the bluenette turned his head and passionately kissed Genichirou on the mouth. It was such a relief for Seiichi that his family was finally out of the house.

"Ah… Yuki- Seiichi…" breathed out Genichirou.

"Mhmm… Gen…" Seiichi's tongue pushed its way in Genichirou's mouth, loving the warmth and taste of his boyfriend. Genichirou kissed back with as much intensity.

"We… should be finishing our work. We shouldn't slack off." panted Genichirou.

"You are absolutely right." said Seiichi, bringing Genichirou's mouth back down on his and sucking on the bottom lip briefly. "How many…ah… questions are left?"

"Three." Genichirou moved his mouth down to suck along Seiichi's neck.

"Then… ah _Genichirou…_ we'll leave ourselves half an hour after supper to finish it." said Seiichi convincingly. Genichirou voiced no objections.

They kissed again and again until Genichirou was lying on the ground with Seiichi on top of him, their lips never leaving each other's. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other's bodies, not in any hurry to let go.

Seiichi dragged his hand down Genichirou's body until he reached a hip. He then ran his hand along a thigh, slowly coming closer to Genichirou's already half-hard member.

"Genichirou, can I touch here? I want to make you feel good." whispered Seiichi, planting tiny kisses on Genichirou's jaw.

The vice-captain nodded, trusting Seiichi to give him pleasure and do nothing that would make him uncomfortable. Seiichi smiled, whispering a thank you and giving another kiss.

The bluenette unbuttoned Genichirou's pants and prudently drew them down his hips, dragging the underpants down with them. Genichirou felt a slight hint of shyness at letting Seiichi see this part of him completely exposed and aroused at that. It was worst than he thought because once Seiichi had pushed the clothing out of the way, the bluenette remained frozen as if in a trance. Seiichi starred and starred at Genichirou's body, not even blinking. The vice-captain squirmed under Seiichi's gaze, snapping his knees together and bending them up in an attempt to hide himself.

"Seiichi… don't-" said Genichirou.

Seiichi came out of his trance. "Ah sorry, Genichirou. I guess I was staring too much. But you are even more beautiful than I would have thought." he purred. Seiichi leaned down and pressed a teasing kiss on Genichirou's naked thigh. Genichirou sucked in a breath, shivering at the feeling of his lover kissing him there. It was strange because he was not used to it, but it felt so good. The bluenette's hands parted Genichirou's legs for better access.

When Seiichi's calloused fingertips lightly brushed the vice-captain's heated erection, Genichirou couldn't help but moan loudly. He didn't understand how a small touch from Seiichi's fingers could be so much better than his own hands when he did it himself.

Pleased by the reaction, Seiichi grasped his lover's arousal with his cold hands, bringing them up and down painstakingly slow.

"Hgnn… Ahhhh! Sei…ichi. Mhmm!" moaned Genichirou, his body shaking from the feeling, hands grasping tightly on Seiichi's jersey.

"You are still so vocal, Genichirou." smiled Seiichi. "Good thing I waited until my parents left." Genichirou was really magnificent like this, thrusting into his palm and groaning Seiichi's name frantically. Also, Genichirou's cock was really big; Seiichi had already seen that in the locker room showers, but it was extremely apparent now that the vice-captain was harder than he'd ever been. He had never actually stopped and admired Genichirou's body fully like he could today.

Seiichi pressed his thumb along the tip, circling before coming up to rub the slit, making Genichirou's mind go numb with pleasure. Genichirou's leg twitched, heel digging in the floor. As expected, Genichirou didn't last long, screaming hoarsely as the pleasure washed over him in a wave and spilling his seed all over Seiichi's hand.

Genichirou lay there, trying to regain his breath. Seiichi remained sitting lightly on Genichirou's legs. Slowly, the bluenette brought his cum-soaked hand to his face and licked some off.

"Yukimura!" said Genichirou in horror. "D-D-Don't do that! It's dirty and it can't be good for your health a-a-and-"

Seiichi deliberately licked his hand again, tasting the bitter essence that he wasn't too fond of but wasn't as bad as he expected. "Genichirou, I told you not to call me that. Besides, it's not that bad. I want to get used to the taste." said the bluenette. Genichirou blushed bright red, putting his hand over his face in embarrassment at what that comment implied.

Seiichi snuggled closer and lay his body along the line of Genichirou, enabling him to talk right into Genichirou's ear. "Nee, Genichirou. Do you ever think of us going further?"

Genichirou somehow managed to blush harder and turned his head away. Seiichi chuckled, taking the silence as an affirmative. "Don't worry, Genichirou. So do I." said Seiichi huskily.

It was true. Although the idea had disgusted him at first, Genichirou just couldn't seem to go through an hour without thinking of doing something intimate with Seiichi. It made him feel like he had such a dirty mind. Genichirou still only had a vague idea of what making love was like since he had only heard of it briefly from his friends. Yet, that didn't stop him from imagining a naked Seiichi's face, glazed over in pleasure and screaming his name as Genichirou ran his hands over his lover's entire body, taking his time to be slow and throughout.

"We'll do it soon, I promise." said Seiichi.

"Sorry." whispered Genichirou. He always felt like he was holding back Seiichi from getting the pleasure he truly wanted. Genichirou was sure Seiichi had been ready for sex the moment they began dating; it was only the vice-captain that still felt unsure about it.

Seiichi shook his head. "Don't be. I'll wait as long as it takes." said Seiichi.

Genichirou snorted. "Like all the other times? You don't seem very patient when it regards me."

"Well, sometimes I know when you are making a big deal out of nothing. I will push you to face your fears if I have to. Don't I do the same as your captain?" Seiichi asked, giving a small smile.

"Ah, you're right." said Genichirou. Seiichi just always knew what the best thing was for him. It was almost like Seiichi knew him better than he knew himself.

"Genichirou, I think you should clean up before your mess… dries up." said Seiichi, a smile playing at his lips.

Genichirou scowled. "So it's my mess now?" He huffed before getting up and putting his pants back on.

Seiichi threw his head back and laughed before sitting up and getting back to his homework.

* * *

><p>"I'll ask again; why did you insist that I come today?" asked Genichirou. Damn it. He was missing his precious after practice alone time with Seiichi for this.<p>

Yanagi only gave a small laugh. "This concerns Seiichi as well, Genichirou." he said.

Genichirou grumbled grumpily. The two teens were walking from the train station to Yanagi's house. Upon reaching the normal and modern Yanagi house, the data master right away began making tea in the cozy kitchen.

"Renji, it's not that I hate spending time with you, but if you called me here for no purpose other than to drink tea then-"

"Of course not, Genichirou. I have long ago accepted the fact that I am the third wheel in our friendship. I understand that you two are in the infatuation stage and therefore do not care to hang out with others as much." said Yanagi. "I am fine with that. I have been developing other friendships in the meantime. In fact, Akaya and I are getting to be quite... close."

Genichirou put on a disgusted face. He hoped Yanagi didn't call him out to talk about his new love affairs because that just seemed gross to him.

"82% chance that you are wondering if I called you here to talk about my new relationship with Akaya." smirked Yanagi. "But no, that will be left for another time. Maybe we can even go on a double date for fun once Akaya calms down."

Oh, so that's why the brat has been so hyper lately and clinging to Yanagi more than usual.

Yanagi poured the tea in small cups for the two of them. "Drink up, Genichirou. You'll need something to sooth and relax you before we go upstairs."

Genichirou looked suspiciously at Yanagi before backing away. "…And why is that?"

"Don't be scared, Genichirou. I'm fine showing it to you either here or upstairs. It would simply be less awkward to be upstairs in case my family shows up."

Genichirou was speechless for a moment. "…I don't think I want to be here anymore." he said.

"Looks like I have to upgrade my data. The old Genichirou would never be thinking of something dirty like you are now. In any case, Seiichi would murder me if I even as so much thought about you in that way." said Yanagi. Seiichi just seemed to _know _who had a crush on Genichirou and would not hesitate to scar some people. "But yes, such things should be the last of your worries. Upstairs please."

Genichirou shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Yanagi was right. His mind was full of dirty things. Yanagi was his friend and would never put the moves on him. The data master had Akaya for that. But just in case, Genichirou reassured himself by remembering that he was much stronger and could easily get Yanagi to back off if he wanted.

They both entered Yanagi's room. The moment Genichirou was in, the sound of a lock click could be heard.

"Just in case you feel like escaping in the middle of it. Sit down, Genichirou." said Yanagi, pointing at two chairs in front of the desk.

Yanagi quickly took his own seat and opened the laptop that was in front of him. Genichirou hesitated a bit before sitting down next to his friend.

"Now, I won't blame you if this affects you, but please don't ask me for help. I would however be glad to answer your questions if you have any." said Yanagi, he pressed a button on his laptop. "Now...Seiichi has been telling me how intimate you two have been getting recently. But I was aware that there is still an 87% chance that you don't completely understand what it is to have sex."

Genichirou was silent.

"Now Genichirou, I will be showing you a few movies. This is what we call _gay pornography_. I think you can learn a few tips from this." Yanagi pressed a play button on his laptop before he sat back and watched as Genichirou's face quickly distorted in horror at what was being shown on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

***gigglesnort* **

**No, I will never stop making Sanada's life a nightmare. (yay Yanagi? oh god, why have I neglected Yanagi so much when he can be used to make Genichirou so uncomfortable all the time?)**

**It was weird going from typing Sanada to Genichirou and from Yukimura to Seiichi but... it was about damn time. -_- srsly. yay first names? (oh god why is Genichirou such a long and awkward name?)**

**I'll be posting the next chapter up tomorrow since it's a short chapter and mostly there to build up on a new setting. :) **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: The Rikkai students get ready for a field trip after a long exam period and then Atobe decides to finally make an appearance in which he is not talking on the phone for once. <em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to NOT ME. **

**I get writers block sometimes but for a few hours at most. To get rid of it, I read Cosmopolitan and then play Sims 2, where I can make a virtual Rikkai family. :D**

* * *

><p>Fifteen escape attempts, three anger tantrums and seven hours later; Genichirou was finally let out of Yanagi's house after their gay porn marathon.<p>

Genichirou didn't sleep at all that night. He was pretty sure he would never look at whipped cream and fish tanks the same way again.

Any previous image Genichirou had of sex being a sweet intimate thing was quickly shattered along with what felt like the majority of his brain cells. The images kept on running in his mind all night and all day at school, making him have a huge urge to just run away to his dojo and bash everything in sight with his sword. He was pretty sure he was traumatized for life.

At home, Genichirou looked with disgust at the lube, condoms and vibrator his grandfather had given him. Now that he fully understood what the items were used for, he didn't hesitate to hide them all deep in his closet with the intention of never taking them out again.

Luckily, school took his mind off of it most of the time. They were to have a whole week filled with nothing but exams. Genichirou and Seiichi both were taking time out of their 'alone time' after practice to study like the good students they are.

Everyone in Rikkai was also excited about the trip to the hot springs that would take place after the exam week for three days. The hot spring inn they would be staying at was located up high in the mountains. The teachers wanted the students to train their bodies while learning about the natural environment. Or something spiritual like that.

The rooms were assigned randomly but Seiichi _convinced _the student council to let him share a room with Genichirou. Yanagi used blackmail to get a room with Akaya, even if the little devil ace was a year younger. Yagyuu used his position on the student council to pair himself up with Niou.

Needless to say, everyone was very excited for the trip. Especially the hormonal teenagers. After a long three weeks of endless studying and testing, they really needed some alone time with their lovers.

* * *

><p>Seiichi slumped forward and onto his bed. He was ready to sleep even if it was only six o'clock.<p>

He had finally finished his last exam of the week. He would have been happy to go to sleep right then and there, but he had to pack his bag. They were leaving for the hot spring hotel early the next morning.

Despite his sleepiness, he was glad to be going. He missed Genichirou terribly and a small trip is just what they needed. Even if they could only be alone at night and couldn't make much noise, at least they would be together. Seiichi stopped and wondered what it would be like to share a futon with Genichirou, looking at his sleeping face and cuddling into his warm chest. He ended up smiling goofily to himself while laughing.

Seiichi's phone rang at that moment, playing an annoying song some guy called Kazuki Kato sang during some Dream Live concert. The song just seemed to fit Atobe Keigo so it was his ringtone.

He answered. "Hello Keigo-kun."

"About damn time! I know you had exams, but don't you dare ignore ore-sama's calls again." said Atobe from the other line.

"Keigo-kun, there is nothing new to tell you. Genichirou and I have been too busy lately to do anything. Besides, we are leaving on a field trip for three days. I doubt I will be able to answer your calls over there." said Seiichi.

"Field trip? Where?" asked the Hyotei Captain.

"Sakuraba Inn. It's a few hours away by bus, up some mountain with a weird name. We will be training our physical and spiritual bodies, according to the teachers." said Seiichi, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder as he took out some clothes to lay them out on his bed.

"Ah, I know the place. It's a hot spring as well, no?" asked Atobe.

"It is."

"Bring the kimono I gave you. Sanada will be happy."

Seiichi chuckled lightly. "Wonderful idea, Keigo-kun." he said, going to fetch the small kimono in his closet.

"You know, it's been a while since I've been in a traditional Japanese hot spring…" mused Atobe. "Anyhow, I wish you the best and please come back with some good gossip." The phone line went dead before Seiichi could reply.

Seiichi smiled cunningly, putting down the phone. "Now, where did I put that kimono?"

* * *

><p>The bus ride was long, but nearly all the students slept on the way, being so exhausted from exams. The exception was Akaya, who was jumping around endlessly on his seat, anxious to finally reach the hot spring inn they would be staying at for three days. The only person not there was Jackal, who was gone visiting his family in Brazil.<p>

Seiichi was more than happy to lay his head on Genichirou's shoulder and take a well-deserved nap. He slept peacefully even when the bus trekked up the bumpy roads of the mountain.

The bus stopped around noon in front of the inn, waking everyone up. The group of students immediately got excited at the sight of the huge Japanese-style building. The crowd pushed and shoved each other in their rush to get off the bus. Akaya got to be the first out.

Genichirou and Seiichi waited for the bus to empty out before stepping out of the vehicle. And when they did, Seiichi stopped dead at what he saw.

"Seiichi! About damn time. I never thought your bus would be so slow to get here." said Atobe, wondering why peasants would even use such slow methods of transportation.

"Keigo-kun… what are you doing here?" asked Seiichi. Atobe and the other Hyotei regulars were all present, standing outside the hotel doors in light blue yukatas.

"I told you it had been a while since I went to a Japanese inn. So I thought, why not grace you with my presence here? Right Kabaji?" said Atobe.

"Usu." said Kabaji.

Seiichi sighed. This had better not interfere with his alone time with Genichirou.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S MARUI BUNTA!" screamed Jirou, the usually sleepy kid from Atobe's team. Jirou shoved Atobe out of the way to point and gawk at Rikkai's volley specialist.

"Oh no, hide me." said Marui, looking up at his fanboy in horror. "He's the guy who sneaked into our locker room showers once and stole all my clothes."

"Ah, I remember. I recall Atobe telling me that your fan still carries pictures of you and your power wrists wherever he goes." said Seiichi. Marui groaned.

"OH MY GOD, MARUI! IT'S ME! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" shouted Jirou, running in their direction now.

Atobe glared at both Marui and Jirou in turn. "Kabaji, grab him." ordered the Hyotei captain in annoyance with a snap of his fingers.

Kabaji stepped forward and grabbed Jirou before he could tackle Marui, slinging the fanboy over his shoulder.

At that moment, an old teacher from Rikkai stepped forward and called to everyone's attention. "Everyone, please grab your luggage and put them in your assigned rooms. The food is already prepared in the cafeteria. You have one hour to eat. After that, we will all take a long hike up the mountain and down to begin training our bodies." said the old teacher, dismissing them.

The students all ran to their rooms, eager for a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I like Jirou and his weird obsession with Marui. AND OH LOOK ATOBE IS THERE IN PERSON THIS TIME. **

**Haha I purposely left out Jackal… I'm not very fond of him... don't kill me please. (are there any Jackal fangirls out there at all?)**

**And as I said before, this chapter is kind of forgettable and nothing really happens... sooo yeah.**

**Anyways, it amuses me that people enjoy my Sanada-torture as much as I do. ;D (oh I love you guys).**

**So should there be more Sanada-torture, y/y/y? **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Hot Springs + Naked Seiichi and Genichirou = What do you think?<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: LOOK I DON'T OWN ANYTHING STOP ASKING ME OKAY**

**This chapter is completely Alpha Pair. Wuuuu~ It's only fair since the chapter after this one will not have any Alpha-ness. :) (because you people are requesting more Yanagi and Jirou and stuff...)**

* * *

><p>Everyone was utterly exhausted and aching by the time they came back from the mountain hike. Supper was quiet as everyone was famished and eager to regain energy. They all retreated back to their rooms to change. Soon the hallways were packed with people talking to their friends, or mostly just walking to the hot springs that was now open to the students.<p>

Seiichi came out of his room's small bathroom wearing the hotel's light blue yukata. "Genichirou, everyone's out using the hot springs. Shall we go too?" asked Seiichi. "I feel like I need a wash after that long hike."

Genichirou, who was wearing a similar yukata and sitting on his futon, looked uncertainly at the door. Seiichi raised an eyebrow.

"Genichirou? What's wrong?"

Genichirou shook his head. "I-It's nothing. I'm just being stupid." he said.

Concerned, Seiichi sat down next to Genichirou. "Please tell me what is bothering you." said Seiichi, patting Genichirou's cheek lightly.

"I-I just… don't want to go to the hot springs right now. Because… I don't …" Genichirou looked down, sighing and blushing.

"You don't what?" Seiichi whispered soothingly.

"I don't want others to look at you." said Genichirou, in a barely audible voice.

There was a second a silence followed by a ring of laughter from Seiichi. The bluenette leaned in and kissed his lover sweetly. "You are so cute, Genichirou."

The vice-captain blushed harder. "I told you it was stupid."

Seiichi shook his head. "No, it's not." he said. "But… I really do need to take a bath. How about we wait until the others leave and then go in by ourselves? I can even get someone to stand guard if you so wish."

"Yeah… we can go in later." said Genichirou, a hint of a relieved smile on his lips. Seiichi laughed again and kissed Genichirou's mouth a second time. Seiichi didn't mind waiting. The hot springs was probably crowded at the moment anyways. Plus there was a high chance that Atobe was there, which is never a good thing especially when you are naked.

Struggling not to fall asleep on the comfortable futon for two hours was hard, but they soon heard the footsteps of the students returning from the baths. Seiichi poked his head out of the room's door and asked a passing Yanagi if the baths were deserted yet.

"Wait ten more minutes. There is a 95% chance that the hot springs will be deserted by then." said Yanagi. "Now if you'll excuse me, Akaya is waiting for me."

Seiichi and Genichirou waited the ten minutes, and a few extra just for security measures. Then the captain and vice-captain stealthily made their way to the now deserted hot spring bath. It wasn't difficult to avoid the teachers on patrol. All Seiichi had to do was steal their sense of sight. Normally Genichirou would have objected, but he was the one who had agreed to wait. He could break the rules for one night... as long as no one found out.

The hot springs were huge, steamy and warm. There was one huge flower-scented bath in the middle, big enough to be a swimming pool. On the edge were benches next to sinks and showerheads with different soaps for washing purposes. It was so empty that their footsteps echoed all around the large room.

They stripped themselves of their clothes quickly, putting their uniforms in cubicles on the side. The both of them sneaked glances at each other as they took off every article of clothing they had on. They didn't wear towels. It was not necessary since they were the only ones there.

Genichirou felt his heart throb at the sight of a naked Seiichi walking side by side with him to the edge of the large bath. The bluenette looked so beautiful and graceful.

"Nee, Genichirou." Seiichi grabbed the vice-captain's hand and began dragging him towards the benches with the showerheads on the side. "Let me wash you."

"A-Ah. Sure." said Genichirou. Once Genichirou was seated, Seiichi grabbed a washcloth and wet it in warm water. He then picked a lavender-scented soap and rubbed it against the cloth.

"Just relax, Genichirou." purred Seiichi, settling himself on his knees behind the bigger male.

Genichirou nearly gasped when Seiichi put his arms around his body and began dragging the warm cloth up and down his chest. The line of Seiichi's body was pressed against his back as Seiichi began washing his lover. Seiichi was so pleasingly warm, soft and gentle.

Seiichi took his time exploring Genichirou's body with his hands. The bluenette gave Genichirou small kisses on the neck and shoulder once in a while. Seiichi rubbed his hand in smooth and delicate circles around his upper body. Genichirou's small moans echoed across the large empty room when Seiichi's cloth began brushing his nipples, keeping the same rhythmic motions.

"Still so sensitive." chuckled Seiichi. His hand began to drift lower and lower, across Genichirou's well-toned stomach and still going down.

Genichirou parted his legs willingly when he felt Seiichi's hand running across a thigh. Seiichi didn't hesitate in disposing the cloth to the ground and grabbing Genichirou's heated member in a flash. Genichirou moaned loudly at the relief. It felt like so long since he and Seiichi had been intimate together.

"Mmm, ahhh... Seiichi." moaned Genichirou and Seiichi ran his hand up and down, giving a small squeeze.

Seiichi pursed his lips. "That's no good. I'm supposed to be washing you. This will get you dirty again." The bluenette stopped for a few seconds to pick up the cloth again. He resumed his stroking with the rag, focusing on cleaning every single inch of Genichirou. Seiichi rubbed at the leaking tip before moving down and massaging the balls, all around and in between them.

"Hmmm, I still can't wash it properly like this." said Seiichi, referring to all the leaking pre-come that was rendering all his hard-work useless. Seiichi went back to stroking the erection, faster than before. The already sensitive skin shot pleasure all across Genichirou's body. The wetness and spongy texture of the cloth felt amazing combined with Seiichi short and quick strokes. The bluenette slid to the side of Genichirou's body and added his other hand, making it touch the base while his other focused on the tip. Genichirou grabbed the bench with both hands, knuckles turning white from holding so tightly. The cloth dug in his slit as Seiichi drilled his finger in. Burning pleasure shot through him at that, making Genichirou cry out, his shout echoing all around the room.

"_Seiichi_, ugh... ah!" Genichirou whimpered in short panting moans.

With Seiichi touching all his sensitive spots, Genichirou came quickly with a another yell, spraying his seed all over the floor and his own stomach. It left Seiichi free to continue doing his cleaning job.

With a sly smile, Seiichi leaned in, invading Genichirou's space to lick at the top of the vice-captain's stomach. Genichirou looked like he wanted to object for a second, but Seiichi slid his tongue down where the cum lay on the larger teen's body and Genichirou could only groan from the pleasurable sensation. Seiichi lapped at it eagerly, his hand gripping Genichirou's hip for support. Genichirou's arm had gone up to his face, hiding his furiously blushing cheeks and covering up embarrassing noises.

Seiichi also gave small moans as he sucked and licked at the toned muscles that covered Genichirou's stomach. He stopped in a few spots that made Genichirou groan and whimper loudly, marking them with hickies. He even found ticklish spots that made Genichirou squirm. Seiichi didn't push it too far and his mouth left Genichirou's body when the mess was gone.

Cleaning the rag again and layering it with more soap, Seiichi then proceeded to do Genichirou's back, running his hands across the muscular skin to fully finish washing his lover. Reaching down, Seiichi firmly grabbed Genichirou's butt cheeks, kneading them carefully.

Genichirou jumped at the sudden unfamiliar touch. The wash cloth rubbed between his butt cheeks, touching his entrance for a few seconds before leaving his skin.

"Ngh… S-Seiichi…" said Genichirou waveringly.

"Sorry Genichirou. I won't touch it again until you are comfortable with it." said Seiichi, expertly reading Genichirou's body language and uncertain tone.

"Thank you." Genichirou relaxed again once he felt Seiichi's hand leave his ass. Seiichi finished up by running the showerhead around to wipe off all the soap. Once he was done, Seiichi leaned back and looked at his masterpiece with an approving gaze.

"Well, I'm done washing you. You can go in the pool if you want." smiled Seiichi, turning around to soak the cloth in water again. Seiichi proceeded to wash himself, rubbing the same cloth all over his body under Genichirou's watchful eye. It barely took anytime for Seiichi to clean himself, unlike the long time it had taken for Genichirou.

"You couldn't have washed me that quickly?" asked Genichirou, amusement in his tone.

Seiichi smiled back. "Of course not. You were a lot dirtier than me. I wanted to be throughout and make sure to get every last inch of dirt off of you."

Genichirou didn't object to the logic. Still, he felt useless now that he hadn't returned the favor. "Seiichi, your hair is much longer than mine. You got it very dirty today during the hike." said Genichirou. "Let me at least wash your hair for you."

Seiichi gave him an angelic smile and took his place on the bench. Taking the closest showerhead, Genichirou poured water slowly all over Seiichi's delicate dark blue strands, loving the silky and soft texture. He was careful and made sure not to get any water in Seiichi's ears or face.

After smelling a few shampoos, Genichirou picked one with a sweet and flowery scent that he thought suited his lover.

Seiichi made small approving noises when Genichirou began brushing fingers over his scalp with the soap. Genichirou paid special attention towards the back of Seiichi's head, which made the bluenette slump back and purr contently as Genichirou massaged skilfully. Genichirou was delighted at the reactions he was getting.

While Genichirou rinsed the shampoo out, Seiichi said, "You are really good at giving massages, Genichirou."

Genichirou smiled happily. "Thank you. Maybe I can do more for you?"

"Sure, anytime. But shall we try this huge bath first? I think it's calling out to me." Seiichi said, eying the comfortable and warm water he was dying to dive in.

The two of them jumped in the bath, marvelling at how good it felt to be surrounded by such heavenly water. Seiichi laughed and swam around, doing the backstroke and some complicated looking swimming techniques just because he could. Even the scent of the water was soothing.

Before long, they were both next to each other, cuddling and enjoying each other's presence. They sat in a spot where there were seats in the huge bath. "Mhmm, I missed you, Genichirou." whispered Seiichi, laying his head on Genichirou's shoulder and holding hands.

"I did too." said Genichirou, turning his head around and kissing the clean blue hair.

"… Seiichi, come sit here for a second." Genichirou lifted up his lover and put him on his lap so that he was facing Seiichi's back. Their bare thighs brushed against each other's. Genichirou brought his hands up and began kneading at Seiichi's upper back.

"Ooooh…" moaned Seiichi. Genichirou really was good at giving massages. His fingers just automatically found the knots and undid them.

The vice-captain kept on moving his hands across the smooth back, finding places that made Seiichi moan, groan and laugh.

He continued until Seiichi slumped back and pressed his back against Genichirou's chest.

"I think that's enough, Genichirou." slurred Seiichi. "If you continue, I'll be so relaxed that I'll fall asleep right in the bath."

"That's okay. I'll carry you back."

Seiichi smiled and lazily kissed Genichirou's mouth. "We should go back and sleep. You can massage me any day."

As much as Genichirou wanted to stay, it was quite late and they were both tired. Seiichi looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

They both silently tiptoed back to their room and lay down on their futons after arranging them in a way so that they were right next to each other. Seiichi snuggled against Genichirou's chest cutely before falling asleep on the spot. The larger teen smiled at Seiichi's sleeping face, and pushed back some wet blue hair from Seiichi's face. Before long, he also drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The students of Rikkai spent the second day cleaning up the mountain by picking up litter and planting trees. As a member of the beautification committee, Seiichi was happy about such a fantastic activity. Genichirou didn't care much for it but was happy to see Seiichi happy.<p>

The food the inn was serving them was terrible. Luckily, Atobe and his world-class chefs were there. In exchange for news and gossip, one could eat an entire fancy meal for free and more.

Seiichi was hungry for good food, not the crappy inn food they mass produced for the many students. So the only logical thing to do was to suck it up and tell Atobe about a secret he had sworn not to tell anyone.

"Yanagi and Kirihara are dating?" repeated Atobe, surprised.

"Yes. Can you pass me the butter?" said Seiichi, chewing a piece of steak.

Oshitari laughed from his seat on the other side of the table. "Should you really be telling your friend's secrets like that?" he asked.

Seiichi shrugged. "It's not like Renji doesn't tell you about me and Genichirou." Yanagi just couldn't keep his mouth shut about data once he got some. It was only fair that Seiichi told on him.

"Still, what a strange couple. The data master and the devil ace. It is unexpected." said Atobe.

"It's fine. I would have maimed anyone else, but Renji always takes good care of Akaya. Plus, Akaya actually listens to him." said Seiichi. "So how is your love life, Keigo-kun? Still in love with yourself?"

"Hmph. Anyone would be honoured to have a lover like ore-sama." said Atobe, flipping his hair back. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"He's lucky he's good in bed or else no one could stand him." said Shishido. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So there will be some Yanagi/Akaya stuff in this fic after all because they are just too cute together. (kyaa sempai/kouhai love!) **

**Also, some guy died on my lawn while I was writing this chapter. o_o I just look outside and OH LOOK WHY IS THE POLICE THERE... HOLY SHIT WHY IS THERE A DEAD GUY ON MY LAWN WTF?**

**Now the grass is red in that spot because the random guy got stabbed and bled all over the place. o_O look, I don't know the details. The police didn't even talk to us until we stepped outside. Then the police officer dude was like "Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience, we'll be gone soon. -_-"**

**Hopefully I won't get dead guys on my lawn anymore. o-o**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Akaya gets lost and decides that barging in other people's hotel rooms completely unannounced is a perfectly acceptable thing to do. And then Marui gets kidnapped. <em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yukimura owns the world. But Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

**Warning: _Non-con. Because Marui got kidnapped. (haha, this is why reviewers are good. They tell me when I'm being a n00b and forgetting warnings and/or disclaimers. (SHUT UP I DONT HAVE TIME TO GET IT BETA-ED (unless you want the story to take a longer time to update? (Yeah, I didn't think so.))))_**

* * *

><p>After his bath, Akaya walked back to the cafeteria to get more food. He was still hungry and was hoping to sneak something out. The devil ace nearly shrieked in delight when he found a bowl of fruit in the middle of an empty kitchen. He ate an apple and a banana before heading back.<p>

After walking down a few hallways, Akaya stopped and scratched his head. Oh crap. Where was his room again?

Oh well. All he had to do was check each room individually and he would find his soon enough. He slid open the first door to his right, not bothering to knock. Knocking is for losers. And anyways, the room he had opened was not his. It was vacant.

He moved to the next door, sliding it open in the same fashion. Inside, Niou and Yagyuu were both naked. Niou was sweating and panting, shoving himself up and down on Yagyuu's hips, throwing his head back and shouting out in pleasure.

"Hey, sempai! Do you remember where my room is?" shouted Akaya, not caring about what he was interrupting.

"A-Akaya! What the hell, get out!" shouted Niou upon seeing his underclassman standing in the doorway, keeping the door wide open. Yagyuu turned his head and sighed.

Akaya grumbled and left, slamming the door shut. He went off in another hallway. Who cares about those two anyways? He could find his room without their help.

Once he reached the next hallway, Akaya once again opened the closest door he came across.

Inside the room were Marui and Jirou. But Marui was completely bound and tied up with a rope and tape covering his mouth. Jirou was carefully ripping Marui's clothes without removing the ropes and handcuffs all while stroking his palm against Marui's crotch.

"Marui-sempai, do you remember where my room is?" asked Akaya.

Marui gave Akaya a look that screamed 'HELP ME' while muffled screams erupted from his throat only to be stopped by the tape covering his mouth. The noise went unnoticed. Akaya left when he got no reply, slamming the door shut once again. Stupid useless sempai.

Luckily for Akaya, Yanagi showed up right after. "Akaya, there you are." said Yanagi, relief in his voice.

"Sempai! Sorry I got lost. Niou-sempai and Yagyuu-sempai were too busy fucking and Marui-sempai was too busy getting raped to even tell me where my room was." whined Akaya, hugging Yanagi's arm.

"I calculated there would be a 72% chance that you would get lost. Seems I was right. Let's go back to our room, Akaya." said Yanagi, gently patting Akaya's hair.

They walked to the end of the hall before turning left and reaching their room. Once they got back inside, Akaya wasted no time in pouncing on Yanagi. The data master fell on the futon, Akaya on top of him.

"Sempai! Let do more stuff today. We can have sex!" said Akaya enthusiastically.

Yanagi smiled. "I already told you, Akaya. Let's wait a little bit before that. A relationship is not just about the physical pleasure."

"But… I want to make you feel good." pouted Akaya. "And Niou-sempai said he had sex on the first day that he began dating Yagyuu-sempai! We've been dating for like, _ages_." Or a month. Whatever. Same thing.

"Masaharu and Hiroshi are… special. The normal rules don't apply to them." said Yanagi. "Besides, aren't you tired from all that climbing we did today? It's important to get proper rest."

Akaya leaned down and eagerly kissed Yanagi.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep yet, sempai. Can we do the same thing as last time then?" asked Akaya, not wanting to just go to bed like the previous day. "You know, that thing we did during our study session? I want to do that. Can we?" Akaya smiled widely, shaking Yanagi as if to shake the answers out of the data master.

"Akaya…" began Yanagi, tone slightly hesitant.

"Please sempai! I want to. Or else I'll… I'll never speak to you again!" said Akaya, turning his head away and crossing his arms like a child. Akaya didn't get why they had to wait. Wasn't sex supposed to feel good? Niou-sempai said it did. Then why was Yanagi-sempai so adverse to it? It felt good, so why shouldn't they do it? He didn't understand.

Yanagi sighed. He didn't like giving in to Akaya when the pouting started, but he knew he had to make the younger teen happy in some way. They had been lacking in intimacy lately.

"All right, Akaya. But be more careful this time." said Yanagi, recalling the last time when Akaya had accidentally bitten him. Akaya's face lit up brightly.

"I will! I'm not new to it anymore." Akaya brought his hands to the opening folds of Yanagi's yukata and spread it open, revealing the data master's skinny body. Akaya gazed down at his target: Yanagi-sempai's limp member.

Akaya wasted no time in shaking Yanagi's erection as if he was shaking a soda can.

"Akaya, slow down. I'm not going anywhere." said Yanagi, grabbing the smaller's hands to begin a good stroking pace.

"I know, I know!" said Akaya impatiently, starting to follow the gentle pace Yanagi began.

This was why Yanagi was not in any rush to get to the sex so soon. Akaya was like a child, and an impatient one at that. When Akaya gets a new game or toy, he will play with it enormously for a few weeks before abandoning it out of boredom and moving on to the next one. Yanagi did not want that to happen to him. He did not want to be a simple plaything to give physical pleasure until Akaya got tired of him. Not only that, but Yanagi was sure Akaya did not fully understand what sex was. Maybe Akaya was not dense like Genichirou, but the devil ace believed anything others told him.

Once Yanagi's cock became half-hard, Akaya gave a smile before swooping his head down and swallowing it down his throat. The devil ace quickly retreated a second later, coughing.

"Akaya, I told you to slow down. Don't choke yourself. You don't have to put the whole thing in your mouth. Do it like last time and use your hand too." said Yanagi calmly.

"But… Niou-sempai said he can put Yagyuu-sempai's entire thing in his mouth in all at once!" Akaya cried out.

"Akaya, Masaharu has years of experience that you don't. For now, just do what's comfortable." said Yanagi patiently despite his throbbing hard-on. "Besides, you said you wanted to pleasure me, no? You should follow what I say."

Akaya nodded frantically. "Yeah. Okay. But I'll definitely make you come faster than last time. And I'll swallow it all too!"

The younger teen grabbed hold of the hard member, now dragging his tongue all along the underside, tracing the large sensitive vein. Yanagi's breathing got harder. Akaya then moved on to swallow the tip, swirling his tongue over it and sucking hard, tasting bitter liquid. It was a good sign.

"Nhmm… Akaya, move your hand a lit- Ah, that's it." growled Yanagi when Akaya began pumping Yanagi's cock with his hand; his mouth never stopped what it was doing to the tip.

Instead of taking it all at once, Akaya slowly began putting the member in deeper and deeper into his mouth, being careful to not to choke again. When he went as far as he was comfortable with, he began pulling back and thrusting it back in his mouth. His tongue dug at the slit like a drill, lapping at the leaking essence. He was constantly sucking the erection as if he was sucking on candy.

Yanagi panted, his hips rocking in tune with Akaya's mouth. Yanagi's hand caressed Akaya's black hair, encouraging him to continue. The data master's foot dragged forward and back on the futon's covers; he was close. With a last, particularly deep thrust into the warm moist mouth, Yanagi came with a wild grunt. Akaya's eyebrows turned into a frown as he focused on swallowing as much as he could. Some of the bitter essence dripped out of his mouth even after all the effort.

Yanagi took his water bottle from the bag he kept next to the futon and gave it to Akaya. "Here, drink this... to get rid of the taste." he said, still panting slightly. Akaya took in and drank it all in one huge gulp as if he had been famished.

Once he emptied the bottle, Akaya let out a victorious shout, pouncing his fist in the air in victory. "Fwah! I did it better this time right?"

Yanagi smiled. "Yes you did."

"Yeah! I'll beat Niou-sempai in no time. I'll definitely get better than him. Did you notice? I was careful not to use teeth this time and I sucked more!" shouted Akaya in happiness.

"I did notice. You improved a lot." praised Yanagi, cleaning up the drying cum on the futon with a few tissues. "Now that you've have what you wanted, let's go to bed. Tomorrow's our last day here."

"Okay. Next time, can we have sex?"

"…We'll see, Akaya."

* * *

><p>Atobe was <em>not <em>happy. Sure, he had stayed in the hot springs longer than anyone else, but that certainly did not give his team the right to vanish immediately after. Especially not when he was this horny.

No doubt Oshitari and Mukahi were off fucking somewhere after all those looks they gave each other during the day. The same could probably be said about Choutarou and Shishido... fucking traitors, thinking they were being discreet when it was totally obvious. Hiyoshi had simply said "I don't feel like it" and left to god-knows-where. There was Kabaji who was usually around, but who always mysteriously vanished whenever people on the team started sexing each other. Like now.

Even the Rikkai members were being boring and were already busy. Atobe had popped in on Genichirou and Seiichi, asking if they wanted a threesome with ore-sama. Not only did Genichirou and Seiichi both reject him, but Seiichi took away his senses while Genichirou, that idiotic muffinhead, threw large objects at him. How dare they! He was only trying to get them to actually have sex for once. They had been giving each other _massages _when Atobe had walked in. Honestly, those two have the slowest love life he had ever heard about. All alone in a room and they weren't even kissing! Instead, they had said stuff about "Enjoying each other's presence"… whatever that meant.

Anyways, that left one person: Jirou.

If he had to choose, Atobe would say that Jirou was certainly not the most skilled on the team. Jirou often was either too enthusiastic and hyper, or too sleepy that he fell asleep in the middle of sex as he already had multiple times before. But even if Jirou was not the best, Atobe did like his cute face and still preferred him over all the others on his team. Jirou actually respected him, his prowess and his amazing tennis abilities. And most importantly: Jirou did not ever vanish when Atobe needed him.

Atobe roughly slid open Jirou's hotel room door. "Oi Jirou, let's have some fun tonight." said the Hyotei captain. Atobe's eyes widened at what he saw in the room and he cursed out loud.

Damn. Jirou had captured that red-haired kid from Rikkai and was now blowing him. The kid, Marui Bunta, was completely naked except for ropes holding his hands together and tape over his mouth. Marui's face was red with a blush at the attention Jirou's mouth was giving his cock. Atobe knew well how good that mouth felt.

"Hey Jirou. Come back to my room and let the kid go. Seiichi's gonna get frantic if he hears you kidnapped and raped his teammate." said Atobe impatiently.

Jirou brought his head up, pouting. Marui gave a barely audible groan. "But Atobe… I finally got my beloved Marui-sama here. I don't want to go." said Jirou.

"Jirou…" growled Atobe.

"I know! Why don't you just join in? The more the merrier." said Jirou enthusiastically. Marui's eyes popped open in horror as he began struggling on the floor again.

Oh crap, thought Marui. He could take Jirou fine. Actually, the blowjob had even felt amazing so he wasn't minding it very much. But now the Hyotei captain wanted to join in? NO. No no no no _no. _This was not good.

Atobe smirked dangerously. "Fine, but I'm still fucking you, Jirou." He went to sit down on the futon where Marui was tied up. That redhead was really aroused already. It looked like Marui was having problems breathing with that tape over his mouth. Atobe began stripping himself of his expensive clothes, not caring to fold them.

"Okay. You can do that while I do Marui-sama." smiled Jirou, pushing Marui until the redhead fell on his stomach. Jirou then used the position to trail his hands on Marui's behind. Marui inhaled sharply and tried squirming away but to no avail.

Atobe shrugged. "Do whatever you want. I'll still fuck you so hard that even the redhead will be able to feel it." Whatever, he'll worry about the consequences later. First of all, he'll just have to tell Seiichi it wasn't his fault. Second of all, he wouldn't be in this mess if the others hadn't vanished, so he could blame them. And third of all, he's amazing at sex; Marui will have absolutely nothing to complain about in a few minutes.

Jirou smiled down at Marui. "Isn't that great Marui-sama? Don't worry, Atobe's great at this. We'll both make you feel really good."

Marui shook his head frantically, yelling out _NO ANYONE BUT ATOBE! _in his mind, which went totally ignored by the other two. Atobe brought his hand down and ripped the tape off Marui's mouth.

Atobe gave a sly grin and looked down at the panting redhead. "I'll make you both scream ore-sama's name all night long." said the Hyotei Captain.

Fortunately for everyone, Atobe was true to his word and used his prowess in bed to make both Jirou and Marui do nothing but moan loudly for more all night. Even Marui ended up having no complaints, much to his own surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I like that word. PROWESS. lolzz**

**And the last few chapters didn't have enough Sanada-torture for my liking. There is a 100% chance that there will be some in the next chapter. Because I already wrote it. Haha.**

**SO TOMORROW I HAVE MY FIRST DAY OFF IN TWO WEEKS. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER MARATHON. FUCK YEAH. /my life is awesome/ I am so excited.**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Yanagi makes Genichirou uncomfortable with his questions... again, and then a misunderstanding occurs because Atobe's head is in his pants. <em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Dish-claim-errs:** **You are lucky I don't own Prince of Tennis because I would massacre the series. D;**

**Blegh, so I started summer school (eww college). Plus I still have work five days a week. I'll try to keep up the one update every 2 days thing, but I make no promises.**

* * *

><p>Marui rubbed his sore ass. Damn it hurt. He's so never ever going anywhere near that stalker and the diva captain ever again. Especially not when they had a day of extreme hiking to do the next day. The worst part was probably Jirou going around telling everyone in school exactly what had happened. He felt like going to hide in the woods and never coming back out again.<p>

Well, at least they were leaving this place in the afternoon so he wouldn't have to worry about sleeping in the same building as his stalker anymore.

Today, Yanagi was hiking with Genichirou and a large group of students. Seiichi had wandered off earlier, saying something about rare flowers.

"Genichirou, how are things faring with you and Seiichi?" asked Yanagi. "I'm glad to hear that those pornographic videos did not affect your mental health too negatively."

Genichirou groaned. He really didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of a mountain forest with a large group of students surrounding him. "I'm just… going at pace that feel comfortable at." said Genichirou, not mentioning that he would rather forget that he ever watched gay porn.

"I see." said Yanagi. "By the way, one thing has been bothering me. When you two finally decide to have sexual intercourse, who is going to be the top and the bottom?"

Genichirou was confused. "What?"

"You know, the uke and the seme. Will you be taking it up the ass or will you shove it in Seiichi's?" Yanagi asked again, speaking casually as they continued their climb up a steep part of the mountain.

Several students overheard the not-very-discreet conversation and turned to look at Genichirou.

"I-I-I don't know!" stuttered Genichirou. He had never really thought about it.

"There is a 56% chance that you will top, Genichirou. But then again, Seiichi is the one who takes charge the most, which brings up the chances of you being the uke." said Yanagi. "The most common occurrence is that the older or larger person gets to be the seme, in that case it would be you. Seiichi would also not want to freak you out or make the experience too painful. I assume he will put you in an easier and not as painful and awkward position..."

Several people around them began whispering in hushed voices.

"If one thinks of it in that way, there is a 69% chance that Seiichi will ride you, 28% chance that Seiichi will be in doggy style, and-"

"Renji!" screeched Genichirou.

"What is it? What would your preferred position be, Genichirou? Judging by your personality, you would certainly prefer the-"

"_TARUNDORU_!" The scream chased birds away from all directions and made the ground shake.

* * *

><p>Seiichi found a nice opening in the trees where a small meadow of flowers grew. He immediately began looking at all the different kinds, sorting through them happily.<p>

"I don't see why you like flowers so damn much. All they do is wilt and die." complained Atobe for the millionth time. Seiichi didn't even know why the Hyotei captain had come along if he hated the wilderness. "And all these mosquitoes are fucking annoying today."

"Maybe it's karma after what you did to Marui." said Seiichi matter-of-factly as he ripped out a weed.

"For the millionth time, that was Jirou's fault. And by the way, that redhead never once complained." said Atobe recalling the moans and pleas that had escaped Marui once they had untied him. Atobe took out his phone and began texting Oshitari. Seiichi wondered how Atobe was even getting phone service so high up in the mountains.

Seiichi was silent. He had already glared and kicked Atobe enough that morning when he had heard. Seiichi had made both the Hyotei captain and Jirou eat with their hands tied behind their back to see how they liked it, and then Seiichi repeatedly took away their senses until they properly apologized. It took an hour to get Atobe to say sorry, and even then it hadn't been a proper apology. Atobe had said "Ore-sama is sorry that you are all jealous of my prowess". It was the closest Seiichi could manage to get out of the arrogant captain.

"If you and Sanada had let me join in to spice up your love live, then I wouldn't have gone after Jirou and Marui." said Atobe, still texting freakishly quickly.

Seiichi looked amused. "Are you saying it's my fault that you cannot control your libido?" Seiichi picked thorns and leaves off the bouquet he was making. "Well, maybe I'll forgive you if… you help me with something." Seiichi said hesitantly.

"Help you? With what?" asked Atobe, leaning back against a tree, putting away his cell.

"Well…" Seiichi gave a pause. "Things are… getting serious with me and Genichirou. We've been together for a couple of months already. And it shouldn't be a long time until we… make love."

"So why do you need my help?"

"Genichirou relies on me in this relationship. He trusts that I'll know exactly what to do and stop if I do something wrong. But…" Seiichi sucked in a deep breath. "I'm not any more experienced than he is. I only know the normal things you can see on TV or read on the internet. I… need more than that to be ready for the next step."

"Say no more, Seiichi. I know exactly what you mean." Atobe said, walking forward and grabbing Seiichi's face between his hands.

Atobe leaned down to kiss the bluenette but a strange thing happened right before their lips touched. Suddenly he couldn't see, hear or feel anything. Everything went black. It was a now familiar feeling for Atobe. When he came back to, he was lying down on the floor in the middle of the flower meadow. Seiichi was standing at a distance, glaring icy daggers at Atobe.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" asked Seiichi in a cold and murderous voice.

"What? Weren't you about to ask me to have sex with you as practice?" asked Atobe, outraged that Seiichi took away his senses for the sixteenth time that day. "Why the fuck did you take away my senses?"

Seiichi hmphed. "_Atobe_. That is called adultery. I would never ask another man to sleep with me for any reason; not even for practice. I was simply asking for advice." said Seiichi.

"Oh."

"I acknowledge that you are skilled and experienced, so I wanted you to give me tricks and techniques. What can I do to make Genichirou as comfortable as possible while still giving him pleasure on our first time? I don't know what it is like so I want you to tell me." said Seiichi.

Atobe huffed at being treated like a cheat sheet. Gosh, it would be so much easier to use his mouth to just _show _the bluenette instead of talking. "Geez. It's just sex. You don't have to make such a big deal out of it."

"I suppose everyone has a different definition." said Seiichi. "But if you do not want to help me, then I suppose I can always tell Genichirou that you tried putting the moves on me. I'm pretty confident that a little tears and a lie about you trying to molest me could do wonders." Seiichi giggled. "No one would believe you after what you did to Marui. On top of that, Genichirou can be very jealous and possessive of me, you know. Not only Genichirou, but my entire team as well. Renji can obtain surprisingly good blackmail. Akaya gets very violent when we are not holding him back. Niou and Yagyuu can play the nastiest pranks on-"

"Seiichi…" began Atobe. Really, Seiichi's angelic face did not match with the bluenette's hidden personality. "Fine, ore-sama will help you but only because I am so generous and kind. Just ask me questions of whatever it is you want to know…"

"Thank you." smiled Seiichi. "Now, how would you go about giving the most comfortable and pleasurable first sex experience?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Yeahgyuu~" said Niou.<p>

"What is it, Niou-kun?" said Yagyuu. The gentleman looked quite funny with his huge hiking backpack, hiking stick, wilderness hat with the net to keep bugs out and the camouflage jacket with many pockets. If you asked Niou, he would say that Yagyuu was paranoid about getting lost in the forest.

"You know what happened to Marui, right?" asked the trickster.

"How could I not? Jirou-kun was yelling about it all morning for the world to hear." said Yagyuu. Indeed, Jirou had been far too happy while telling the entire school that he had finally fucked his beloved idol. Not that anyone cared. Marui had suffered worst. Namely because of Niou's pranks, but he wasn't going to go into details.

"Well, maybe Marui could… you know, join us sometime. It might be fun, and Marui's my good friend already." said Niou. "Now that he has experience and all."

"…Niou-kun." Yagyuu's glasses flashed dangerously. "Are you suggesting that you wish to have sex with someone other than me?"

"N-No, Yagyuu I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that a change in our usual routine might be fun... maybe to have a threesome and-" Shit. Now he did it. "You know what, just forget it, Yagyuu." said Niou, trying to calm the murderous aura surrounding Yagyuu.

This could only go two ways: Either Yagyuu gets upset and fucks Niou into submission and then goes injure Marui for existing, or Yagyuu will refuse to have sex with Niou for several weeks and he will still go after Marui to injure the redhead for existing.

'Crap,' thought Niou. 'I should have just stuck with sex toys and costumes.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Back when I was in summer camp, I won a prize to be the 'camp leader' for a day. Needless to say, everyone hated my guts by the next day. **

**I made the entire camp eat with their hands tied behind their backs. The guys all had to wear bikinis to the beach. And whoever pissed me off got thrown in the mud lagoon that may or may not have been infested with leeches. **

**Ah... good times. (lol random story is random. This chapter reminds me of summer camp in the forest mountain place, that's all)**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Genichirou goes to Tezuka for advice, resulting in ~*sacred stoic wisdom*~. And then Genichirou's grandfather makes a re-appearance. Because I said so. <em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princes. Or Tennis. Or Prince of Tennis and it's characters. **

**Since I don't often say it, I want to thank the people who leave nice comments. They always make my day and help me write faster. *free hugs to everyone* :D**

* * *

><p>They left the mountain inn in the late afternoon. Once again, the entire trip back was spent sleeping by a large majority of the students.<p>

In the few days that followed, the students of Rikkai slowly went back to their regular lifestyle. For the tennis team, it meant morning practice, school and followed by afternoon practice. The lazy complaints Akaya, Niou and Marui had were quickly silenced by Genichirou's Tarundoru!Slap.

One late evening, when Genichirou was in deep meditation before going to sleep, he was jolted out of his relaxed state by a loud ringing noise.

"TARUNDORU! WHAT THE-?" he shouted, nearly falling off his bed. He stood up, following his ears for the source of the noise.

He opened his drawer once he pinpointed where the sound was coming from. He realized it was just his cellphone. Damn noisy phones. Oh wait, that meant someone was calling him right? He should probably answer.

He put the phone to his ear and shouted "HELLO?". There was no answer and the phone continued to ring. How the hell was he supposed to hear the other person if it was ringing so damn loud?

The door to his bedroom opened and Sasuke, his nephew, glared at him. "Uncle Gen, please shut down your phone. You have to press the green button to answer. Please be quiet. I'm trying to sleep." said Sasuke, shutting the door behind him.

Stupid technology these days. How was he supposed to know that it was the same button to call _and_ to answer. Genichirou found the button, pressed it and answered with an angry "Hello?"

"Took you long enough, Sanada. Were you figuring out how to use a phone or something?"

Great. It was Atobe. What did that stupid diva want from him now?

"Atobe, why the hell are you calling me so damn late?" asked Genichirou.

"I need to talk to you about your incompetence in being a good boyfriend." said Atobe. "And I suggest you listen because this is about Seiichi."

Genichirou was about to rudely retort and hang up, but decided to remain silence once Seiichi was mentioned.

"Listen, I know you are fine with Seiichi taking charge in your relationship because you have a delicate mind or something. That's fine. But, think about how Seiichi feels for a change." said Atobe. "I've been talking with him a lot lately and Seiichi's bashing his skull trying to think of ways to make you happy so you wouldn't freak out over every damn thing."

"Wait, I don't really-"

"In case you've forgotten, Seiichi is not any more experienced than you are. He's also afraid of doing something wrong, but he still takes charge because you never will, you fucking prat. He's always stressing that he'll someday push you too far. I'm sick and tired of Seiichi calling me and telling me all of his damn worries. Things won't go any further at this rate, so it's about time that you put on your big boy pants and suck it up. And I mean that literally." Atobe said angrily, hanging up immediately after.

Genichirou lay stunned with the phone still on his ear. First of all, Atobe thought _Seiichi_ was getting annoying? The thought was laughable.

But… Seiichi was worrying? About doing something Genichirou wouldn't like? That seemed far-fetched. Seiichi always seemed so sure of himself in everything he did.

Maybe… maybe he should do something. Seiichi did touch him a lot more than Genichirou did. Because Genichirou still felt shy when he touched Seiichi, so he didn't do it very often. Seiichi never seemed to mind but... thinking about it now, it was nearly always Seiichi that initiated a kiss.

If what Atobe said was true, then he should do something to ease up Seiichi's worries. He wants Seiichi to know that the bluenette can lean on him too.

He had to do something…

* * *

><p>Genichirou took deep breaths to calm himself. He was already here after a long train ride so he might as well do what he came here to do. He did sacrifice his precious after-practice time with Seiichi for this.<p>

With that thought in mind, he stepped out of the bushes and marched to the Seigaku tennis courts.

The Seigaku tennis team stopped practice and looked around in surprise at the capped teen. What the heck was Rikkai's vice-captain doing here?

'Tarundoru!' thought Genichirou. If it were his team, they would not be allowed to slack off so easily.

"Sanada?" asked Tezuka, spotting him from his standing position as he overlooked the practice. "What are you doing here?"

"Tezuka. I need to talk to you. Privately." said Genichirou in a hushed voice.

Tezuka paused before nodding. "Sure, but please wait until practice is over."

Having nothing else to do, Genichirou walked to the side of the fence and stood there for the rest of the practice. He fought down his urge to yell at some students who were slacking off, even if Genichirou had no authority in Seigaku. The practice ended in only twenty minutes after a violent bout of Inui Juice had wiped out half of the team. Genichirou did not comprehend why they would drink such dangerous liquids.

Tezuka and Genichirou waited until the rest of the team had left before they locked themselves in the locker room to talk. Tezuka made sure the windows were closed too, knowing that his team was not above turning back to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Is this about Yukimura?" asked Tezuka, sitting down on a bench.

"A-Ah. It is." said Genichirou. "…Lately… we've been stuck just doing the same thing and not really knowing how to proceed. I'm not sure that I'm ready to go further yet, but I want to make Seiichi happy." He paused.

"That is good, Sanada." said Tezuka, not knowing why Genichirou was telling him all of this.

"I want to take charge and let Seiichi relax. B-But I don't quite know how to do that, so I was hoping you can help me…"

"Help you with what?"

"I want to know how to give a blowjob." said Genichirou, straight to the point and glad that his voice didn't quiver.

Tezuka didn't move. His eyes widened briefly and he let out a breath he had been keeping in.

"…Maybe you should ask someone else. I do not have much experience in that field. Usually… Fuji is the one to do it to me." admitted Tezuka hesitantly.

"No, I don't want to ask someone else. Please, just tell me how I should go about it and how to make it feel good." said Genichirou.

Tezuka nodded, understanding that the others couldn't be trusted to keep a secret. He and Sanada were very much alike and have known each other for years. It was only natural that Sanada came to him for advice. Yet, it was funny because the old Genichirou would have been disgusted at the thought of such a vile act.

Tezuka felt uncomfortable describing it, but didn't let it show. "You uh… put it in your mouth and suck." Tezuka said lamely.

An awkward pause followed. "Yes… I think I had figured that out." said Genichirou.

Tezuka sighed. What had he gotten himself into? "Sanada, no one is perfect for their first time and every person likes different things. Just attempt it and see what Yukimura likes. I'm sure he would be happy that you are trying so hard for him."

Genichirou scowled. He didn't want to make a fool of himself or to accidentally do something Seiichi didn't like.

"Your relationship is not the same as mine. Find your own style, just like in tennis." said Tezuka.

Dammit, why was everyone comparing this to tennis, thought Genichirou. This was not the same at all. Tennis is easy and comes naturally. But Tezuka did have a point. Seiichi might not like the same things Tezuka or Fuji like.

"A-Ah, I guess you are right." mumbled Genichirou. "Thank you Tezuka." Genichirou thanked the stoic captain even if he had not learned any new skills. Tezuka was right; Genichirou needed to make Seiichi happy in his own way.

Genichirou got up, gave a short bow and left, slamming the door behind him.

Tezuka sighed, his glasses slumped down his nose the moment Genichirou walked out. Thank god that didn't turn out too bad.

"Saa… he's quite determined." came an amused voice. Tezuka turned his head and saw Fuji emerging from behind a row of lockers.

"Fuji, eavesdropping is not a good habit to fall into." frowned Tezuka. Fuji had probably been there the entire time listening.

"It's not my fault, Kunimitsu. What was I supposed to think of my boyfriend locking himself in a room with another man?" said Fuji.

"..." Tezuka realized that Fuji did have an excellent point. "I apologize." Fuji went to sit next to Tezuka. "But, don't tell Yukimura. Sanada was serious and would not appreciate us blabbing private matters to others." said Tezuka.

Fuji merely smiled with closed eyes. "It was simply out of curiosity that I stayed and listened, so don't worry; I won't tell anyone. You know... Seiichi and I talked a lot back when we were both vying for the love of our stoic teammates." He chuckled. "You and Sanada have a lot in common. You were both quite dense in the beginning."

"I was not that dense." objected Tezuka.

Fuji just laughed some more and pressed a small sweet kiss to his lover's lips. "Of course not. Still, I'd never thought I'd see the day where another man came asking you for advice on how to give a proper blowjob. Especially when I remember the first time you tried giving me one after I asked you."

Tezuka looked away so that Fuji couldn't see the hints of blush staining the captain's cheeks.

"If I recall, you began blowing air on my pants..." stated Fuji, trying not to laugh at the memory.

"I… I was not- don't… I told you to forget it ever happened." said Tezuka, as calmly as he could manage.

Fuji smiled at a slightly flustered Tezuka. Indeed, the Seigaku captain did used to be quite dense. Hopefully Seiichi was having as much fun as the genius had while teaching his lover all the pleasurable things they could experience together.

* * *

><p>When Genichirou walked home, he found his grandfather in his room.<p>

"Grandfather?"

"Genichirou, I am quite upset with you." said Gen'emon, a hint of anger in his voice.

Genichirou jolted in surprise. "What? What have I done to upset you, grandfather?"

Gen'emon pulled a plastic bag out from behind him. Genichirou automatically recognized it as the bag that held 'presents' his grandfather had given him a while ago. But he was sure he had hidden them deep in his closet,

"Genichirou, you have not been using my gifts! You are such a rude grandchild! If you dislike them so much, I'll just give them to Yukimura." said Gen'emon.

"N-N-No! Don't do that! A-A-And those things are… you..." Genichirou was at a loss on what to say. After taking a calming breath, he continued. "I don't feel comfortable using those yet."

"WHAT? Are you telling me you have not been using protection or lube this whole time?" cried out Gen'emon.

"NO! Me and Seiichi have not had sex yet!"

An awkward silence followed the outburst. Gen'emon looked at his grandchild like he was both shocked and disappointed.

"S-S-So, that's why I haven't used the c-c-condoms and lube… and vibrator." added Genichirou in a small voice.

"You… have not done it yet? After so long?" said Gen'emon slowly.

Genichirou shook his head.

Gen'emon sighed. "Genichirou, if you are having trouble... I can always help you out. Do you want me to get you some Viagra?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Blowjob Fun Fact: "You put it in your mouth and suck." -Tezuka **

**(_yes, i laugh at my own stupid jokes)_**

**So I was listening to Tears of a Banana (that awesome song Tezuka and Sanada's voice actors sing together). And my boss calls right when I'm blasting the song on max volume. So all he hears is two deep voices singing BANANAAAA NOOOO NAMIDAAAAAA. He asked me what the hell I was listening to. I told him 'Tears of a Banana'. He paused, told me to come to work early and then hung up. The end. **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Genichirou wants to murder his team members, and then ALPHA PAIR RELATED STUFF HAPPENS.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, it wouldn't even be about tennis. **

**This is the longest chapter yet. About twice as long as usual. It's like two chapters in one, but I didn't feel like separating it since it was already written. So I don't know if it's a good or bad thing for you but... here it is! D:**

* * *

><p>After a long talk with his grandfather about how it wasn't a problem of getting it up and after a long promise to himself to hide the objects in a better place later, Genichirou finally got some sleep. He had nightmares, but it was sleep nonetheless.<p>

He was both looking forward to and anxious about the next day. He had invited Seiichi over for the day, and possibly for a sleepover. His entire family was going out to his uncle's house, meaning Genichirou will be alone with Seiichi for one entire afternoon and evening. Genichirou had felt bad about lying to his parents, saying he had a lot of homework, but Seiichi was worth it. The half hours after practice were not good enough for him anymore.

Genichirou spent the next morning in his room, cleaning up, dusting and washing his bedsheets while trying not to think of how Seiichi would look like writhing on them and moaning out Genichirou's name. Genichirou shook his head, blaming the fantasies on his lack of sleep and on the fact that he hadn't had a major intimate moment with Seiichi since the hot springs.

His parents looked at him weirdly all morning, especially since Genichirou's mind was constantly on Seiichi and his face had hints of blush because of what he was imagining. It was rare to see the vice-captain so distracted. His grandfather gave an approving nod and told Genichirou that he would try to delay their return for as long as possible.

Ten minutes after his family left in the middle of the afternoon, Genichirou heard a knock on the front door. He raced down the stairs and opened the door, letting out a relieved breath at the sight of his lover. They gave each other gentle smiles.

"Good afternoon, Genichirou." said Seiichi.

"Hi, come in." said Genichirou, opening the way for Seiichi to step through. Once inside, Genichirou shut the door before leaning down and giving Seiichi a short but very satisfying kiss.

"I missed you." mumbled Genichirou against Seiichi's soft lips.

"We saw each other yesterday, Genichirou." whispered Seiichi.

"Mhmm… felt like eternity."

"Are you going to keep me here while reciting cheesy lines or shall we find a more comfortable place?" asked Seiichi. "Of course, I'll be more than happy to continue anywhere you want but a bed or a couch might be cozier."

Genichirou pulled back and rolled his eyes amusedly. "You are quite demanding today." he said.

"Well, I finally get you all to myself for a whole afternoon and evening. I don't want to waste a single moment." Seiichi took Genichirou's hand and began dragging him into the living room. Seiichi pushed Genichirou down on the couch and straddled his hips by sitting on them.

"You really like this position, Seiichi." noticed Genichirou. Nearly every time they were intimate together had Seiichi sitting on his lap. Genichirou didn't mind since the bluenette was not heavy at all and the position was perfect for rubbing their bodies together.

"It gives me better access to you." replied Seiichi before he proceeded to kiss Genichirou senseless.

They both opened their mouths and tangled their tongues together almost out of instinct, tilting their heads to deepen the kiss. They moved their mouths so slowly to savour the taste. It wasn't like their normal eager and rushed kisses. They took their time to enjoy the moment, licking the soft skin inside their mouths as if they had all the time in the world.

This isn't good, thought Genichirou. He could feel himself giving in to Seiichi's powerful and mesmerizing kiss. Seiichi was already sitting on Genichirou; rubbing his hand along Genichirou's chest where the sensitive left nipple was. Seiichi was rewarded with lusty moan and he continued caressing the nipple through the fabric of the thin t-shirt with an insisting finger, feeling it harden.

Genichirou had begun rocking his hips up in short thrusts. Crap. He was supposed to be the one in control and making Seiichi feel good. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. But Seiichi's lips felt so good and were so addictive. He never wanted to stop kissing his beautiful lover.

And then the doorbell rang.

Seiichi and Genichirou pulled apart unwillingly and looked over at the door. "Are your parents back already?" asked the bluenette. Both their lips were swollen from making-out.

"No. They are due back here late at night. Maybe they came back because they forgot something." said Genichirou. Seiichi got off his lover so that the vice-captain could go open the door. By this time, someone was insistently abusing the doorbell outside.

Genichirou quickly straightened up his shirt and opened the door only to be greeted by a small group of people that he didn't really want to see right now.

"Took you long enough, vice-captain Sanada." complained Akaya as he, Yanagi, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui, and Jackal barged in the house, each carrying bags.

Seiichi walked forward and greeted his team. "Hello everyone, what brings you all here?"

"Hi Captain! We're staying over for a sleepover today!" said Akaya, bouncing excitedly.

Genichirou froze while closing the door behind the group. "What are you talking about, Akaya?" he asked.

Marui shrugged. "I told Akaya that Sanada would have the whole house to himself today. So the brat planned a sleepover party."

"And how did _you_ know that, Marui?" asked Seiichi softly even if he was dying to get rid of his team at the moment.

"I heard from my stalker, who heard it from Atobe, who heard it from you on the phone last night." Marui said to Seiichi.

Shoot. That damn Atobe couldn't be trusted. All Seiichi had done was chat with the Hyotei captain, telling Atobe how excited he was to finally have a day alone with Genichirou. But Atobe just had to blab to everyone.

Yanagi smiled. "I predicted you would not like this. But the fact is, we have had 89% less team activities since you two have become a couple. We are in need of team bonding." said the data master.

"That's nice. We'll run laps tomorrow together. Now get out of my house." growled Genichirou.

"Aww, don't be so lame, vice-capt'n." drawled Niou, lounging on the couch where Genichirou and Seiichi had been only minutes before, not bothering to remove his shoes.

"We brought movies and junk food and everything!" said Akaya, bouncing up and down again.

"Yes, you shouldn't neglect your responsibilities as captain, Seiichi." said Yanagi.

Seiichi looked conflicted. He stared back and forth between the team and Genichirou.

"Still... it's not nice to show up unannounced." said Seiichi. "We will plan something tomorrow, I promise."

"B-B-But…" stuttered Akaya.

Oh great, thought Genichirou. Akaya had turned on the tears. Now Genichirou was sure to get no Seiichi-time today.

"I-I-I w-went through s-so much trouble t-to organize t-thisss." cried Akaya, tears running down his cheeks like waterfalls. He sniffed sadly. "I-I just want t-to spend one d-day with c-captain like we used to. You n-never look at me anym-more."

Seiichi looked heartbroken for a moment and then ran forward to hug the little devil ace tightly. "Oh, of course Akaya. I'm sorry. We'll have a sleepover today." said Seiichi.

Truly, no one was any match for Akaya's tears. Akaya smiled evilly and wiped away the tears in a few seconds. The team took off their shoes, Niou too after Genichirou shouted at him, and began installing themselves in the living room in front of the television.

"I'm sorry Genichirou." said Seiichi. "Please bear with it for today. It won't be too bad."

The look on Genichirou face said that he didn't believe that at all. He was never fond of team bonding outside of the tennis court. He thought it was pointless, really.

But Genichirou didn't complain for Seiichi's sake. Marui made popcorn and Jackal opened package after package of cookies and chips. They had also brought a lot of soda cans, way too much for just eight people. Yagyuu closed the blinds and made the room dark for the movie.

Niou popped the movie in the DVD player.

"What are we watching, Niou-sempai?" asked Akaya.

"_'The Hangover'_" replied Niou. Yagyuu facepalmed. Marui cheered. Genichirou didn't like movies. Seiichi had never heard of it. Yanagi showed no emotion.

It was fine for the vice-captain at first because Seiichi cuddled up against him on the couch. Genichirou was able to wrap his arms around Seiichi and run his hands all over the bluenette's body as the movie started.

It unfortunately didn't last long because even if Genichirou did not like the movie, Seiichi was quick to sit on the edge of his seat once he got into it. The bluenette laughed loudly with the rest of the team at every funny (stupid, in Genichirou's mind) scene. Genichirou glared at the screen, wondering if the team was even old enough to be watching it.

Akaya was curled up next to Yanagi. Jackal was hogging the popcorn. Niou was trying to cuddle Yagyuu but the gentleman kept on pushing him away.

Marui was on the armchair, laughing the loudest even if he had already seen the movie a million times. The redhead was actually mouthing all the dialogue word for word and then looking at the others to see if they had the good reactions to every funny moment.

The movie ended with Seiichi still laughing hysterically, saying that he had to buy the movie for himself. Akaya had sparkly eyes and said he wanted to go to Vegas one day. The rest of the team mobilized around the room and picked up the leftover food and drinks. It was already getting dark outside.

"Did you like the movie, Genichirou?" asked Seiichi.

Well, he had liked seeing Seiichi's happy face. "It was… fine. Not my type of movie." said Genichirou. Those guys in the movie were tarundoru for forgetting their friend on the roof like that. He would have slapped them all.

"Hey, vice-capt'n! I ordered pizza under your name." said Niou, waving his phone in the air.

"Tarundoru!" shouted Genichirou, slapping the trickster.

After a large meal of pizza and fries in which they again ordered too much, Genichirou lay down on the couch with his head on Seiichi's lap. Genichirou rarely ate junk food because it made him feel weak and sluggish. Seiichi petted the vice-captain's hair and face gently. The rest of the team were off playing hide-and-seek. Occasionally, Marui or Akaya would show up and ask for good hiding spots. Yanagi ended up winning a lot.

For a few hours, everything was calm while the team was off doing their own stuff, occasionally stopping their game to quarrel about who counted too fast. Genichirou was humming happily. He was fine like this, lying down on Seiichi's knees. He could stay there forever, with Seiichi's hands lazily stroking his face. Seiichi was paying attention to the show on TV, but he always made sure to lean down and kiss Genichirou during the commercials. Genichirou smiled, loving commercials.

And then a hair-curling scream erupted from upstairs.

Genichirou and Seiichi quickly rose to their feet, looked at each other and then stormed upstairs. They found the team gathered in Genichirou's room. The room was messy, definitely not the way it usually was. Genichirou frowned; he had spent a long time that morning cleaning his room properly and now his team had messed it up. Longing back up at the team, Genichirou saw that they were all circling Akaya.

"Akaya? What's wrong?" asked Seiichi when he saw Akaya with a frightened expression. It had been Akaya who had screamed. The closet door was open, where someone had apparently been hiding in. The devil ace looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Brat, that are no monsters in closets." said Marui.

"It's not that!" cried out Akaya, and then turned to glare at Genichirou. "Vice-captain's a pervert!"

Genichirou tilted his head in confusion. What had he done to deserve such a label?

Niou went to look in the closet. After a minute, the trickster came back out laughing his head off and carrying a plastic bag. With one flick of his hand, the bag's contents fell to the group for everyone to see.

'Oh dear God, no.' thought Genichirou, seeing the bag his grandfather had given him. It was that bag. He had forgotten to hide it.

Seiichi's eyes widened in surprise. Yanagi showed no emotion but his mind was storing all sorts of data.

"Damn, Sanada. I never knew you kept such a large vibrating dildo in your closet." said Niou, on the verge of cracking up again. Jackal looked grossed out.

"The condoms smell like strawberries." pointed out Marui, holding one up.

Akaya kept on glaring at Genichirou. "You bastard! You ruined my pure and innocent mind!" cried Akaya.

"Sanada, I never knew you were this kind of person." said Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses.

"No, it's not mine! I-I never…" said Genichirou.

Seiichi thankfully brought everything back to order using his captain voice. "Everyone, calm down. This is Genichirou's private affaires that we shall not meddle in. Niou, pick up everything and put the bag back where you found it. Akaya, I think its bed time for you. Everyone else, please clean up the room; it's a complete mess in here."

The team didn't mention it again for the rest of the night (except for a few complaints from Niou, who had to pick up the sex objects) but there was tension in the air. Niou and Marui both kept on snickering in Genichirou's direction. The vice-captain made a mental note to himself to remember to give them laps. Seiichi expression remained neutral as he was avoided eye-contact with his lover. After they were done, the team went back to the living room and quickly fell asleep in their sleeping bags.

Seiichi took the couch and pretended to sleep so that he wouldn't have to talk to Genichirou.

Genichirou's family came back close to midnight and sleepily went upstairs to their rooms. The vice-captain sighed and had to explain to his family why his entire team was sleeping on the living room floor. Genichirou then went upstairs to his own bed that now felt very empty. He had hoped to share it with Seiichi that night, even if they wouldn't have done anything.

Genichirou couldn't stop thinking that Seiichi was somehow... disgusted with him. He hoped he would be able to properly explain things to the bluenette the next day.

How could a seemingly perfect day have turned into such a disaster?

* * *

><p>The team was gone early the next morning, including Seiichi.<p>

Genichirou tried calling the captain with his cellphone (and a bit of help from his nephew) but there was no answer. Genichirou felt like Seiichi was avoiding him, making the vice-captain feel worst. Was Seiichi that grossed out with him?

His assumption that Seiichi was avoiding him came true on Monday morning. Seiichi said nothing to him other than a good morning before going on to run laps. Seiichi was nowhere to be found during lunch. They trained together during after school tennis practice, but Seiichi did not stay behind afterwards like he always did. The bluenette was gone long before anyone else.

It happened again the next day, but Genichirou began feeling angry instead of sad. He decided to confront the captain and explain himself. At the very least, he would make Seiichi listen and understand the truth.

On Wednesday, Genichirou stopped Seiichi before he left after tennis practice.

"Seiichi, I want to talk to you." said Genichirou in a hard voice.

Seiichi paused and nodded with his back to Genichirou. The bluenette knew he couldn't avoid his lover forever. They both sat down on the benches until the rest of the team had left, leaving a long silence in their absence.

"Seiichi… why aren't you talking to me?" asked Genichirou, hoping Seiichi would at leats listen to him.

Seiichi was quiet for a moment. "Am I… really that bad of a lover?" asked the bluenette, head looking down.

"What?" Genichirou tilted his head, confused.

"Have I been misreading you this whole time, Genichirou?"

"Seiichi, I don't know what you are talking about."

Seiichi turned around, facing Genichirou with an intense expression. His eyes were shiny as if he desperately wanted to cry. "You… you have that sex toy at your house. I always thought that you weren't ready for sex, so I held back. But you were pleasuring yourself alone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not good enough. I should have noticed..."

"Seiichi, you… you are the one who's misreading something." said Genichirou, getting up and sitting right next to the bluenette, wrapping his arms around his captain. "I have never used that _thing_. My grandfather gave it to me as a joke when he found out we were dating. I have absolutely no reason to use such an object. You are right… I'm not ready for such things yet."

The captain began looking up at his lover with hopeful eyes.

"Seiichi, you are not doing anything wrong. I was actually afraid that you were disgusted with me." said Genichirou. "You are too good to me. Sometimes I'm afraid that you'll get sick of me because I'm not ready for sex yet."

"Genichirou... I wish you could see what a wonderful person you are. I would never ever leave you or feel disgusted. It's me who's often afraid of doing something wrong and chasing you away." said Seiichi, smiling and raising his hand up to pat Genichirou's cheek sweetly.

"You would never do such a thing." Genichirou smiled back.

The two worried teenagers hugged tightly before softly kissing each other, glad that the small misunderstanding was over and happy to have voiced their fears. The bell rang soon after, indicating that the school gates would be closing soon.

They both groaned and parted. Seiichi got up and closed the blinds.

"What are you doing, Seiichi?"

"You know, no one will come in here." said Seiichi. "Plus we lost our free day together last Saturday."

"Yes, but the gates…" said Genichirou.

"We'll climb. Or tell the guard that we fell asleep." said Seiichi, locking the door, closing the lights and coming back to sit next to his lover. They once again began kissing with renewed energy, wasting no time. All of Genichirou's protests vanished the moment their lips touched again.

Now was his chance, thought Genichirou. As he kissed, sucking diligently on Seiichi's tongue, he brought his hands up and caressed Seiichi's milky skin from under the Rikkai shirt. He found a nipple and lightly pinched it. Seiichi let out gaspy breaths in Genichirou's mouth.

"Ahh…Genichirou." said Seiichi, succumbing to the pleasurable sensation. Genichirou continued, not wanting to be overpowered.

Genichirou brought his hands down to the edge of Seiichi's Rikkai shorts. He swallowed nervously, his fingers skimming along the border of the cloth.

"Seiichi?"

"Mhmm yes?"

"Can I try something different today? I don't know if I'll do it right but I want to make you feel good."

Seiichi looked up at Genichirou's determined gaze. "Of course you can." said Seiichi. "But, don't push yourself to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Thank you." Genichirou pressed a light kiss to the bluenette's lips before moving off the bench and kneeling in front of Seiichi. He was nervous, his hands trembled as he grabbed his lover's hips, but he really wanted to show Seiichi his love.

Seiichi's eyes widened slightly at the position, feeling Genichirou's hands on the hips and slowly moving the shorts and boxers down. Seiichi couldn't help getting hard at the anticipation. Was Genichirou really planning to…?

Once the shorts were discarded, Genichirou sat between Seiichi's legs and leaned in, pressing kisses to his lover's lower stomach. Seiichi's erection was already standing straight up, wanting Genichirou's touch.

Seiichi's breathing got increasingly louder as Genichirou's mouth approached the place he ached to be touched. The vice-captain's lips and teeth nipped at Seiichi's hip, biting tenderly at his hipbone and moving in to plant long sucking kissing on inner thighs. The strong scent of Seiichi was so strong, overpowering all of Genichirou's senses.

"Nn! _Genichirou! _Please… don't tease." moaned Seiichi, grabbing Genichirou's raven hair desperately, flinging the cap off in a hurry. His hard member was throbbing at having Genichirou's face so close to it but not touching.

"Ah, sorry." whispered Genichirou, moving his hand from Seiichi's hips to touch the heated and stiff flesh. Seiichi let out an elongated moan as Genichirou pressed his fingers around his erection, moving his hand up and down, putting finger at the tip to rub at the sensitive slit.

Genichirou didn't find it too hard. They both had the same anatomy so it was easy to know what felt good and what didn't. Genichirou touched the places that he knew felt good when he did it to himself. Seiichi's gasps and moans rose in volume, much to the delight of Genichirou.

"Mmmm! Yes… ha… don't stop, Genichirou... AHH!" Seiichi let out a particularly loud noise when Genichirou brought his head forward and hesitantly licked the cock's leaking tip.

It tasted… salty and bitter and the pre-come was kind of slimy. But even so, it made Seiichi give off such a luscious reaction. That alone made Genichirou bring his mouth back down and swallow the tip.

It felt heavy and sleek in Genichirou's mouth. Seiichi fell back in his seat at the feeling of such hot and tight heat enveloping the most sensitive part of his cock. "Geni… please…" murmured Seiichi, panting heavily, his fingers groping Genichirou's hair desperately.

Genichirou obliged with the request, beginning to twirl his tongue around the tip while sucking hazily. He was being careful and didn't put too much in his mouth, deciding to give all the attention to the small amount already in his lips. His tongue dug at the slit, where pre-ejaculate was escaping in heavy drops. His hands went back to massaging the rest of the member that wasn't in his mouth.

Seiichi's body went numb with pleasure. He was careful to not move his hips, so they trembled in place instead. As much as he long for his entire member to be buried in that wet heat, he didn't want to choke Genichirou or make him back off. It was already a big deal that Genichirou was putting it in his mouth at all.

The bluenette continued making long moans and incoherent noises. Genichirou stopped what he was doing for a moment, leaning down even more to lick a path starting from the base to the tip. He showered the length with nips and kisses, smelling Seiichi's scent everywhere.

When Genichirou went back to mouthing the tip, Seiichi came, spraying his essence on Genichirou's opened lips and a lot of his face. Seiichi panted loudly in the aftermath of his orgasm, trying to regain his breath.

"Gen… ahh, I'm sorry. It came so suddenly." said Seiichi, slowly snapping out of his lusty haze to fetch a few tissues from his bag. Genichirou had managed to swallow a bit of Seiichi's bitter seed. The white liquid covered his mouth and cheeks, dripping off his chin and onto his uniform.

The bluenette stop in his tracks to deliver the tissues, looking intently at Genichirou. His lover really looked adorable with his flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. The cum on Genichirou's face was turning on Seiichi again.

Genichirou was happily lost in his mind. He had done it. He had pleasured Seiichi. He knew he didn't give the best blowjobs in the world, but it had been good enough to make the bluenette cum. Seiichi had looked so good when he was panting and even better when he lay there satisfied after his release. Genichirou snapped out of his thought process when he heard a click.

He looked up to see Seiichi holding a cellphone in front of Genichirou's face.

"Seiichi? What are you doing?" asked Genichirou.

"I only took a picture. You had a really good face there for a second." said Seiichi with a lusty smile. "Don't worry," he added after seeing Genichirou's nervous face. "This picture is for me alone. I won't be showing it to anyone." Seiichi held out a tissue for Genichirou to use.

Genichirou blushed, taking the handkerchief and wiping his face and what he could off his shirt. Seiichi knelt down next to Genichirou, petting his cheek lovingly. The captain leaned in for a kiss.

"Seiichi, don't. I won't taste good." objected Genichirou, referring to the aftertaste of Seiichi's release in his mouth.

Seiichi laughed and pressed their lips together anyways, tasting the strange bitter flavour mixed with Genichirou's natural aroma.

"Thank you, Genichirou." said Seiichi tenderly. The bluenette's arms wrapped themselves around Genichirou's neck.

"I-It was nothing. It was not nearly as bad as I expected. I-I liked it. Giving you pleasure makes me happy too." said Genichirou.

"Well, I think it was obvious that I liked it too." Seiichi laughed. "I'll have to pay you back soon."

"Pay me back?"

"Not now, Genichirou. It is very late. Our parents will worry."

The two grabbed their bags and locked up the locker rooms. They jumped over the main entrance's fence, both feeling light and free like a big load had finally been lifted from their shoulders.

"Don't ever ignore me again, Seiichi." said Genichirou scoldingly, giving Seiichi a good night kiss before they parted ways.

"I'll never dream of it." Seiichi replied happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant: <strong>

**Yes, I did write this while watching the Hangover. **

**Anyways, chapter 15 and NO SEX YET FOR ALPHA PAIR (do blowjobs count? I don't count it). Do I have any haters yet? ****YOU SICK PEOPLE, SEX IS TOTALLY ABOUT LOVE AND TRUST AND NOT ABOUT FUCKING EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT. Thank you.**

**And Happy (late) Birthday to Yanagi and Inui! (Shame Yanagi didn't appear very much in this chapter though.) **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Platinum Pair, because I've been neglecting them lately.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ah ain't ownin' nothin'. **

**Warning: Some Marui (AKA: Possible non-con because Marui just automatically comes with a warning like that.)**

* * *

><p>Fuck him, thought Niou. That bastard Yagyuu had just left him there.<p>

Currently, Niou was a little tied up. On Yagyuu's bed. Naked. Because Yagyuu had tied him there and left. Damn him.

Niou grumbled, thinking of many different ways to get revenge on Yagyuu. He was pretty sure he remained tied up for over an hour. Yagyuu has been upset since the trip to the hotsprings. Niou had a good time over there, no tennis and lots of sexy time. But then he had suggested ways of livening up their sex lives and Yagyuu had taken it the wrong way.

But still, just because Yagyuu was mad didn't mean he had to tie up Niou to a bed. Niou continued complaining and thinking of ways to kill the gentleman when he returns. The trickster pulled at the handcuffs that were keeping his hands above his head. It was no use; they were too strong.

He hoped Yagyuu's family wouldn't find him like that... again. Especially not Yagyuu's grandmother. Niou was _sure_ Yagyuu's grandmother was out to molest him, especially after the way she always grabs his ass. Finding Niou tied up and naked on a bed would not be good.

Soon enough, he began hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. Niou hoped desperately that it was Yagyuu coming back to release him.

The doorknob turned and the entrance to the room opened. Niou let out a breath a relief when he saw Yagyuu. But he nearly choked when he saw Marui following Yagyuu in.

"Uh… hi Niou." said Marui, walking in with confusion in his face. The redhead looked at Niou up and down, wondering what to think of the situation.

Niou heard the door lock click. Yagyuu had locked the three of them in. "Niou-kun, I went through a lot of trouble to get Marui-kun here just as you asked. It was your wish to have him participate in our sexual exploits, yet you do not thank me?" said Yagyuu icily.

Niou was quiet. Yagyuu was emitting a murderous aura and Niou was sure that the gentleman's intentions were anything but good.

"Wait, what? Yagyuu, you told me you needed my genius to help you with some homework!" exclaimed Marui.

"I lied." Yagyuu said simply. The gentleman came from behind and pushed Marui on the bed, on the end opposite of Niou.

"Niou, you bastard!" yelled Marui, turning on the bed to face the tied boy. "You have such a damn perverted mind." Yagyuu slowly began undressing the redhead but Marui didn't even seem to notice. "You already have Yagyuu, but you still have such impure intentions towards others."

"Hey, I only suggested a threesome since I thought a change might be cool and different. I'll never cheat on Yagyuu." said Niou.

Yagyuu was now fondling a completely naked Marui. The redhead was still yelling at Niou for being a pervert, but having an increasing difficult time to talk as Yagyuu touched him more and more.

"Nnnn… stupid Niou, it's your entire fault! Don't even… oooh mhmmm… don't even try to act like you aren't a huge perv." said Marui, moaning as Yagyuu played with his nipples.

Niou twisted against the shackles holding him back. Damn, Yagyuu was giving him lusty looks as the gentleman kept on pleasuring Marui. "Like you're the one to talk! Here you are moaning like a slut when only your nipples have been touched. You wouldn't last ten minutes with Yagyuu or me." said Niou.

Yagyuu hummed and began palming Marui's hardening cock. "Mhnn! Ah!" moaned Marui, thrusting his hips into Yagyuu's hand. "S-Shut.. up Niouuuooh! Ghnnn! Y-You are the one getting hard f-from watching your boyfriend play with someone else." Yagyuu's other hand found Marui's entrance, playing with the rosy skin and carefully dipping fingertips in and out of the hole. Marui let out a long groan, grabbing the bedsheets for something to hold on to. Damn, it felt as good as it had before with Jirou and Atobe. "Haaaa…! Nnnngmmm, Yagyuu, don't… ahhh please."

"You imbecile. You are the real pervert here. Everyone gets hard from watching porn or sex between teammates. The only sex you have ever had was a threesome with a narcissist and your stalker." said Niou. Fuck. He was really hard. He thought of begging Yagyuu to let him go but knew that it would do no good.

"No, you are! You're the one who's always swimming around Yagyuu for attention and begging for sex every two hours." said Marui. Yagyuu had stopped his ministrations to grab some lube. The gentleman opened his pants and put the liquid all over his heated member and some on Marui's entrance. Marui gasped as the cold fluid touched his skin.

"Oh my god, just shut up Marui. If you are going to keep on talking, then I suggest you at least put your mouth to better use. Namely, on my cock." said Niou.

"You just don't want to admit that-AHHHH!" A scream came out of Marui when Yagyuu pushed his member in with one hard thrust. It felt so good. So good that Marui felt like he would die if Yagyuu began moving. "No Yagyuu… don't… don't move yet."

Yagyuu didn't listen and immediately pulled out and pushed back in sharply. Marui panted and screamed again at the intense pleasure that filled him. Yagyuu grabbed the redhead's hips, pushing in harder and faster each time. The gentleman looked straight ahead at Niou the whole time, smirking dangerously.

Oh, so that's how it was, thought Niou. Yagyuu was totally doing this on purpose. The gentleman was waiting for Niou to apologize and beg as usual. Actually… begging didn't sound too bad at the moment. He was already painfully hard and he knew Yagyuu could keep going for hours until Niou gave in. Niou figured he should just save himself the trouble; he knew he would give in to Yagyuu's wishes in the end like he always did. Plus, Marui didn't look like the type who could last hours.

"Hiroshi, I get it. But seriously, don't drag Marui into this. I'll do what you want. I'll beg or feel jealous or whatever it is you want me to do." said Niou, feeling slightly annoyed as he tried ignoring his painful erection. This was one of the few moments where Niou actually felt angry with his boyfriend.

Yagyuu stopped mid-thrust upon hearing Niou's angry tone, earning a discontented mewl from Marui. Yagyuu glared at Niou, not liking where this was going. Niou was supposed to struggle and beg for forgiveness and promise never to mention a threesome ever again. But now Niou was getting upset. It was rare. Niou didn't get angry easily, especially not at Yagyuu.

Yagyuu sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did control Niou a little too much sometimes, sexually torturing him until the trickster gave in to his wishes. Anyone else would not have put up with the gentleman. After all, Yagyuu loved getting what he wanted at all times. Perhaps he had pushed a little too far by bringing Marui.

The gentleman pulled out of Marui. "Marui-kun, please go untie Masaharu." said Yagyuu, pulling a small key out of his jacket's pocket.

Trembling slightly and still aroused, Marui took the key and crawled to Niou, unlocking the handcuffs after a few tries of his shaking hands. Yagyuu also crawled over to where Niou and Marui were sitting. Yagyuu tried giving a kiss to Niou, but Niou turned his head away angrily.

"I'm sorry Masaharu. I suppose I was a little jealous." said Yagyuu apologetically.

Niou looked back at Yagyuu in shock. The gentleman was apologizing to him? No way. That had never happened before. Yagyuu would politely say sorry for small mistakes he made in everyday life, but he would never apologize to Niou.

"Are you joking?" asked Niou.

Yagyuu's mouth twitched. "No, I'm trying to be sincere." he said. Should he try making it up to Niou? Probably. "How about I buy you ice cream and do your history homework this weekend?"

Niou's frown wavered slightly and then completely melted when Yagyuu succeeded in giving him a sweet kiss. It wasn't filled with lust and tongue. It was a simple tender kiss; just a long touch of the lips. It felt so strange and different from what Niou was used to.

"You guys are so fucking mean to invite me here and get me this worked up only to ignore me." complained Marui. Sheesh, those two are really unstable. It's a wonder that they lasted so long together.

"Oh my god Marui, just _shut up_." said Niou, angry to have had their kiss interrupted. The trickster then turned to Yagyuu. "But still, it is pretty damn mean. You can finish. I won't get jealous."

Yagyuu gave the trickster a final kiss before moving back to sit behind Marui, pushing his length back into the slickened hole. The redhead gave a long relieved groan at the feeling, not caring as long as he got his release.

"Hey, can I help?" asked Niou with a smirk. "I'll be faster that way. Then we can get to our make-up sex faster."

"Make-up sex? I thought I was buying you ice cream." stated Yagyuu above the noises Marui was making, shoving his entire length in and out.

Niou pouted. "Yeah, let's leave that for another day. Ice cream might sound better when I'm not hard." Niou approached the two other teens. "But, I would like my history homework done 'cause that's due soon."

"Of course Niou." Yagyuu smiled. The gentleman grabbed Marui to change their positions so that the redhead was sitting on Yagyuu's member, both of them facing the trickster. Yagyuu grabbed Marui's knees and spread the redhead's legs apart, revealing Marui's throbbing cock.

Niou leaned in, a dangerous grin present on his face. He looked at Marui's flushed face and then dipped his head down, swallowing the redhead's cock whole. Niou immediately began sucking and twisting his tongue around the member, pushing it down as far as it could go until Niou's face was touching Marui's pubic hair.

It was too much for Marui. All the redhead could do was moan and yell out nonsensical words over and over until his voice was hoarse. He didn't know that such extreme pleasure was possible. Yagyuu was constantly thrusting up and hitting his sweet spot while Niou was sucking him expertly. Marui shook and gasped, bringing his hands back to clutch at Yagyuu's shoulders for something to hold on to.

Marui came in barely any time at all, feeling his essence pour down Niou's throat. Niou swallowed skilfully and Yagyuu pulled out; both were still hard.

"Okay, well that was fun Marui. You can get out now." said Niou, pushing Marui off the bed and grabbing Yagyuu.

"Sorry about this, Marui-kun. Your clothes are there on the floor. Please forget about this." said Yagyuu.

Marui took a few moments to calm down and regain his breath. Niou and Yagyuu were both already grinding against each other frantically, their hands touching everywhere they could reach. Marui decided to get up and leave before he got hard again. He was tired anyways and he needed either cake or a nap. He picked up his clothes and left the room in a hurry.

Niou was quickly tugging at Yagyuu's clothes, cursing at all the buttons on the gentleman's shirt.

"Masaharu, you don't have to." said Yagyuu.

"No, I never get to see all of you. It's been so long since we've had normal sex and I will not have you wearing your _school uniform_ for this important event." hissed out Niou.

Yagyuu rolled his eyes, but still let Niou do what he wanted. Niou was taking full advantage of it, knowing that it was rare for Yagyuu to oblige in everything he wanted.

Neither of them were particularly patient at the moment. Niou was painfully aroused from watching his boyfriend fuck another guy and Yagyuu was hard from having sex with Marui.

Once Yagyuu's clothes were completely discarded, Niou lay back down on the soft pillows and looked up at Yagyuu.

"Yeahgyuu, I'm ready for you." said Niou, spreading his legs in an M formation. Without hesitation, Yagyuu grabbed the discarded bottle of lube from before. Seeing this, Niou began complaining. "Nooo, Yeahgyuu I need you in me now! I can live without preparation. Please, just put in it."

Yagyuu sighed for the millionth time that day. "Niou-kun, I will not hurt you just because you are too impatient." Last time that happened, Niou had bled.

Stubborn Niou grumbled, grabbed the bottle from Yagyuu's hand, and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Niou-kun, not only are you being childish, but it will take us even longer to get down to it." said Yagyuu. Honestly, how did Niou manage to be so sexy yet so immature at the same time?

"We don't need it! I'll just throw it away again if you go get it." hissed Niou defiantly.

"Hoh?" Yagyuu brought his head down between Niou's legs. He passed the harden cock and brought his mouth over Niou's entrance. Yagyuu's tongue poked out and teased the skin there, making Niou scream out at the sensation. The gentleman's saliva made Niou's now quivering hole wet all around.

Niou could get rid of the lube, but Yagyuu still had his mouth. Yagyuu pulled back and licked his own fingers, pushing them in Niou's twitching pink hole to prepare the trickster. Niou groaned both at the amazing feeling and at the fact that he was not getting things his way.

"You are...ngnn.. s-so mean, Hiroshi." whined Niou once Yagyuu had three fingers comfortably easing in and out of Niou.

Yagyuu merely hummed in reply, feeling that Niou was now ready (really, such a big fuss over two minutes of preparation. Niou was such a _child_). Finally, he was able to push his member deep into his lover's tight heat. They both let off groans of fulfilment at the feeling.

They didn't stop moving for adjustment. Yagyuu pushed in until he was buried to the hilt before slowly and painstakingly oozing himself out until only the tip was left in. He would then push back in full force. Niou moaned and gasped over and over, moving his own hips in time with the thrusts. The only noise Yagyuu made was loud panting.

They repeated that rhythm, going increasingly faster as they grew even more impatient to reach the height of their pleasure. Both had waited so long. It felt like heaven to finally be able to indulge in such pleasure with their loved one.

They both felt their limits approaching at a breakneck speed. Niou came first, crying out Yagyuu's name loudly. Seeing Niou's face during orgasm made Yagyuu's own wave of pleasure overtake him. The gentleman groaned lowly as he released his warm essence deep inside his lover.

Yagyuu pulled out and looked at Niou's face.

Niou's face broke into a wide, mischievous smile. "Shall we move on to round two?"

Yagyuu smirked back. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So I watched the Roland Garros tennis tournament thing with my dad while wearing a black cap. Because I'm cool like that. **

**And it still amazes me that people can really serve the ball at like 204km/h. O_O (It's like the real life Scud Serve! :D) **

**Pfft I'd love to see Ryoma battle against Federer or Nadal. Shame real life tennis doesn't involve losing senses or Tezuka zones. D:**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Seiichi and Genichirou have a disagreement that soon gets blown out of proportion.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Even if I was the mangaka, I'd still write Tenipuri fanfics. But I'm not the mangaka so I write them anyways.**

* * *

><p>It was a good thing that Seiichi and Genichirou's little misunderstanding was cleared up, thought the rest of the regulars. Both the captain and vice-captain had been angry and demanding laps from anyone who even said good morning to them for the past two days. Angry captain equals a sad team.<p>

Now that they were talking to each other again, the whole thing seemed silly. Seiichi was once again happy and laughing with Genichirou. And a happy Seiichi means a happy tennis club.

Seiichi was now finding it quite funny that Genichirou's grandfather would give his grandson a vibrator. He laughed about it in the middle of tennis practice.

"Your grandfather is awesome." laughed Seiichi loudly. Genichirou was mesmerized by the happy expressions crossing Seiichi's face. "But really, you won't ever be in need of such a thing. Since it's giving you so much trouble, you should just give me that vibrator. Perhaps I could try it as preparation."

Genichirou was confused. "…What do you mean, Seiichi?"

"I mean, I'm the uke so you won't need to be taking anything up the ass. The vibrator is useless to you." stated Seiichi.

Uke? Oh… as in the top and bottom in sex positions Yanagi had told him about, thought Genichirou. But wait, why was Seiichi the uke? Genichirou was slowly accepting that they would be having sex pretty soon, but he hadn't really thought about which role he would be in all of it.

"Uh Seiichi, doesn't it… hurt to be the uke?" asked Genichirou, reluctantly remembering the porn and awkward Yanagi conversations.

"Well, I suppose it does at first. Or so I've heard. That's why I said I might need preparation." said Seiichi, smiling angelically even through the dirty conversation that had many people around them blushing. Really, so many people overheard all their conversations so it just didn't matter anymore.

"But Seiichi, shouldn't I be the uke then?" asked Genichirou. "Because I'm bigger than you, it will hurt you more if I err... put it in you."

Seiichi frowned. "Genichirou, no offence but I don't think me doing you is a good idea. I don't want to scare you. You might feel weirded out. Don't worry about me; I can take anything you throw at me."

Genichirou paused for a moment but still shook his head. "No Seiichi. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do, especially if I can take less pain for you. I want to be the uke."

Seiichi put on a scandalized look. Obviously the bluenette had not expected any problems with this. "_Genichirou_." he said in his captain voice. "I remember you becoming all stiff and nervous back at the hot springs when I merely _touched_ your ass. If it's going to make you that uncomfortable, than it's not any better than the slight pain I might experience."

"T-That's because I wasn't expecting it. It happened a while ago. I've gotten over it by now. You can touch me anywhere you want and I'll be happy, Seiichi."

"No. Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean it won't hurt you. It will hurt you as well; plus it will make you feel uncomfortable. Thats not any better."

"Then we'll practice. Preparation like you said. I'll let you touch me and then you can see for yourself that I can handle it!" said Genichirou, his voice rising.

"No! You'll simply pretend that it's fine when in reality it will be the exact opposite. I want our first time to be magical and I can get over a little pain. If, by some chance, it hurts me too much, than I have confidence that you'll stop and be a very understanding person, Genichirou." said Seiichi in opposition.

"Yes, but it will hurt me a lot less therefore be much more pleasurable for both of us. I won't be happy knowing that you are in pain because of me, Seiichi." said Genichirou.

"Well neither will I." Seiichi glared, angry that his captain voice was having no effect.

They both stood facing each other, stubborn to the bone and not willing to give in. This was extremely important to the two of them. Both Genichirou and Seiichi desperately wanted to be the uke as to give less pain to their partner.

They stomped off and went back to practice, not letting the matter slide by. The tennis club was whispering and talking about it every second when Genichirou was not yelling at them for slacking off (Genichirou was back in an angry mood).

By the next day, the entire school knew of the couple's dilemma thanks to the rumours that the tennis club members had spread. Genichirou and Seiichi weren't bothered by the entire school knowing their personal problems; they were still glaring at each other and trying to make the other one give in.

The school however was quite serious about this. By lunchtime, groups were debating and clubs had been formed, each taking sides.

Most of the fangirls had picked Seiichi's side and agreed that Genichirou should top. They claimed that Genichirou was the bigger male and thus it "automatically made him the _seme_." The SANADA IS ABSOLUTE SEME club had over a thousand members by the end of the day with Seiichi as the president.

However, a surprising number of students were either not taking a side or agreeing with Genichirou's arguments. They agreed that having Seiichi top, especially for the first sex experience, was better for the both of them and would assure a more pleasurable experience. There were also a few fangirls who agreed with the logic of captain semes vice-captain.

The entire school was completely divided and arguing about it for three days straight, every individual either on Seiichi's side or on Genichirou's side. Fights broke out in the hallways between fangirl groups. There was even rumours of a gang fight in the streets about it.

"Seriously Sanada, you should just be the seme." drawled Niou on the third day. "Trust me, the bigger the better. Yukimura will love it."

"Nah, vice-captain Sanada can't take charge. That's captain's job." said Akaya.

"It would be 33% less painful physically if Seiichi tops." stated Yanagi.

By the fourth day, both Seiichi and Genichirou were missing each other terribly, despite being angry. They had not spent time together much since they were both determined to have their own way. The ones who suffered the most was the tennis club, who was forced to do an outrageous amount of exercises everyday. One kid had even fainted in the showers out of exhaustion.

Plus, you knew it was getting weird when the teachers were beginning to take sides as well.

Finally, the tennis regulars put their foot down after a week and announced a poll.

"A poll?" asked Seiichi.

"Yes." said Yanagi. They were seated in the locker rooms, angry tennis team surrounding the captain and vice-captain. Everyone was eager to get this matter settled once and for all. "Each student, teacher or whatever will get to vote on who they think should be the uke. Whoever gets the most votes wins, alright?"

It took a while but soon enough, both Genichirou and Seiichi agreed to it, thinking that the matter would drag on forever if it wasn't settled soon. Seiichi campaigned a little in his club, but was not able to do much since the 'election' would be the next day. Yanagi had to tell off Niou for planning on rigging the polls for a prank. Yanagi also had to tell off Seiichi for attempted torture on students who didn't want to vote for the bluenette. This competition had to be fair and square.

Rikkaidai had full attendance from every student and teacher on the voting day. The student council went classroom to classroom and collected everyone's votes.

After school was over, several students from other schools appeared and demanded the right to vote as well. Atobe brought his entire tennis club of over two hundred members. Seiichi smiled, knowing Atobe was on his side. The Seigaku regulars showed up as well, probably dragged over by Fuji. Other than that, Seiichi recognized uniforms from Fudomine, Yamabuki, St. Rudolf's, Rokkaku and …Shitenhouji? What the hell? Those guys lived on the other side of Japan.

Seiichi and Genichirou were left alone in the locker rooms after school later while awaiting the results. They were both surprisingly nervous.

Finally, Genichirou sighed. "This is stupid." he said. "It's pathetic. We are relying on a school-wide poll to determine something we can't agree about."

Seiichi shrugged. "You just know you are going to lose. I have Seigaku and all of Hyotei's votes for sure."

"…I threatened our entire tennis club and several classrooms with detention." admitted Genichirou. He was on the disciplinary committee and many were afraid of him. He wasn't going to just let Seiichi win so easily. "Seiichi, are we going to do this each time we have a disagreement?"

Seiichi looked at the ground. "Well, I supposed we can always play rock, paper, scissors to decide next time."

"You know, this will take all the magic out of our first time no matter if I win or lose. I… won't be happy with this." said Genichirou painfully.

Seiichi looked up, hearing Genichirou's saddened tone.

"Maybe… we are being stubborn." whispered Seiichi. "But I don't want to hurt you at all. Even if it's just a tiny amount of pain… I just don't want you to be in pain. That's even worst than if I were hurting."

"Seiichi…" Genichirou's control snapped and he moved across the room, hugging his lover tightly and pressing his cheek against dark blue stands that smelled heavenly. They were both relieved to finally have their loved one back in their arms no matter if they were still upset at each other. "Seiichi, I feel the same way. I really don't want to hurt you either. But I don't think that having thousands of people choose for us is the right thing to go about it."

Seiichi didn't say anything.

"Please Seiichi. Be rational. It will be a lot less painful for the both of us if I'm the uke for our first time. We can practice in preparation. I-If I still don't feel comfortable with it after a while, then I will seme. But for now, please… give me a chance and trust me. It's better if you let me be the uke. I won't run away. I trust you." said Genichirou, breathing in Seiichi's flowery scent and whispering against his ear. Seiichi shivered, feeling himself give in to Genichirou's gentle pleading.

"… Okay. Fine." Seiichi sighed and admitted defeat. Genichirou froze rigidly in surprise. "But… if it hurt you at all, I will pull back." Genichirou smiled and pressed a kiss to Seiichi's lips. "And I will be the uke for our second time." Another kiss. "And this is only because it's you, Genichirou. Gosh, you are so stubborn."

"Thank you Seiichi." Genichirou kissed his captain again and again, stealing both their breaths away.

Yanagi had been standing in the doorway for a few seconds but long enough to know what was going on. He ripped up the paper that held the winner's name. Yanagi left with a smile playing on his lips. What a waste. So much effort over nothing.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for inviting us over, Seiichi." said Fuji. "My, your garden is as lovely as it's always been."<p>

"Meh… the one in my mansion is bigger." scoffed Atobe.

"Perhaps, but I planted everything here myself Keigo-kun. It makes it more special that way." said Seiichi.

Yanagi said nothing and sipped his tea.

The four of them were sitting in Seiichi's room on a clear and sunny Sunday afternoon. They were all friends with boyfriends now and they all loved to chat and gossip about anything that was currently happening. Especially about their love lives.

"Well Seiichi, I find it good that you settled things with Sanada by yourselves." smiled Fuji. "It might not be what you want, but I'm sure it made Sanada very happy."

"He better be." grumbled Seiichi. At least seeing Genichirou's happy face when Seiichi had given in was enough to take the bitterness out of his system. Seiichi would be seme, but only for their first time, he decided.

"But seriously, that Sanada is such a _girl._ Why would he, of all people, want to be the uke?" said Atobe, flipping his hair out of his face gracefully.

"Atobe, being the uke is not equal to being girly." said Yanagi.

"Whatever."

They continued their discussion. Atobe talked about his latest sexual exploits. He had apparently beaten his past record and had sex with fourteen different people last week. Yanagi spoke briefly of his woes that involved dating an immature brat. Fuji smiled evilly and told them embarrassing Tezuka stories, which were always funny for anyone.

"Haha, you actually had sex with Tezuka while you were wearing a female school uniform?" laughed Seiichi. "That's good. I have to write it down in the Book."

"What book?" asked Atobe lazily.

"Not book. The Book." said Seiichi, putting out a rather sparkly notebook from his drawer.

"Ah, the famous Book." said Yanagi. "It's where Seiichi writes down all of his life goals."

"Yes, I've had it for years. I accomplished most of my written life goals already, like winning Nationals but I still write in it fairly often." said Seiichi. The past life goals have been normal and simple enough. But the last several pages he had written down all involved Genichirou in a way.

Fuji took the Book away and flipped it to the latest pages, his eyes opening slightly. "Oh my. You want to have sex with Genichirou in a limo?" he asked, reading the page with interest. It was quite descriptive.

Seiichi nodded.

"Sex in a limo is not that great you know. Kind of cramped actually." said Atobe, leaning over Fuji's shoulder to read the Book. "What the- 'Have sex with Genichirou in a crowded train'?"

The three friends looked at Seiichi questionably.

"What? No one will notice because it's on a crowded train." said Seiichi, not seeing what the problem was.

"There is a 99% chance that Genichirou will not agree to it." stated Yanagi.

"Well not _now._" said Seiichi. "I am certainly not having my first time on a crowded train. But it is on my list of things to-do before I graduate."

"Obviously, since it's in the Book." said Yanagi.

"Hey, I like this one: 'Give Genichirou a blowjob in the middle of math class.'" laughed Atobe.

"Why math class?" asked Fuji.

"We sit next to each other all the way in the back. I have it all planned out already. I'll just drop my pencil on the floor, go under the table, suck off Genichirou, and come back up like nothing ever happened." said Seiichi.

"It won't work. Genichirou's too loud." said Yanagi.

"It will work. He won't want others to know so he'll hide it. It's going to be awesome." said Seiichi excitedly.

"Seiichi, you do realize that all of your life goals for eleven whole pages only include doing sexual things to Genichirou, right?" said Yanagi.

"Yes. What's the problem? Don't you all have sparkly notebooks where you write down all of your sexual fantasies in vivid detail?" asked Seiichi.

Yanagi was quiet.

Atobe shook his head.

"I'll start one as soon as I get back home." said Fuji. "Then I'll show it to Kunimitsu."

"What a lovely idea Fuji!" said Seiichi.

The bluenette and the genius boy looked at each other and began laughing maniacally. Yanagi went back to thinking that Seiichi would make a great erotic novel writer. Atobe took the Book and began reading it, making notes of stuff he should try.

* * *

><p><strong>Author"s Rant:<strong>

**LOL RIKKAI IS TOTALLY A CRAZY AND DORKY SCHOOL (in my mind). But yeah, WOULD YOU JOIN THE _SANADA IS ABSOLUTE SEME CLUB_: Y/Y/Y?**

**So I had to sacrifice sleep and studying to get this chapter done, but that's fine. I do not care about summer school. I like writing a lot more. :D **

**Plus, being stuck in two 3 hour classes everyday entitles me to daydream and think of ideas. So if you see a weird girl in summer school giggling pervertedly to herself in the middle of class, it's probably me imagining Seiichi and Genichirou having sex on a crowded train. **

**I apologize for any typos/stuff that makes no sense. I was very sleep-deprived when I wrote this and everything was making me laugh for no reason. **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: _I'm in a Niou mood lately, so more Platinum Pair. And then Yanagi questions Seiichi's fantasies, which is never a good idea. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or it's story or its plot or its characters or Karupin.**

* * *

><p>Niou and Yagyuu were hanging out on a beautiful sunday afternoon. Unfortunately, they were not enjoying the wonderful weather. They were both in Yagyuu's room. Because they always hung out there.<p>

"Yagyuu, are you sure about this?" asked Niou for the millionth time.

"Yes Niou-kun. Now make sure they are tight enough." replied Yagyuu.

Niou made sure the handcuffs were secure and unbreakable around Yagyuu's wrists. As opposed to the other times, Yagyuu was now the one tied up and naked on the bed.

It had been the gentleman's idea. Yagyuu said that he often felt that he had taken things too far, such as when Niou got angry with him. Yagyuu insisted that Niou tie him up and give him the exact same treatment he gives Niou.

Niou sat back and looked at his boyfriend. "I already told you that I didn't mind being tied up. I don't need any revenge…"

"Niou-kun, please do this for me." Yagyuu asked politely. "And do it exactly like the way I do it to you. You may start."

Niou sighed. It wasn't that he didn't feel like doing it. It was just a little strange and uncommon. He wasn't used to it. Yagyuu usually was the one who did most of the action. He just loved the pleasure he got from it.

Even so, the trickster leaned in, tenderly kissing his lover on the mouth. He moved his lips across Yagyuu's cheeks, jaw and throat. Niou bit and sucked roughly, leaving marks like Yagyuu always did to him. It was oddly satisfying to leave his print on Yagyuu that way for the whole world to see. Yagyuu voiced no complaints so Niou left other hickies along the gentleman's neck. He moved his head even lower, marking various parts of Yagyuu's chest.

Niou gave the same treatment to Yagyuu's erect nipple, carefully biting it and then sucking forcefully. Yagyuu made no noise but his cock was already erect.

Yagyuu jumped a bit and bit back a groan when Niou swallowed his cock abruptly and without warning. Niou was exceptionally talented at sucking off him off, thought Yagyuu. The way the trickster was able to swallow Yagyuu's entire length so quickly while still being able to maintain the proper amount of suction and tongue was truly breathtaking.

If Yagyuu would just let his body relax, he was sure he would come in a minute. But he persevered and tried not to think of the wonderful things Niou's tongue was doing to his cock. He did have a reputation. The gentleman did _not_ orgasm in a minute because of a simple blowjob, nor would he allow himself to make moaning noises like a simple pleasure-seeking whore. Yagyuu prided himself on never losing control.

Usually when the pleasure was beginning to get to him and he felt his control slipping away, he would stop Niou, turn him over and fuck him senseless; always being in charge and dominating the situation. But today, he was being restrained from that luxury.

Oh dear god, what had he gotten himself into? thought Yagyuu when he felt Niou's thoat muscles vibrating around his member. Yagyuu was biting down on his lips so hard that he could taste blood. No… he could not give in this easily…

"M-Masaharu…" panted out Yagyuu, attempting to control his voice. Simply opening his mouth was an astounding feat. "Haru… you better stop now before I c-come."

Niou looked up with questioning eyes, letting Yagyuu's thick length escape from his lips. "Why should I stop then?"

Yagyuu exhaled in relief, but also felt the loss of heat nearly unbearable. "Because that's never the way I do it. I always bring you to the edge several times before letting you come." he said.

Niou frowned, fingering Yagyuu's length playfully. "But Yeahgyuu, I don't want to do that to you. I want to give you full-on pleasure. You never seem to relax even when I try to make you happy. Like now... you're all tense and I saw you biting yourself so hard like you were afraid of dying." Niou looked sad. "Am I doing something wrong? Do you not like this?"

"Oh heavens no, Niou-kun. If I didn't like it, then I would not participate in these activities with you almost daily." Yagyuu said. "I do like it. You are very good and you give me a lot of pleasure just the way you are. Can't you tell by my body's reactions?"

Niou grumbled. "No... I can't tell. I reach orgasm so fast when you touch me, but it always takes you so much longer. You never make any sort of noise, yet I'm so loud and can't contain in my voice. So, no; I don't _know._" Niou felt depressed. If he was really as good as Yagyuu said, then why does Yagyuu never look happy and take forever to come?

"…I'm sorry Masaharu." said Yagyuu. "The one thing I can assure you of is that I do enjoy it. I truly and sincerely do feel a lot of pleasure, no matter what you may think." Yagyuu was then reminded of his painful erection. Fuck. If only his hands were free...

Niou sat quietly on the edge of the bed. Yagyuu's cock throbbed, seeking that warm and moist mouth again.

"Niou-kun, I really do need you right now. Please. I need you so much that I'm hurting." whispered Yagyuu, just loud enough for Niou to hear and turn around. Yagyuu felt slightly embarrassed. He was practically begging for pleasure, something he never did before. He tried not to feel ashamed, remembering that it was Niou, the person who was the closest to him.

Niou lick his lips upon hearing Yagyuu's pleas but then proceeded to shake his head. "I-I'll untie you then. So you can go relieve yourself." said the trickster.

Yagyuu hissed lowly. "No Masaharu. I want _you_ to relieve me. Right now." God, he felt like he was burning.

With half-lidded eyes, Niou stood there and stared at Yagyuu almost hungrily. It was not everyday that his stiff boyfriend begs for him.

"Niou-kun! You should not even have to _think_ about this." snapped Yagyuu, feeling his patience wearing thin.

"Heh, you're right." Niou gave a mischievous smile.

Yagyuu had his mouth already slightly open when Niou leaned back down and resumed what he had been doing. It was such a big relief for Yagyuu that a low moan escaped in lips. That alone seemed to break the ice. Yagyuu tried and failed to close his mouth after the first moan, but he just couldn't. His lips would simply no longer stay closed, the noise rising as the heat in him got greater and greater.

"Mgnnn... N-Niou-kunnn." said Yagyuu, failing to stop the noises. This was so embarrassing. He shouldn't have been caught so off-guard.

Niou was surprised to hear Yagyuu making sounds. Was he doing it purposely to please Niou? Niou frowned and slowly began to slide Yagyuu's cock out of his mouth.

"A-Ah… no… Haru, don't stop." said Yagyuu, panting heavily. It felt so good.

Niou looked up and saw Yagyuu's flushed face and eyes clouded over in want and lust.

"Ah… sorry." mumbled Niou, going back to sucking the sensitive tip. His hand reached up and massaged Yagyuu's balls, sliding fingers around and between them. Yagyuu rocked eagerly into Niou's mouth, seeking more and more friction.

When Niou hummed, Yagyuu came and spilled his seed down Niou's throat. The gentleman cried out in the process, one single scream that was enough to make Niou smile. Niou swallowed everything, licking Yagyuu's length carefully to clean it.

"Mmmm… that was a lot faster than I ever remember." noted Niou. He looked pleased with himself.

Yagyuu's glasses had fallen slightly down his nose. "As I had said previously, you are good at this Niou-kun." said Yagyuu.

"Yeah, but now I believe you for real. You should have just let that voice out from the start. It's really sexy."

Yagyuu hmphed. "Get that smirk off your face. That was the last time you will ever hear such noises coming from me."

Niou kissed his lover, pressing his own aroused body flushed again the gentleman. "We'll see about that." he said.

* * *

><p>Yanagi knew that Seiichi was thinking of perverted things because of the way the bluenette licked his lips suggestively as he appeared deep in thought. Anyone else would think that the bluenette was thinking about tennis, considering they were in the middle of practice, but Yanagi knew better.<p>

And indeed, the data master was correct. Seiichi was currently deeply thinking of dirty things he wanted to do to Genichirou. No one dared disturb the captain, especially since it was tennis practice, the place where Seiichi held the most authority.

Seiichi was happily watching Genichirou's match against Akaya. Seiichi's eyes flashed dangerously whenever Genichirou's shirt rode up and exposed a bit of skin.

Seeing the skin made Seiichi smirk happily. But wait… didn't that mean that all the others could see it too? Damn them. If anyone even looks at Genichirou, Seiichi was ready to take away their senses for a whole day.

It had been a while since he had a match against Genichirou. Every free time they spent together no longer revolved around tennis like it used to. Seiichi thought about how he would like to play against Genichirou again. Alone. On the tennis court. Whacking balls back and forth.

No wait… upon further inspection, Seiichi realized that it would be a lot better if he had sex with Genichirou on a tennis court instead. That idea was so genius that Seiichi didn't know why he had never thought of it before. He had thought of sex everywhere from his garden to a pile of hay in an abandoned farm but he had completely neglected to think about sex _on a tennis court_?

That was completely unacceptable. He will definitely have to write down that fantasy in the Book when he got home. Just thinking about Genichirou on the floor of the tennis field, panting with his shorts tangled around his ankles was enough to make Seiichi feel like cancelling practice at that very moment to have some free time with the capped teen.

Seiichi delved further into his fantasy, grinning maniacally and laughing by himself once in a while, scaring away several students that happened to be walking by.

Yanagi walked forward and snapped the captain out of it. "Seiichi, practice is almost over and several students have either left or are slacking off." said the data master.

"Ah, sorry Renji. I'll give everyone extra laps next practice." said Seiichi.

"This is not the first time this has happened. What on earth are you fantasizing about this time?" Yanagi asked, curiously.

"I was imagining what Genichirou would look like if I fucked him with a tennis racket."

"…" Yanagi was speechless for a moment. Several students around them looked scared for their lives. Seiichi was going to scare off the entire team if he continued talking so openly about his fantasies.

"Well…" Yanagi said. "I hope you mean the slim side of the racket."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

***CACKLES* **

**From now on, none of you will look at tennis rackets the same way again. **

**Lately I've been getting a lot of story ideas. But I simply don't have enough time to actually write them. :( _Of course I get a truckload amount of ideas right when I'm busy. _**

**In the meantime, I'll settle with writing short summaries until I can get back to it someday. **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Genichirou finally decides to show Seiichi how he can <span>totally<span> not freak out about being the uke._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NO PRINCE NO OF NO TENNIS. NO. **

**Hmm... not only have my chapter been getting longer lately, but they are also smuttier. D; I apologize.**

* * *

><p>Seiichi pretty much pounced on Genichirou once they were both in the locker rooms. He hadn't even bothered to wait until the others left this time.<p>

Seiichi sat Genichirou down on the armchair and straddled him by sitting down on his lap in the position they were both very used to.

The bluenette wrapped his arms around Genichirou's neck before remembering that they weren't alone in the room and that the whole club was there changing. That won't do.

"Everyone, you have ten seconds to grab all your stuff and leave or else I will make you all run laps until your legs fall off!" Seiichi yelled.

There was a brief pause before the chaos of everyone rushing to grab their bags and putting on their clothes. People ran out of the showers in a hurry, grabbing possessions and closing lockers. It took seventeen seconds for the last person to shut the door and leaving the two lovers alone.

Genichirou was impressed. Why couldn't they all run that fast during practice? He'll have to work everyone much harder tomorrow.

The vice-captain's attention was brought back to his lover when Seiichi began kissing him feverishly and eagerly.

"Gen, now we have ten extra minutes today." Seiichi smiled against Genichirou's lips. Genichirou's only reply was to moan and thrust his tongue into Seiichi's warm cavern. Seiichi happily accepted it and proceeded to suck the vice-captain's tongue thoroughly.

Seiichi brought his hands down to grab the hem of Genichirou's tennis shirt, pulling it over his head. The bluenette began kissing a trail down the muscular yet still lean body of the vice-captain.

"Ahhh Seiichi, I-I just finished a long m-match." panted out Genichirou. Seiichi began nibbling on Genichirou's sensitive left nipple. "I'm all sweaty… Nnngh! I-I should go take a s-shower."

"That's alright. I don't mind." said Seiichi, loving the sweet taste of Genichirou on his mouth. "We'll take a shower together some other time."

Seiichi's tongue continued its path down, licking and tasting the contours of Genichirou's abs. Genichirou groaned, his body shaking only slightly from the good feeling. Genichirou put his hand in Seiichi's hair, playing with the soft dark blue stands and massaging the scalp lightly. Seiichi made an approving noise.

Genichirou lifted his hips up slightly when Seiichi went to remove the last of his clothes. He helped the bluenette take off his shorts and underpants, tossing them off in the corner. Seiichi had gone to kneel on the floor between Genichirou's legs. The position was familiar to what Genichirou had done previously to Seiichi and Genichirou's heart skipped a beat upon realizing it.

The bluenette blew lightly on Genichirou's exposed and heated member, chuckling at the loud reactions it got him. Genichirou bit his lip and put his hand over his mouth in a pitiful attempt to cover up his moans.

"Don't do that, Genichirou. I love the noises you make." purred Seiichi, trailing a finger in a circular motion on the tip on Genichirou's cock.

Genichirou gasped at Seiichi's light teasing and the way those swollen, luscious and pink lips were drawing nearer and nearer to his erection. "Seiichi… d-don't-"

"I told you I would be repaying the favour." Seiichi said, a light blush tainting his cheeks.

Genichirou's hips gave a wild buckle when Seiichi slid the tip between his lips. Seiichi put an arm along Genichirou's thighs, stopping the vice-captain from thrusting into his mouth and choking him. Genichirou wailed loudly as Seiichi gradually swallowed more and more of the aching shaft, pumping whatever didn't fit with his hand. Genichirou really was big.

A low hum resounded in Seiichi's throat, making Genichirou cry out and instinctively snap his legs back together at the unbearable pleasure. Seiichi had anticipated as much and pulled Genichirou's muscular thighs apart with his hands, never once stopping the suction in his mouth.

Seiichi then had a sudden idea and looked up at Genichirou's face naughtily.

"W-What-? S-Seiichi, what are you…?" said Genichirou alarmingly. The vice-captain's sight was slowly becoming dark.

Seiichi pulled back for a second to rub soothing circles around Genichirou's thighs. "Don't worry Genichirou. I just want to try something. Please bear with it."

Genichirou swallowed heavily and nodded, letting Seiichi take his sense of sight away. Soon enough, he couldn't see anything but darkness. He moaned loudly when he felt Seiichi's mouth swallow him whole again, going deeper than before and licking the underside.

Right after, Genichirou felt his hearing go fuzzy and then disappear altogether. Without being able to see or hear, all he could do was feel what Seiichi was doing to him.

Seiichi did not take more than that, leaving Genichirou his sense of touch. Genichirou had nothing else to focus on but the feel of the chair he was sitting on, Seiichi's hands stroking him in delightful places and that amazing mouth doing unspeakably pleasurable things to his most sensitive place.

Genichirou knew he was moaning loudly but couldn't hear it. The feelings from before had been amplified. Pure bliss shot through his entire being as Seiichi's tongue continued working it's wonders on Genichirou's throbbing cock. It was amazing. He never knew he could be able to feel such raw pleasure.

He felt everything. Seiichi digging his tongue in the slit, dragging his teeth lightly on the sides, throat muscles working and the endless suction that make it all better.

It was no wonder that he came quickly, spurting semen deep in Seiichi's clamping throat. Immediately, he felt his hearing come back as well as his sight. He felt the bluenette pull back. Seiichi coughed a bit at the taste of Genichirou's seed but looked pleased nonetheless. Genichirou lay there panting, blinking his eyes rapidly now that he could see again.

"Genichirou, I have never heard you yell so loudly." chuckled Seiichi, wiping his lips and the few drops of cum on the floor. "I was afraid someone was going to burst in."

Genichirou blushed profusely. "T-That's because I was caught off guard. I didn't know that I was being loud. I couldn't tell because I couldn't hear it." said Genichirou. Seiichi pulled his head back and laughed melodiously. Genichirou kissed his boyfriend, effectively stopping the sweet noises of amusement. "Sei, thank you."

"Anytime, Gen." replied Seiichi. "You seemed to have really enjoyed it."

"It was different. But yes, it did feel amazing." said Genichirou.

"Of course. Everyday with me is a new adventure." Seiichi said and snuggled up to Genichirou's chest.

* * *

><p>On the weekend, Seiichi and Genichirou both decided that it would be best to start preparing for the inevitable.<p>

Genichirou played nervously with his bathrobe sleeve. He was in the bathroom with Seiichi and both of them were wearing nothing but thin and pure white bathrobes. Seiichi began running the shower. They were in Seiichi's house because the bluenette had his own large bathroom with a very big shower. And the walls were pretty much soundproof.

Seiichi turned around and narrowed his gaze. "You're nervous." he accused.

Genichirou rolled his eyes. "You would be too. I'm not calling this off just because of a little bit of nerves."

"You can call it off. I told you before; just say the word and I'll be glad to be the uke." said Seiichi, quickly beginning to disrobe himself. They couldn't take too long of a shower or Seiichi's mother would get suspicious.

"And I told you before too; I want to do this. Don't go back on your word." Genichirou replied. "Besides, this is just a little practice. An experiment. It's not like we're really doing it."

"Well I certainly hope not. Our first time is not going to be in a _shower_." said Seiichi somewhat angrily at not getting things his way.

Seiichi remembered back during the frustrating days of having to be patient because Genichirou would freak out if Seiichi even so much as touched the vice-captain under his shirt. This Genichirou that was now getting in the shower naked with Seiichi was very different than the Genichirou who had freaked out at the simple mention of gay sex. Even if those days were infuriating, they had been fun and pleasurable. And now they were gone and Seiichi was stuck being the seme. Damn that Genichirou.

But what the bluenette missed the most was this: Seiichi had been in charge. Genichirou had never bluntly opposed Seiichi like the way he did now. Sure, Genichirou had been uncomfortable and asked to stop a few times, but it was never total opposition like it was now. Seiichi's own creation was turning again him!

Damn you Genichirou, who the hell do you think taught you everything about sex? thought Seiichi. That idiot vice-captain should learn some respect and not question Seiichi when the bluenette says he wants to be the uke. Seiichi grumbled and got in the shower as well, joining the so-called idiot vice-captain.

Genichirou was now taking the initiative like he often did nowadays; once again, totally different from the Genichirou a few months ago who would shy away from the thought of even starting a kiss at all. Genichirou put his arm around Seiichi's waist, bringing them both fully under the spray of warm water.

Seiichi sighed and decided to point it out. "You know Genichirou, you are totally different from when we began going out."

"Mmm is that so?" asked Genichirou, hugging his captain from behind. Seiichi could feel the pleasingly hard line of his lover along his back.

"Yes. You are not shy anymore. You used to never touch me unless I asked you. Now you are doing it naturally without hesitation. A complete change."

Genichirou pressed his hands to Seiichi's upper back, kneading the supple skin there. Seiichi groaned lowly, feeling weak because of Sanada's amazing massaging hands. "Is change a good or bad thing?" asked the vice-captain, acting a lot more confident than he felt.

"Depends on how you look at it. There are pros and cons on each side." said Seiichi, his knees feeling shaky yet relaxed thanks to the massage. Genichirou was getting much too confident in his ability to please Seiichi. The raven-haired teen now knew Seiichi's body nearly as well as his own.

"If you wanted a lover who will stand still and do everything you ask them to like a mindless doll, then I'll leave right now." growled Genichirou. "What's wrong with someone else having control?" Genichirou rubbed a knot loose around Seiichi's left shoulder and earning a whimper.

"Mmmm 's nothing wrong…" moaned Seiichi. "Don't get angry. I'm letting you have your way right now, aren't I?"

"Letting me?"

"I did initiate this relationship. And don't forget about how patient I have been to you." Seiichi snapped. "So don't act all offended and angry if I want just a little control sometimes." He batted Genichirou's hands away before he lost himself too much.

"Hmmm…" Genichirou wrapped his arms tightly around Seiichi again, kissing the top of the bluenette's head. It would do no good to get angry at Seiichi. The captain was just upset about not getting what he wanted. "So I don't deserve control? I simply want to please you. I'm sure you also want control to pleasure me, right?"

Seiichi pouted, poking and pinching Genichirou's arm.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Genichirou asked with a small smile. The bigger teen turned Seiichi around for a long drawn-out kiss. Seiichi bit Genichirou's lips roughly.

Genichirou pulled back, looking at his shorter lover in amusement. "That's not very cute, Seiichi. Now you're just acting like a spoiled princess. You can't get everything you want in life." he said.

"…I'm not trying to be cute." whispered Seiichi. Seiichi then stepped out of Genichirou's embrace, putting on a determined face. "Okay Genichirou, we do have to start now. We're wasting water and my mom could decide to come up at any time." Seiichi's mom was in the house and currently not aware that Genichirou was there.

Genichirou exhaled loudly. Part of him had been stalling for time. Even if he was acting confidant as to not alarm Seiichi, he was still feeling quite uncertain about this. No doubt Seiichi could sense Genichirou's discomfort since the bluenette continuously asked him whether he was absolutely sure about this.

The vice-captain lowered himself on the shower floor, sitting down on his knees. Seiichi looked at the many bottles of various soaps and shampoos on the side shelf.

"Which do you think would be better, Genichirou? Not shampoo or conditioner. Maybe hand cream? Or this light face lotion?" asked Seiichi.

"Anything." said Genichirou. His fingers were tapping the floor tensely.

The bluenette took the lotion in the end and went to sit down next to Genichirou on the shower floor. "Genichirou, you have to turn around now. On your arms and knees." said Seiichi angelically with a pat on Genichirou's cheek.

Genichirou grumbled and complied, turning around so that Seiichi was facing his back. The vice-captain awkwardly got on his knees and arms like a dog, feeling the burn of Seiichi's gaze on him.

Genichirou jumped when he felt Seiichi's hands rubbing his buttocks idly. Seiichi had gone to sit in between Genichirou's parted legs, giving the bluenette a perfect view of Genichirou's naked behind.

Seiichi leaned over Genichirou as far as he could, kissing parts of the vice-captain's back. Genichirou stiffened when he felt Seiichi's member pressing against his crack. He knew Seiichi wasn't going to take him, but feeling it at that place was frighteningly real and genuine.

The bluenette felt Genichirou stiffen so he pulled back to his sitting position. "Everything okay, Gen?"

"A-Ah. This position is just… awkward." said Genichirou.

"Well I can assure you that the view is splendid." purred Seiichi, going back to tracing small circles on Genichirou's butt.

As the vice-captain focused on not freaking out, he heard the unmistakable noise of a bottle lid popping open. He twisted his head around and saw Seiichi rubbing the lotion thickly on three fingers. Seiichi brought his hand forward, sliding his slick digits along Genichirou's crack until he reached the opening.

Using his other hand to spread one cheek apart, Seiichi lightly pressed on the puckered entrance, rubbing the lotion all around it. Genichirou was panting heavily already from the mix of the feather-light touches and of how nervous he felt.

"Everything still okay, Genichirou?" asked Seiichi while still stroking the soft pink skin around the hole.

"Y-Yeah." said Genichirou. The skin where Seiichi was touching felt extremely sensitive. He had never exactly touched himself there before so it did feel very strange. He felt his entire body heating up and suddenly the water coming from the shower head was cold to him.

"I'm going to put one in now." warned Seiichi. Genichirou nodded stiffly, looking straight ahead.

Seiichi entered his index finger in the twitching hole, going very slowly as to not hurt Genichirou. Genichirou himself was not feeling any pain, just an odd pressure made by the intrusion. Seiichi pulled his finger slowly out and back in a few times until it was sliding in and out without problem. The bluenette loved the feeling of Genichirou's soft and unbearably hot interior. Just imagining what it would feel like to bury his member to the hilt in that tight heat was making him aroused.

The bluenette wiggled his finger around, stroking the inner walls deliberately. "How is it?" asked Seiichi in a husky tone. Seiichi was concerned that Genichirou was feeling very bad; usually the vice-captain was very vocal and responsive to pleasure, but he had not uttered a sound yet.

"It feels weird… doesn't hurt though." said Genichirou.

Seiichi gave a small warning to Genichirou that he was about to enter his second finger. Genichirou braced himself as if he was awaiting an opponent's move.

Genichirou's insides clenched at the bigger intrusion, but he still didn't feel anything that he would think of as pain. It just felt plain odd. Seiichi began telling him to relax in a soothing tone. Genichirou breathed in and out slowly and loosened up, allowing Seiichi to begin moving the two fingers in and out.

"You're doing so well, Genichirou." said Seiichi, patting Genichirou's back in encouragement. It was really erotic to see his two fingers disappearing inside the hole, watching the muscles clenching around his digits. The small amount of sweat that had gathered on Genichirou's body was quickly swept away by the constant stream of water from the shower. "I'm putting the last finger in now."

Genichirou winced when he felt a pang of pain shoot up his spine once Seiichi had inserted the third digit. It was nothing too bad, but enough to make him give out a small gasp and make Seiichi cease all movements.

"Gen?"

"It's fine. I j-just need to get used to it for a s-second." whispered Genichirou.

Seiichi nodded and brought his other hand around Genichirou. The bluenette began stroking Genichirou's cock, making the vice-captain buckle his hips and moan. Genichirou's erection turned hard easily with Seiichi's ministrations.

"Better?" asked the bluenette.

"Mhmm. Ah, Seiichi… Ngnn." Genichirou gasped out.

With Genichirou slowly relaxing and rocking his body back and forth, Seiichi was able to thrust the three fingers in and out. He scissored them, stretching the inner walls and feeling them clench and twitch under his finger's movements. Seiichi continued to fondle Genichirou's member while fingering the tight hole. He touched his fingers everywhere he could, all around, pushing them in deeper and deeper.

Seiichi dragged his nail on the underside of Genichirou's cock and thrust his fingers in particularly roughly. Genichirou screamed out a moan, his head pulled back in pleasure. Even the friction in his ass caused by Seiichi's hand was beginning to feel good.

"Seiiichiii- Ngh! AHHH!" Genichirou yelled out at the sudden intense feeling deep inside him. Seiichi's face erupted into a smirk.

"Found it." smiled Seiichi, angling his finger back on the spot that had made Genichirou yell out. He did it again, slowly twisting his fingers

Genichirou's arms gave way and his body pressed down on the shower floor. He was yelling incoherent pleas repeatedly. Seiichi didn't stop thrusting his finger against that same bundle of pleasure buried deep inside his lover. Three more strokes on Genichirou's erection were enough to make the vice-captain come hard in Seiichi's awaiting palm, howling the captain's name in ecstasy.

Genichirou remained slumped on the floor, trying to regain his breath. Seiichi removed his fingers, a pleased look on his face. If this was Genichirou's reaction to fingers, the bluenette couldn't wait to see what actual sex would be like.

They both got up sluggishly, stretching their muscles out of their stiff position. Their mouths found each other, Genichirou kissing tendering and sucking at Seiichi's lips affectionately. Seiichi gently petted Genichirou's behind in a silent apology for the slight pain he had caused.

They stepped out of the shower, closing the water, and re-dressed themselves, towelling their hair dry. Genichirou left through the window with a loving smile on his face directed towards Seiichi. Why had he even been nervous at all? He loved and trusted Seiichi completely and now had no more uncertainties. Next time, he would be Seiichi's completely. He wanted the captain to take him, to be joined with him. With that in his mind, Genichirou dropped down from the window and out of sight.

Once the vice-captain was gone, Seiichi looked over at the clock. It was supper time already! They had been in there for a really long time. Hopefully his mom won't ask questions.

Seiichi walked downstairs and into the kitchen. His mother had nearly finished making all the food and setting the table all by herself. Seiichi felt guilty. Usually he was the one to set the table without even being asked. The kitchen smelled of fried fish as Seiichi's mom tended to the meal.

"It looks good mom." said Seiichi with an innocent smile.

His mother looked scoldingly in his direction. "Seiichi." she said in a tone that matched Seiichi's captain voice. "I don't care if you want to do it in the shower with Sanada, but for god's sake, at least turn off the water if you're planning to stay in there for an hour."

Seiichi froze, speechless.

"And no excuses. I don't care where you have sex, just shut off the water when you don't use it. Hot water is expensive and money doesn't fall out of trees." she said.

"Y-Yes mother. I'm sorry." Seiichi said sheepishly and proceeded to help his mother put the food on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**HI, DON'T WASTE WATER PLZ. IT'S BAD FOR THE ENVIRONMENT. **

**So I tried teaching my baby cousin the names of Prince of Tennis characters. The only two he already knows are Tezuka and Sanada, because I play Tears of a Banana too often since he likes that song and dances to it. For my little cousin, Tezuka is UKA and Sanada is ADA. Yes, they are known as 'Uka and Ada from the Banana song' in my household. **

**But my cousin couldn't memorize much more. D: He tried saying Shiraishi and gave up. He shouted NEO NEO NEO for a while because of Niou. And he completely failed at pronouncing Yukimura even if I kept on hasseling him. I think he might have said Yagyuu... but that might have just been a YEAHHHH. **

**To him, everyone in Seigaku uniforms is UKA and everyone in Rikkai or Shitenhouji uniforms are ADA. o_o**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Akaya being Akaya, Niou being Niou and some Genichirou being a panicking spaz.<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Knis likes talking in third person and she doesn't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Holy crap, I just realized that I now have 100 reviews for this story. That's so awesome because I still spaz out like a maniac when I get only 2 reviews a chapter. XD Anyways, Thank youuuuuu!**

* * *

><p>Yanagi had no more excuses. He had run through his list. Four times.<p>

"Sempai, I want to have sex." said Akaya angrily for the millionth time.

The data master had nothing to say. They were both in Akaya's room, now alone for several hours at the least. Neither was sick or injured. No one was around to interrupt them, it was not too late or too early in the day and they had no homework to complete.

Yanagi was trapped.

Taking a deep breath, he laid down his pencil and math book on the low table. "Akaya, come here please."

The so-called red devil stood up from his cushion and walked over to where Yanagi was seated. Yanagi patted his legs as invitation. Akaya took it and sat down on Yanagi's lap. The data master wrapped one arm around Akaya and the other hand stroked the younger boy's hair.

"Akaya, tell me what do you think it means for two people to have sex?" asked Yanagi.

"Hmm… it means you put your thing in my butt and it will feel good when we move." said Akaya matter-of-factly.

Yanagi chuckled and ruffled Akaya's hair playfully. "Not quite. Is that what Masaharu told you?"

Akaya nodded.

"Akaya, Niou is a bad influence. Don't listen to him." said Yanagi. "Sex is a very intimate thing. It requires a lot of love and trust."

"But sempai, I _do_ love and trust you! I mean, you _are _my doubles partner so obviously I trust you." said Akaya as if this was plainly obvious. It's not that he didn't like all the intimate stuff they did, but he knew there was so much more he didn't know about yet. All this uncharted territory was making Akaya curious. "Yanagi-sempai, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm ready so why can't we just do it?"

Yanagi gave a sad smile. "I know you think you are, Akaya. But…" Yanagi paused, thinking of ways that would make Akaya understand that their relationship was not quite matured enough for sex yet. "It's not just you. It's also me. I am not ready yet."

Akaya froze in surprise. Yanagi-sempai was not ready? It was hard to believe since Yanagi-sempai was older and so adult-like.

Damn, Akaya thought. He had been such a bad boyfriend to Yanagi-sempai. He had only thought about himself and not about what the data master was feeling.

"Sorry… " mumbled Akaya. "Sorry I didn't notice. I just thought you'd be ready whenever..."

Yanagi kissed the top of Akaya's head. "It's alright, Akaya. We won't wait forever. Do you think you can wait just a little bit?"

"Yeah I can. I'll keep on getting better in the meantime." promised Akaya. "So how long do we have to wait? A day? Two days?"

Yanagi sighed. Well at least he had earned himself a few days with this method. He was just a little reluctant in fear that he would not meet Akaya's high expectations of sex. Akaya seemed to think that sex was something amazing that made you feel intense pleasure until you couldn't think straight. Well, the younger boy wasn't wrong but… first times can be tricky and painful. Watching and reading about sex was not the same as actually doing it, and Yanagi knew that.

Yanagi pressed another kiss to Akaya's head before bringing his hands down to the waist of the younger's pants, unzipping the front.

"S-Sempai?" asked Akaya.

"No sex doesn't mean no intimacy." said Yanagi, drawing out Akaya's hot and smooth length from his pants. Akaya gasped lowly and brought his own hands to Yanagi's pants, awkwardly trying to drag them off in his position. Really, all this talk about sex was making him feel hot.

Yanagi placed Akaya down on the floor. He removed his pants as well as Akaya's before pressing their bodies flush together.

Akaya whimpered when Yanagi pressed their burning erections together. The younger teen began moving and thrusting his hips frantically for more friction. Their lips met hungrily and desperately as their tongues tangled in a dance so intense that saliva dribbled down their chins.

A hand crawled its way to their erections. Akaya had gotten impatient and decided to fist the hard organs together; earning groans and mewls from the two. Yanagi's own hands joined in, teasing the tips while Akaya's hand steadily stroked the shafts up and down, rubbing them together.

They rocked urgently against each other. Yanagi swallowed Akaya's moans, thrusting his tongue further in the younger's mouth. With a short cry and a tight squeeze, Akaya came all over their hands and bodies. Yanagi took over and gave himself a several more strokes before going over the edge himself, adding his seed to the mess.

Akaya lay panting on the floor for a minute, enjoying the afterglow. If this was what regular touching and handjobs felt like, then he couldn't even imagine how good sex would be like. He felt like he couldn't wait to try it.

Yanagi went to get up, but Akaya grabbed him, hugging him tightly. Yanagi petted the younger boy, knowing that Akaya loved hugging especially after an intimate act. "Akaya, we have to clean up. Unless you wish to explain some things to your parents."

With a pout, Akaya hesitantly let go and watched Yanagi clean up their mess. Akaya never helped washing it up. He hates cleaning.

The rest of the night passed by as normal; Akaya played video games while Yanagi read a book until it got late. Then they kissed briefly before Yanagi parted and went on home.

* * *

><p>It was weird, Niou had to admit. Here he was holding hands with Yagyuu, the person he considered to be his boyfriend for years, and they we just now exiting a restaurant after a date.<p>

A date! Niou and Yagyuu had never _dated._ They didn't hang out in the same places and only went to each other's houses, which always resulted in something more sexual. Really, Niou liked going to the arcade and Yagyuu liked going to the library. They just don't have much in common.

"You know Yagyuu, I think we're doing it wrong." said Niou, swinging his linked hand back and forth. "Usually people date first and then they have sex. We've done the complete opposite."

Yagyuu shrugged. "We aren't a traditional couple ourselves. I think we can bend the rules a little in our case." he said.

It had all been Yagyuu's idea in the first place. Yagyuu mentioned that it was perhaps about time that they started dating seriously. They _had_ been together for ages, but Yagyuu had never really referred to Niou as his lover to himself or to others.

"Do you not like this, Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu.

"No no! I dig it." said Niou. "It's just different. Give me sometime to get used to it." They walked along the street, lit up in evening by lights and the stars. Yagyuu squeezed Niou's hand gently, not letting go even if they attracted all sorts of looks from passer-bys. This was a big deal for Yagyuu, who thought of his reputation as a proper gentleman to be more important than anything.

"It's getting late." noted Yagyuu. "We have school tomorrow. Let's go on home."

Not listening to Niou's objections, Yagyuu walked the trickster all the way to his home. It's not that Niou lived far away, but the buses didn't run very often this late at night. It would definitely take a long time for Yagyuu to get back home.

"Hiroshi, I'm not a _girl_. I can walk home by myself. Go home before the buses stop running."

"I certainly do know that you aren't a girl. Still, I insist. It's called chivalry." said Yagyuu.

"Chiva-what?"

Niou didn't let Yagyuu leave once they reached his house. He insisted that Yagyuu stay the night. The gentleman hesitated. Niou didn't see the problem; he had a shower, he had spare uniforms, he had extra rackets. Yagyuu had stayed over plenty of times before.

In reality, the gentleman was trying to be a good boyfriend and not jumping into bed with Niou every time they ended up alone in a room. Yes, they both liked it, but a relationship needed a lot more than that. He was taking the dating thing very seriously.

Yagyuu gave in anyways, getting pushed inside the house with Niou. However, to Yagyuu's surprise, Niou did not make any moves on him. Niou didn't even kiss him. The trickster walked around his bedroom, pulling out old pyjamas bottoms and a large violent band t-shirt.

"Here, you can wear these to bed, Yagyuu." said Niou, throwing him the clothes.

Without a word, Yagyuu put on clothes. Niou went to the bathroom to change clothes. It really was weird. Why was Niou leaving the room to change? Yagyuu had seen him naked plenty of times.

Yagyuu lay down on the bed, one with a mattress that was all too familiar to him. Niou came out a minute later, his hair out of his loose ponytail. Yagyuu never really stopped to admire Niou's beauty, but he did have to admit that Niou looked very lovely at that moment.

Noiselessly, Niou walked forward and joined Yagyuu on the bed. Niou and Yagyuu lay side by side. They didn't talk and only stared at each other. Yagyuu's sight was blurry because he had taken off his glasses, but Niou's face was close enough for him to see it. Unlike all other times, there was no sexual urges passing through them. They were calm and relaxed even when Niou leaned up and pecked Yagyuu's cheek with a small goodnight.

Yagyuu smiled, letting his mind drift off to sleep as his body remained pleasantly close to Niou's. He felt the trickster's head leaning on his chest and then the low rhythmatic breathing of a sleeping Niou. Yagyuu smiled, his hand gently patting Niou's hair as he felt sleep close in on him as well.

Yes, he could get used to this.

* * *

><p>Sanada choked on his drink, coughing powerfully for a few seconds.<p>

"Sorry… what?" coughed Sanada.

His mother gave him a strange look. "As I said, your father and I are invited to a Kana's house on Saturday evening and Sasuke is having a sleepover at a friend's house." she said. "I'll need you to take care of your grandfather."

"A-Ah sure."

Genichirou helped his mother clear the table and wash the dishes. That had been close. If his grandfather would also be gone on Saturday, then it would be the perfect time for Seiichi to come over. He felt slightly nervous at the thought, but there was also a thread of want nudging at him. It was normal that he felt anxious, but his desire was overpowering that. He wanted Seiichi and night after night of fantasizing only re-enforced the thought.

He finished helping his mother and went on upstairs to his room. He settled himself on his desk with his calligraphy work in front of him. He had just dipped his paintbrush in black ink when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." grunted Genichirou.

His grandfather slid the door open, a huge smirk on his face.

"What is it, Grandfather?" asked Genichirou.

"Just letting you know that I'll be at Tezuka's house on Saturday evening. Don't tell your parents. And please, feel free to use the night however you want. It is a rare opportunity. You don't get the house to yourself everyday." said Gen'emon, a knowing smirk on his face as he left just as quickly as he had appeared.

Genichirou stood there with his mouth open, starring at the door. His calligraphy brush dripped ink all over his paper in thick blobs. Oh god, how was it that his grandfather just seemed to know everything? However, as embarrassing as it was, Gen'emon was right. Genichirou's heart raced as he thought about what it now meant.

Saturday. On Saturday he will invite Seiichi over. And they'll be alone for hours. His mind was going berserk at the thought that his fantasy will be coming true. He threw out the ruined piece of calligraphy on his desk. He really didn't have any will to do anything anymore. He lay on his bed, willing sleep to come. He ended up running through his fantasies over and over. It took hours and hours before he fell asleep because of his racing mind.

He rushed to practice an hour too early the next day, Friday. His heart fell when he realized that Seiichi was not there yet. He just didn't know if he could wait that long to tell Seiichi. Surely the bluenette will be happy.

Genichirou practiced his swings over and over on the empty court. He really was too early. The sun was not even up yet. How many hours of sleep had he gotten? It didn't really matter… he wasn't tired. He felt too anxious to be tired. His body felt like it would go crazy if he didn't do something. Even when he sat down for a break, his leg was constantly twitching and moving.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, some of the members began arriving. Yanagi showed up first, raising an eyebrow at Genichirou's premature arrival. Yagyuu followed, dragging Niou behind him. The two must have spent the night together. It was the only way Niou would ever arrive on time.

Seiichi was the next to show up. Genichirou breathed out a sigh of relief and practically ran out to greet his captain.

"Ah, good morning Genichirou." smiled Seiichi upon seeing the vice-captain. He quickly noticed how hard Genichirou was breathing and how panicked he looked. "Gen, what's wrong?"

"Seiichi…" Genichirou panted. Geez, why was he so out of breath? His lungs felt ready to fall off. "I need to tell you something. In private."

"Okay, go ahead and say it." said Seiichi, petting Genichirou's cheek lovingly.

"…Do you think we can go somewhere with less people?" asked Genichirou, touching Seiichi's hand on his cheek. All the other members were now arriving in groups.

Seiichi chuckled. "Don't worry. I made a bubble around us. Anyone who comes within hearing range will have their senses taken away. You can go ahead and tell me."

Genichirou looked around and saw a few team members stumbling around blindly. Maybe he should hurry up before someone trips and dies.

"I-I.. well… are you doing anything tomorrow?" stuttered Genichirou.

"Hmm… not particularly." said Seiichi. Was Genichirou this conscious about asking him on a simple date? The vice-captain was just too cute.

"My parents won't be home tomorrow evening. Sasuke has a sleepover and… my grandfather is going to a friend's house…" said Genichirou, his voice slowly getting lower as his blush increased in darkness. "W-Would you like to come over?"

Oh. _Oh! _Seiichi's eyes went wide as he realized what Genichirou was asking. The bluenette could see why Genichirou was so fuzzed up about it. His own heart began beating quickly in excitement.

Seiichi wrapped his arms around Genichirou's neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Genichirou moulded his lips around Seiichi's delicious mouth, moving sensually across his lips.

"Genichirou… I'd love to come over tomorrow evening." Seiichi said huskily.

Genichirou bent his head back down to deepen their kiss, letting Seiichi's delightful taste invade his mind. The blue hair tickled his face and he closed his eyes, wanting only to taste and never stop. He felt his cap sliding off but didn't care.

Seiichi pulled back with a gentle push to Genichirou's chest. "Let's leave the rest for tomorrow."

With that said, they both walked to the courts together, once again resuming the roles of the invincible Child of God and powerful Emperor of Rikkai.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant: <strong>

***runs around in hexagons* (circles are overrated) **

**I think 20 chapters is enough stalling. Seiichi and Genichirou need to just do it already. D: **

**I am honestly surprised that I am finding the time to write these chapters. This chapter was almost late because I had to register my courses for the semester. I'm going to have a course on sexuality! :D /excited/ **

**Unfortunately, I found out yesterday evening that my soulmate (AKA: guy I've been crushing on since elementary school) is in my class. So I get to sit next to him for a whole semester while the teacher talks about sex, sex positions, orgasms and masturbation. Fun. **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: THEY DO IT. <em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis' author owns Prince of Tennis. **

**Don't worry guyzzz, Sanada will get his chance to seme sooner or later.**

* * *

><p>Shit shit shit shit shit.<p>

Genichirou was panicking. He thought he was ready but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"TARUNDORU!" Genichirou shouted to himself. Seiichi would be showing up at his door any moment now. He couldn't back out.

His family had been concerned over him for the whole day. Apparently he looked pale and clammy. Plus he was restless, not being able to stay still for two seconds. It took a lot to convince his parents that he was fine and that they should keep their plans for the evening. So now Genichirou was alone in the house.

But this was awful. Genichirou was sure he had never been so nervous in his life. His entire body was sweating profusely even if he felt cold and shaky. His heartbeat was wild and irregular. He couldn't breathe in enough air, making him feel rather dizzy.

It had never been this bad. This anxiety was worst than what he experienced before his first tennis tournament. It was worst than having to talk in front of a whole class. Usually he was about to keep a calm face and mask the fact that he was nervous, but he really was bordering on going insane at the moment.

He pushed down the urge to run to his dojo and slash everything in sight with his sharpest sword.

Genichirou poured himself a cold glass of water and began chugging it down. At that moment, the doorbell rang. "GAH!" shouted Genichirou, dropping the glass to the floor. It shattered to pieces and water flew everywhere.

Forgetting about the broken glass, Genichirou rushed to the door, sprinting like his life depended on it.

Of course, behind the door was Seiichi. The bluenette looked lovely in his casual clothes; white pants and a dark shirt. Seiichi smiled blissfully at Genichirou, who gave a seemingly calm face in return. Genichirou's small smile was the exact opposite of what he felt, but Seiichi did make him feel a bit more at ease. He shouldn't be feeling so anxious; Seiichi would not hurt him or do anything he didn't like. But, that was still easier said than done.

Seiichi tilted his head to the side and stared at Genichirou's t-shirt.

"Why is your shirt all wet?" asked Seiichi curiously, walking inside the house and taking off his shoes.

"Ah, I dropped some water by accident… I need to go pick up the broken glass." said Genichirou. His voice had only a slight tremble to it and he didn't meet Seiichi's gaze.

"I'll help you then. It will be faster that way." said Seiichi.

Walking carefully as to not step on the broken glass, the two teens began picking up the shards splayed out across the kitchen floor. Genichirou had a garbage bag ready and Seiichi was using a small brush to sweep up the mess.

Genichirou's mind was not really focusing on the task at hand. He was silently calming himself down by looking at Seiichi, mesmerized by the gentle grace of the bluenette. Truly, it was a miracle that someone as magnificent as Seiichi would be with someone like him. Not only was Seiichi kind, but he treated Genichirou with patience and tenderness even when the vice-captain had been afraid of intimacy. Genichirou didn't know what he had done to merit having a lover like Seiichi, but he was overwhelmingly glad for it.

The vice-captain ran his eyes over Seiichi's dark blue hair; filled with silky strands that were soft to the touch. Seiichi's skin was milky pale as it always was, sometime marred by hints of blushing. Genichirou longed to caress that wide expanse of pure skin, and to drag his hands all over Seiichi's body, taking his time to explore every crevasse and curve that would make Seiichi give off noises of pleasure. Seiichi's skin appeared even paler with the dark shirt he was wearing.

The roaming eyes stopped and frowned at the hand that was holding the small brush. Seiichi was still dragging tiny glass pieces across the floor, but that was not what caught Genichirou's attention. Seiichi's hand was trembling.

The capped teen grabbed the wavering hand of his lover in his own hands. "Seiichi… you're shaking." said Genichirou in a soft whisper.

Seiichi's breath caught and he looked down, ashamed at his body's reactions. "Sorry. I'm sorry Genichirou. It's just- well, I'm just a little nervous." Seiichi said, giving a sheepish smile to the ground. Genichirou squeezed Seiichi's hand in comfort and pulled Seiichi's chin up with his other hand. Seiichi gasped when he noticed Genichirou's own unsteady grip. Genichirou gave Seiichi a loving look filled with understanding.

Genichirou laughed apprehensively. "A little nervous? I wish I could say the same about me. I'm practically freaking out at this point." he said. Seiichi's uncertainty slowly dissipated as he joined in Genichirou's laughter. The bluenette leaned against Genichirou's hard body, his lips immediately locking on Genichirou's mouth.

The kiss tasted of warmth and uncertainty. They were both a lot more hesitant than normal. They didn't open their mouths, choosing to kiss with their lips alone, rubbing them tranquilizingly over each other's. They pulled away quickly because of their awkward squatting positions. Kissing over broken glass was not such a good idea.

"Genichirou, I don't want us to make love just because we feel obligated. When we do it, it'll feel good and right." said Seiichi. Usually Seiichi would be glad to comply with any intimate acts involving Genichirou. But having his first time laid out right in front of him was extremely terrifying.

"I understand, Seiichi. I-I don't know what to do right now. I felt sure of this before. I know I love you and I want to make love with you. But this is just so… nerve-wracking." said Genichirou.

Seiichi nodded. "Yes, I agree." Seiichi thought of all his fears of what might happen: What if he hurts Gencihirou? What if he can't satisfy Genichirou properly? What if he does a poor job and doesn't meet up to the standards?

There was a thick silence in the room as they finished cleaning up, thinking about their doubts and qualms over and over in their heads. Without a word, they walked up the stairs and into Genichirou's bedroom. The bed had clean white sheets and looked extremely inviting.

Seiichi lay down in the middle of the bed on his stomach, stretching his body like a tiger and running his hands across the bedcovers. Genichirou sat on the side, watching Seiichi's every move intently.

"Gen, can you do me a favour?" asked Seiichi.

"Anything." Genichirou replied, walking forward. He touched Seiichi's arm lightly.

"Can you give me a massage? I think I've been worrying a little too excessively since yesterday. I need to relax."

Genichirou was more than happy to oblige. He moved across the large bed and on top of Seiichi. Genichirou braced his knees on either side of the bluenette, careful not to sit on Seiichi's thighs too heavily.

Seiichi quickly discarded his shirt for better access. Genichirou's callused fingertips began kneading the skin on Seiichi's back. Seiichi made a content noise into his pillow. The vice-captain lived his earlier fantasy of putting his hands all over Seiichi's skin as he rubbed and stroked knots apart. Seiichi was really tense and gave off a low moan each time Genichirou managed to loosen up a knot on his back. Slowly, Seiichi was able to relax.

Leaning down, Genichirou couldn't help but giving small kisses along his lover's smooth back and shoulders. The movement caused Genichirou's hips to drive into Seiichi's behind. Seiichi purred appreciatively at the attention. The bluenette in turn pushed his ass up and against Genichirou's body again.

Genichirou worked at squeezing one hand in between Seiichi's upper body and the mattress. When his hand was safely sandwiched in between, Genichirou was able to chafe his palm against Seiichi's nipple. Lost in the desire to please Seiichi and hear more of those enchanting moans, Genichirou continued to press his hips down as Seiichi brought his up. Soon, they were both panting at the rasping movements, eager for more.

Genichirou got off Seiichi, his movements hectic as he rid himself of all his clothing. Seiichi moved sideways and enjoyed the unintentional strip-tease. Genichirou impatiently pulled at the buttons on his top, revealing more and more of that tight and muscular skin. The vice-captain nearly tripped when he took off his pants, one foot getting stuck in the jeans. Seiichi giggled at the sight, eying his lover's body with lust.

The ice had been broken, and the mood had been changed. There was no more of that hesitation from before. They didn't think. All they wanted right now was to feel good and make their partners happy.

Genichirou attacked Seiichi's pants when he was done ridding himself of his own clothes. Seiichi smirked at the eager hands that pulled on his white pants. The bluenette could have undressed himself but had decided he would rather see Genichirou do it.

"Gen, slow down. I'm not going anywhere." Seiichi said. The bluenette ran his fingers through Genichirou's hair. Seiichi sat up to relieve his body from the pants, throwing them to the floor with the rest of the clothes. They kissed a much more passionate kiss than before. Seiichi explored Genichirou's mouth with feverish strokes of his tongue.

They fell back on the bed with Seiichi straddling Genichirou, their lips never once parting from each other's. They moaned as their bodies came in direct contact. Immediately, Seiichi thrust their erections together. Genichirou groaned, the sound getting swallowed by Seiichi's mouth, and he rocked in hips in tune with Seiichi's.

It felt so good. Seiichi's body was so soft and warm against his. Seiichi's hands were everywhere; deliberately touching his thigh, flicking a rigid nipple, supplely stroking the muscles on his stomach.

"Mhmm, hah… Seiichi." moaned Genichirou. His eyes were repeatedly closing as he groaned for more. The bluenette was happy to increase the pace, loving the way Genichirou spoke his name. They kissed sloppily as Seiichi's body continued moving on top of Genichirou's.

Suddenly, Seiichi stopped moving. He lay there panting on top of his lover, feeling the heat and sweat emitting from the two aroused bodies.

"Genichirou… do you… have lube?" asked Seiichi quietly next to Genichirou's ear.

"A-Ah." Genichirou reached under his pillow and grabbed the small bottle of lubricant. Seiichi took it, looking at the label.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow. "This is the real stuff." he said. Seiichi had expected a hand lotion like last time. Surprisingly, _Extra Sensitive Warming Lubricant_ was etched on the bottle. Seiichi snorted. "Did you go into a sex shop or what?"

"Of course not." said Genichirou. "Blame my grandfather."

Laughter shook Seiichi's body. He was going to have to give Genichirou's grandfather a medal one of these days. The captain stopped laughing when he remembered their bodies' needy state. He opened the bottle and poured some of the warm lotion onto his fingers. Genichirou gulped at the sight.

"Genichirou, do you want the same position as last time. On your hands and knees?" asked Seiichi.

Genichirou looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. I want to stay in this position... on my back" said Genichirou.

"Are you sure? It might be more painful." said Seiichi, indicating that Genichirou will have to bend a lot more if he wanted to remain on his back.

"I'm sure. I'm flexible. Besides…" Genichirou blushed. "I-I want to see you. I want to touch you too."

Seiichi leaned in for a small but affectionate kiss. "Alright then. Please tell me if I'm hurting you."

The bluenette got off Genichirou. The vice-captain spread his legs so that Seiichi could sit between them and prepare him. Seiichi squirted more of the liquid on his fingers and brought it to Genichirou's entrance. He circled the pink rim, lightly dipping his fingers in, to moisturize the opening.

"Nhnn hyaaa… Sei- mhnmm ahhh." Genichirou's noises of pleasure filled the room as Seiichi continued gently pressing against the sensitive twitching hole. "_Seiichi!_" It felt so much more sensitive than it had the first time. He didn't know if it was because he was eagerly awaiting the pleasure or because he knew what was coming, but all he wanted right now was for Seiichi to put those fingers in.

One look at Genichirou's lust-covered eyes was enough for Seiichi to comply. Carefully, he slipped the first finger through the ring of muscle and moved it around as far as it could go. Seiichi's breath caught as his finger was sucked in by that amazing heat. Seiichi inserted the second digit hastily, spreading the soft insides with scissoring motions and lubing the soft inner walls.

Once the third finger was put in, Seiichi began prodding and exploring to find Genichirou's sweet spot. Seiichi angled his fingers in different places, going deeper and deeper. Finally, he heard a particularly loud gasp come from Genichirou mouth.

"AH! S-Sei- there! Ahnn, _yes_." Genichirou whimpered, buckling his hips forward to bring more pressure to that spot inside of him. Seiichi found it much more erotic to have Genichirou facing him. The bluenette was able to see every expression on Genichirou's face.

Seiichi grinned and unrelentingly prodded the small bundle of pleasure inside his lover. His erection was painful and swollen as much as Genichirou's. Seiichi twisted his fingers, turning them around and digging in. Genichirou gripped his bed sheets desperately as he positively screamed at the amazing pleasure.

"Gen… can I?" asked Seiichi. He slowly twisted his digits again, digging in even deeper, stroking Genichirou's thigh with his other hand.

"Ahhh... yes. Yes, please." panted Genichirou. He wanted- no, _needed_ Seiichi inside him.

With a small nod, Seiichi pulled his fingers out. He quickly rubbed some lube on his erection, gasping at his own touch. Seiichi gripped Genichirou's hips tightly and raised them up. "I'm going in now." warned Seiichi. Genichirou nodded his head and kept his entrance aligned with Seiichi's member. Seiichi spread Genichirou's buttcheeks, showing the moist entrance he was about to bury himself in.

He pushed in, immediately moaning at the tight heat that enveloped his head. Genichirou stopped breathing for a few seconds as Seiichi went further and further in. Seiichi didn't stop until he was nearly completely buried in.

They both stopped moving, their heavy breaths the only noise in the room. Genichirou gave a pained look. He was so stretched and he felt a stinging ache in his insides. But even then, he felt euphoric. Seiichi was inside of him. It felt so intimate, so private, to finally be joined this close with the person he has loved for years. It was amazing.

"G-Gen, are you alright?" asked Seiichi.

"Yes. Just give me a moment." said Genichirou. The pain lessened as he grew accustomed to it. Really, it wasn't too bad. Seiichi was closing his eyes and gripping Genichirou's hips like a lifeline. "Does it feel good Seiichi?"

"Oh yesss." Good was an understatement. It was wonderful, astonishing and out of this world. His cock throbbed as it desperately wanted friction out of the taut, burning hole.

When Genichirou's pained face dissolved, Seiichi slowly slid out, being as gentle as he could. As much as he longed to thrust himself in to the hilt, Genichirou would not appreciate that. Once only the head was in, Seiichi pushed back in with an equally slow pace. The vice-captain moaned at the burning friction it created.

Seiichi kept up a slow pace to let Genichirou get adjusted and comfortable. The bluenette grabbed Genichirou's member and lightly stroked it. Genichirou soon began gasping and moaning, wrapping his legs around Seiichi's waist.

"Hah… Seiichi. Y-You can go faster now." panted Genichirou. He was no longer feeling the sharp pain.

The bed rocked and creaked in time with Seiichi's thrusts. Seiichi didn't hold back and now pushed all the way in to the hilt. Genichirou cried out in ecstasy at being filled so deeply. Seiichi would angle his thrust towards Genichirou's sweet spot, occasionally brushing it and making Genichirou shout out "Seiichi!"

Seiichi let his voice go, whimpering in pleasure over and over. Genichirou moved his body frantically. It didn't take long until they both lost any rhythm they had as they felt their release coming close. Seiichi's thrusts were short and quick like his breath, pushing harder and harder into Genichirou. Really, how was he expected to last with such intense pleasure?

Genichirou shook with bliss, his insides convulsed with each plunge of Seiichi's cock. "Ah, S-Sei... hnn..." The vice-captain couldn't form coherent sentences anymore. All he wanted was a little more, a little deeper and harder. Seiichi took the small message and roughly grabbed Genichirou's cock, moving his hand up and down with no particular pattern.

Finally, Seiichi hit Genichirou's prostate head-on. Combined with a hard squeeze to his cock made Genichirou yell out and come. The pleasure washed over him in a wave from heaven, spraying his seed over Seiichi's hand and both their bodies.

Seiichi only lasted a few more thrusts after seeing Genichirou's orgasmic face. He managed to pull out partially, his warm essence going in Genichirou's entrance just a bit and most on the mattress. Seiichi collapsed on top of his lover.

They both felt tired, not just because of their love-making but because all of their worries had been lifted from their shoulders at last. They lay there, Genichirou's arms around Seiichi's limp body, as they slowly regained their breaths.

The white sheets were wet and sticky. Genichirou had messed them up with his movements and when he had grabbed onto them for support.

After several minutes, Seiichi moved up, caressing Genichirou's face with his lips. Both would have been happy to lay there forever in their own mess. But they had to get up and wash out all the evidence. Genichirou had never felt too lazy to get out of bed, but he certainly felt it now.

Minute after minute of silence and gentle touches passed by. They looked at each other and groaned lazily before tentatively getting up.

"I suppose we should pick up before your parents show up." smiled Seiichi. He was feeling so calm and happy, still basking in the after-glow. He did even know why he had been so nervous before.

"Yeah. We should." said Genichirou. His voice had gone hoarse.

"How about we dump the sheets in the washing machine and take a shower together?" suggested Seiichi. "I think we need washing just as much as the sheets. Plus... I think I came inside of you a little bit."

Genichirou did feel wet stickiness in his butt. When he stood up, some began oozing out and down his legs. Seiichi grinned at the sight.

"I guess we should shower first after all." said Seiichi, not feeling sorry one bit. "I'll help you wash that out."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

***headdesk***

***headdesk***

***headdesk***

**I finished writing this and my mom called me down for supper immediately after. She looks at me and says "o_O why are you sweating and blushing profusedly?" and I was like "I WAS UHHHH- DANCING TO MUSIC. O-O" and then my mom went "-_- you and your dumb Chinese music…" **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Atobe sticks his nose into other people's business and then doesn't hesitate to tell the world exactly what Genichirou and Seiichi have been doing.<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: UMM UMMM I DON'T OWN.**

**Two chapters in one day! Don't you feel special now?**

* * *

><p>Atobe growled angrily.<p>

A few minutes ago, he had called Seiichi just like he always did. Atobe wanted to be up to date on all the news and gossip as well as trying to pry into the bluenette's private life.

Atobe had jokingly asked if Seiichi and Genichirou had sex just like he always asked. It was like routine. The answer had always been no, followed by a rant about personal space and privacy. Atobe had expected no different answer today.

But today, Seiichi had _giggled_ and hung up without a word.

What the hell? What did that even mean? Atobe had called back but Seiichi had closed his phone. Did the giggle mean 'I'm not putting up with your questions anymore' or 'yes we did have sex'?

Fuck. He needed to know. Atobe called Genichirou's number but no one answered. In fact, he called half a dozen times. Growling in frustration, Atobe threw his wine glass out the window.

That was when his phone vibrated, signalling a text. Atobe narrowed his eyes as he read the text:

_Atobe, this is Seiichi. Please stop prying before I resort to getting a restraining order. I will tell Genichirou about the time you tried to kiss me if you don't stop. Bye now! ;)_

Ha! As if the great Atobe Keigo would give up that easily!

He gave up on calling Seiichi or Genichirou. He realized that those two did have friends that might know something. Atobe dialled the number for Seiichi and Genichirou's closest friend, Yanagi Renji.

The data master answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Yo, it's Atobe. Have you heard from Seiichi or Sanada today?" asked Atobe.

"I have not. Are you so desperate to know their every movement that you must call me?" asked Yanagi. "If they are not answering your questions, then perhaps it is because you are getting a tad bit annoying and stalkerish."

"As if. Ore-sama is _not_ annoying, nor a stalker." said Atobe. "But I think something happened and they are not telling me what it is."

"…What kind of something?" came Yanagi's reply. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. He would be seeing Seiichi and Genichirou at school the next day, but still it couldn't hurt to know something in advance.

"I think they did it."

"How sure are you? Give me a percentage and evidence to support your hypothesis." said Yanagi. Atobe had made the same claim in the past. But at this moment, Yanagi was remembering how weird and unconcentrated Genichirou had been on Friday during school and practice. Was it because they had really done it?

"Look, I just know. It's called insight. Call me if you learn anything." said Atobe. That Yanagi was already getting on his nerves.

"Don't count on it." Yanagi hung up.

So even Yanagi, their best friend, knew nothing. Maybe Seiichi and Sanada had done it not long ago so that they didn't have time to tell anyone about it. But still! Atobe had to know _now._ Not tomorrow, not in an hour, NOW. He had half a mind to fly his helicopter to the Rikkai captain's house and demand to know what had happened. Or maybe Genichirou's house since the two seemed to be together at the moment.

Atobe rapidly punched in Fuji's phone number. Damn it, he needed to vent.

"Hello, Fuji speaking." answered Seigaku's genius.

"Fuji, that fucking bastard Seiichi and his boytoy totally had sex and now they are ignoring me and won't tell me anything. Then Seiichi had the audacity to threaten me with some stupid misunderstanding that will possibly get me punched in the face by that moron, Sanada, but I can't give in because I want to know what happened!" yelled Atobe.

"…Wait, so they told you that they made love?" asked Fuji. That was all he retained from the rant, even though he was a genius.

"No, but I figured it out. I just know."

Fuji chuckled. "Keigo, didn't you do the exact same thing a few months back when Tezuka and I began going out? I remember you calling me everyday asking for details. And then the day I had my first time with Tezuka... I also hung up on you because of your overly personal questions. Then you went crazy and showed up in a helicopter at my house."

"Did I?" asked Atobe.

"Yes you did." laughed Fuji. It was funny now, but Fuji and Tezuka had both been quite pissed off at the time. "Keigo, maybe you should start a serious relationship of your own instead of sleeping around with people on your team. I think that's why you ask so many questions to those of us who are in love."

"Ore-sama refuses. Serious relationships are annoying and lead to heartbreaks."

"Saa… then get used to feeling jealous about the couples around you." Fuji hung up.

Fuck him. Fuck everyone. Atobe threw his phone out the window. Damn, even Fuji took their sides. What was so great about love anyways? It made people stupid and unreasonable. Atobe already had his hands full with his own duties and loving himself. He didn't have time to maintain a real relationship.

Atobe rushed out of his room with the intention to jump in his gigantic pool to cool down.

* * *

><p>Last class period on Monday afternoon was math class. Seiichi was happy because he sat next to Genichirou, their desks together. Even if they weren't allowed to talk, it didn't stop them from holding hands under the desks, or tracing patterns with their fingers on each other's thighs. Seiichi could practically feel his math grades dropping.<p>

Two minutes to the end of the lesson found Seiichi's attention wandering out the window, looking at the clear sunny sky. It was a perfect day for tennis practice. Seiichi looked down at the school gates… and his mood dropped instantly.

There was a limousine. A really long black limo that he knew belonged to Atobe Keigo. Crap. That Hyotei diva really didn't know when to give up. Seiichi poked Genichirou's shoulder and pointed outside. Genichirou gave a scowl.

The bell rang and students poured out of the classrooms in a hurry, either running home or to after-school clubs.

"We should go meet Keigo-kun before he decides to bother us during tennis practice." said Seiichi.

"Yes." Genichirou hissed.

"Gen, don't hurt him too much. Really, it's not his fault for being an obnoxious narcissist. He is simply a product of his upbringing."

The two made their way down the stairs and out the front doors of the school. The limousine had already attracted a lot of attention, with students crowding around the vehicle. Seiichi could still catch a glimpse of the eight Hyotei regulars. Why did Atobe even bring his whole team? This was going to be awful. Seiichi hoped Atobe had more sense than to start talking about his private life in the middle of a herd of Rikkai students.

The Rikkai students made way for Seiichi and Genichirou. Genichirou didn't know why but people just automatically got out of Seiichi's way. Maybe it was the bluenette's aura. Genichirou instead had to glare at people for that to happen.

"Atobe, Atobe, where's Marui-sama? Do you think he's at practice already?" asked Jirou in a loud voice.

"I don't know. Stop bothering me." said Atobe. The crowd then parted and Atobe noticed Seiichi walking towards him with a majestic Child of God aura covering him. Or maybe it was just the jacket that seemed glued to his shoulders that gave the impression of a majestic aura. "Ah, Seiichi there you-"

Atobe didn't get to finish his sentence because Genichirou had run forward and punched Atobe square in the face. The Hyotei captain staggered back and fell to the ground.

All the students, Rikkai and Hyotei alike, gasped and were silent as they watched Atobe on the floor, staring up in shock, confusion and pain.

"Dude… you're my hero." said Shishido, looking admirably in Genichirou's direction. Mukahi cheered. Oshitari laughed.

"YOU- YOU UNCOUTH AND LOUTISH DIRTY PEASANT! What the hell was that for?" demanded Atobe, clutching the painful spot under his left eye.

"For trying to kiss Seiichi." said Genichirou simply. Atobe deserved a lot more pain in Genichirou's opinion, but he would let it go for now.

"T-That was misinterpreted body language! And it happened AGES ago!" shouted Atobe, getting back up with Kabaji's help. "What the hell, Seiichi? I thought you said you wouldn't tell Sanada if I didn't pry. And I didn't. I kept silent for an entire day."

"I lied." said Seiichi, smiling happily. The bluenette had really been dying to give Atobe a good punch in the face for a while now for all that meddling. But watching Genichirou do it for him had been equally satisfying.

Atobe and Seiichi stood there glaring at each other intensely. You could feel sparks of electricity in the air from the tension. The temperature seemed to have dropped by ten degrees.

"Well in that case, I won't hold back either." smirked Atobe. The Hyotei captain turned around and dug in the luggage at the end of the limo. After a while of searching, Atobe finally found what he was looking for. With help from Kabaji, Atobe climbed on top of the vehicle until he was standing proudly and arrogantly, sneering down at Seiichi. Seiichi saw a megaphone in Atobe's hand.

"He wouldn't…" whispered Seiichi in horror.

"_Ahem, Attention all Rikkainese or whatever you uncivilized commoners call yourselves." _said Atobe, his voice resounding through the entire school because of the megaphone._"It is my pleasure to announce to you that Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou had SEX on Saturday night. __And of course, Sanada was a manly little uke in missionary position. In fact, according to Seiichi, I quote that: -ahem- 'Genichirou's bright pink and swollen lips were only matched by his puckered and rosy entrance, his rigid member was leaking that pearly essence that-"_

Seiichi stood there with his mouth open and a scandalized look as Atobe continued his story. How the _hell _did Atobe know all that? There was only one place he had written that in... but he hadn't posted anything online by mistake this time! He made sure that private entries stayed private.

Atobe looked smug as he planted his feet back to the ground. He saw Seiichi's questioning and angry gaze and said, "I had Oshitari hack into your online diary at home. Ore-sama was merciful and didn't reveal all of your secrets just yet. But unless you want me to, then you should tell me what I want to know when I call you."

"Atobe, are you _blackmailing_ me?" Seiichi tone hinted that he was both amused and angry. He couldn't believe it. _No one_ stood up against him, the mighty Child of God.

"Bastard, do you want me to punch you again?" snarled Genichirou, raising his fist menacingly even if his cheeks were bright red in embarrassment at what Atobe had revealed. As if some arrogant jerk was going to talk back to Seiichi. Never! No one blackmails his boyfriend!

"Guys, guys, relax." said Oshitari, bravely coming between the three glaring teens. "Don't make a scene."

Genichirou was surprised that Oshitari didn't spontaneously combust from standing in the center of the glaring attacks.

"He's right. Let's settle this like real men." said Genichirou.

"Tennis?" asked Atobe.

"Tennis." Seiichi nodded in affirmative.

* * *

><p>It was decided in the end that Seiichi and Atobe would be having a match. Both were fiercely determined to win. They kept on giving each other murderous looks even now as they stared at each other from opposite sides of the tennis field.<p>

"If I win, you have to swear secrecy to all my secrets and promise to never pry into my affaires again." said Seiichi.

"Fine. If ore-sama wins, you and Sanada will be joining myself and the Hyotei regulars on our weekly team activity." Atobe smirked, licking his lips suggestively. Seiichi's eye twitched. It was a well-known fact that the 'Hyotei Team Activities' were just a huge orgy at Atobe's house.

"…Deal." said Seiichi. As if his pride would let him back out. He would just have to win, for both his sake and Genichirou's sanity.

Atobe threw the ball in the air and served with a sharp overhead hit. And so the match began.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I'm sorry but I really wanted to punch Atobe in the face. *hides from Atobe fans***

_**(And I know you all really really don't want Seiichi to lose this match because **_**obviously**_** no one wants to see SeiichixGenichirouxAll of Hyotei.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Genichirou goes in panic mode again when Seiichi insists on being the uke. <em>


	23. Chapter 23

**remialcsid: I don't own Tenipuri. **

**Sorry this chapter took a tiny bit longer than usual... (Hey, don't complain. You guys got two chapters in one day last time!) **

**It was because I spent an entire hour reviewing this chapter, re-reading it and editing the mistakes. And when I pressed save, the thing was like LOL SORRY YOU HAVE TO LOG IN so I lost all that hard work and had to re-start the entire thing. -_- Honestly, this is the 6th time it happens to me. I should really learn from my mistakes.**

**So I quickly apologize for any mistakes because the re-re-editing was done in a five minute rush. **

* * *

><p>"Thank god you won that match, Seiichi." said Yanagi.<p>

They were talking about the match that had occurred the previous day between Atobe and Seiichi. Atobe had put up a surprisingly good fight, especially with his World of Ice technique. Unfortunately for the Hyotei captain; having his eyesight taken away didn't do justice to his insight. All of his powerful moves had been sealed, bringing a victory to Seiichi.

The two made a truce and shook hands. So far Atobe has kept his end of the bargain. The arrogant teen had not called Seiichi about wanting to know the latest Rikkai rumour and Oshitari put a solid block on Seiichi's online diary. Seiichi had also apologized for lying on his part. Genichirou had grabbed Atobe's shirt and threatened the Hyotei captain with death by his kendo sword if Atobe ever put the moves on Seiichi again.

Seiichi had beamed and kissed Genichirou on the cheek. How cute, the vice-captain was _protective._

"Yes, I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if I had lost." shuddered Seiichi.

Genichirou looked up from his calligraphy. "It wouldn't have been that bad though. It's just a Hyotei team activity. It could've been a lot worst." said Genichirou.

"…Gen, the Hyotei activity they were talking about was just an orgy with the rest of the Hyotei regulars." said Seiichi. "I do think that's pretty bad."

Genichirou was confused. "What's an orgy?"

There was a silent pause. Then both Seiichi and Yanagi burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>After having sex with Seiichi for the first time, Genichirou was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't feel any different around his lover. He still loved Seiichi just as much as before, perhaps even more now. If anything, Genichirou now felt a lot more comfortable and at ease then ever. Seiichi had seen all of him and accepted him. Their intimate bond had gotten stronger and that made them both happy.<p>

Yes, Genichirou was happy to leave his awkward days of being afraid of the unknown behind him. Or at least he thought it was over until Seiichi reminded him of something.

"Genichirou, remember your promise." Seiichi whispered Friday evening when they were alone in the locker room. "Next time, I'm the uke."

Oh shit.

How could he have forgotten? Genichirou recalled their previous arguments about who would get to be the seme and uke on their first time. Although Genichirou had won that time, Seiichi had settled for second place. And now the bluenette wanted his medal.

Genichirou walked home and mauled it over and over in his mind. He couldn't say no to Seiichi. But… it was the exact same problem as before. For Seiichi, it would be like his first time. Genichirou would have to be gentle and prepare him, careful not to make any sudden movements.

But it would be trickier. Seiichi had a smaller frame and Genichirou was a lot bigger down there. If it had hurt Genichirou, then it would most certainly hurt Seiichi even more.

It wasn't that he didn't want to make love again. Oh god no, it really wasn't the issue. Genichirou still fantasized and thought about sex everyday. The problem was that simply thinking of hurting Seiichi made his heart ache.

Once again, Genichirou spent a restless night tossing and turning because having sex was just asking for problems and worries.

He had a date with Seiichi that afternoon, outside at the park. Thank goodness it was a bright sunny Saturday afternoon or else their date would have not gone to plan. Yet, the sunny sky was not making Genichirou's mood any better.

Seiichi noticed Genichirou's silence. Holding hands, Seiichi insisted that they sit down on a park bench. Seiichi looked over at his lover in concern.

"Gen, is everything alright? You look a pale and you have dark rings under your eyes." said Seiichi, petting the skin under Genichirou's eyes with his fingers.

"A-Ah. I'm okay. I just… didn't sleep properly." said the vice-captain.

Seiichi raised an eyebrow. "What's worrying you?"

"Nothing!" Genichirou said a little too quickly.

"_Genichirou._" Seiichi had a dangerous tone. "Please don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Genichirou took a deep breath. His hand was still clenched in Seiichi's smaller one. Seiichi waited, continuing to pet his cheek and neck in encouragement.

"I-It's just… I don't want to hurt you." said Genichirou.

Seiichi cocked his head to the side questioningly. "Why would you hurt me, Gen?"

"Because…" The vice-captain exhaled loudly. "You want to have s-sex again… but you want to be the uke. I know how it feels and… I'm afraid to hurt you."

Seiichi smiled, leaning in for a tiny kiss. "I know what to expect, Genichirou. I won't blame you if it does hurt. It's supposed to be painful at first. I didn't like hurting you either but your face was nothing but pure bliss soon after. Didn't it feel good for you?"

"Of course it did! B-But I'm bigger. It'll be worst for you."

"Think of it as needing to know suffering in order to know true happiness." said Seiichi. "Gen, _don't worry. _I know what I'm asking and I trust you. I will not blame you for anything. I really want you to make love to me, please."

"… I'll try. But if it's really too painful, tell me right away." said the vice-captain. Nodding, Seiichi wrapped his arms around the bigger teen, pressing their sides together. Seiichi hummed contently.

'What a worry-wart Genichirou is!' thought Seiichi. It was nice to know that Genichirou thought so much about him, but Seiichi didn't want Genichirou to beat himself up and not sleep because of him either. Hopefully, Genichirou would gain complete confidence soon.

* * *

><p>It was only natural for parents or grandparents to want to know everything that was happening in their child's life. At least, that was the excuse Gen'emon gave himself when he invited Yukimura Seiichi over for tea one morning, very early before school.<p>

Gen'emon was delighted that Seiichi was not hiding anything about what he had been doing with Genichirou. Genichirou had been so secretive lately and wouldn't tell Gen'emon anything. The two sipped tea and laughed, mostly at Genichirou, but about other people too, like Tezuka. Gen'emon had known the Tezuka family for sixty years and could tell Yukimura all sorts of funny stories.

Even if Genichirou woke up at 4am every morning, he usually stayed in the dojo for two hours before heading out to morning practice. Even if Seiichi had cancelled tennis practice that morning, Genichirou still had a routine and didn't break the habit.

And so, it truly was a shock for Genichirou to walk in the kitchen and find his boyfriend and his grandfather laughing and enjoying tea together.

"S-Seiichi? What are you doing here?" said Genichirou.

"Oh, your grandfather invited me over yesterday for tea." said Seiichi, still chuckling at whatever Gen'emon had said. "Sanada-san, you truly have the most fascinating stories." Seiichi told Gen'emon.

"Genichirou! You are such a rude brat to have kept Yukimura all to yourself." said Gen'emon. "Yukimura, please feel free to come over more often. Sharing tea with you is a lot more interesting than drinking it with my useless grandson."

Genichirou grumbled and took the seat next to Seiichi. Seiichi smiled and poured a cup for the vice-captain.

"So what was I saying? …Oh yes, about that useless grandson of mine, let me tell you a funny story." said Gen'emon. Genichirou groaned. Sometimes, he could swear that Gen'emon lived to tell embarrassing stories about his or Tezuka's childhood. Genichirou was ready to bet that Gen'emon had been telling Seiichi nothing but awkward stories about what a weird kid he was for the past hour.

"That Genichirou was a really strange kid. He was just always frowning at everyone like an antisocial brat." said Gen'emon. "Except when he met you, Yukimura, and you became best friends at tennis camp when you were about four or five years old. Then Genichirou would come back home with sparkly eyes and talk non-stop about Yukimura-this and Yukimura-that."

Genichirou flushed. "Grandfather, I was not a weird kid."

"You were a weird kid! You passed Halloween only _once_ and you dressed up as an _onion_. And instead of asking for candy, you went around telling people the benefits of eating _vegetables_. When people tried giving you candy, you tarundoru!slapped them. If you weren't a tough kid, you would have gotten bullied and beaten up everyday for how weird you were." said Gen'emon, pointing accusingly at Genichirou.

"That's not weird, that's being concerned about your health!" shouted Genichirou.

"You were six years old and concerned about healthy eating. I do think that's weird. You mumbled about dentistry conspiracies for a month after that and wrote essays at school. Even the teachers thought you were strange." Gen'emon shook his head. "It's like you were born as an old man."

Seiichi laughed. "Sorry, Gen. But I have to agree that even today, you are not exactly a normal high schooler." Genichirou looked down sadly. "But that's fine with me. I didn't pick you because of your plainness. I love you just the way you are, weird or not." Seiichi gave Genichirou a kiss on the cheek.

Genichirou face turned bright red at Seiichi's words and at the fact that the bluenette had just kissed him in front of his grandfather. But Gen'emon was totally unaffected.

"Pfft, still blushing at just a kiss, Genichirou?" Gen'emon smirked. "Honestly, after everything Yukimura told me, how can such a small thing still affect you?"

Genichirou's look of dread met Seiichi's gaze. "You told my grandfather?"

Seiichi shrugged. "I didn;t tell him much. He asked a few questions and he does have a right to get some answers. He's your family. Sanada-san was just concerned since you haven't been very talkative around him lately." said the bluenette. "You shouldn't hide too much from your family. It's not good to push others to the sidelines just because you have a boyfriend."

Genichirou sighed. Well, he was already used to it after all. The entire school knew everything too after that stunt Atobe had pulled.

Still, it was strange but it made Genichirou feel sad. Everyone knew he and Seiichi were dating because of the rumours and such, but he still considered his alone time with the bluenette to be a private matter. He had hoped Seiichi thought of it in the same way and would not reveal secret things to just anyone. Genichirou had wanted to keep it just between them.

After the tea, they walked to school together. They held hands as usual.

"Genichirou, is something bothering you?" asked Seiichi in concern. At first, Seiichi had thought that Genichirou was embarrassed at the stories Gen'emon had told. But Genichirou looked really depressed. "Are you still worried about making love to me?"

Genichirou knew it wouldn't do any good to keep it in. He didn't intend to keep secrets from his lover. Seiichi would draw it out of him eventually anyways.

"No, it's not that." Genichirou whispered. They had stopped walking. "I had just hoped… that our private time together and what we do could be kept secret. It meant a lot to me, but now that everyone knows about it… you've been telling a lot of people too… and now it doesn't feel as special anymore. It doesn't feel like it's just between us anymore."

Realization hit Seiichi like a big slap in the face. The bluenette's face warped into an expression of hurt. "G-Gen, I'm sorry. If you didn't want me to tell anyone…"

Genichirou was silent. That was exactly what he had wanted… he _didn't_ want others to know.

"I promise, I won't tell anymore. I mean… I would only tell a bit to my closest friends. Just like how Fuji and Yanagi tell me about their relationships. I thought it was a normal thing to do." Seiichi was upset at himself. "B-But you are right. I should have asked you first if it was okay to tell others…"

"Seiichi, I'm not- I don't blame you for the rumours circling around school or for the crap Atobe spread around the other day." Genichirou hugged Seiichi tightly.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Seiichi, hugging his face to Genichirou's chest. Seiichi was so mad at himself. How could he have been so selfish? He knew how shy Genichirou still was about their relationship. What was he thinking all those times he talked to Atobe, Fuji and Yanagi on the phone, telling them stories happily? Of course it would have spread around. No wonder everyone knew. Now he had taken away the magic; Genichirou said it didn't feel special anymore.

A sharp pain spread all over Genichirou when he felt wetness on his shirt. Seiichi was crying. He had made his love cry. He was the worst. "Seiichi, its fine. I'm not angry. Everyone makes mistakes… you learn from your mistakes, right?" Genichirou tried sounding happy, but he was actually at a loss for words. Tears was something he didn't know how to deal with… and around Seiichi, he hadn't really dealt with them in a very long time.

Seiichi shook his head, clinging tightly to Genichirou's jacket. Genichirou rubbed soothing circles all over Seiichi's back. Great, other students were also walking on the same street towards the school and they were staring. Genichirou glared at everyone who even got close to him or Seiichi.

"Seiichi, it's okay. I mean, you only told a few people right? It's not like you went around announcing it to the world and seeking attention." said Genichirou.

Seiichi pulled back slightly. His eyes were red and puffy, tears still flowing down. In a choked voice, he said, "I-I just told some stuff t-to F-Fuji, A-Atobe and Yanagi. And your g-grandfather today. But I never told a-anyone w-we had sex, t-they only know because of that moron, Atobe."

Genichirou blinked. "You never told anyone about the time we made love?"

Seiichi shook his head. "N-Never. I m-mentioned other things we did, but n-never us making love."

"It's alright, Seiichi. You can stop crying. I believe you." Genichirou smiled gently, wiping the tears with his fingers.

"No! It's n-not okay!" Seiichi said in the loudest voice he could manage. "It's my fault everyone kn-knows! If I hadn't written it down…"

"It was Atobe's fault. He went and looked at your internet diary thing, didn't he."

"Y-Yeah, but what about the time I accidentally posted it on my blog for the world to see? And I told my friends about our alone time! Even if it wasn't sex, it was still our secret and I told them. The first time I kissed you was a secret, yet I specifically made Yagyuu walk in on us so that others would know you were taken. And how I always talk about us openly at practice or in the school hallways. Or the time I was too stubborn to seme and had the entire school vote to decide our positions?" cried out Seiichi. He was the worst. He didn't deserve Genichirou's love.

Genichirou silenced Seiichi with a kiss. Seiichi's lips were wet and trembling, gasping for breath. The bluenette tried to pull away, but Genichirou brought his hand behind Seiichi's head, trapping him into the kiss. Genichirou moved his lips in a gentle rhythm back and forth, muffling Seiichi's whimpers. Genichirou didn't stop until he felt Seiichi's tense body relaxing. Seiichi's breathing slowly returned to normal as he leaned against Genichirou for support.

Finally, Genichirou parted their mouths and looked straight down at Seiichi's shining eyes.

"Seiichi, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When you cry and blame yourself like that, it hurts me even more." said Genichirou. "I forgive you, so don't keep on dwelling on it."

Seiichi looked like he was about to object again, but he closed his mouth.

"You have been the most patient and caring lover, even if you were stubborn a few times." said Genichirou kindly.

"B-But… you said our time was not as special anymore…" said Seiichi.

"That's not true. I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid of me." frowned Genichirou. "Even if you told others and even if Atobe read about it, only the two of us will truly know what it felt like. So… I don't care if the whole world knows. I will still love you just the same."

Seiichi's lips turned up in a tiny smile. He dabbed the last of his tears away, also wiping away the argument for good, leaving it behind as they continued their walk to school.

Sure enough, several students had seen Seiichi crying in Genichirou's arms on the way to school and many were talking about it. Seiichi's puffy red eyes only re-enforced their statements as they wondered what had happened between the two. Genichirou didn't let it bother him. Let them talk, they don't know anything.

Seiichi was even brighter than usual for the remainder of the day, even through his least favourite history class. Afternoon tennis practice was happy and warm. Seiichi didn't yell at anyone to pick up the pace. Genichirou followed Seiichi's example and didn't Tarundoru!Slap anyone.

It was only once they were alone in the locker room that Genichirou's anxiety returned.

"Gen, on Sunday night, my family will be out." said Seiichi.

"… Is that so? How come?" asked Genichirou, trying to not think about what an empty house implied.

"I told my mom I wanted a date with you alone for a few hours." said Seiichi. "And don't give me that look." Genichirou had begun frowning again. "I didn't tell my mom anything. She figured it out herself. And she says it's fine as long as we don't waste water like last time you came over."

"So…" Genichirou gulped.

"So I'll be expecting you on Sunday night at six o'clock. Bring the lube and don't be late."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**My excuse is that I had a dream about an onion who was tarundoru slapping people. And it was even weirder than the dream I once had about Aztec squirrels.**

**So today is Father's Day! Go hug your fathers! Go hug a Sanada because he is totally the father of Rikkai amiright?**

**Also, for the record, it's not that I hate Atobe, it's just that he reminds me too much of my dad. D; I swear my dad just sits there sipping his expensive wine and talking about what an awesome person he thinks he is all the time. But my dad plays golf instead. **

**Besides, I'm so never EVER going golfing with my dad ever again. It only ends with me sucking at golf and my dad exclaiming "Wasn't that a beautiful hit? I'm just too amazing! Really, you all should be honoured to be in my presence! I could have become a world-class model and athlete but instead I choose this humble life of being the greatest father in existance!" and then me going, "...Dad, _please_ shut up." **

**/random story is random/**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: They do end up wasting water. A lot of it.<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Claimdisser... I mean disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>'You damn coward, Sanada Genichirou!' Genichirou thought over and over to himself, smacking his head against the shower stall's glass wall. He should really stop doing that before he gets a concussion and drowns in the shower. Plus, Seiichi would not appreciate damage to his washroom.<p>

How long had he been in there? He wasn't sure. Washrooms had no clocks. But the shower had not cooled him down at all.

Genichirou had entered Seiichi's house about an hour ago, he guessed, for their… Saturday night 'date'; the night Genichirou had been half anticipating and half dreading for several days.

Immediately upon arrival to Seiichi's bedroom, Genichirou had excused himself and said he needed to take a shower to wash and cool down. Seiichi, although obviously eager to start, had nodded understandingly. So now here Genichirou was, in the shower possibly an hour later, and still hyperventilating about it.

A knock sounded on the door.

Seiichi voice, muffled by the shower sprays rang from outside the room. "Genichirou, is everything alright? You've been there for quite a while."

"A-Ah, I'll be out in a second!" Genichirou yelled back. 'Okay, deep breath. Calm down. You can do this. You are as strong and immovable as a rock. …A blushing rock made of jelly, but a rock nonetheless.'

Sighing, Genichirou turned off the water and finally got out of the shower. He towel dried his short hair quickly. He looked down at his clothes that he had abandonned on the bathroom floor. Should he put them back on? It seemed pointless since he was just going to take them off again. But he didn't really want to walk out naked. That would be embarrassing and a little too forward. He really wished he had brought in a bathrobe with him now.

In the end, he settled with tying a towel around his waist. He froze with his hand on the doorknob, feeling his heart and head pounding quickly. With one last inhale of air, he walked out.

Genichirou stepped into Seiichi's bedroom. He could see the clean double bed, ready to be messed up. There was Seiichi's desk with books and textbooks. The walls covered in paintings the bluenette had made himself and the windowsill held small plants. The only thing missing was the owner of the room.

"Seiichi?" Genichirou said.

Suddenly, hands grabbed at him from behind, arms going around his waist. Genichirou jumped in surprise. Seiichi's beatific laughter could be heard from behind Genichirou, arms squeezing him possessively. Seiichi lined up his body right up against Genichirou. From what the vice-captain could feel, Seiichi was not wearing anything.

"Genichirou, the water bill will be very high this month because of you. How do you plan on paying me back?" purred Seiichi. The bluenette's hands were already undoing the towel around Genichirou's waist, dropping the white material to the ground.

Genichirou groaned. His already nervous self combined with Seiichi surprise appearance was already making it hard to breath. But now they were both naked with Seiichi's body flush against his. It was enough to make Genichirou feel dizzy. Even if Genichirou was the bigger male, he felt very much trapped in Seiichi's vice grip.

"Gen?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry about the water. I took so long even after you told me about your mother getting angry last time."

Seiichi went around Genichirou's body, staring right into the vice-captain's eyes. Seiichi could see the obvious anxiety lying in there and it made him a little sad that Genichirou was still so uncomfortable to touch him. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." said Seiichi. "Bed?" Seiichi nudged his head in the direction of his mattress.

Genichirou only nodded and let Seiichi guide him to the comfortable double bed that lay in the corner of the room. Seiichi lay down, showing his entire body and stretching for show. His spectacle went unnoticed by the vice-captain. Genichirou was really looking out of it, sitting still on the edge of the mattress and not even sneaking a single look in Seiichi's direction.

Seiichi sighed. "Genichirou, if you don't want to…"

Genichirou's head snapped around at the sound of Seiichi's voice as if he only now noticed the bluenette's presence. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said that we should stop. Obviously you don't feel up to this. We'll do it another day." snapped Seiichi with annoyance. Geez, at least try to act like you are fine, or even admit that you are not up to it. Seiichi was upset that Genichirou had completely ignored his presence.

Genichirou blinked. "But I don't want to stop."

"Gen, I said its fine. I always told you that I would never force you to do something you are uncomfortable with. I can see that this bothers you a lot."

The vice-captain had a conflicted expression. He could agree with what Seiichi had just said and walk away until he felt more comfortable. But Seiichi would undoubtfully be disappointed and perhaps even upset at Genichirou.

Or else, he could try it. He could try having sex with Seiichi, possibly hurting the bluenette or disappointing Seiichi again if Genichirou was no good at it.

Either way, the possible consequences weren't good. Yet, Genichirou grabbed Seiichi's hand and made up his mind on the spot.

Maybe he was just being ridiculous. If Seiichi believed in him, then Genichirou would try it. Genichirou had a duty as Seiichi's lover. Genichirou wanted to bring the most pleasure to Seiichi as possible. He had made Seiichi happy loads of times before, so why should today be any different?

Genichirou pressed his lips down on Seiichi's throat and whispered, "Sei, I want to try giving you pleasure. It makes me happy to see you happy." He remembered their first time, back when Seiichi had entered him. It had been painful for a while, but seeing Seiichi's blissful face was enough to make it all worth it.

Seiichi's frown was quickly wiped off when Genichirou pressed the bluenette back down on the bed. The vice-captain hovered possessively over Seiichi's smaller body, his arms on both sides of the lithe figure. He was careful to not crush Seiichi with his weight.

He brought his shaky knee up in between Seiichi's legs, rubbing at the bluenette's crotch. One of Seiichi's hands came up to touch Genichirou. The vice-captain grabbed the hand and pulled it back down to the mattress.

"No Seiichi. Please let me do everything. Today is about making you feel good."

The only reply Genichirou got was a low whine as Seiichi buckled his hips against Genichirou's knee. The vice-captain leaned down for a kiss. Seiichi met his lips hungrily, tongue plunging in Genichirou's mouth with practiced ease. Genichirou stroked his mouth in a rhythm, slowing Seiichi's frantic lips. He trapped Seiichi's tongue by sucking on it like it was his favourite candy. Seiichi gave off a moan.

Genichirou felt Seiichi's hardening member against his leg. The wet slurping sounds emitting from their kisses filled the room. The vice-captain continued kissing Seiichi over and over until they were both breathlessly panting, keeping the bluenette's hands pinned down.

"Ah… Gen, please." whimpered Seiichi, his flushed face panting in lust. The bluenette's entire frame was trembling from the need to be touched. His nipples were as pink and erect as his cock.

With one final breathtaking kiss, Genichirou trailed his head down the line of Seiichi's body. He paused at the captain's chest to give a small lick to a nipple with his tongue, then pulling back to blow on it. Seiichi gasped and shivered.

Genichirou's mouth travelled down, lips nipping and sucking at different points along the beautiful skin of his lover. He kneaded Seiichi's thighs with his hands, bringing his head between the two legs, licking lightly at the heated member.

"Seiichi. The lube…" Genichirou paused. Crap. He had left the bottle downstairs when he had put up his jacket. Seiichi groaned impatiently. "S-Sorry. I'll be right back."

He got up and off the bed, leaving the room in a hurry. Genichirou sprinted down the stairs at a breakneck speed. He found his jacket in the hallway closet and pulled the lube bottle out of the pocket before running back to Seiichi.

When he arrived back in the room, Genichirou paused and stared at the delicious sight Seiichi made.

Seiichi's panting and flushed body lay out on the bed with slightly messed up covers, legs apart temptingly. The bluenette's eyes were closed and he was moaning ever. His hands were slowly stroking his hard member, up and down with small touches to the leaking tip.

The captain cracked one eye open, looking straight at the frozen Genichirou in the doorway.

"Ngh… don't j-just stand there!" hissed Seiichi.

"Ah, sorry." Genichirou snapped out of it, remembering that he was supposed to be pleasing his lover.

The vice-captain could feel his own erection standing tall and hard just from the arousing sight Seiichi had displayed. Genichirou got back on the bed in the same position as before. Seiichi pulled back his hands, grasping the bed covers tightly in anticipation. Genichirou breathed in the musky scent of Seiichi as he brought his mouth up to plant a tiny kiss to Seiichi's tip.

Without thinking, Seiichi brought his hips up sharply, making the wet cock slip up along Genichirou's cheek. The vice-captain's hands pushed down the wild thighs, continuing to plant kisses along Seiichi's erection. He went all around from the leaking slit, licking at the skin just under the mushroom head and then nibbling at the base. Seiichi's pubic hair tickled Genichirou's nose. He went even lower, sucking at the balls for a few seconds before pulling back.

Genichirou uncapped the bottle of lubricant and layered the liquid along his first three fingers. Seeing this, Seiichi stopped whimpering, his eyes turning serious. The bluenette spread his legs wider to give Genichirou better access.

Swallowing thickly, Genichirou brought a trembling hand to Seiichi's entrance, only now fully gazing down upon the pink hole. He would try to do it like Seiichi had, thought Genichirou.

"I'll try to be gentle, Seiichi." whispered Genichirou. Seiichi nodded back, laying his head down. The vice-captain spread the warming lotion down on the hole, using a finger to coat the cherry skin in a slow circular motion.

Carefully, Genichirou pressed his index inside. He only stopped when his finger was halfway in. It was… weird, but even still it felt astonishing. Seiichi's insides were so hot and tight even if he had put only one in. He could feel Seiichi's hole quivering at the strange new intrusion.

"Gen, you can move it." came Seiichi's voice.

Genichirou obliged with the request, slowly moving his finger out and back in. He didn't go too deep. Genichirou was seriously wondering how on earth he was going to fit in there. He was mesmerized by the sight of Seiichi's entrance twitching around his finger as his disappeared in and out.

A second digit was soon inserted. Seiichi cringed slightly at the stretched feeling he was experiencing. Genichirou noticed Seiichi's small frown and laboured breathing. The vice-captain brought his head back down and mouthed Seiichi's arousal once more. This time, he opened his mouth and swallowed it entirely, moving down inch by inch until he felt it near the back of his throat.

Seiichi moaned loudly at the heat surrounding him. He focused on not thrusting deeper into that moist mouth. His insides had loosened up at the splendid feeling on his cock. He could feel Genichirou's three fingers opening his hole. There was barely any pain because Seiichi was too busy panting and groaning as Genichirou licked and sucked at his length.

For Genichirou, it was hard to do both at once. He would start focusing too much on the blowjob and forget to move his fingers. Or he would move his digits around a bit and forget about Seiichi's erection in his mouth. Now that three fingers were half-way in, he began twisting them and stretching the soft skin inside. It was hard. Seiichi really was tight.

"Gen, y-you can put.. oohhhh.. p-put your fingers in completely." whimpered Seiichi.

Genichirou answered with a hum, sending vibrations along Seiichi's cock and making the bluenette gasp out. The vice-captain gradually pushing in his digits even more. Seiichi tensed up momentarily from the pain.

And then, a scream filled the room when Genichirou's three fingers were completely buried in. Genichirou jolted in surprise, his lips leaving Seiichi's cock, his fingers becoming immobile.

"Seiichi! Did I hurt you?" asked Genichirou in concern, Seiichi's body was moving and shaking.

"N-No, ahhh Gen, th-there… ngh, you're pressing o-on…" Seiichi tried telling Genichirou that the fingers were currently pressing right on his sweet spot. The digits were completely still and not moving, keeping the pressure right on Seiichi's prostate. "Oh god, _Genichirou_… p-please move."

Genichirou saw Seiichi's ecstatic expression and quickly calmed down. He gently brushed his fingers along the inner walls, hitting Seiichi's pleasure spot again and earning another ecstatic shout from the bluenette. He brought his mouth down on Seiichi's tip once more, tasting even more bitter liquid. A lot of pre-come had dripped down. Genichirou lapped at it, licking it all clean and feeling warm at the thought of making Seiichi lose control like that. Seiichi frantically grasped Genichirou's hair, pulling and pushing in time with the loud moans.

With a quick thrust of Genichirou's fingers, Seiichi exploded, his essence filling Genichirou's mouth completely. The vice-captain pulled back his head quickly in surprise, coughing.

"I'm sorry, it came so suddenly…" panted out Seiichi.

"It's alright." said Genichirou, sitting up and swallowing the remains of Seiichi's seed. He slowly removed his wet fingers from Seiichi's entrance.

Seiichi also sat up, going on his knees and kissing Genichirou's mouth.

"Gen…" Seiichi whispered. The bluenette grabbed the bottle of lube from beside Genichirou, pouring some on his hands.

"Seiichi?"

Genichirou moaned when Seiichi grasped him with those moist and lubricated hands. Seiichi rubbed the lotion all over Genichirou's throbbing member. "Genichirou, I need you _now._" hissed Seiichi.

The vice-captain watched as Seiichi turned around and got on knees and elbows, parting his thighs more than was necessary and raising his ass in the air. Genichirou's breath caught as he looked Seiichi's damp entrance.

"Please… take me. And don't stop until you're all the way in." said Seiichi.

Swallowing thickly, Genichirou brought his body forward, pressing his hips against Seiichi's behind. He grabbed the bluenette's hips and held them in place. They both braced themselves for what was coming. Genichirou held his breath and dove in head first. He didn't go too slow, knowing it was better to get the pain over with. It wasn't easy because Seiichi was still so tight, but once he had slid completely inside, he gasped at the tightness that almost seemed to be sucking him in. It was so hot. His entire being was burning, eager to pull out and drive back in over and over for more friction.

"S-Sei… are you alright?" asked Genichirou, feeling Seiichi's stiff muscles. He smoothed his hands along Seiichi's lower back and sides, massaging soothingly. He could see the unbelievably arousing sight of his member's base as Seiichi's entrance clamped and quivered around the large intrusion.

"Ahh so big, Gen." Seiichi's breathing was laboured from the sharp pain. Oh god, Genichirou felt at least three times as big as the three fingers. It was like his body wanted Genichirou out, yet he was still so turned on and in need of sex. Damn, it really did hurt. He had been hurt in several places over the years but never there. Seiichi didn't blame Genichirou. It was him who had asked for it after all. "J-Just wait a second. I need to adjust."

After a minute, Genichirou pulled back slightly. It was taking a long while for Seiichi to get used to the pain so Genichirou at least wanted to lessen it. Seiichi groaned at the burning sensation of Genichirou moving back. It still hurt really badly. Seiichi didn't know it would be this painful. He had greatly underestimated the pain.

Worried, Genichirou was careful to stop moving. "I'm sorry, Seiichi. Do you want me to pull out?" Maybe they had done this too quickly. Genichirou was afraid to have been right about being too big for Seiichi. His concern was overpowering his need at the moment.

"No! No, don't pull out. I'm alright. The pain's lessening." said Seiichi. He's going to be really sore tomorrow. "T-Try putting it all the way back in please."

Genichirou thrust fully in, deeper than before with the single intention of hitting Seiichi's good spot from that angle. His prostate was quite easy to find and Seiichi screamed loudly at the large amount of pleasure it brought him along with the throbbing pain.

"HYA! Ohhh, t-there… Gen, m-move please." Seiichi moaned out. He ignored the sting and the soreness, focusing on the pure bliss he felt when Genichirou's thick member struck the bundle of nerves inside him.

Genichirou held onto Seiichi's hips and thrust in that same spot over and over. Even when Seiichi's arms and legs gave out, Genichirou kept an arm around the bluenette's waist and never broke his hard and fast rhythm.

"Mhmm, Seii..chiii…" groaned Genichirou. He laid his chest over Seiichi's back, his lips kissing and biting the wide expanse of skin, plunging in the wet hole again.

Seiichi moaned unintelligible words over and over, feeling the tight friction within him driving him crazy. Genichirou was breathing hot air on his back and an arm was around his waist, touching his once again leaking cock. Genichirou was stretching Seiichi so much, sinking in deeper and deeper with each hit. It was so good.

Genichirou's build up was too much and he reached his limit first, yelling out in euphoria. He came deep inside Seiichi, his cum spurting out over and over. He was careful not to slack off even as he orgasmed. Genichirou fisted Seiichi's pulsing arousal steadily, touching all the sensitive points.

The feeling of Genichirou's calloused hands on him was good, but what sent Seiichi over the edge was feeling the hot liquid spraying deep inside him. Genichirou's member was still in, not letting the warm sticky fluid out and making Seiichi feel completely filled to the brim. Seiichi cried out as he came harder than he ever had.

They both collapsed on their sides, Genichirou hugging Seiichi's body against his. Genichirou loved being inside Seiichi, but he had pulled out before he could become aroused again. Seiichi whined at the loss of heat, his ass feeling strangely empty once Genichirou was out.

"Ohhh…" Seiichi let out a throaty sigh. The sudden absence of Genichirou's member made the cum start leaking out almost as if a plug had been pulled out. Seiichi's stretched-out hole twitched, feeling the warm fluid seep out.

Genichirou looked down at the sight, feeling his body burning in a blush. "Sorry, I-I came a lot… and so deeply inside you too…"

Seiichi shook his head. The bluenette oddly loved the feeling. He still felt a lot of Genichirou's seed inside him. Seiichi specifically relaxed his muscles, focusing on squeezing his insides so that it would continue oozing out. "A-Ahhh, s'okay Gen. Feels amazinnngh." mumbled Seiichi.

The vice-captain brought his hand back down to Seiichi's entrance, putting just two fingers in easily. He felt his cum inside as it continued coming out at a slow pace. Genichirou scissored the insides, his fingers helping to drag out the liquid. There really was a lot.

"Seiichi, maybe it would be easier in the shower." whispered Genichirou, taking his fingers out. Genichirou heart sank a bit when he saw that his fingers had a tiny bit of blood on them. Genichirou's guilt didn't last long because Seiichi turned his head around and attacked Genichirou's mouth with his own. Crap, they were both aroused again.

Panting, Seiichi got up, grabbing Genichirou's hand and dragging him up as well. They both ran to the washroom's shower, feverishly kissing once again as they turned on the water.

They passionately made-out, their earlier tiredness forgotten. Genichirou lifted Seiichi up, trapping the bluenette against the shower wall. Seiichi's legs wrapped around Genichirou's waist, rubbing their swollen cocks together. Genichirou had one arm around the bluenette's figure and one hand thrusting his fingers in Seiichi's entrance once more. More cum leaked out, but it didn't really matter because Genichirou would be plunging his pulsing manhood back in soon after.

Needless to say, Seiichi's mother will be throwing a fit at the water bill.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Oh god. This was long. Really long. I just wrote 8 pages of pure smut when I have trouble writing even one page of work for school essays. *headdesk* What is wrong with me?**

**THE WATER BILLLL. **

**And omg I know I've been putting aside all the other pairings for a few chapters. I'm so sorry. D; I was deeply in an Alpha-Pair mode, advancing their story and stuff since this IS mostly an alpha pair fic I'll make sure to get back to everyone else quickly!**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: "Seiichi, the way you are awkwardly walking reveals you've either gotten pelvis surgery or had intense sex with Genichirou last night. I am 99% sure that it is the latter." said Yanagi.<em>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't recall ever claiming my ownership of Prince of Tennis in the past 24 chapters and today is not any different.**

* * *

><p>Seiichi was sore. Really really sore.<p>

Then again, what had he expected from three rounds of mind-blowing sex the previous night?

They had done it on the bed, then went in the shower but ended up doing it again. When they returned to the room to pick up, they had began playfully fighting over who cleans up. They somehow ended up wrestling on the bed in compromising positions, so Seiichi had let Genichirou make love to him again.

Really, it had been great. They were so exhausted that they had fallen asleep right after that third round without cleaning up. But that morning had been a nightmare.

The two had woken up all sticky in their own cum and sweat. Seiichi soon discovered that he couldn't sit properly and even walking gave him trouble. Genichirou had repeatedly apologized for making Seiichi bleed, for hurting the bluenette and for making Seiichi unbelievably sore.

They cleaned up as best as they could, hurrying because they had morning practice. Unfortunately, Seiichi's mother had returned and was already up, insisting they eat breakfast. She shot Genichirou dirty looks when she saw her son sitting awkwardly on the side of the chair. Genichirou had only looked down at his piece of toast without saying a word. They had left the house in a rush after that.

Now here they were at morning practice. And it was living hell for Seiichi. Not that it wasn't worth it, but his behind really did hurt. He cringed with each step, walking really awkwardly and crooked, his legs really apart.

The worst thing was that Seiichi and Genichirou had been late. The captain and vice-captain of the Rikkai tennis team, the ones with perfect attendance, had both arrived late. They were no exception to the punishments: They had to run laps. Seiichi thought he would die for how raw his ass felt.

After that brutal morning practice, they changed in the locker rooms to get ready for class. Yanagi stopped Seiichi and Genichirou before they could leave.

"Seiichi, would you like some pain relief medicine?" asked Yanagi, holding out a small pill for Seiichi.

Seiichi gave a small smile and Genichirou's eyes widened.

"Is it that obvious?" asked the bluenette, taking the medicine and swallowing it.

"I'm afraid so. At least try to make it look like a leg limp so others won't ask questions. The way you ran made it look like you had just gotten pelvic surgery." said the data master. "Still, congratulations to you both. Especially you, Genichirou, on getting past your fears."

Genichirou grumbled.

"Also…" Yanagi began. He put his head close to the two lovers. "Have you two _showered _at all since you've done it?"

"Ah… no." said Seiichi sheepishly. He guessed they did smell. And having sex on a soaked bed after having sex in the shower probably hadn't helped.

"Well, classes start soon so you do not have time to wash right now. Hopefully you'll be able to disguise the smell as sweat from morning practice." With that said, Yanagi walked passed them and out of the room.

Once they were all alone, Genichirou gently put his hand on Seiichi's lower back. "Sorry Seiichi. If I had known you would be this sore…"

Seiichi leaned up and kissed his lover sweetly. "No Genichirou. Even if I would have been in excruciating pain for a week, last night was worth it." said the bluenette. "Do… do you regret it?"

"No! Of course not. Last night was… it was so amazing." said Genichirou, lacking the right words to describe it. Remembering last night was like seeing a different part of himself. Once they had gotten into it, there were no more doubts, no more talking. They were just two lusty animals instinctively having sex, just doing what felt good. It had been a million times better than the first time they had make love.

"Yeah, for me too." said Seiichi. "I'm glad you finally got over your worries. I know you were very nervous yesterday at the beginning. Now, is there anything else you are worried about, or are unsure about?"

"Hmm… I don't think so." said Genichirou. He just now realized that, no, he was not afraid of anything anymore. Genichirou had made love to Seiichi and satisfied the bluenette. They had seen all of each other. Seiichi still loved him even after everything. Genichirou gave a dazzling smile to Seiichi, leaning down and kissing the bluenette keenly. "No, Seiichi. I'm not nervous at all anymore. I love touching you, knowing I make you feel good." Seiichi returned the smile. "Seiichi, thank you."

"So we can do it more often now?" asked Seiichi.

"Of course. Anytime." said Genichirou. "And I'm sorry for worrying so much and making a big deal out of everything." Genichirou remembered back when he had been disgusted at the simple thought of a blowjob. "I guess, I just automatically freak out and feel concern for you. Just like I always have."

Seiichi chuckled. "I know. Remember back in elementary school? Whenever I played a match, you were chewing your nails and shaking harder than anyone. I think you were more nervous for my matches than I was."

"Or…" Genichirou locked hands with his lover. "When you were in the hospital with that illness. I couldn't sleep at night knowing you were in pain. I visited you everyday because I was afraid you would vanish. Especially during your surgery… I couldn't focus on the match against that Seigaku brat and lost. I guess… my worrying does bring me trouble."

"Genichirou, I am very happy that you care for me. Don't apologize for your concern. The fact that you worry about me proves that you really do love me."

"Have you ever even doubted that I loved you?" asked Genichirou.

"Never." Seiichi kissed him again.

* * *

><p>A few more misfortunes befell Seiichi that day. They mostly involved having to sit in class with an aching behind.<p>

For one, Niou sat next to Seiichi in history class. A few seconds after sitting down, the trickster had looked strangely at Seiichi, leaned his head in and sniffed at the air close to Seiichi. Niou took a long look at the odd way Seiichi sat on the edge of the chair. After that the trickster broke into a huge grin.

"Captain~ You smell like my room does after Yagyuu and I have a long round of intense sex." cooed Niou.

Seiichi glared at the trickster. "Niou, if you say even one word to anyone, I will give out your address and picture to dating websites for former prison inmates."

"Chill, Captain. I won't tell no one." Niou rolled his eyes. "Still, good for you. I haven't done it in a while myself…"

"Why not? Don't you and Yagyuu always meet up at the third floor bathroom during second period and do it?" said Seiichi knowingly.

"Nah. We're trying out the whole dating thing. It's fun. We get to hold hands and kiss in public and stuff. I think we'll be lying off the sex for a while." Niou didn't look sad at the thought.

"Yes, dating is fun. It's mostly what Genichirou and I do since our parents don't go out too often."

"Yeah, I'm happy. We're a real couple now. I don't mind giving up sex for a while. We'll have our whole lives for that."

Seiichi was glad to have art as second period. The stench of paint was strong in the art room and it coated the sex smell Seiichi apparently had on him. At lunch, he went out to the gardens and watered the flowers, putting some flowers in his hair and pockets. By the time he sat next to Genichirou to eat in the classroom, Seiichi smelled only of flowers and paint. Now that Seiichi had coated the stink, he could see what Niou and Yanagi had meant. Genichirou did smell of sweat and… something else. Maybe it was pheromones or something. Seiichi happily gave Genichirou some flowers, laughing when he stuck one on the black cap.

Yanagi asked Seiichi for some details afterwards about what had happened last night between them but Seiichi shook his head.

"Sorry Renji, but this is a secret between me and Genichirou." smiled Seiichi, respecting Genichirou's wish to keep it a secret. "And please don't tell anyone we even had sex._ Especially_ not Atobe." Yanagi understood and swore secrecy. Seiichi didn't expect much. Yanagi was not much of a secret keeper.

Actually, Atobe had stopped calling since their little quarrel. No doubt the Hyotei captain was honouring his promise of not prying into Seiichi's affaires again. At least that was one thing Atobe could be counted on for.

* * *

><p>Ha! As if Atobe would stop prying that easily. Seiichi and Genichirou's romantic life was the hottest topic in all the schools at the moment. Atobe had other ways of getting information even without talking directly to Seiichi. The Hyotei captain regularly called Fuji and Yanagi, both who gave small hints of what Seiichi was up to lately. It was hard because Seiichi had stopped telling even his closest friends, but Atobe's insights had ways of understanding hidden meanings behind words.<p>

For instance, when Atobe called Fuji a few days ago, the Seigaku genius had reported nothing except that Seiichi's mother would not be at home on Sunday. _Obviously_, it meant the mother was well aware of Seiichi and Genichirou's relationship and that Seiichi would be having sex on Sunday with the mother's knowledge. Seiichi's mother had never been out on a Sunday previously. It was a good explanation.

Yanagi had reported that Genichirou had looked pale a few days back. _Obviously_ Genichirou was still nervous about sex with Seiichi. Since the vice-captain had been the uke previously, it was safe to assume that Seiichi was trying something new. Genichirou was probably nervous about being the seme for once.

And now today, Yanagi had said the phrase "Seiichi just had a limp today. That's all." How simple! How easy! It all fit. Seiichi was sore from doing it with Genichirou on Sunday. So he was right. Of course he was. Ore-sama is the best, thought Atobe, pulling out his phone to text the 13,456 people on his contacts list and tell them about his amazing discovery.

And then Jirou had to waltz in to practice late, ruining Atobe's mood.

"Oi Jirou, where the fuck have you been, ahn?" growled Atobe, putting his phone away.

Jirou was in sleepy mode, his eyes drooping shut every few seconds. He yawned.

"Huh?" asked Jirou. "Oh, I went to Rikkai like I do during every lunch period to see Marui-sama."

"And how does that permit you to miss tennis practice for the last four days?"

"Uhhh…" Jirou yawned again. "Because Rikkai is on the other side of the city? I fell asleep on the bus nearly everyday and missed practice."

Okay, that does it, thought Atobe. "Jirou. Locker room. Couch. Now." said Atobe. The Hyotei captain stomped off in the direction of the locker rooms, yelling and giving everyone a hundred laps. Everyone better still be running when he got back, dammit.

Jirou shrugged at followed Atobe, not really feeling like doing laps.

The moment the two were in the locker room, Atobe shoved Jirou down on the couch. The captain hovered his body over Jirou's, removing both their clothes. Jirou sighed, closing his eyes sleepily and letting Atobe do what he wanted.

Once Atobe had finished stripping the sleepy boy, he looked over Jirou's body. Hmm… there were no marks anywhere.

"Jirou, did you have sex with that redhead?" asked Atobe.

"Hmm…? With Marui-sama? Nah. I'm lucky he even lets me talk to him these days. I just stare at him from a distance since I am his number one and most devoted fan. The only time we ever did it was at the hot spring inn." said Jirou, his eyes opening at the mention of Marui.

Atobe didn't listen. He flipped Jirou around on the stomach, lifting the boy's hips up and spreading his buttcheeks. The entrance looked unused enough. Atobe plunged one dry finger in. Jirou's insides were tight and soft. Well, it looks like Jirou really was telling the truth. Atobe exhaled a long breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Jirou, I forbidden you from seeing that redhead again." growled Atobe.

"What? Why?" asked Jirou, shocked. But... Marui was amazing! Why didn't Atobe what them to see each other? Jirou just didn't get it.

Atobe's only reply was to lean down and start licking at Jirou's entrance's, dipping his tongue in harshly and tasting the smooth insides.

"Ahhh! Wait, A-Atobe, you didn't answer my- mhmmm!" Jirou's question went ignored. He felt Atobe's sinfully skilled tongue plunging in and out, teasing the rim where the sensitive pink muscles lay. "Hah...! _Atobe_."

Jirou knew better than to try and resist. He'd get his answers later. Atobe seemed to be in a really bad mood, yet that tongue was being as sensual as always. It made Jirou moan loudly, wanting more inside him. Crap, why did Atobe have to be so skilled at sex?

The captain sucked the hole harshly, making Jirou yell out loudly. Atobe smirked and pulled back, satisfied by the reactions. Really, Jirou was well trained to like everything Atobe does to him. That probably had something to do with the way Atobe never let others have sex with Jirou. Only Atobe was allowed. It had been bad enough that he had let Jirou have a taste of that redhead once. He vowed to never let it happen again even if he had to tie up Jirou in a dungeon.

Of course, it would be the kinky kind of dungeon with sex toys and whips and stuff. And handcuffs.

Atobe had been overcome with anger when he thought that Jirou had been seeing that fucking Marui in secret and skipping practice for it. But he was delighted to find out that wasn't the case after all. But really, there had to be a way to keep Jirou from seeing others, thought Atobe.

How the hell did others keep their property from running off? ...Oh right, they_ dated_.

Jirou was surprised to feel something hot and thick poking at his entrance insistingly. Looks like Atobe was really impatient. Usually Atobe would indulge in so much foreplay that neither of them would last too long before coming, enabling them to have several rounds if they so wanted. But this Atobe wasted no time and plunged in immediately, even if he hadn't prepared Jirou properly.

Jirou cringed but didn't mind it too much. He had done it plenty of times before so he's wasn't new at it or anything; he wasn't always in need of a lot of preparation. The familiar thick heat inside him felt great, especially when it began moving in and out. Pretty soon, Atobe's pace alone wasn't enough and Jirou began moving his own body back and forth, feeling the pleasure within him building up. This was so much better than laps. Jirou felt sorry for all the other losers outside who were exercising.

"Nee Jirou… go out with me." Atobe said out of nowhere. It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Hah… ooohh…w-what?" Jirou moaned.

"I _said_ that from now on, you're my boyfriend and we're dating. That means you can't go see other men., especially not that Marui." Atobe hissed, emphasizing his words with hard pounds of his hips.

"Ah! But wait, that means…"

Atobe leaned down and bit Jirou's neck. "Swear it!" Atobe ceased his movements, holding Jirou's body in place.

Jirou gasped at their stillness, feeling Atobe pulsing inside but not moving an inch. He tried moving back but Atobe's hands held him in place. He whimpered. "A-Atobe, move please."

"No. Not until you agree."

Jirou whined. He now regretted not picking the laps over this. He knew it would do no good to be difficult. If Atobe wanted something, he didn't stop until he got it and it was best to just go along with whatever the diva had in mind and deal with the consequences later. Right now, all Jirou wanted was for that delightful friction to return and push him off the edge and into pure bliss.

"Yes yes, I agree." said Jirou quickly. Atobe had immediately begun thrusting back in and out with a feral grin coating his features. Jirou rocked back and forth as the heat build up inside him. "Oh yessss... Atobe, faster."

Instead of obliging, Atobe took out his cellphone and immediately called someone from his speed dial, not breaking his pace.

"Hey Oshitari." said Atobe, talking into his phone. "Me and Jirou are dating. Tell everyone. Make sure it gets to Rikkai." He hung up after that, pressing in hard and effectively rubbing against Jirou's sweet spot.

Jirou came, spraying semen on the couch. Atobe's thrusts became desperate and frantic as he also released with a low moan.

"We're going out tonight. Make sure you wear something decent for once." said Atobe, pulling out and immediately grabbing his second phone and inserting romantic dates into his scheduler. Because he was so going to show all his friends what an awesome boyfriend he can be.

Jirou didn't care and looked excited again, not coming down from the hype of his orgasm. "Where are we going?" he asked happily.

"The Royal Dragon. I'll reserve the whole restaurant." said Atobe. Ha! This dating stuff was easy. He was totally a pro at this.

Jirou nodded swiftly. "So… can I invite Marui-sama?"

Atobe facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant: <strong>

**I had the hardest time with the Atobe/Jirou stuff because I've never actually read any fics of that pair. D: And the only time I've read of Atobe was in Tango Pair fics, which amuses me greatly but also make me go KAY SANADA, GO BACK TO YUKIMURA NOW PLZ. **

**And because I spent all day reading and *secretly writing this chapter in class*, I watched part of the anime during my break because I didn't feel like reading some more. I was planning to watch the Jirou match and maybe some Hyotei parts from the Nationals... but I went one episode in and then wondered "...which episode is Rikkai in again?" **

**D; I'm hopeless. *hopeless Rikkai fan***

**I ended up watching the Sanada vs Echizen match and OMG ALPHA PAIR IS SO REAL. Srsly, Sanada was having flashbacks and saying Yukimura's name like every two minutes during that match. ITS TRU LUV.**

**As for Jirou, I still only see him as an overly sleepy guy or an overly excited dude. And a Marui fanboy. ._. (lol someone recommend me an Adorable Pair fic before I embarrass myself.)**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Akaya questions what love is. And then there might be more water wasting. (I swear I'm not trying to destroy the environment D: )<em>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fan writing Prince of Tennis stories. I don't own it. OKAY?**

**Once again, I thank everyone who leaves reviews! Also, since I think I should warn people, the story is coming to an end soon. So feel free to be happy/sad/hungry about that fact. **

* * *

><p>Seiichi and Genichirou were both very eager to take a shower by the end of the school day. They felt really sticky and yucky from last night and combined with the sweat from two tennis practices… well it was just extremely unpleasant.<p>

When afternoon practice was over, they jumped in the shower with the rest of the team, wanting to get clean as soon as possible.

But, the situation ended up being very uncomfortable for the whole team.

The moment Seiichi entered the large shower, all eyes turned and widened. There was no doubt left for anyone about what their captain and vice-captain had been up to last night.

Genichirou saw it too and nearly gasped that he hadn't noticed that morning.

Seiichi's body was completely covered in hickies. Seiichi's upper back and shoulders had a dozen; probably from their first round of sex, thought Genichirou as he remembered planting sucking kisses there one after the other. Then there was Seiichi's chest, mostly around the collarbone and nipples. The lovemarks were even more numerous there, bright red and purple against Seiichi's milky skin, most likely from their second round when Genichirou had taken Seiichi against the shower wall.

The worst was Seiichi's inner thighs. The bites and hickies were so concentrated in that area that the marks outnumbered the amount of pale skin. Plus, if you looked really closely, one could see traces of dry cum splattered across the captain's stomach and lower parts.

The others all gulped and hurried to finish washing as quickly as possible, desperately trying not to look at the bluenette. Seiichi merely hummed and washed his hair at a slow pace, not in any hurry to leave. The marks covering Seiichi's body made the bluenette look so unbelievably sexy. And obviously Genichirou was agreeing because he was getting hard at the sight, unable to look away.

Seiichi had noticed when he had changed his clothes, but was fine with it. He didn't mind others seeing the marks Genichirou had left. It would show everyone exactly who Seiichi belongs to. And if it made the other regulars leave swiftly, then it was even better.

Within five minutes, Genichirou and Seiichi were the last ones left in the shower. Seiichi didn't miss the heated looks Genichirou was giving him. The bluenette smirked in delight when he noticed his lover's hard-on.

"I should probably say sorry for tainting your beautiful skin, Seiichi." growled Genichirou. "But I'm not sorry." The fact that Seiichi had Genichirou's imprints all over his body made Genichirou feel so happy and hot. If it was even possible, Seiichi looked more beautiful than ever.

The two approached each other, smiling with lusty stares. Soon, Genichirou had pushed Seiichi against the shower wall and was heatedly kissing him senseless under the steady stream of water.

"Ngnn… wait, Gen." Seiichi pushed at Genichirou's chest. "We really do need to get clean and… I really am sore."

"Ah, sorry. I forgot." Genichirou brought his hand around Seiichi, massaging the lower back in apology. "Can I at least help you wash?"

"Of course you can." whispered Seiichi over the sound of the water. The bluenette grabbed hold of Genichirou's member. "In exchange, I'll make sure to get rid of your..._ problem_."

Genichirou grabbed the soap on the stand, bringing it to Seiichi's front. The vice-captain made sure to wipe off what was left of the white mess present on both their stomachs. It didn't help that Seiichi was rubbing both their cocks together, the pre-ejaculate dripping to the floor.

Seiichi stiffened when he felt Genichirou's hands roaming around his behind.

"Gen…"

"I know. I just need to wash here too." said Genichirou against Seiichi's shoulder. He had seen Seiichi's entrance and it had looked completely ravished and dirty. "Most of the mess is here." The vice-captain rubbed the bar of soap against Seiichi's opening. The area around the hole was filled with yesterdays cum and hints of dry blood. Genichirou made sure to wipe it clean with insistent fingers.

Seiichi winced at the stinging pain when Genichirou put one finger in. His hole felt so raw. The bluenette's grip tightened on their erections. Genichirou didn't put more than one finger in fear of hurting Seiichi too much, but he could feel that the inner walls were also dry and dirty with his mess. He stroked his finger, delicately washing out as much as he could. He didn't do it too much and pulled his finger out quickly, bringing down a showerhead to ease the soap off their bodies.

"Sorry about that." apologized Genichirou, petting Seiichi's wet hair. "I hope it didn't hurt too much."

"No… it's fine. T-Thank you." panted Seiichi. Genichirou put his hands on Seiichi's, continuously stroking their members. "Ah! Hah… Gen…"

Genichirou swallowed Seiichi's moans, tangling their tongues together in a kiss. They tilted their head to deepen it even more, captivated by the familiar taste of their lovers. Genichirou kneaded Seiichi's inner thighs, where the sensitive and marked skin lay. Their noises increased in volume, hands and fingers becoming frantic in their pumping.

They orgasmed at the same time; lips not leaving each other's mouths. Genichirou accidentally bit Seiichi's lip a little too hard. Genichirou mouthed an apology as their heart rate decreased in relaxation. Genichirou sucked at Seiichi's bruised bottom lip, a little upset at making Seiichi hurt again. Seiichi didn't mind and slumped against Genichirou for support.

The water wiped their mess away after they had washed the rest of thir bodies. They stepped out of the large shower, feeling clean and at ease. The rest of the room was empty. Looks like they had scared off everyone with their excessive moaning.

"You know, for someone who made a big fuss about our intimacy being kept secret, you sure don't mind jumping me in public showers with an entire team ready to walk in on us." chuckled Seiichi.

"It's fine. They leave quickly this way." said Genichirou, getting his clothes out of his locker. "Besides… maybe people knowing is not too bad…"

"Oh?"

"Then they know who you belong to." said Genichirou.

"I belong to you? Isn't it the other way around?" asked Seiichi.

Genichirou smiled. "Interpret it however you like, Seiichi. But…" Genichirou turned serious. "I am sorry for getting angry at you the other day… about you telling others about our private life."

"You apologize a lot."

"Still, hear me out. If you want to tell people, that's fine. I will no longer object. Feel free to tell people. As long as no one else gets to see this side of you… when you laugh, when you cry and when you yell out in pleasure. All of those are for me alone."

Seiichi smirked. How interesting. Genichirou has such a possessive streak.

Maybe he'll soon have to remind the vice-captain exactly who is in charge in this relationship.

* * *

><p>Late that evening, Seiichi was happily writing in his online journal about his magical night when Atobe called him.<p>

"Keigo-kun, you haven't called in a while." answered Seiichi. "I have so much to tell you. Genichirou doesn't mind if I tell people anymore so listen up. Last night, I had several rounds of the most spectacular and ground-breaking sex I've ever-"

"Yeah, that's just peachy Seiichi, but I didn't call about that." interrupted Atobe. "I called to let you know that Jirou and I are dating now. Make sure you tell that redhead from your team to keep his distance."

"You and Jirou-san? Since when?" asked Seiichi. That was unexpected. Seiichi was sure Atobe would just end up marrying himself if given enough time.

"Since this afternoon. I _convinced_ him to go out with me. And I specifically told him that he cannot go near Marui anymore… but Jirou sometimes has attention lapses, so tell that redhead to keep his distance." drawled Atobe.

"Hmm? Are you jealous of Marui, Keigo-kun?" asked Seiichi, amusement in his tone. Seiichi didn't really believe that Atobe was serious about it. Actually, that dating bit sounded like Atobe just didn't want his_ property_ running off.

"Ha! Jealous? Ore-sama is not jealous. I have nothing to worry about now. This dating thing is awesome, I should have dated people ages ago. This way, your boyfriend doesn't run off and have sex with others. They are like claimed property."

"I see. You do realize that implies to you too, Keigo-kun?"

"In what way?"

"You cannot cheat on Jirou either. Your little Hyotei orgies are no more. Do you think you can do that?" asked Seiichi.

"Of course. Being in a serious relationship is easy. This is just an easy way to get my team to keep still. Now none of them can run off." said Atobe in a smug manner.

Ah, so this _was_ about keeping his team in place and making sure they didn't fuck people when Atobe wasn't around. But wait, "...All of them? What do you mean?" asked Seiichi.

"I mean, it's not just Jirou. After convincing Jirou, I went to Oshitari and Hiyoshi and _convinced _them to go out with me. So they can't run off either and have sex behind my back." said Atobe, amazed at his own brilliance. "Of course, I'll ask out the others tomorrow."

"...Atobe... I don't think you understand. Dating is between two people, not many."

"I _know_. They are all obviously different relationships. It's me and Jirou, then me and Oshitari, and so on. They are _separate_."

"Uh, no Keigo-kun, you don't quite get it. Dating is-

"Seiichi, I honestly do not see what is wrong with my flawless logic. Aren't you happy that I am in serious relationships?"

Seiichi sighed. That arrogant diva just didn't get it. How on earth could he think that dating three people at the same time is okay? "Alright, whatever you say Keigo-kun. Tell me how that goes."

"Oh, and tell Kirihara to back off Hiyoshi. And tell that Yagyuu to stop eyeing Oshitari, and-"

"Of course, good bye now." Seiichi said, not bothering to tell Atobe that it was all in his arrogant imagination since Akaya and Yagyuu are both in their own real serious relationships already.

When Seiichi hung up, Atobe paused and realized something.

'Wait… did Seiichi just say he was willing to talk about his intense rounds of sex with the idiot?' thought Atobe, frantically re-dialling the bluenette's number.

* * *

><p>Akaya pouted and cuddled closer to Yanagi, arms tightening their embrace. The data master was busy reading, but still let Akaya sit on his lap.<p>

Today, captain Yukimura and vice-captain Sanada had acted weird. Akaya had noticed the limp Seiichi sported throughout the day, but it had only become obvious to him at the end of the day; when Seiichi had stepped in the shower after practice, his body had been completely marked by bites and hickies.

Akaya thought of his captain as the strongest person alive and was shocked to see that someone had actually dared tarnish his captain's beautiful skin. Akaya was ready to yell at Genichirou for hurting his captain so much.

But… Seiichi had been glowing. The bluenette looked so happy… joyful at having his body marked by Genichirou. Akaya didn't understand. How could Seiichi still be so happy while being in so much physical pain? Was sex really that painful that you had trouble walking afterwards?

And the looks the captain and vice-captain had kept on giving each other were so… heated and intimate. Just looking at them made Akaya feel like he was infiltrating on a private moment. Akaya and the others had left the showers in the hurry, but they didn't leave the locker rooms on time to avoid hearing the noises, the groans and hungry moans emitting from the showers.

'Is that what it's like to be in love?' wondered Akaya. Maybe Yanagi was right and they weren't ready for more. If Yanagi gave him that much pain and bit him all over, Akaya was ready to punch the living daylights out of the data master.

"Is everything alright, Akaya?" asked Yanagi, putting his book down. "You've been silent for quite a while and 67% more clingy than usual. It's very unlike you."

Akaya didn't know himself. He had been certain that he was ready for sex with Yanagi. Now, he wasn't so such anymore. Of course, he liked his boyfriend very much but... he just felt so confused.

"Yanagi-senpai… what's love?" asked Akaya.

"Hmm… you ask a difficult question. No one is quite sure what love is. Some say it's an illusion and some say it is finding your one true soul mate." said Yanagi. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. What does it mean for you, senpai?"

"To me, love is based on acceptance, understanding and trust. It's something that can decay if left alone and needs constant nourishing as well as time to grow, but can also bloom into something beautiful." said Yanagi.

"…" Akaya was silent, a troubled look on his face.

"Akaya, everyone loves in a different way. Just like how your tennis play is different from other player's style. Don't compare us to Genichirou and Seiichi. Those two have been together since they were four years old and live in a whole different world."

"So… knowing and understanding the other person over a long time makes love? But… Niou and Yagyuu didn't know each other for _that_ long either and they are still together." pointed out Akaya.

"Yagyuu and Niou based their love on a more physical relationship. It wouldn't work for a lot of people, but they are a special case." said Yanagi. For once, Yanagi was glad that Akaya was like a little kid. The devil ace really wanted to beat Seiichi, Genichirou and Yanagi at tennis but it didn't stop Akaya from admiring and looking up to the Three Demons. Maybe Akaya would finally be influenced for the better instead of trying to imitate whatever stupid prank or sex technique Niou told him about.

"I… I don't get it, Yanagi-senpai." pouted Akaya, pressing his head against Yanagi's chest. Everything was just too confusing.

They fell back into silence, the only sound being the flip of a page from Yanagi's book. Akaya laid his head in the junction between Yanagi's neck and shoulder. All of Akaya's certainty in what he thought love and sex was just seemed to vanish into thin air.

"R-Renji?" stuttered Akaya.

"Yes Akaya?"

"I think I want to wait a little before we have sex."

Yanagi smiled, petting Akaya's curly hair. "Anything you want, Akaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Pfft, of course Atobe can't end up with just one person. -_- Srsly, I ship AtobeXAtobe, because obviously he can only end up with himself. Atobe can pretty much be paired up with anyone and still manage to love himself even more. **

**I should invent pairings. SanadaXCap. ShiraishiXEcstasy. MaruiXGum. (oh god, why do I make no sense today?) **

**Niou-dressed-up-as-YagyuuXYagyuu-dressed-up-as-Niou (I want to see this. Someone who is not me should write a fic right _now_.) **

**YanagiXData... or DataXYanagi, in which the data is the seme. (That makes even less sense ;_;) **

**Okay, I'm going to shut up now before I scare people away. .-. I'm sorry. Thinking of pairings is harder than it looks. **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Seiichi, Genichirou, Tezuka and Fuji go on a double date. And of course, being the sadistic boyfriends they are, Seiichi and Fuji can't help but poke some fun into their stoic lovers. <em>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis. I don't own it. kthxbai.**

**I had a spaz attack when I saw that New Prince of Tennis chapter 50 was out. And I literally began jumping around in excitement at the last page. OMG YUKIMURAAAAAA.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't a bad arrangement, thought Genichirou. He got along with Tezuka... somewhat, and Seiichi got along with Fuji. Really, it could be quite fun. Seiichi looked excited enough for their double date.<p>

After tennis practice on Friday afternoon, Seiichi and Genichirou walked in downtown Tokyo together. Seiichi pulled Genichirou along.

"Hurry Genichirou, I told Fuji we'd meet him there ten minutes ago." said Seiichi.

Genichirou huffed and let Seiichi drag him along the crowded streets of Shibuya. Honestly, Seiichi should just blame Niou for dying the tennis court bright orange and making them late. And okay, Genichirou _had _spazzed out a little bit when he saw Seiichi dragging him through Love Hotel Hill behind the Shibuya 109... but it was still mostly Niou's fault.

Genichirou didn't like Tokyo. It was way too crowded. He felt claustrophobic just walking in the streets.

Seiichi finally stopped pulling at Genichirou's arm when they got close to the meeting place. They were meeting Fuji and Tezuka at some park or streetside or something. Genichirou didn't quite know so he let Seiichi lead. The bluenette looked like he knew where he was going.

They easily spotted the two Seigaku regulars hanging close to a statue of a dog, dressed in their all-black school uniform. Fuji and Seiichi squee!ed and hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Sanada and Tezuka nodded their heads in greeting.

"Sorry we're late, Fuji." said Yukimura. "Genichirou got a little too excited when we walked by Love Hotel Hill."

"H-Hey, I was simply concerned that we might get in trouble. We are wearing our school uniforms after all." said Genichirou, flushing in embarrassment.

"Ah, of course Genichirou." said Seiichi, hints of sarcasm in his tone. "My apologies then."

"It's fine. Shall we go eat before the restaurants get too crowded?" said Fuji.

The four of them walked to a restaurant. Of course it was already crowded with people. Genichirou didn't look at the name of the restaurant, but they served ramen and teriyaki at a good price. They ordered and waited for their food.

Seiichi and Fuji were sitting on one side of the table together, looking at what appeared to be a magazine and giggling about whatever was in it. Tezuka and Sanada sat on the other end, looking stoic and manly. After a few minutes of Seiichi and Fuji pointing and sneaking glances at Genichirou and Tezuka from across the table and whispering things, the vice-captain got curious and leaned over to see what they were giggling about.

"Seiichi… why are you looking at a lingerie magazine?" asked Genichirou.

"Well, why not?" asked Fuji. "Kunimitsu, do you want to see me in black lace and leather high heels?"

Tezuka cocked his head to the side. "Sure?"

Seiichi laughed but then began pouting at Genichirou. "Gen… you don't think I'll look sexy in a short nurse outfit?"

"I-It's not that! You look s-sexy in anything, Seiichi." said Genichirou, waving his hands around in a panic. Seiichi smiled in satisfaction. "But why were you pointing at me and Tezuka?"

"Oh we were just picking out outfits that would look good on you." said Fuji dismissively. Tezuka choked on the water he had been drinking. "It's quite a challenge. I mean, I can somewhat picture Kunimitsu in a maid outfit but you, Sanada… well nothing in here seems to suit you."

"Fuji…" began Tezuka.

"That's because Genichirou is too masculine." said Seiichi. "Genichirou's looks are far more suited for traditional outfits. Trust me, Genichirou in a kendo hakama would make anyone fall for him."

"Hmm… traditional outfits? Like uniform style?" asked Fuji.

"Even Tezuka would perhaps look more fit in… hmmm…" said Seiichi.

"A military uniform!" said Genichirou. The three others looked at him questionably. Genichirou flushed. "N-Nevermind!"

"No, it is a wonderful idea." said Fuji, licking his lips. "Tezuka would look stunning in a military suit."

Tezuka grumbled, wondering why they couldn't just all wear whatever they wanted and call it a day.

To the relief of both Genichirou and Tezuka, the food arrived. They were all too busy devouring their beef and chicken and soup and whatever it was that Fuji was eating.

"Nee Seiichi, do you always wear your powerwrists even outside of school?" asked Fuji, seeing the black wristbands on Seiichi and Genichirou's wrists.

"Hmm… not always. Usually it's just at school, at practice and only sometimes when I go out. Genichirou wears them a lot more often. I think he even sleeps with them on." chuckled Seiichi. "Actually… the only time I see him take them off is when he's showering and when we're having se-"

"THIS CHICKEN IS REALLY GOOD." shouted Genichirou, interrupting Seiichi`s sentence. Everyone around them turned to look at the spontaneous announcement the vice-captain had made.

Fuji snorted in amusement. Looks like Seiichi had been right. Genichirou was still very flustered when taking about their sex life.

They finished eating and paying for the bill. They fought a little bit about who should pay. Fuji smiled and let Tezuka pay for his meal. Genichirou insisted to pay for Seiichi, but then the bluenette took away his senses. Seiichi ended up paying and Genichirou grumbled about power abuse.

Their date wasn't very long. They walked along the streets and window shopped for a while. Genichirou and Tezuka were more or less tagging along behind Seiichi and Fuji. The bluenette and the genius were constantly laughing and prancing around the street, arms locked like they were the bestest of friends. Those two would occasionally whisper things in each other's ear, look back at the two stoic males and give high pitched giggles.

Tezuka shrugged it off. They were having fun. Let them be.

An ice cream cart was parked nearby. Both Seiichi and Fuji stopped by it. Genichirou ran forward to join them. At first, Tezuka thought Genichirou was excited at the thought of ice cream. But it turns out the vice-captain just really wanted to buy Seiichi something.

The bluenette let Genichirou buy him one, thinking that it was better not too push Genichirou too far after having taken his senses before. Genichirou looked weirdly at Seiichi's ice cream. The Rikkai captain had mixed bubblegum and lime in one cone. It didn't look like a good combination.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite, Genichirou?" asked Seiichi, once they had sat down on a nearby bench.

Genichirou sat next to him. "N-No thanks."

Fuji and Tezuka were off to the side. At least Fuji had taken a normal vanilla flavour. But the way Fuji licked his cone while looking directly at Tezuka was so suggestive. Genichirou was happy Seiichi was not doing the same thing to him. Genichirou was sure he would have started blushing and stuttering. The fact that Tezuka was able to keep a straight face and look at Fuji directly in the eyes at the same time was astounding.

"Looks like Tezuka is getting some action tonight." chuckled Seiichi. "Fuji's been flirting since back at the restaurant."

"He was?" asked Genichirou.

"Well…" The corner of Seiichi's mouth quirked up. "It was more like Fuji had his foot on Tezuka's crotch the entire time we were eating. I assume Tezuka got the hint."

"O-Oh…" Genichirou hadn't noticed at all. Tezuka was really good at hiding his emotions. Genichirou scooted closer to his smaller lover, putting an arm around Seiichi's waist. "Seiichi… is Tezuka the only one who will get lucky tonight?" Genichirou whispered.

Seiichi shot the vice-captain an amused look. "Hoh? Gen, are you actually asking me for sex? Has the day finally come?" said the bluenette. "What happened to the meek Genichirou who stuttered at the simple thought of a handjob?"

Genichirou turned red, burying his face against Seiichi's hair. "I-It's fine if you don't want to… or if you're still sore." mumbled Genichirou.

"Gen, it's been five days. Of course I'm not sore." Seiichi whispered back. "But… both our parents are home tonight and are expecting us at a certain time."

"Call your parents and tell them you are staying overnight at my house." said the vice-captain. "W-We can use the dojo. I always go in there by myself late at night or early in the morning."

Seiichi frowned. The dojo. A large empty place with uncomfortable tatami mats.

"Don't worry, Seiichi." Genichirou kissed the top of Seiichi's head. "I-I brought futons in the dojo this morning. As well as… necessities."

Seiichi stared blankly ahead for a moment before laughing quietly. "You thought ahead! My, you must be very eager." Seiichi tilted his head upwards and kissed Genichirou quickly. "In that case, how can I say no?"

* * *

><p>The date ended early on a silent agreement from the two couples. A silent agreement dominated by their hormones.<p>

Fuji was glad to be going home alone with Tezuka. Not that he didn't like being around Seiichi, but all the talk about lingerie and sex techniques had gotten Fuji riled up. And Tezuka was also beginning to show interest in his flirting.

Once at his house, Tezuka lead the way to the bedroom. When they walked in and shut the door, they began kissing deeply and hectically. Fuji nibbled at Tezuka's lips, biting them slightly with his front teeth. Tezuka growled, pushing Fuji's body down on the bed.

"Hmm the bed again?" said Fuji. "How uncreative, Kunimitsu."

"I happen to like the bed very much. It may not be spontaneous, but it is the most comfortable." said Tezuka, leaning in for another kiss.

"Mhmm… so… you value comfort over spur-of-the-moment sex against a kitchen counter?" asked Fuji. "Well, that more or less describes your personality and fashion-choice."

"What does my clothing and kitchen counters have to do with this?" whispered Tezuka, trailing lips down Fuji's torso, removing a shirt in the process.

"Nothing. I'm just saying you like comfortable clothes over stylish ones." smiled Fuji, throwing his shirt off to the side. "And speaking of clothes, yours are in the way."

They took care of the problem quickly, removing every last piece of clothing on their bodies. Tezuka bit and sucked lightly at a nipple while Fuji's knee bent upwards, dragging along Tezuka's heated crotch.

"So Kunimitsu… ahhhh ngh… would you object if I randomly decided to suck you in the shower tomorrow morning?" asked Fuji, moving his own hips against Tezuka's body.

"Mhmm… I… would most likely not object." said Tezuka. "But… why should I wait until tomorrow when you can do that right now instead?"

Fuji chuckled, moving his body downwards until his face was inches away from Tezuka's sleek member. "Always straight to the point, Mitsu." said Fuji. The genius then opened his lips, taking in the head and slowly devouring it. He held the base while licking at sucking the tip like he had done before with his ice cream cone. Fuji sluggishly brought his mouth further along the length, his tongue continually swirling in all the sensitive spots.

Tezuka often wondered if Fuji's genius title applied for everything, especially tennis and sex. Fuji had said that Tezuka had been his first but the genius had seemed so experienced during their first time that Tezuka had doubted it for a while. Now, the captain understood that Fuji really never had a boyfriend before Tezuka; Fuji was just really good at stuff in general. Like giving blowjobs.

Tezuka groaned loudly, feeling the tip of his cock hitting the back of Fuji's throat. Once Fuji had taken in all of Tezuka whole, his hands got busy fully massaging Tezuka's balls and touching the sensitive skin behind them.

"Fuji… that's enough." said Tezuka, running his hands along Fuji's light brown hair that was tickling his inner thighs. The genius pulled his head up, making sure to leave an ample amount of saliva on the heated member to make penetration less painful.

The stoic captain let Fuji do what he wanted. Tezuka didn't have a preferred position so he just sat down and let Fuji get into whatever pose the genius felt like being in. Today, Fuji lifted himself and sat down on Tezuka's lap, engulfing the captain's cock in one go.

They both stopped, panting for a few seconds at the intense feeling. Fuji's slender legs wrapped tightly around Tezuka's waist.

Not following any particular rhythm, Tezuka and Fuji rocked their bodies forward and back. The captain lifted Fuji's hips slightly and pushed back down for short thrusts. The genius' member throbbed between them. Fuji loved the movements that squeezed his erection between the two sweating bodies.

It was good, great even. They were able to kiss and touch as much as they wanted since they were in such close proximity. Hands stroked everywhere. Tezuka brought his up and flicked Fuji's nipples.

Fuji put a hand behind him, touching the place where they were joined and feeling the steady movements of Tezuka's member sliding in and out of him.

"Fu…Fuji… what are you… !" Tezuka gasped. Fuji had put a finger in his entrance, moving the digit at the same pace as Tezuka's member, in and out, in and out. Fuji moaned loudly and inserted a second finger. He felt more stretched than ever before.

Tezuka groaned, feeling Fuji's fingers caressing his slick member as it continued to thrust inside and out of the tight heat. Fuji's legs tightened their grip on Tezuka's body as their plunges became frantic and quick.

Fuji came first, spraying his seed on their chests, his legs losing their grip as he slumped backwards on the bed. Tezuka continued pushing in and out, fucking Fuji deeply into the mattress until he came as well.

It was only much later in the night when they were both lying on their backs and satisfied that Fuji thought of Seiichi and Genichirou. The genius snickered.

'Saa… I wonder if Seiichi had a good time as well.' thought Fuji.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**omg I wrote Perfect Pair don't kill me. Sorry if that scene is rushed. I was listening to Yagyuu's Laser Beam song on repeat the entire time and I think the fast-paced song made me hyper. XD;**

**I actually wanted them all to go back to Love Hotel Hill (which is a real place), but all my sources tell me that high schoolers probably wouldn't be able to afford it. :( So they all went back home. **

**I've been obsessed with reading Prince of Tennis fanbooks lately. They are so hilariously full of crack. XD Konomi-sensei has an awesome sense of humor. And discovering that Sanada's pet beetle is named _FuuRinKaZan _is the funniest thing ever. **

**Everyone should read the translated parts of the fanbooks if you haven't already! **

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: I am determined to write Alpha pair smex without water wasting this time! D: <em>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.**

**Thanks to the offical fanbook, I noticed that Marui and Jirou are now sharing a room in New Prince of Tennis. *gigglesnort* This fact makes me happy.**

* * *

><p>Seiichi found it quite thrilling to be sneaking around Genichirou's house. Sure, it wasn't as if they were sneaking inside, about to make love a few rooms down from Genichirou's parents, but it was thrilling nonetheless that they were sneaking in the backyard's dojo.<p>

Genichirou was actually quite tense, possibly fearing discovery by his nephew, his parents or worst, his grandfather. But, it turns out they didn't have to worry afterall. They got to the dojo doors fine, making Genichirou let out a breath of relief.

Genichirou slid the doors open to let them in, only to shut them back as quickly and silently as he could. Inside, the place was eerily quiet, so quiet that their talking was sure to sound loud and echoic. The only light was the moonlight seeping in through the windows. Seiichi immediately noticed the rather large futon in the far corner of the room. It looked out of place in the otherwise empty room.

Seiichi smiled, looking up at Genichirou, who was shifting slightly from left to right as if trying to figure out how to go about this.

"So Genichirou, are you going to add to my hickey collection tonight?" asked Seiichi, a laugh in his tone.

The line of Genichirou's tight mouth twitched upward. "My marks didn't go away yet?" he asked.

"Some did. The bigger ones are still there." Seiichi pulled his shirt up, showing parts of his stomach for a visual. A large red mark was still visible right under his bellybutton.

Genichirou cocked his head to the side, smiling mischievously. "Hmm… I don't even remember giving you that one."

Seiichi scoffed, playfully hitting Genichirou on the arm. "Well think harder. Did it mean so little to you that you already forgot all the details?" he said.

Still smiling, Genichirou wrapped his arms around the lithe figure of Seiichi, kissing the top of the bluenette's head. "I'm just joking. Of course I remember, Seiichi. That one was from our third round. You were sitting on the bed and I was kneeling in front of you when I gave you that mark."

Seiichi nodded approvingly. Genichirou hoped Seiichi wouldn't start quizzing him on each lovebite. Just to be safe, Genichirou leaned in and occupied both their lips the moment he saw Seiichi start to open his mouth.

The vice-captain moved his lips at a tranquilizing pace, slowly and blissfully tasting his lover. Seiichi still tasted like lime, probably from the ice cream he had eaten earlier. Genichirou kept his eyes open, observing Seiichi's face at close range. His fingers moved up to push the dark blue hair back. Seiichi's eyes were closed, long eyelashes lying down on soft cheeks as the bluenette gave a soft content noise. Genichirou saw that Seiichi's cheeks had a bit more color than usual, maybe because of the sunny weather they had practiced in all week or perhaps he was simply blushing. Genichirou traced his fingers along the sides of Seiichi's face, feeling the high cheekbone and then soft edge of the bluenette's jaw.

It was only when they pulled back, saliva connecting their lips, that Seiichi finally opened his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Seiichi, go on the futon. I'll be right back. I just need to get something before we start." whispered Genichirou. Giving the bluenette one final kiss, Genichirou nearly ran to the far end of the dojo, opening another sliding door and disappearing behind it.

Seiichi stood there looking at the small door where Genichirou had exited. The bluenette had never been through that door, but it seemed to just be another room in the dojo, or maybe a type of storage closet. Sighing, Seiichi went and settled himself on the large futon. He lounged down, sensually running his hand along the covers.

'What is with Genichirou and leaving to fetch something each time we are ready to do it?' Seiichi thought. He wasn't mad, but it had happened last time too when Genichirou had forgotten the lube in his coat pocket. Seiichi lay down, head on the pillow, when he felt something hard under him. He looked under the pillow and found the bottle of lubricant.

'Ah, that's what hurt my head.' thought Seiichi. 'But wait… if Genichirou didn't forget the lube, then what did he go get?'

Seiichi's curiosity had been piqued. But he would have to wait for Genichirou to return. For now, he might as well make it easier for when the vice-captain did come back. Seiichi took off his clothes. He didn't rush and made sure to carefully fold them before putting them in a neat pile on the side. Even after all that, Genichirou still not returned.

Seiichi thought about going to check if Genichirou was okay. Trusting his instincts, Seiichi got up and knocked on the sliding door.

"Genichirou, is everything alright?" asked Seiichi, not opening the door.

"Ah, sorry it's taking long. I'll be out soon." came Genichirou's voice.

Well, Genichirou didn't sound too nervous at least. Maybe he was cooling off his head before starting, like he did last time in the shower. Shrugging, Seiichi lay back down on the futon, splayed out on the side in a provocative pose for when Genichirou would re-appear. Seiichi was not usually impatient, but his cock certainly was.

In order to not be kept waiting more than was necessary, Seiichi opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in them. At least the preparation would be done and Seiichi wouldn't have to hold back for too long. He brought his hand behind him, running a moist finger around the rim of his entrance.

Seiichi slid one in, pushing in as far as he could and sliding it back out slowly. He began panting when two fingers slid past his ring of muscles, massaging the inner walls. He really wanted more... even Genichirou's fingers would feel better than this. Now if only that damn Genichirou would _hurry the fuck up._

'Hmmm… maybe I can force him to come back here.' thought Seiichi.

The bluenette then proceeded to enter in a third finger. Along the way, he made sure to moan and groan as loudly as he could. Hopefully he was loud enough for Genichirou to hear him. Seiichi panted and yelled out Genichirou's name increasingly longer with each thrust of his fingers.

It took not even a minute for Genichirou to slide the door open in a panic. "Seiichi! Seiichi, what's wrong, is everything-" Genichirou stopped dead at the erotic sight in front of him. His member immediately took attention upon seeing Seiichi panting, naked on his stomach, moaning and yelling Genichirou's name with fingers playing at his entrance.

"Yes, there is something wrong, Genichirou. I am this aroused and you just left without an explanation." Seiichi turned around to glare at the vice-captain but his featured turned into a confused look. "Gen, why are you wearing your kendo hakama?"

Genichirou had returned to the room wearing the clothes he wore for kendo practice. The bottom part, the hakama, looked more like a long black pleated skirt, but Seiichi knew it had two separate pant legs. Genichirou had actually put on the entire outfit, everything from the white kimono that went under the hakama and covered his chest all the way to the white socks with sandals.

"You said you liked it when I wore my hakama." said Genichirou, blushing at being observed so precisely. "You said it only a few hours ago."

"Well, yes… I do think you look really hot in it, but is this really the time? It takes a freakishly long time to put on and take off." growled Seiichi, taking his fingers out and feeling his hole twitching with need.

Genichirou looked embarrassed. "A-Ah. Sorry… I didn't think about that." Indeed, folding the hakama and kimono when it was taken off took a long time, but was necessary for maintenance. "I-I'll go take it off then…"

An idea flashed in Seiichi's mind. The bluenette smiled and shook his head, invitingly telling Genichirou to get closer by waving his hand lazily. "It's alright Genichirou. Come here. We'll work with it." purred Seiichi.

Genichirou obeyed, not wanting to leave Seiichi alone in such a sexy position. Really, what kind of man would he be if he did that? Seiichi sat up and moved to the edge of the futon, stretching gracefully.

"Genichirou, lie down. On your back." drawled Seiichi, his tone lazy yet commanding. Genichirou didn't want to make Seiichi wait anymore so he walked forward and silently lay down on the futon, stiffly and tense. Seiichi shifted back in, cuddling his naked body against Genichirou's side.

Seiichi ran his hand along Genichirou's cheek. Genichirou turned his head to the side and kissed Seiichi's palm. The vice-captain still looked like he felt bad about putting on the kimono and hakama.

The bluenette brought his hand down and made it enter the folds of the white kimono, touching Genichirou's firm and pleasingly solid chest. Seiichi nipped at Genichirou's earlobe while his fingers played with a hardening nipple.

"Ahhh… Seiichi." murmured Genichirou. The vice-captain also began roaming his hands along Seiichi's body, making the bluenette arch into his broad hands. Genichirou touched Seiichi's dripping cock lightly before dipping his digits down further to the bluenette's entrance. The hole was already moist and stretched; Genichirou's dry finger easily went it. He pressed in deeply, twisting and angling where he remembered Seiichi's sweet spot was.

"Hah! Nnn! Gen, _oh yes_, there!" Seiichi gasped out, his insides clenching at the wonderful feeling. His hands grabbed desperately at the top of Genichirou's white kimono.

Genichirou removed his finger and went to sit up. Seiichi was ready and Genichirou's erection was throbbing and eager to thrust into the bluenette. But Seiichi pushed back down on Genichirou's chest, making the vice-captain lie down once more.

"No Gen… let me. You… just stay still." said a breathless Seiichi. The Rikkai captain grabbed the obi that held the hakama up. He quickly untied the knot. "Gen, lift your hips just a bit." Genichirou obeyed and Seiichi slid the hakama down, not too much but just enough for Genichirou's erection to be exposed. Seiichi also pulled the folds of the white kimono and shifted them a little to the side, fully revealing Genichirou's manhood.

"Wait, Seiichi…"

"Relax. You are still technically wearing your kimono and hakama. You can fold them once you take it off and only _after_ we are done." said Seiichi, rubbing the hard shaft. Genichirou's clothes were loose and untied but he was still fully clothed except for the cock that Seiichi had expertly managed to stick out. It was an erotic sight. Seiichi couldn't wait make love to Genichirou like this.

Seiichi nearly laughed when he realized that Genichirou was even wearing his powerwrists. No doubt Genichirou wanted to make exercise out of anything.

The bluenette got up and settled himself on top of Genichirou, knees on either side of the vice-captain's figure. Genichirou's eyes widened at the position. Seiichi carefully aligned the cock to his entrance and got ready to sit on the engorged member.

"Hold me please, Genichirou." said Seiichi. He didn't want to lose his balance. Genichirou placed his hands on Seiichi waist right as the bluenette began to lower himself. Genichirou gasped at the wonderfully tight feeling that slowly enveloped him. Seiichi didn't push down all the way yet, stopping above the base to let himself get used to it. It didn't hurt nearly as much as the previous time but it was still painful.

Once Seiichi began moving, Genichirou decided that he quite liked the position despite the fact that he didn't do much other than rock his hips. As Seiichi rode him, Genichirou was able to fully see the bluenette's entire body in all its glory. He could see every single emotion that flickered across Seiichi's face. He had a full view of his cock sliding in and out of Seiichi as the bluenette brought his body up and down. He was able to observe every twitch and bounce of Seiichi's member as it dripped pre-come. It was probably going to get his kimono dirty but he honestly did not care at the moment.

"Iyaaa, ngnn _Genichirou_…" moaned Seiichi. Genichirou tightened his gripped on Seiichi and began pounding upwards. Now that Seiichi was past the painful first stage, Genichirou didn't want to leave Seiichi to do all the work.

He thrust up right when Seiichi dropped his hips down. A scream echoed in the room as Seiichi felt himself completely buried, Genichirou's cock so unbelievably deep inside him. His shaky knees felt powerless and weak as his prostate was constantly being hit.

Genichirou took control. His hands were strong enough to lift Seiichi up, continuing their rhythm but not for very long. Soon, all they could do was rock and grind their hips together. They moaned, groaned and made incoherent noises over and over. Seiichi didn't last long with Genichirou entire length moving so deeply inside him. The friction within him caused by the grinding was too good and Seiichi came in an explosion of semen.

The inner walls around Genichirou's erection tightened at Seiichi's release. Genichirou didn't hold out long either. With a wild grunt, Genichirou's thighs twitched upwards as his seed filled Seiichi's burning hole.

Seiichi gasped at the feeling of warm liquid inside him. He loved it, even if he was sure to feel sticky and dirty in an hour. With shaky arms, Seiichi got off of Genichirou's penis, some of the essence dripping out and onto Genichirou's now wrinkled clothes. A large amount of Seiichi's cum had sprayed on the white kimono.

The bluenette felt a little guilty at his impatience. He had just ruined Genichirou's precious traditional kendo clothes. He got off the larger male and mumbled an apology.

Genichirou seemed to just now notice the mess covering his clothes. His mouth fell into a tight line.

"I'm so sorry, Genichirou. I should have waited for you to take it off…" said Seiichi, biting his lip.

"…It's alright. It's just clothes. I have an extra." said Genichirou. "Just… don't expect me to wear a hakama next time." Seiichi still looked sad. Genichirou's monotonic tone did not help. The vice-captain sighed and hugged Seiichi against him. "Seiichi, it's alright. I felt amazing tonight. Even better than all the other times. I think the sex is getting better."

"Hmm… I thought so too." said Seiichi.

The vice-captain shifted to the side and got up, stripping himself of his hakama and kimono and throwing it to the side.

"Gen, aren't you going to fold it? I'm sure you can get it cleaned. There are loads of places you can go to for that."

Genichirou smiled. "Yes, but I'd sooner die of mortification. I do not want to explain to the cleaner why there is dry cum on my hakama. I agree it's not very respectable to the dojo or my aesthetics to just leave it there, but… maybe I'll simply keep this one hidden in my room in case we want to use it next time too."

Now fully naked, Genichirou lay back down on the futon, bringing the covers over both of them. Seiichi smiled at what Genichirou had implied. They fell asleep quickly, wrapped in each other's arms all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So I was in the middle of writing this chapter when a bird hit my window. O_O I looked outside and found the bird still alive and flapping around in my pool. So I flipped out and run outside (dangerously leaving my computer wide open on top of that!). I fished the bird out with a net _and it was still alive and it walked around but couldn't fly but I was still so happy because I had just saved a life or something. :D :D :D_**

**So I approached it slowly, feeling all proud. Then the bird flipped out, tried flying with a broken wing, hit the near wall and died. ;_; FML.**

**Plus my window is full of feathers and bird saliva/blood/whatever the gross stuff on my window is to constantly remind me of it. D; RIP Bird.**

**...**

**Anyways, I realized that platinum pair have been absent from this fic for ages. O_O That won't do. Abd looking back at my previous chapters, I now realize how much I've missed my Sanada torture.**

**But at the same time, my next chapter is the last one. =/ Hmmm~ what to do what to do...**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: I'm not telling because it's the last chapter~ ;D<em>


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: This still annoys me. -_- I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>There were a lot of new things Niou learned about Yagyuu in the last few weeks since they had officially began dating.<p>

They both already knew each other very well in terms of school mannerism and tennis moves. Of course they did because they could pull off a perfect switch during any tennis match and baffle their opponents. But normal habits outside of school were mostly a mystery to them.

Niou learned that Yagyuu couldn't stand spicy food at all, yet the gentleman loved eating bitter dark chocolate regularly. Niou found that gross.

He found out that Yagyuu's closet held 78 pairs of shoes as well as an alarming amount of simple accessories like scarves and belts. Yagyuu freaked out at anyone who dared open his precious closet. This fact actually amused Niou.

And after sleeping in the same bed as Yagyuu for a few nights, Niou discovered that the gentleman loved to cling tightly to others in his sleep. He would have found it cute, but his arm did get numb pretty fast for how tightly Yagyuu held onto it. It was only much later at night that Niou actually managed to shove Yagyuu off.

Sure, they had had sex plenty of times before but Niou had never stayed long afterwards, so it was a major change to spend the entire night in Yagyuu's arms. Yet, it made Niou happy to see Yagyuu's completely defenceless face in a deep sleep. He was able to stare as much as he wanted and even poke the gentleman if he so wanted.

Presently, it was one rather chilly morning when Niou woke up in Yagyuu'sbed, sweltering hot, because of a certain type of dream.

In a hurry, Niou carefully pulled back the covers around him and looked down. Good, he hadn't made a mess. But, he was hard. Crap. Stupid wet dreams are stupid.

It was only natural. He was a hormonal teenage boy.

Niou and Yagyuu hadn't done it at all since they started dating. Truth be told, it wasn't on their minds very much lately. They had been fine with getting to know each other better and leaving the sexual exploits for some later time.

But now that Niou was aroused, he became bluntly aware that he had not gotten proper release in weeks. And of course Yagyuu chose that very moment to stir, indicating that the gentleman was waking up. No wait... if Niou thought about it, it might not be such a bad thing that Yagyuu was awake.

The gentleman didn't open his eyes right away. He realized hazily that Niou was not in his arms, so he scooted to the side, extending his hands and grabbing hold of the warm body next to him. Yagyuu mumbled a sleepy "good morning" and ran his hands along Niou's chest.

"Hiroshi, I have a slight problem." said Niou, his voice sounded strained.

Yagyuu sighed contently, wanting to go back to sleep next to his lover like this. Niou was really warm and the air outside was cold. "Mhmm wha's your problem?" slurred a sleepy Yagyuu.

Niou grabbed Yagyuu's hand, the one that had been on his chest, and dragged it downwards until it was touching his hard shaft through his pyjama pants.

"This." hissed Niou.

The gentleman didn't react at first. Yagyuu really wasn't a morning person and stayed in a sleepy stupor for quite a while. Niou waited while Yagyuu slowly sighed again and began to move his hand.

'Nmm… Niou's problem… wha's he talkin' about?' wondered Yagyuu. His hand was under the covers, touching Niou's pyjama. He carefully moved his fingers. 'Wha's this thing? 'S just Niou's clothes…' Yagyuu gave a yawn, not comprehending the situation yet. 'Mmm… there's a wet spot… water? Niou's thirsty?' Yagyuu gave a small squeeze with his hand, causing Niou to gasp and inhale sharply. 'Niou? Wait, this place here is a little hard…'

Yagyuu eyes snapped wide open upon realization and he was sitting up in a flash, finally out of his comatose state. He grabbed his glasses from the night stand and observed the situation at hand, pulling back the covers.

Indeed, he had guessed right. Niou was slightly flushed and breathing harshly. There was an obvious bulge in the trickster's pants along with a wet spot.

"Sorry, I had a dream and woke up like this." explained Niou. Yagyuu just kept on staring. How long had it been since he'd seen an aroused Niou? Four weeks? More than a month for sure.

"It's fine. It is a perfectly normal phenomenon." said Yagyuu.

The trickster pulled down his pyjama pants to release his straining member, hissing as it sprang free. He looked at Yagyuu expectantly but the gentleman didn't move.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me?" demanded Niou.

Yagyuu contemplated it for a second, sitting back on the pillows behind him. "Well that depends…"

"On what?"

"On who it was you dreamed about of course." said Yagyuu, an evil gleam in his eye behind his lenses.

Niou blushed and averted his eyes. "Gee, I wonder who it could be." he said, sarcasm in his voice. "Surely it couldn't have been the person I see every day and think about all the time. Of course it's not the person whose bed I sleep in most nights."

Yagyuu glared, not amused by the sarcastic tone.

"God Hiroshi, do you really need to ask? Of course it's you. Fuck, you invade my thoughts even in my dreams." said Niou. "And now my hard-on is getting to be really painful. So can you get a move on please?"

Yagyuu sighed dramatically despite the fact that his own lower parts were beginning to take interest. The gentleman brought his lips to Niou's mouth before trailing his face down, passing a warm chest and still going down. Niou gave a small gasp when he felt Yagyuu kiss the tip of his member, rubbing it along his lips and smearing pre-come on his face. Niou's hips pushed upward.

"You really should not be so impatient, Niou-kun." said Yagyuu. "I might just accidentally bite you." Yagyuu nibbled the sides of the hot member with his teeth. When he reached the base, he trailed his teeth along the sensitive underside all the way to the top. "Did I do this to you in your dream, Masaharu?"

"_Yeahhhh_." hissed Niou, parting his legs wider and arching up his hips for more. He loved the husky tone Yagyuu was using to say his name.

Yagyuu swallowed the tip, swirling his tongue around the pink and sensitive skin. "Is this better than your dream, Masaharu?" Yagyuu asked, his lips brushing Niou's member with every word. Niou cried out, letting out a loud moan that Yagyuu took as an affirmative to his question.

Oh god, how he had managed to not do this with Yagyuu for over a month was a mystery for Niou himself. As much as he loved dating Yagyuu, the sweet pleasure the gentleman gave him was just too good. And he only now seemed to remember that fact.

Yagyuu continued working his mouth diligently until Niou shuddered and came with a long moan, releasing deep in Yagyuu's throat. Yagyuu pulled back and wiped his lips with a tissue.

"I apologize that we can't go further right now, but we do have school and my father is home." said Yagyuu.

Niou stretched, feeling at peace with the loss of his erection. "Can we continue tonight?" asked Niou, feeling like he would burst if they didn't do it soon. It would give him something to look forward to. But wait, they already had a date planned out that evening. "No wait… I also wanted to go see that movie with you…" Niou was conflicted.

"Think about it then." said Yagyuu.

Niou gave a sheepish smile. "Can we do both? We could go on our date and then we can have sex afterwards at my place."

Yagyuu sighed, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on Niou's lips.

"Fine." said Yagyuu, a tiny smirk playing at his lips. "Really, I spoil you too much."

"Is it because you love me?" asked Niou, hooking his arms around Yagyuu's neck.

"Of course, Masaharu. Otherwise, why would I let you drag me to the movies to see Jackass III?"

* * *

><p>Genichirou narrowed his eyes at Niou and Yagyuu. Those two were being awfully touchy to each other, especially right now during tennis practice. It was the fifteenth time Genichirou saw Niou deliberately running his hand along Yagyuu's hands, arm or thigh. He could almost see the sexual tension flying between them. Genichirou wondered how long Yagyuu would last at this rate. Certainly not long.<p>

Even so, he had half a mind to TARUNDORU them for slacking off during practice.

"You shouldn't pay so much attention to other guys, Genichirou. I might get jealous." came Seiichi's voice. Genichirou turned around and saw Seiichi, arms folded with a jacket over his shoulders.

Genichirou snorted. "The day I leave you for Niou is the day Atobe will turn humble. It will never happen." Seiichi laughed at that before turning around to tell some freshmen to work harder. "So where were you? You just vanished from practice after it started." asked the vice-captain.

"Me? I was talking to Keigo-kun on the phone. I finally got him to understand that dating six people at once is a bad thing and is considered to be cheating. Atobe should be announcing his unfaithfulness to his entire team soon." said Seiichi, picking up his tennis racket and moving forward so that he stood next to Genichirou.

The two worked that way during practice. They stood side-by-side; Genichirou observed the court and shouted out to people while Seiichi pointed things out and told Genichirou so that the vice-captain could shout at others even more.

Only an hour in, Seiichi spotted Niou making his way to the locker room. Normally anyone would think he needed a drink or a towel, but Seiichi knew better than that.

"Genichirou, Niou just went in the locker rooms. I bet you anything that Yagyuu will follow in five minutes." murmured Seiichi.

To no one's surprise, Seiichi's prediction came true. Genichirou frowned and was about to yell out to Yagyuu, but Seiichi's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Leave them be. It will be much more fun to watch them run overtime after practice while we have our own fun in the locker room." Seiichi leaned up to whisper in Genichirou's ear. "It will even be more painful for them because they'll be sore and sticky."

Genichirou looked pleased at that. "Wonderful idea. But even so... I can't sit still knowing they are slacking off under my nose. I think I'll have someone walk in on them." he said. Genichirou set his eyes on Jackal. "JACKAL! I want you to go in the locker rooms and tell Niou and Yagyuu that every minute they spend in there is equal to twenty laps."

Jackal looked confused but nodded and ran off to do his job. Genichirou then called on Marui. The redhead had been slacking off anyways, eating cakes and sweets that his stalker had given him.

"Marui! I want you to grab a handful of tennis balls and go throw them as hard as you can at Yagyuu and Niou in the locker rooms. Then repeat about five times." said Genichirou. Marui looked at the vice-captain like he was crazy before leaving his cakes behind and picking up a handful of balls. Jackal came back out of the locker room looking pale and sick. Seiichi looked amused.

It didn't take too long for all the regulars, Niou and Yagyuu included, to be back on the field, either running or playing a match. Yagyuu and Niou kept on giving deadly glares to the captain and vice-captain. Seiichi was going to have to watch his back for a while because those two were probably out for revenge.

Seiichi ended up playing a match against Akaya after the devil ace had begged and begged for one. Of course Seiichi won and Akaya retreated to Yanagi's side to pout and whine. Seiichi made sure to tell Akaya how much better he was getting. Akaya smiled at that before once again vowing to one day defeat every person on the tennis team.

Practice ended as usual. The freshmen picked up the balls and swept the court with brooms. The others went on home quickly. The regulars, who had worked the hardest, went to the lockers rooms and washed up before leaving. Niou and Yagyuu were the exceptions; they were still running outside and would be for at least another hour, according to Yanagi… or at least until the gates closed. It's fine though since they would just continue the next morning.

Once everyone had left the locker room, it was suddenly Seiichi and Genichirou's favourite part of the day. Genichirou cornered Seiichi and began kissing him senselessly against the lockers. Seiichi moaned at the rushed kisses and slick tongue swipes darting in and out of his mouth. His hands were being held captive by Genichirou's hands on either side of his head. Saliva dripped down his chin.

"Hah… Gen, wait." said Seiichi. Genichirou pressed another heated kiss to Seiichi's open mouth, sucking on the lower lip.

"Mhmm, what is it?" asked Genichirou. Seiichi tried moving his hands. Genichirou saw that and let go of the bluenette's hands. When he leaned in for more, Seiichi put a halting finger on Genichirou's lips.

"Hold on, Gen." Seiichi gave a smile. "Today you'll be the one waiting for me." Seiichi darted out of Genichirou's grip to grab his bag. The bluenette ran towards the changing stalls. "I'll be right back. And no peeking!"

A huff left Genichirou's lips. Well, he _had _done the same to Seiichi the previous night so it was only fair. Plus, Genichirou was always reminded of how long Seiichi had to put up with him back when he was afraid of doing anything too intimate. Seiichi had waited months for Genichirou so the least he could do is wait five minutes for Seiichi to reappear.

Genichirou spent exactly seven minutes and ten seconds looking out the window and enjoying the view of Yagyuu and Niou running laps as he waited for Seiichi to come out of the changing stalls. Yes, laps made him happy. Soon enough, Genichirou heard Seiichi come back.

"Genichirou, you can turn around now." said Seiichi from behind him. Genichirou turned around and nearly stopped breathing.

Seiichi was wearing _that_ tennis uniform. It felt like forever since the day Seiichi had walked to practice wearing it, with the short shorts and tight slimming t-shirt that had broken the vice-captain's concentration every five seconds.

"You still have that?" asked Genichirou, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Of course I do." said Seiichi, strutting forward. The shorts truly did make Seiichi's legs look marvellous. "I thought that since you missed your chance the first time I wore it, you might want a second chance."

The only reply Seiichi got was a low growl before Genichirou attacked his lips once more, rough and demanding. Genichirou's hands latched on to Seiichi's firm ass, bringing it forward to press their bodies together. The vice-captain ran his hands along pale and smooth legs, taking the wonderful opportunity that he had let slip by the other time Seiichi had worn the skimpy tennis uniform.

"Do you take back what you said before about this outfit? Do you still think I shouldn't wear it?" whispered Seiichi through half-lidded eyes.

"No…" replied Genichirou. "I… I still think you shouldn't wear it."

Seiichi frowned. "Why not?" Did he really look that weird with it?

Genichirou smiled, lips trailing down Seiichi's throat. "Because… I think you look a lot better when you are not wearing anything."

Seiichi had on a feral expression and teasingly parted his legs, falling on Genichirou for support. "Shall we fix that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**AH IT'S OVER. *dies* I really procrastinated with this chapter. =X **

**Thank you to everyone's who's read and supported me up to this point. I hope my next stories get as much love as this one did****. Just the fact that many are upset that it's over makes me happy! And not because I'm a sadistic sicko who enjoys seeing you guys feel sad, but because it means the story was liked to a point that it will be missed. :) **

**So once again, thank you very much for reading! +_+**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Awww, did I get your hopes up? :( Sorry, there's no more. <em>


	30. Extra 1

**So... I promised someone that I would write an extra chapter only if I somehow managed to get 150 reviews for this story. **

**And I now suddenly have 150 reviews. o_o I would like to thank everyone who read my story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for reading and _not_ reviewing (YES, YOU WHO IS VERY SHY AND NEVER REVIEWS. I STILL LOVE YOU). And it's great to see that I'm still getting so many hits even after this story ended. **

**Thank you! So here's a little something that mightormightnotbeSanada-torture.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis owns me and my life. **

* * *

><p>Seiichi had once told Genichirou that everyday with the bluenette would be an adventure. Genichirou now knew just how true that statement was. Going out with Yukimura Seiichi was exciting in its own way, but also very frightening.<p>

This was probably because of Seiichi's spontaneous urges to do something sexual no matter the time and place.

Genichirou didn't mind being woken up at 2am only to find Seiichi already sucking his cock deeply. That was fine. He could deal with that.

There was one time where Seiichi dragged Genichirou into a public bathroom next to a tennis court. They had sex standing up in a bathroom stall, both trying desperately to contain their noises. It hadn't been too bad, thought Genichirou.

But when Seiichi vanished under Genichirou's desk in the middle of math class and began stroking Genichirou through the school pants, the poor vice captain couldn't help but start panicking.

"S-Seiichi, stop that." hissed Genichirou under his breath, looking under the desk and seeing Seiichi's smiling face. Genichirou snapped his legs closed, but Seiichi easily re-opened them, placing his head in between the vice-captain's thighs. Oh dear god, this was not happening.

Genichirou looked quickly around the class. Luckily, he hadn't arisen any suspicion. The class was not too silent; the teacher boringly droned on and on, several people were having their own conversations or sleeping on their desk and the windows were open, inviting outside noises. But even if they were sitting all the way in the back, there was still a high chance of catching attention.

Seiichi silently undid Genichirou's belt, pulling down the zipper and mouthing the forming bulge through Genichirou's briefs. Genichirou gave a barely audible gasp, hitting his knee on the desk. He tried pushing Seiichi's face away.

"Seiichi, I'm serious, stop it." whispered Genichirou, now in full-on panic mode.

Seiichi's only reply was to pull down the underpants just enough to let Genichirou's erection out.

"I'd cover my mouth if I were you, Genichirou. We both know how vocal you can get." murmured Seiichi evilly before bringing his lips down and engulfing the erect member whole.

Genichirou groaned lowly, which he quickly masked into a cough. He bit down on his hand, desperate to not make any noises. Was it just him, or was his breath really loud? Every movement of his body and every slurp Seiichi's mouth made sounded so clearly in his ears. He couldn't stop looking around; hoping no one else was hearing them.

The closest desk to them was Yanagi and Yagyuu's; they sat in front of the captain and vice-captain. Yanagi turned his head around barely an inch and then moved his chair stealthily, effectively blocking the teacher's view of Genichirou.

The vice-captain didn't realize that Yanagi had noticed. He was now more concerned with the fact that Seiichi was deep-throating him intensly, the throat muscles doing wonders on his cock. Genichirou's teeth pierced the skin on his hand from biting it so hard.

He came, moaning out a small whimper. Yanagi chuckled at the same time, amused at the rather girly reaction from the vice-captain. Seiichi swallowed every last drop, licking Genichirou clean before tucking him back in.

Seiichi came back up, sitting at the desk like nothing had ever happened. While shooting Genichirou suggestive looks, Seiichi leaned in and whispered, "You came so quickly today. Do risky situations make you come faster?"

Genichirou groaned, not finding the energy to get angry. Seiichi took hold of Genichirou's hand, bringing it to the front of his pants. Genichirou felt that Seiichi was hard. He blushed.

"Gen, I want you right now." purred Seiichi.

"S-Seiichi, we're in the middle of class." said Genichirou, pulling his hand back. The vice-captain was still so shy about doing such things in public that he wouldn't even consider giving Seiichi a handjob at the moment.

Instead of objecting, Seiichi put his hand up, getting the teacher's attention in the rather noisy classroom. "Excuse me, sensei?"

"Yes, Yukimura-kun?" asked the old teacher, turning around and surprised to find a student raising their hand. The rest of the students fell silent when they saw that Seiichi was raising his hand.

"Sorry sensei, but Genichirou is bleeding. I think it would be best if he goes to the infirmary." said Seiichi, pointing at the bloody skin of Genichirou's hand.

"Oh, of course. He is excused." said the teacher.

"I think I should accompany him too. Genichirou looks flushed and is panting quite a bit. I'm afraid he has a fever as well." observed Seiichi, amusement in his tone. Genichirou blushed harder. Yanagi snorted.

The teacher asked no questions, letting Seiichi and Genichirou leave the classroom.

"Now Genichirou, shall we continue in the infirmary?" asked Seiichi once they were out in the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>Genichirou was utterly exhausted by the end of practice. He was still grumbling at Seiichi.<p>

"Oh, it wasn't too bad, Genichirou. The infirmary was empty." said Seiichi, waving it off. Genichirou didn't want to think of what would have happened if the infirmary _hadn't_ been empty. No doubt Seiichi would have still had sex with Genichirou whether there were people around or not.

The vice-captain shuddered at the thought. "Seiichi… I love you but your methods are becoming a little extreme. One day we will get caught and it won't be pretty for either of us." said Genichirou.

Seiichi pouted. "But our parents are never out of the house! We never have proper time together. Excuse me for trying to make the most out of our free time." Genichirou huffed, thinking that math class hardly equalled free time.

They were on their way to Seiichi's house today. Genichirou was staying for the night; not that they would be able to do anything with Seiichi's family in the house. As they waited at the train station, Genichirou witnessed Seiichi take out a sparkly notebook and write something in it.

"Seiichi, what are you writing?" asked Genichirou. He had never seen that notebook before.

"I completed a goal today, so I'm writing it down." said Seiichi.

Genichirou looked over Seiichi's shoulder and his eyes nearly bugged out when he realized what it was he was reading.

"S-S-Seiichi, this is-"

"My notebook of personal sexual fantasies and goals. Yes, what is the problem?" asked Seiichi. Genichirou saw that Seiichi had crossed out 'Give Genichirou a blowjob in the middle of math class'. The vice-captain was even more disturbed as he continued reading. Seiichi smiled upon seeing Genichirou's blushing face. "Oh come on, Gen. We have already done half the things listed. No need to blush over that."

Genichirou read and recognized a lot of previous intimate moments. They were all crossed out. There were only a few that weren't crossed out. Did it mean that Seiichi was planning to do those next? After reading them, Genichirou really hoped not.

"And don't worry. I have a lot more pages." said Seiichi, flipping the pages. Genichirou groaned inwardly, not wanting to read the fantasies but not finding the willpower to take his eyes off the notebook.

The train finally arrived at the station right as his eyes popped wide open at a sentence he read.

"Seiichi… I saw a sentence that said 'Have sex with Genichirou on a crowded train.'" said Genichirou in a panic. He looked up and saw the very crowded train now stopping in front of them and opening its doors.

Seiichi put the Book away, walking towards the train. Genichirou followed, staying a few steps behind until they entered the train that was jam-packed with people. "Yes, what about it?" asked Seiichi.

"…Doing it on a _train? _You can't be serious." said Genichirou.

"I am very much serious."

The doors to the train closed and Seiichi's smile widened, his body getting squished in until he was leaning on his lover. Genichirou narrowed his eyes.

"Seiichi, _keep your hands on your sides."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So I've been writing stories while wearing my dad's black cap lately. Because it makes me feel cool. ***_*

**And I walked in the living room, where my dad was, to find him reading the newspaper while humming 'Yukimura no Tennis'. So I asked him "LOL WHY R U SINGING TENIMYU SONGS?" and he looks at me and goes "IT'S BECAUSE YOU KEEP ON BLASTING THAT SONG ALL OVER THE DAMN HOUSE AND- _what are you doing with my cap_?" **

**I had to awkwardly explain that the cap makes me feel cool and that I took it from his room. He glared at me, accused me of being strange, and took it back. **

**...I didn't get to keep the cap. D;**

**...**

**but yes, more reviews apparently means more chapters about random crap I wasn't able to include in the actual story! :O Or if you believe the story should have ended here, then don't review and I will stop it here. :) **


	31. Extra 2

**Wow. After getting so many hits and reviews over one extra chapter, how can I not write another one? **

**I really am glad you are not all fed up with me yet. o_o**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to the many _many _Yanagi and Akaya fans who nearly murdered me for not putting enough Kinky Pair in the main story and to the several requests for more Yana/Aka I got after writing the last chapter. D; So yes, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: DAMN YOU DISCLAIMER. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND EAT YOU AND I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

* * *

><p>"Yanagi-senpai!"<p>

Before he could turn around, Yanagi was tackled to the ground from behind, effectively faceplanting on the carpet of the bedroom. Honestly, he couldn't even turn his back on Akaya for a second without being pushed to the ground with the devil ace on top of him.

Akaya shook Yanagi's shoulders frantically, still calling the data master's name.

"Akaya, I am right here. How many times do I have to tell you to not tackle me?" sighed Yanagi. "You are heavy."

"I know, but guess what?" Akaya went on, not even giving Yanagi the chance to speak. "I decided that we can have sex today! And I won't get mad or punch you out when you bite me and give me those weird kiss mark things all over."

"Akaya… I wasn't planning on marking you. Sex doesn't mean you'll end up having hickies all over your body."

Akaya pouted. "B-But captain had full of them and he looked really happy about it! And even Niou has some on his neck and he grinned when I pointed them out. Why can't I have some? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Akaya, what is it that you want exactly? Do you want sex or do you just want me to bite you all over?" asked Yanagi.

"I want both!" shouted Akaya in a whiny tone. Finally, Akaya got off his boyfriend's back. Yanagi was relieved to finally be able to breathe normally.

When they were both standing up, Yanagi walked forward, getting into Akaya's space. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. The data master smiled cunningly, pressing his tongue in the younger's mouth and moving Akaya backwards at the same time.

Akaya's knees soon touched the edge of his bed. Their lips pulled back, a small dribble of saliva connecting them. Without warning, Yanagi pushed Akaya over. The younger teen fell down on the mattress, disoriented for a second as he tried to recover from the kiss and sudden fall.

"Akaya, you can't be selfish. Pick one." whispered Yanagi, joining Akaya on the bed. His hands went to Akaya's shirt and pulled it upwards to remove it. Akaya offered zero resistance, even when Yanagi moved on to remove the pants, throwing the clothes to the other end of the bed. Yanagi's hands paused, splayed out on Akaya's chest. "If you don't tell me, I'll just stop here."

"No, I'll tell you. Just let me think for a second." insisted Akaya.

"All right. Maybe I can help influence your decision a little more?" said Yanagi.

Yanagi's hands roamed the smaller body. He caressed and pinched small nipples, rolling them between his fingers. It earned him gasps from Akaya as the younger boy arched his back and buckled his hips. Yanagi grinned, taking full advantage of each and every sensitive point he had found on his lover's body over the last several weeks, recalling precisely where each one was.

"Mmm… ahhh, senpaiiii." Akaya moaned when he felt Yanagi's hands playing with the sensitive skin under his navel, dangerously close to his underwear line. The data master's hands paused, tracing the edge of the last piece of clothing that Akaya wore.

The younger boy didn't know what to do. He couldn't seem to form words anymore, but wanted Yanagi to touch him there so badly. He settled for groaning lowly and moving his hips insistently against Yanagi's palm.

Yanagi pressed his hands against the damn cloth, rubbing circles over Akaya's hardness. He brought his other hand to his lips and sucked lightly on two fingers. Akaya rocked his hips, continuing to silently ask for more while whining.

Finally, Yanagi pulled down the last piece of clothes. Instead of paying attention to Akaya's throbbing erection, Yanagi's slick fingers found their way to Akaya's behind, touching the soft pink skin of his entrance.

It was not the first time Yanagi had gotten that far. He had put fingers in before, but that about was it. Akaya remembered the pleasurable sensations it had caused last time, so he pressed back, urging Yanagi to slip them in.

The devil ace turned his head and moaned loudly into a pillow when Yanagi obliged, inserting one digit in and pumping it in and out. It didn't hurt at all. Yanagi quickly put the second in.

"Have you decided yet?" whispered Yanagi, insistent fingers pressing in Akaya's inner walls. The younger boy whimpered. "Do you want this…" Yanagi leaned his head in and bit Akaya's neck sharply, licking the red skin it caused. Akaya groaned at the sting. "Or… do you want _this_?" The data master's fingers pressed right on Akaya's sweet spot, unrelentingly moving his fingers on the bundle of the nerves. Akaya screamed out, hips lifting from the bed.

"Ah, that's what I thought too." agreed Yanagi, taking the ecstatic noise as a yes. The data master smiled wickedly, twisting his fingers again, digging right into Akaya's prostate.

"Ya-Yana…! Nghh!"

"Akaya, I told you to call me Renji when we're alone." scolded Yanagi, kissing the younger's neck calmly as if he wasn't currently pumping fingers in and out of a writhing Akaya.

Without warning, Akaya grabbed the bedsheets on either side of him and yelled loudly as he came.

As Akaya lay there panting, Yanagi pulled his fingers out and went to lie down next to his lover. He patted Akaya's dark hair, holding the younger's body close.

"I apologize, Akaya. It looks like I got a little too carried away and went too fast." said Yanagi.

Akaya pouted. "It's not fair. You and your stupid data know all of my good spots and can make me come so fast. It takes me ages when I try to make _you_ come."

"Practice and patience, Akaya. I simply observe your reactions more closely. I can assure you that you make me feel very good as well." said Yanagi. Really, he was just a tad more observant than most people. If that helped him in sex, than so be it.

"You're always better than me in everything…" said Akaya sadly. "You get really good grades and I don't. I can't defeat you in tennis. And you are even better than me in bed."

"Now, what happened to all that willpower you used to have?" asked Yanagi, soothingly stroking his hands along Akaya's body. "The Akaya I know doesn't give up even in the worst of situations. He has amazing resolve and energy and keeps on improving at an incredible rate." Yanagi pressed a small kiss to the younger's lips. "And I know you can defeat me any day at video games, Akaya."

The corner of Akaya's lips lifted in a small smile. "You really suck at wii tennis, senpai."

"That game is irrational, Akaya. I cannot use any of my most valuable moves, the characters do not move fast enough, nor do they hit the ball where I want and-"

"I know, I know." said Akaya with amusement.

Yanagi touched Akaya's neck with feather-light touches. Akaya thought he saw Yanagi's eyelids open ever so slightly.

"I left you a mark, Akaya." said Yanagi, tracing circles around the red bite mark on the younger's neck. Akaya brought his hand up and touched it too, letting their fingers stroke together.

"Renji, can I give you one?" asked Akaya timidly. He always seemed so shy when he said Yanagi's first name.

Yanagi smiled gently like he always did when Akaya called him by that name.

"Oh Akaya, of course you can't." Yanagi said in a sweet voice, patting Akaya's cheek lovingly.

Akaya froze, wondering if he had heard correctly. Had Yanagi just said _no_ to him in that gooey-lovey voice?

"_No_? Why not?" demanded Akaya, immediately sitting up and looking outraged.

"Well… it will arouse a lot of questions and suspicion, particularly from my parents. And fangirls at school will start rumours. No matter which way I look at it, having a hickey is an inconvenience." said Yanagi.

"B-But… it's about having my mark on you!" said Akaya.

"What good will that do if I cannot see it myself? Others already know we are a couple. I do not see the need to do more."

"That's not fair, senpai! You gave me one so it's only fair that I give you one too!" Akaya sat there, looking angrily down at his boyfriend.

"You asked for one, Akaya. I did not. Don't be illogical-"

"_You're being illogical_!" Akaya shouted back. "You are my boyfriend so you're supposed to be making me happy!"

Yanagi sighed. "But you happen to be _my _boyfriend, Akaya. And I can only be happy if you do not give me a love bite."

There was a pause, in which Akaya furrowed his brows together as if he was thinking really hard.

"But that's… you don't…" Akaya groaned. "Senpai, stop trying to confuse me!"

Yanagi only laughed and sat up as well, getting up from the small bed and throwing Akaya's clothes at the younger boy.

"Get dressed before you catch a cold, Akaya." said Yanagi.

"I know! How about I give you one somewhere you can hide with your clothes?" asked Akaya.

"Make sure you do your English homework as well." continued Yanagi.

"How about on your chest or stomach? Captain had a lot on his thighs so I can give you one there too!" insisted Akaya.

"Anyway you look at it, the team will be able to see it in the locker rooms." sighed Yanagi.

That made Akaya start thinking deeply again. Yanagi took his chance and slipped out of the room while the younger boy was distracted, whispering a small "good night, Akaya" as he left and silently closing the door behind him.

"Oh! I got it! If we move your hair out of the way, then I can give you one on your forehead! It can be covered with your hair." exclaimed Akaya. "But wait… a hickey on the forehead… that's kind of weird, don't you think so, Yanagi-senpai?"

Akaya paused, looking around his empty room.

"Senpai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**I feel embarrassed when I look back at my old chapters and re-read them. And I am still amused at the large amount of water wasting I put in it. Even chapter one has Yukimura wasting water. D:! **

**You know, it's not my fault that I have a perverted mind (only sometimes... *shifty eyes*). Blame my mom for letting me read that adult novel when I was ten years old. The ten year old me would be reading a sex scene I'd be like "o_o Wait... what's happening? What the heck is an 'erect rod' and why is he putting it in her 'wet folds'?" **

**Yeah, forget romance novels. I went through erotica first. D; **

**Anyways, that was the story of why my mind is a messed up and scary place...**

**Feel free to request stuffs if you want more extra chapters. Also feel free to spend twenty three seconds of your life writing me a review if you so wish. **


	32. Extra 3

**Wow, Kinky Pair got so much love. It makes me wonder why there's barely any Kinky Pair fics out there. o_o Truly, it's a tragedy. **

**I actually have a really hard time writing Kinky Pair, which is why there were so few chapters dedicated to them. I had a hard time coming up with ideas and the characterization was challenging because I have to make their interaction different from Alpha and Platinum Pair... but yes, I am very glad that you enjoyed it. :) **

**Extra 3 is dedicated to Platinum Pair messing with Sanada. I actually always wanted to write a bunch of Niou-messed-with-Sanada stuff (because we all know that Niou _must_ prank Sanada often), but never got around to it. So yes. Here it is. Don't kill me afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns all, including their asses. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu, running his fingers through Niou's bleached hair. It was really soft. The word 'fluffy' popped into his mind.<p>

"Hmm?" replied the trickster, content with lounging on the school bench, his head on Yagyuu's lap.

"I was wondering… how did you ever get the idea of us switching for a tennis match?"

"Well, I figured since you were hot and I was hot, and hot people are all awesome and look alike, then-"

"Niou-kun, I'm serious." Yagyuu smacked his hand down on Niou's head.

"Geez, I was just joking." said Niou, rolling his eyes. "Actually… pretending to be others was something I did for a long time even before joining the tennis team. Everyone in my family does it."

"Oh, is that so?" said Yagyuu.

"Yeah. I still remember the first time I tried to imitate someone…" Niou remembered fondly. "If I recall correctly, I had ripped out a picture of Zac Efron from a magazine, cut the mouth and eyes off, stuck the picture to my face and pretended to be him."

"…" Yagyuu had to concentrate really hard in order not to laugh. He wouldn't laugh. No, he _couldn't _laugh. They were at school and his reputation would crumble if he laughed.

Niou then sat up, a sudden idea in his mind.

"Hey Yeahgyuu, wanna do something funny?"

"Define 'funny'." said Yagyuu.

"I wanna become Yukimura for a little bit and was wondering if you could distract the real one while I mess with Sanada." said Niou.

"Masaharu, do you have some type of death wish?" asked Yagyuu.

"Awww, you're no fun."

"Do you _want_ to be possibly molested by Sanada? Honestly Niou-kun, you know those two have not been able to keep their hands themselves lately. Really, Sanada will notice it's you right away." said Yagyuu. "On top of that, do you remember how many punishments you received the last time you imitated captain? You were in living hell for a month."

Niou pouted. Well, it was true that he would probably get discovered if he dressed up as Seiichi. He was the kind to want credit for his pranks, especially if they involved making Genichirou uncomfortable and letting everyone know just how good he was at imitating others.

Even so… the idea of messing with Genichirou was just too good to resist.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you've stopped protesting?" asked Niou as he lounged on his bed that evening, phone in his hand.<p>

Yagyuu sighed. "You'll do it even if I try and stop you."

Niou grinned. The two were in Niou's messy room. Yagyuu had attempted to talk Niou out of pranking Genichirou, but the best he could do was stop Niou from dressing up as Seiichi.

As Yagyuu watched, Niou was getting ready to dial Genichirou's number and prank call him. But first, Niou wanted to make sure that his idea wouldn't fall apart. Niou plucked in a phone number and set the phone to his ear. It took five rings, but someone finally answered.

"Hello?" answered Seiichi.

"Ah, captain? Hey, it's Niou." greeted Niou.

"Oh, hello Niou. What do you want?" asked the bluenette.

"Is it possible for me to skip practice tomorrow? My dog died."

"Niou, you do not have a dog."

"How do _you_ know? Are you stalking me at my house?"

"Niou, don't be absurd-"

"Are you looking inside my house right now? Where are you hiding and what are you doing at this very moment?" asked Niou in his best paranoid voice.

Seiichi chuckled. "Niou, I happen to be in my own room and doing my homework. I have better things to do in my spare time than stalk you. You are to come to practice tomorrow like always. Good-bye." The phone line went dead after that.

Niou grinned widely, closing the phone and going to dial Genichirou's number.

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow. "Why did you call Yukimura? I thought Sanada was the one you were pranking?" asked the gentleman.

"Yes, I'll prank call him now. But I had to make sure he wasn't with Yukimura first." said Niou.

Oh… it was quite smart of Niou to think of that and trick Seiichi into revealing his whereabouts, thought Yagyuu. Niou was very smart when he was serious about something, even if that something meant pranks and tricks.

"Be quiet now, Yagyuu. I'm calling the vice-captain dork himself." said Niou, waiting for Genichirou to pick up the phone.

Niou had to wait a long while before Genichirou answered the phone.

"HELLO?" thundered Genichirou, as if he had never used a phone before.

Niou put on his best Seiichi voice impression… which was pretty much identical to the real Seiichi's voice.

"Ah, hello Genichirou. Am I interrupting something?" asked Niou-as-Seiichi, the gentle and feminine tone so familiar that it chilled Yagyuu even as he watched.

"Seiichi! Of course not. What is it?" asked the vice-captain, wondering why on earth Seiichi was calling him. Niou grinned widely, looking at Yagyuu as if saying 'I told you I could fool him'.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just… really missed you, Genichirou" said Niou-as-Seiichi. Yagyuu facepalmed as he listened.

Genichirou cleared his throat awkwardly. Niou could practically hear the vice-captain blushing. "I-I miss you too, Seiichi."

"Mhmm…" said Niou-as-Seiichi, imitating the noises he had heard many times erupting from the showers and the locker rooms when Seiichi and Genichirou thought they were alone.

"S-Seiichi?"

"I just… I want you in me so badly, _Genichirou."_ said Niou-as-Seiichi huskily.

Yagyuu sat there, staring wide-eyed at Niou. Really? Was Niou seriously attempting to have phone sex with the uptight vice-captain? One look at Niou's face showed Yagyuu that the trickster was completely serious. Apparently, Niou did have a death wish.

Niou's smile widened as he both noticed Yagyuu's stoned expression and heard Genichirou's nervous gulp.

"Tell me, Genichirou…" purred Niou-as-Seiichi. "Tell me what you would do to me if you were here. Where would you touch me?"

"I-I uh…" Genichirou stuttered. "A-Anywhere you want, Seiichi."

Niou had to stop himself from snorting and calling the vice-captain names such as 'Seiichi's obedient bitch'. That part could wait until he got Genichirou riled up. He would only reveal himself at the very end.

"Then…" Niou-as-Seiichi began panting, sounding breathless. "Where would you want me to touch you? I think I would… move down your body and lick your hot and delicious cock… "

There was a pause and then, very quietly, Genichirou moaned.

Niou pumped his fist up in victory. Ha! He had done it. Genichirou was finally into it and had actually moaned out loud.

Yagyuu narrowed his eyes. If Niou thought he could actually have phone sex with another guy in front of his boyfriend, then he was dead wrong. A murderous aura was beginning to surround Yagyuu.

"Are you touching yourself, Genichirou? Tell me. Tell me where." continued Niou-as-Seiichi.

"Yes, ah… Seiichi… I'm-" said Genichirou's gasping voice.

But Yagyuu had seen enough of Niou's flirting. The gentleman crawled closer to Niou on the bed, before grabbing hold of the trickster's legs. His fingers latched to the front of Niou's pants, swiftly undoing a button and zipper to push the down the article of clothing.

Niou looked at Yagyuu with a slight frown and confused expression, as if asking 'What the hell are you doing? I'm still in the middle of my prank'. Yagyuu didn't care and took off Niou's boxers as well, leaving the trickster's crotch wide open for everyone to see.

Well, he was at least glad to see that Niou wasn't aroused from all this.

He decided to tease Niou, dragging one finger around the tip and down to the base. Niou let out a moan of his own, one that sounded very Niou-esque and not at all like Seiichi. Yagyuu smirked, seeing Niou slowly growing hard from such fleeting touches of his fingers. The gentleman bent down, licking the tip and making Niou let out another noise.

"S-Seiichi?" asked Genichirou from the other line.

"Ahhh, Gen… so good. Ngh…I'm so hard." said Niou, going back to his Seiichi voice. It was a lot more challenging now that Yagyuu had decided to run his tongue all over his now-hard cock, but Niou was dead-set on succeeding.

"M-Me too, Seiichi. Me too…" Genichirou said, making little gasps.

"Oh god, your tongue. Just imagining you… taking me whole, swallowing me to the hilt and sucking as hard as you can… oh _please._" said Niou-as-Seiichi, looking lustily down at Yagyuu as he said it.

Yagyuu rolled his eyes, getting the hint. He proceeded to cease his licks and nips in order to open his lips and slowly bring the whole member in his mouth, sucking harshly as he went. Niou let out a gentler kind of moan that very much sounded like Seiichi.

The gentleman frowned, wanting to make Niou shout and moan in his own voice. If Niou was still finding the concentration to pretend to be Seiichi, then Yagyuu obviously had to try harder.

"Yesss… anything you want, Seiichi." agreed Genichirou, sounding very much like he was enjoying himself as well.

"Ngnn… oh yes. Ah… your fingers, I want them pressing inside me." moaned Niou-as-Seiichi.

"Y-Yes… all the way in. Just the way you like it." said Genichirou.

Yagyuu paused in the middle of sucking Niou to bring his fingers up to his mouth. He licked them minimally and brought them around to lightly touch Niou's entrance. The trickster wasn't resisting, and was instead gladly accepting the challenge.

As gross and mood-breaking as it was to hear Genichirou's voice, Niou's body couldn't deny the pleasure he got from having Yagyuu touch him. And the gentleman had at least gotten the hint that Niou was now talking more to him than Genichirou.

Niou gasped loudly when Yagyuu inserted his first finger it, angling it teasingly as he stroked the moist and hot inner walls.

"Ah! Yes!" Niou-as-Seiichi practically shouted when Yagyuu brought his mouth down on his cock once more, both teasing his front and back. He really felt like abandoning the phone and letting Yagyuu fuck him into submission. But as tempting as that thought was, Niou wasn't the type to abandon a prank halfway through.

Niou didn't know if it was because Genichirou was too much into it or not, but the vice-captain didn't even seem to notice Niou's wavering tone as the trickster desperately tried keeping up Seiichi's voice to not get discovered.

"Genichirou… are you close?" asked Niou-as-Seiichi. He gave out a long groan when Yagyuu found his prostate and assaulted it with his fingers, mouth sucking diligently on his tip. Niou realized that he would have to come out and reveal himself soon. The thought of Genichirou reddening in fury and yelling TARUNDORU without being able to slap him made him happy. In fact, anything that involved either embarrassing or annoying the vice-captain made him happy.

"S-Seiichi… ah…" Genichirou panted harshly, his breathing becoming faster and faster.

He was about to reveal himself, but Niou just now seemed to realize how close he was to coming. He rocked his hips in Yagyuu's mouth as those fingers pressed in harder. Niou pulled the phone away from his ear because he couldn't contain his next moan, one that was entirely in his own voice.

With one last long suck, Niou came, spurting his hot seed into Yagyuu's throat with a shout of "Hiroshi!" The gentleman swallowed greedily, lapping at everything before slipping the now limp member out of his mouth. Niou's body slumped back.

Yagyuu took his chance and grabbed the phone out of Niou's hand, ending the call in a hurry.

"H-Hey, I didn't even get the chance to tell him it was me." said Niou, lying down on the soft bed covers. "Do you think he heard that last part and figured it out himself?" It might be awkward if Genichirou didn't figure it out and thought that Seiichi actually had had phone sex with him.

"I honestly do not give a damn at the moment, Masaharu." Yagyuu said huskily, unbuckling his own pants. "Really, how dare you flirt with another man in front of me?" He continued stripping, throwing his shirt on the floor and making sure to get rid of Niou's. The trickster was acting lazy and let Yagyuu take the clothes off as if he was a doll.

Once they were both completely naked, Yagyuu leaned in, avidly kissing the trickster, until he was on top of Niou's body.

Niou sighed contently, wrapping his arms around Yagyuu's neck and moving his lips in rhythm. They marvelled in each other's warmth, tangling their tongues together. Yagyuu was kissing much more urgently, lips demanding to be kissed back with as much energy. Niou sloppily returned the kiss, but soon found himself re-gaining interest as his tongue was pleasantly sucked in Yagyuu's mouth.

Niou was greatly aware of Yagyuu's hardness that was pressing against his hip. He decided to return the favour and grabbed hold of his boyfriend's cock, effectively making Yagyuu hiss.

"Ah, Masaharu… faster." ordered Yagyuu. Niou smiled, loving the way Yagyuu was vocalizing his pleasure; something the gentleman had not done very often before. It aroused Niou so much to hear those pleasurable sounds.

And then Niou's phone rang.

Niou didn't stop his ministrations; flipping his phone open with his other hand and saying, "Hello?"

"Niou." came Seiichi's voice.

"What is it? I'm kinda busy. Have you changed your mind about letting me skip practice?" asked Niou.

"No…" Seiichi's tone was dangerous. "But would you care to explain why a half-aroused and half-hysterically sobbing Genichirou just called me, claiming that I shouted out Yagyuu's name in the middle of a rather…_ heated_ discussion from what I hear?"

Niou sighed. Oh crap. Seiichi knew. Why did captain always know everything?

"I don't know what you are talking about, but having such a discussion with Sanada sounds very unpleasant. He doesn't sound too skilled in the art of phone sex." Niou said, squeezing his hand and making Yagyuu gasp. "In fact it sounds quite gross... like a fat guy wearing a tight biking suit in public. Right, Yagyuu?"

"Mhphgehghnmm." said Yagyuu.

"Uh-huh." said Seiichi. "Well, I expect you at school especially early tomorrow in order to run your punishment laps." There was a pause as Seiichi pondered. "Let's see… both you and Yagyuu will be running… twenty laps for having phone sex with my boyfriend."

"Uh… okay." said Niou, surprised. Twenty laps? That was nothing.

Seiichi chuckled. "I'm not done, Niou. Twenty laps for the phone sex. Another ten for disturbing me twice today, twenty for scaring Genichirou into thinking I was having an affair with Yagyuu, ten for making Genichirou believe that phones are evil objects that should never be used again, ten for pretending to be me and… let's add another ten because laps make everything more fun."

"…" Niou groaned. That was not including the shitload of laps and slaps Genichirou would give them. "You are very mean, captain."

"It's all part of the job." giggled Yukimura. "Bye now."

Niou put on a disgusted face and closed his phone. He turned to look at Yagyuu.

"Sorry Hiroshi, but we both get a bunch of laps tomorrow morning." said Niou.

Yagyuu whimpered, moving his hips. "Masaharu… I don't care if we have a billion laps to run, but if you don't move your hand within the next five seconds, I swear to god I'm going to-"

"Yes yes, stop whining." Niou said, happily complying to Yagyuu's wishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Next extra will... probably be Atobe centered. But I am not very decisive at the moment...**

**I know a lot of people still seem to want Atobe to end up with someone, whether it be with Jirou or Ryoma or Oshitari or being in a threesome with the Alpha Pair. And honestly, I don't know what to do. D: In my opinion, the Atobe in my story should not end up with anyone...**

**And if I attempt writing Adorable pair again, it's going to end up with fanboy!Jirou and arrogant!Atobe like this:**

Jirou: "Oh. My. God. Atobe is like totally awesome and beautiful. I wish I could be as beautiful as him."

Atobe: "Oh. My. God. I am totally awesome and beautiful. I bet Jirou wishes he could be as beautiful as me."

**...because I fail like that. D; **

**Oh god, you guys are making it impossible for me to end the story. Really, after getting so many awesome reviews, you guys are making me reconsider a bunch of things.**


	33. Yanagi's Adventures Part 1

**I apologize for the rather late chapter. I was having the hardest time deciding how to continue this. **

**I have decided upon writing some Kinky pair because of the overwhelming demands. So yes, it's called the 'Yanagi's Adventure's Sidestory' and this is the first chapter. It's only going to be a few chapters long, just so I can give people enough kinky pair to make them happy. XD;**

**Unfortunately, I do have a really hard time writing Kinky Pair, so the chapters will take a longer time to be completed. **

**Then once I am done with Yanagi's Adventure's, I will write that last Atobe extra I promised to write. And that will be the end. Okay? Okay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Purinsu ovu Tennisu**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, senpai look!" Akaya pointed at a bottle on the shelf. "They have colourful Flintstone vitamins!" he shouted with a smile.<p>

Yanagi sighed. "Akaya, focus. This is a very serious matter." said the data master, looking back and forth between two bottles he was holding up.

"I am serious. Seriously. But I don't see why we need that. Niou-senpai says it's okay if we do it without lube. He says it makes the experience more real." said Akaya.

"No, Akaya. This is of crucial importance. Not using lube will hurt you more than necessary. Now, which should we take? This one seems to be the better choice…" said Yanagi, holding up the bottle in his left hand. Apparently it was some sort of tasteless and scentless moisturizer.

"No, I don't want that one. Niou-senpai told me he used to have grape-flavoured and apple-flavoured lube. Why can't we have a flavour too?" asked Akaya.

Other customers around them were beginning to give them suspicious looks.

"Akaya, I already let you pick a condom flavour. I am not going into a sex shop to meet your every whim." said Yanagi. Currently they were at a local drug-store that pretty much held what they needed. But Akaya kept on insisting on getting more stuff.

Akaya pouted.

"Akaya, they don't have real flavoured lube here. We'll have to work with lotion or moisturizer." continued Yanagi.

Akaya sniffled.

"Plus, we can never trust such things as flavored lube. Some products can be very harmful to our private areas." said Yanagi.

Akaya's eyes filled with tears.

"I told you, I am _not_ degrading myself into entering a sex shop because you insist on having a certain flavour enter your behind." insisted Yanagi.

"Please?" asked Akaya, looking like a wounded puppy.

Yanagi groaned, facepalming himself and cursing his inability to deny Akaya what he wanted.

"...Which flavour do you want?" asked Yanagi, dejected.

Akaya beamed.

* * *

><p>It won't be that bad, Yanagi tried convincing himself as he stood outside of a sex shop. He'll just go in, grab a bottle of flavoured lubricant, and run. Oh wait, he had to pay. Okay: go in, grab the bottle, pay and run. Yanagi nodded to himself. The last thing he needed was to get arrested over stealing lubricant.<p>

Okay. 86% chance that nothing will go wrong. He was tall and mature-looking for his age, so no one should question his presence. He'll just have to appear confident and at ease.

Taking a last deep breath, he walked into the store.

He kept his head low as much as he could but it was hard when he was supposed to be searching around for the lube section. He almost bashed head-first into a mannequin that was wearing only leather belts.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked a male voice.

Yanagi didn't turn around. He could very well go on in the store looking for the lube himself and spending more time than was necessary. Or he could ask the only worker behind the counter, which would mean possibly embarrassing himself but finding the lube faster, thus getting out of the store faster too.

Well, since the worker didn't know him, there would be less harm in asking.

He turned around, about to ask the person when words failed him. And the reason for that was because he recognized the person behind the counter.

Oshitari Yuushi regarded Yanagi with an amused smile, looking up from the romance novel he was reading.

Yanagi decided that the universe must hate him because he couldn't ever possibly feel more embarrassed than he did now. He knew from his data that Oshitari had a part-time job. But he hadn't known where. And now he did. Oshitari worked in this sex shop.

"Hey, did you finish the novel I gave you last time? I just finished this really good one last week and thought you might like it. Oishi loved it." said Oshitari. Yanagi was internally crumbling but let nothing show on his face. Without opening his eyes, he tried to pretend like everything was good and fine.

"Yes I did finish it. It was good, despite being overly dramatic at times." said Yanagi.

"Agreed." Oshitari smirked. "So why are you here? Attempting to bring more spice into your love life?"

Shit. Yanagi decided to attempt to divert the conversation to a different topic. Suddenly, his entire plan just got more complicated; buying the lube was going to kill him and his pride.

"Something like that. I didn't know you worked here, Oshitari." asked Yanagi. Asking questions about the other person was usually safe. Yanagi hoped he wouldn't have to talk about himself at all.

"Well, it's always good to make some pocket money. Surprisingly, you see and hear a lot of interesting rumours by working here as well as seeing rather fascinating types of love from customers. Really, it all varies. Some come in here to attempt to bring excitement back into their marriage, others are love-struck fools who seek to try new things with their loved one and some are just poor souls who want help masturbating." said Oshitari.

"I see… but why in a place like this? Surely you can make money elsewhere." said Yanagi.

"Well Yanagi, you are the one shopping in 'a place like this'." grinned Oshitari, finally putting down his book. "Speaking of which, are you looking for something in particular?"

Shoot. The topic was back on him. "Not really." lied Yanagi smoothly.

"Hmm… you are dating that Kirihara, correct? Strange couple you two make." said Oshitari. "Kirihara is like an immature and untrained puppy. We have dog collars and chains if you want."

"I need no such thing." Yanagi said, stiffening and using his willpower to not imagine Akaya in chains begging to be touched. "I'll be looking around by myself, thanks."

Oshitari shrugged, picking his book back up. "Suit yourself. Anal beads are half-off today."

Yanagi awkwardly turned around and began his search, debating in his mind on whether he should just leave now and save himself from further embarrassment. But then he remembered Akaya's teary eyes, which motivated him to look harder. The data master was at least glad to have managed to keep a straight face.

It didn't have very long. After going past the way-too-revealing outfits section, he soon found shelves full of bottles with different labels. His eyes immediately latched onto the lubes with colourful bottles and fruits on it. As much as warming or high-sensitivity lube would help, Akaya had specifically requested a flavoured type.

Yanagi spotted a bright pink bottle.

'Huh. So bubblegum flavour does exist.' thought Yanagi, picking up the container. He thought Akaya had been joking, but apparently it now looked like Yanagi's first sexual experience will now include having a bubblegum and candy flavoured penis.

He sighed in exasperation.

And now to pay for it. 97% chance that Oshitari will smirk and make a comment, thus leading to further embarrassment. Oshitari was sure to tell others on his team later, leading to Atobe finding out, leading to the entire world finding out. He was already done for. His entire team and classmates will be looking at him oddly for days after this.

With the bubblegum lube in hand, Yanagi approached the cash register, trying to look as normal and unaffected as possible. As soon as he put the pink bottle down on the counter, the front door opened.

Another customer came in. Yanagi's eyes almost open as he realized with dread that he also knew the person who had just walked in.

"Ah, Sanada-san. Welcome back." greeted Oshitari.

Sanada's grandfather, Gen'emon Sanada, approached the counter, greeting Oshitari like a well-known friend. The old man's eyes fell upon a frozen Yanagi.

"Hey, if it isn't Yanagi! I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?" asked Gen'emon in a loud booming voice.

Yanagi decided at that moment that, yes, the universe does hate him.

"Ah, good afternoon Sanada-san." said Yanagi respectfully. He really wanted to melt and/or vanish on the spot.

Gen'emon looked down and saw what Yanagi had placed on the counter. His eyes grew wide.

"Yanagi! Surely that's not all you are buying?" said Gen'emon. "Come, I'll show you the best selection of sex toys. You and your partner will absolutely love it."

"A-Ah, no thanks. I am in a hurry and this is all I need." Yanagi said. Oshitari looked like he was trying not to laugh as he scanned the bottle.

Gen'emon huffed. "Really, you and my grandson are the same. Only Seiichi understands me." he said. "How will you continue to liven up your sex life if you do not do something new each time?"

"That isn't a problem right now." said Yanagi.

"Hmm? You and Kirihara have not done it yet, correct?" said Oshitari. Upon seeing Yanagi's questioning stare, he shrugged, saying, "Atobe would have known and told us if you had."

"_What? You've never done it?"_ thundered Gen'emon.

Yanagi tried shrinking in place as he put money on the counter to pay.

"The trick is to be nice and gentle." said Oshitari. "The mood has to be right. Maybe cook Kirihara a romantic diner beforehand or take a bath together.

"What are you talking about? The best kind is spontaneous sex when the other least expects it!" said Gen'emon.

"Yes, but for a first time… it hurts quite a bit. Surely a gentle type of sex will-"

"Nah, just get it over with. Hard and fast is the best. He'll get over the pain more quickly."

"I don't agree. That is so… Atobe-like. Really, I detest Atobe's style. Even if he's now self-proclaiming himself as a boyfriend to the entire team, he's still the same hormonal sex maniac as always." sighed Oshitari.

"I'm going to have to meet this Atobe. My grandson and Seiichi often complain about him as well. I think we'd get along." said Gen'emon.

Yanagi decided that he couldn't wait for his change anymore. He left enough money on the counter, grabbed the bottle of lube, and stealthily took silent steps away. Oshitari and Gen'emon were engaged in their talk and didn't notice.

Plus, Yanagi had superior sneaking skills that he obtained from all the secret data collecting he did.

He made his way to the door, opened it and ran out as fast as he could, vowing to never ever step foot in a sex shop again.

The next day, Akaya's smiled and happily hugged Yanagi when he saw the bubblegum-flavoured lube. The data master then decided that maybe it hadn't been so bad.

But then the rest of the team kept sneaking glances at him, snickering and talking behind his back. Genichirou cast a disapproving look in Yanagi's direction.

Seiichi walked up to Yanagi at the end of the day.

"Renji, next time you need supplies, make sure you bring Genichirou with you." Seiichi said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**This... somehow turned into Yanagi-torture. D: I'm sorry. (But I promise I like Sanada-torture better!) With special guest apearances from Oshitari and Gen'emon... who are not around very often lately. yup...**

**anywayysssssss...**

**So I tried watching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi yesterday. But then everything was PINK and FLOWERS and I was like OH NO I CAN'T DO THIS. **

**In the end, I went back to watching Eyeshield 21. Because for some reason, sport anime satisfies my inner fangirl more than shonen-ai anime? IDK.**

**GAHHH and here I am, still undecided about what to do for the next chapter and trying to decided what to do with Atobe (stupid Atobe, stop giving me so much trouble!). This is awful.**


	34. Yanagi's Adventures Part 2

**Yay, this chapter got completed really fast! Even if it's short. I blame the Alpha Pair addition. Alpha Pair fuels my writing. D; **

**Also, by now I think I have successfully tortured all the Rikkai members at some point. XD This chapter contains some Sanada-torture and Marui-torture because I love to make them uncomfortable. **

**Disclaimer: Ouji-sama no Tennis does not belong to me. It's called _Fan-Fiction _for a reason. **

* * *

><p>"Ah, <em>Genichirou. <em>Yes!" moaned Seiichi.

There was a loud slurping sound and a long groan once again escaped the bluenette. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed through the locker room, empty except for the captain and vice-captain.

Or so they thought.

Yanagi's head leaned to the side, looking past the lockers in front of him and watching Seiichi and Genichirou.

He observed closely as Genichirou lifted Seiichi up until the lithe captain was sitting on Genichirou's lap. No wait, that was more than sitting, Yanagi noted, seeing the way Seiichi was now lifting himself up and down as Genichirou's cock slid in and out of the bluenette.

Ah, that was a good idea, thought Yanagi. Perhaps on his first time, he could have Akaya ride him. That way, Akaya could control the depth and speed of the thrusts himself and Yanagi won't have to worry about hurting him. Plus, Yanagi was sure Akaya would be happy to feel in control.

The data master stayed in his hiding place as he continued taking data. He not totally not perving. He was just collecting valuable pieces of information. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he felt about his first time with Akaya. Yanagi knew his boyfriend had high expectations and thought of sex as being wonderfully over-the-top amazing. But Yanagi knew that first times are usually far from being good.

Which is why he thought of it as necessary to collect as much information as he could to help him.

"Ah! Mhmm oh yes, Genichirou. Right there… yes." said Seiichi. Genichirou repeated the motion, plunging in deeper. The vice-captain grabbed the back of Seiichi's head, leaning their lips together for a kiss.

Seiichi clung to Genichirou, fingers scratching at the bigger male's back desperately. Their moans increased in volume and frequency, thrusts becoming frantic.

Genichirou's head went to lie on Seiichi's shoulder, mouth kissing a nipping the skin there. But then, Genichirou's face turned around, right in the direction of Yanagi. The data master didn't move back in time. Genichirou's hazy eyes blinked several times before widening in surprise as he looked straight at Yanagi.

Immediately, the vice-captain's head shot back up, teeth bared angrily. "_RENJI_!" he shouted.

Seiichi stopped moving. Eyes looking straight at Genichirou, unbelievingly. Genichirou saw this and gasped at the glare Seiichi was giving him.

"Gen…" Seiichi said. "What did you just shout?"

Genichirou gulped nervously. "S-Seiichi, it's not what you think. I wasn't shouting out Renji's name, I-I mean I did shout his name, but that's because-"

Seiichi looked mad beyond words. "_You dare yell someone else's name when I am in your arms_?"

Yanagi decided that it would do no good to ruin his best friend's relationship over a misunderstanding. The data master got up from his hiding spot and walked towards the two.

"Calm yourself, Seiichi." said Yanagi. "Genichirou merely shouted out my name because he caught me, not because he thinks about me during your alone time."

Seiichi blinked a few times, seeing Yanagi walking next to them. Genichirou looked angrily at the data master, but then blushed when he realized that Yanagi had seen them doing it, and not only that, but they were still naked and Genichirou's cock was still deeply buried inside Seiichi.

"Renji? May I inquire as to why you are here and interrupting us?" asked Seiichi. The captain was beginning to look angry as well. Yanagi had no doubt that he would be running laps the next day.

"I was collecting data."

"Ah, still concerned about doing it with Akaya?" said Seiichi.

Yanagi nodded. "Precisely."

Genichirou tried to move and cover Seiichi with his hands. Like hell he was fine with letting others see Seiichi's ecstatic and sexy expressions and noises during sex.

"And you thought the best way would be to observe me and Genichirou?" said Seiichi.

"It was the most convenient."

"And you couldn't ask us questions instead?"

"I could not out of embarrassment for both of us. And Genichirou would most likely not answer the questions, but choose to reply with Tarundorus and slaps." said Yanagi.

"And you couldn't watch porn online?" asked Seiichi.

"Porn is fake and unrealistic. I needed to see what sex between two lovers really is." said Yanagi.

Genichirou's cock throbbed. Making it stay still in Seiichi's warm and twitching hole was hard. Genichirou was having a difficult time not moving and not whimpering. Plus, the vice-captain was sure Seiichi was teasing him. Seiichi kept on clenching his insides purposely as he talked. Genichirou on the other hand didn't trust his voice and remained silent, giving up on glaring and focusing more on not moaning outloud.

Seiichi sighed. "Renji, everyone is nervous for their first time. At this point, it's best to get it over with. I laugh when I remember being nervous about my first time. As long as you both love and trust each other, it will be fine. Take your time and get to know each other's bodies better." Seiichi said, smiling.

"Akaya has high expectations." Yanagi mumbled.

"Trust me, there is nothing to be nervous about. It's just one time out of many." said Seiichi, secretly tightening his ass muscles once more, nearly making Genichirou jerk upwards. "Because it always is about mastering your lover's body. For example," Seiichi suddenly thrust his hips up and then all the way down, taking in all of Genichirou while squeezing his ass as hard as he could. It was so unexpected for the vice-captain that he couldn't hold back. Genichirou shouted, shooting his seed deep inside of Seiichi in hot jets of white. Seiichi smiled as he looked at his sated lover.

Yanagi raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"And one day, maybe you'll be as skilled as me." said Seiichi.

Yanagi chuckled, making his way out of the locker room. "Seiichi, you truly are a frightening person." he said.

* * *

><p>Akaya sighed, putting down his playstation controller and instantly getting a game over.<p>

Marui looked up from his Nintendo DS from where he sat nearby, leaning against Akaya's bed.

"What's up?" asked Marui.

Akaya merely sighed again. "Marui-senpai, do you think Yanagi-senpai doesn't like me?" he said.

"Huh? Why would he go out with you if he hated you?"

Akaya shrugged. "I dunno. But he's ignoring me lately and we never hang out here like we used to. Plus, he still refuses to have sex with me. Am I disgusting or something? Is that why he doesn't want to do it with me?"

"And why are you telling me this?" asked Marui, hitting buttons at random on his DS.

"Because I'm angry! Why would he not want to have sex with me? I'm adorable! Captain says I'm cute! Doesn't Yanagi-senpai think so? Don't you think I'm cute, Marui-senpai?" said Akaya, frowning with seriousness in his eyes.

"Err… sure?" said Marui, trying to stay focused on his game.

"See! Then why is Yanagi-senpai refusing?"

"Look Akaya, I don't-"

"Wouldn't you want to have sex with me, Marui-senpai?" asked Akaya.

Marui was suddenly very uncomfortable. He looked up from his game and said, "Um… no, I do not, Akaya."

Akaya instantly looked hurt. Tears began emerging in the younger boy's eyes. "Y-You don't? So I am disgusting after all. T-That's why Yanagi-senpai doesn't love me anymore… he's going to leave me."

Marui groaned. Great. What had he gotten himself into? "I meant yes, of course I want to do it with you, Akaya." said Marui, quickly correcting himself before Akaya started crying for real.

Instead, Akaya put on a disgusted face.

"Ewww, senpai, you want to have sex with me? But I have a boyfriend. That's gross. I'm telling Yanagi-senpai that you are trying to steal me and my innocence." said Akaya, scooting away from the redhead.

Marui sighed in exasperation. God, what the hell did Akaya want to hear?

"I lied, Akaya. I don't really want to do it with you. So don't tell anything to Yanagi." said Marui. It was better not to be on the bad side of any of the three demons.

Tears began sliding down Akaya's face. "So you are fine having sex with your stalker, that arrogant captain, Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai, yet you don't want to do it with me? Am I really that disgusting?"

"Akaya, just- you don't-" Marui groaned. "Look, first of all, I didn't exactly choose to have sex with them. And second of all, I don't want to have sex with my friend because that's just awkward. It's not because you are disgusting or anything. I'm sure Yanagi has his reasons for avoiding you. You should ask him about it and he'll explain it to you."

"Y-You really think so?" asked Akaya.

"Yeah. Now can I get back to my game? I really need to defeat this giant dragon boss."

"You're really nice, Marui-senpai! You should get a real boyfriend." said Akaya, smiling. "And I'll help you! How about Jackal?"

Marui snorted. "Jackal's straight."

Akaya looked shocked. "There is someone on a _male high school tennis team_ who is _straight?"_

"Surprisingly, yes."

Akaya went back to his own game, trying to get it through his head that not all men like other men. It was …weird. Akaya just seemed to expect all other guys to like guys as well.

Well, whatever. It's not like it affected him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**That last part was sort of a jab at myself. After reading a lot of yaoi online, it always feels weird to go back into the real world and realize that not all guys like other guys. Because when I read yaoi, I just automatically expect all the guys to be gay. D: I'm horribly biased like that.**

**Anyways, WATCH OUT. YANAGI IS EVERYWHERE, WATCHING YOU. Because I totally wanted to put a perving!Yanagi in the story... but he's not really perving. He's just collecting data...**

**Oh dear, this is not very Kinky-Pair-ish yet. D: Sorry. I promise Yanagi and Akaya will be in a scene together soon. **


	35. Yanagi's Adventures Part 3

**Yay I has 200+ reviews *dances around in hexagons***

**Cupcakes for everyone! (The best kind of cupcakes: Virtual flavour with pixelled chocolate chips)**

**Disclaimer: Tennis of Prince doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Akaya was upset. He walked to tennis practice especially early that afternoon, hoping to finally be able to talk to Yanagi. But the data master was nowhere to be found.<p>

This sucks, thought Akaya. Yanagi had been ignoring him for days and today he was once again not around. What the hell did Akaya have to do just to talk to him? Literally trap him in a corner? Maybe Akaya'll try that later...

Or he could go find Yanagi himself.

"Renji?" said Seiichi when Akaya asked. The younger boy nodded. "Hmm… I believe he's lurking under the bleachers again."

Akaya gave his captain a weird look. "What? What's he doing under the bleachers?"

Seiichi shrugged. "He was there yesterday too. Something about it being a perfect spot for data collecting since many couples hang out there. Either that or he's creeping people out again. Go get him and tell him we are starting practice soon. He nearly got detention yesterday when a first year girl saw him and thought he was a stalker."

"O-Okay…"

Not quite sure what that was all about, Akaya left the tennis courts and ran towards the large outdoor field. The field was used by nearly all the other sports teams. There was a football field, a soccer field and a track for running. On the sides were the rows of bleachers where fans and friends sat if they wanted to watch.

Akaya reached the field, walking towards the bleachers. Captain had said that Yanagi was… lurking under them? All Akaya saw was a bunch of fangirls sitting on the benches.

But then, a face seemed to pop out of nowhere from the seat under where a small girl was sitting. Yanagi's closed eyes appeared from under the bleachers. Akaya stood there looking at his boyfriend. Seiichi had been right. Yanagi looked mega-creepy just standing under the bleachers, looking at people through closed lids.

It was like Valentines Day again where Yanagi stared intensely at girls just to freak them out and avoid getting too many chocolates.

Akaya huffed, making his way behind the long and high rows of benches and going to join Yanagi under them.

"Yanagi-senpai!" said Akaya, running forward.

Yanagi turned around. "Ah, hello Akaya."

"Senpai, why are you creeping at people? What if you really get detention this time?"

"Don't worry Akaya. This is necessary. Such a large amount of couples come here… it's ideal for data collecting." said Yanagi. "I must bring up my chances of success… as close to 100% as possible." Yanagi turned around and started looking at people again. There were quite a lot of couple sitting nearby and Yanagi was eying them as if saying 'go on and make-out already so that I can collect data'.

Akaya shifted around, a little upset that Yanagi was once again not really paying attention to him.

"Senpai, practice is starting soon. We have to go." said Akaya, irritated.

"In a moment. You can go on without me. I'll be back on time." said Yanagi, not even looking up at his lover.

After standing there for a minute, Akaya decided that he had had enough. He did the only thing he could think of that would definitely get Yanagi's immediate attention.

He tackled Yanagi to the ground.

Luckily, Yanagi didn't bash his head on anything and just ended up lying on dirt and grass with a pouting Akaya on top of him. Yanagi's mom was not going to be happy. Grass stains on his white tennis shorts were going to be a pain to get rid of.

"Senpai, you're an idiot!" said Akaya.

Yanagi brought his face out of the grass and blinked. What? Why was Akaya yelling at him now? He somehow managed to twist around and sit up while Akaya remained on his lap.

"Akaya, what is it? Tell me what's wrong." said Yanagi soothingly, reaching a hand forward to pat Akaya's hair.

"You!" Akaya shouted back, slapping Yanagi's hand away. "I thought you liked me and everything was going great! But now you are ignoring me. We never hang out anymore."

There was a pause. "Akaya, I am not ignoring you. There has simply been a lot of... things on my mind and stuff to do lately that I haven't been able to spend too much time with you. I do like you, Akaya, please never doubt that."

"So these _things_ and _stuffs_ to do were more important than me?" cried out Akaya.

"No. Of course not, Akaya. It's just…" Yanagi sighed. Truth was, he had been paying less attention to Akaya than he should for some time. Their relationship had advanced so fast and Yanagi had been certain that a few more hours together would have resulted in sex. In a panic, Yanagi had started collecting data like a madman, avoiding staying alone with the devil ace.

But now, it seemed like things were going a little bit downhill. Of course, Yanagi knew that Akaya constantly needed attention and reassurance. Ignoring the younger teen had been a mistake and a miscalculation on his part.

Yanagi suddenly knew he couldn't run away from this matter anymore unless he wanted his relationship to continue going down. It wasn't fair to Akaya. This data collecting was not improving his odds of success at a fast enough rate and Akaya was angry. He would have to make it up to his lover.

Yanagi took a deep breath. He might as well get it over with and stop beating around the bush. Today. He would do it today, at home, after practice. It was now or never. He's going to take Seiichi's advice and do it with Akaya.

"Akaya…" Yanagi whispered. "You… are right. Perhaps I am simply being stupid… I was just very dead set on not disappointing you. But I guess it won't matter anymore if I keep on not paying any attention to you. I apologize. Please forgive me."

Akaya just sat there looking stunned. The only thing that popped into his mind was a big "Huhhhh?" which he proceeded to say out loud. What the hell? Yanagi saying he was wrong and Akaya was right. Something really strange is going on here.

"What? Are you feeling okay, senpai?" asked Akaya. He nearly pressed his hand to Yanagi's forehead; to check for a fever.

"I am fine. Only a little nervous, but I suppose most people would be." smiled Yanagi.

"Again, whaaaaaat?"

Yanagi merely brought his hand up and this time succeeded at gently petting Akaya's hair.

"Akaya, will you come over to my house tonight? And tell your parents that you are sleeping over." said Yanagi.

"Senpai, why aren't you answering my questions?" Akaya pouted again. "Why am I staying over at your house?"

Yanagi gave a sly grin, leaning in to whisper in Akaya's ear.

"I'm merely going to give you what you've been asking for weeks. Make sure you don't forget the bottle of lube I gave you." said Yanagi huskily, attempting to sound sexy.

It more or less worked. Akaya paused for a second before giving a full-body shudder once he got the meaning of the words.

However, it didn't last long. Pretty soon, Akaya was up and bouncing around in excitement.

"REALLY? You mean it, senpai? We're finally gonna do it?" asked Akaya, the biggest grin present on his face. "Oh. my. gosh. This is going to be sooooo awesome. I'll finally be a grown up and the others won't treat me like a baby anymore and it's going to feel soooo good and I can practice and become better than even Niou-senpai and then I'll make you feel good too and-"

* * *

><p>Seiichi smirked as they changed in the locker rooms after practice. "I'm proud of you, Renji." he said.<p>

"What for?" asked the data master, who was preoccupied with the fact that he agreed to do it with Akaya that evening.

"You made Akaya happy. It's about time you gave in." said Seiichi.

"…And how do you know I gave in?" asked Yanagi.

"Akaya went around telling anyone who listens during practice."

Yanagi groaned. "Well, so much for privacy. Looks like I can't back out anymore now that the school knows."

"Oh, don't be too hard on him. He's just excited and wanted to tell people." said Seiichi. "Besides… you _can_ still back out. Yagyuu and Marui both bet that you would back out..."

"Lovely. People are placing bets on my virginity." sighed Yanagi.

Akaya had been the first to leave once practice was over. The devil ace had been far too excited, leaving in a hurry to go home and fetch his things to bring back to Yanagi's house. Akaya and Yanagi were meeting at the data master's house in a few hours.

The data master was restraining from asking questions to Seiichi out of desperation for more data. Maybe he had a bit of time to go lurk under the bleachers and gather some more info, thought Yanagi. At the thought, he shook his head, reminding himself that looking at other couples making out and having sex was not the way. But he still felt the need to hang out under the bleachers. It was a comfortable spot.

Genichirou finished changing and Seiichi got up.

"Tell me the details tomorrow, okay?" Seiichi said, turning back to Yanagi. "You'll be fine. Good luck."

The bluenette left the locker room, holding hands with Genichirou. The vice-captain shifted his head to the side and nodded at Yanagi before closing the door.

Yanagi let out a huge breath. Minutes later, he got up, closed the lights and locked the doors, hoping that when he walked in the next day, it would be with a happy Akaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**WATCH OUT. YANAGI IS EVERYWHERE, LURKING UNDER THE BLEACHERS.**

**So in the middle of writing this chapter, I suddenly got hungry. I went to re-heat my taco in the microwave. I think I put it in too long because the paper plate/styrofoam thing exploded. O_O**

**But don't worry, my taco was fine! :D :D :D**

**It's like when I was eight years old and I wanted my Barbie doll to go on an amusement park ride. So I put her in the microwave and watched her spin around. Then I watched in horror as her face melted. D;**

**...**

**So next chapter... is going to be a pain. .-. But I won't back out this time!**


	36. Yanagi's Adventures Part 4

**I'm sincerely sorry for the late chapter. Real life caught up with me for a while. (I'm lying. I actually spend three days half working and half playing Zelda.)**

**It took me a few tries to write this. The first version was just… no. The second try had water-wasting again (-_-). So this is my third attempt, in which I simply shouted FUCK THIS at 2am and hoped it turned out not-too-bad. And so, here is 3,200 words of… (possibly crappy) smuttiness.**

**Disclaimer: I think the world knows that I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Yanagi anticipated Akaya's movements the moment he turned his back to the devil ace. Yanagi swiftly moved out of the way, just in time to see Akaya's body leap forward and faceplant on the floor.<p>

Yanagi sighed. This is what Akaya gets for constantly trying to tackle him to the ground. It was about time that his data caught up.

Great. They were alone in Yanagi's house and now Akaya was potentially sporting an injured face because of some deep and profound urge the younger boy had to constantly attempt to jump on his boyfriend. What a fantastic mood setter this way.

"Up you go, Akaya." said Yanagi, helping out his boyfriend. Akaya looked dazed and surprised that Yanagi had dodged his attack. Well, at least he wasn't crying. "I told you to stop attempting to tackle me. Are you hurt?"

"Uh… no. I'm fine." said Akaya, shaking his head out of its daze. He took his backpack off his shoulders and unzipped the top. Akaya then pulled out the wretched bubblegum lube that Yanagi had acquired a while ago. Akaya waved it around, a cheerful grin once again present on his face. "I'm ready, Yanagi-senpai! We can do it right now!"

Yanagi stood there rigidly as Akaya got back up and hugged the data master.

"So what do we do first?" asked Akaya eagerly.

"I suppose we… get on the bed." said Yanagi.

Akaya wasted no time in leaving Yanagi's side and jumpy wholeheartedly on the bed, shouting back at Yanagi to hurry up. Yanagi had a brief moment of panic. It was now. They were about to do it right now. He had half a mind to just vanish from the room… or at least try to satisfy Akaya without putting it in. But then Akaya would be very angry afterwards, especially after Yanagi had gotten his hopes up like that.

And so, Yanagi walked forward step by slow step until he reached his bed, putting one knee on the top on it and then hoisting his entire body next to Akaya.

Akaya was looking at him expectantly. Of course he was. Akaya expected Yanagi to know exactly what to do. The devil ace didn't look the slightest bit nervous.

"Now, remember Akaya. I said before that sex was not to be taken lightly. It might hurt. In fact, it probably will hurt to some degree. But if it hurts too much, tell me and I will stop immediately." said Yanagi.

Akaya nodded. "You told me that already, senpai. I know."

Yanagi gave a tiny smile. "And one more thing…" His head leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Akaya. "Call me Renji."

Akaya flushed as he always did when the first name deal came up. It was still weird and out Akaya's comfort zone to call Yanagi by his first name.

Upon seeing Akaya's blushing cheeks, Yanagi gave a short chuckle and brought their lips together again. This time, it quickly escalated to something much more passionate. Yanagi's mouth pushed open Akaya's lips and their hot breaths met.

As their lips moulded together, Yanagi pushed down on Akaya's body until the younger boy was lying down on the bed, too mesmerized and focused on the breathtaking kiss. Akaya's small arms wrapped around Yanagi's neck, holding down tightly so that they were glued together.

Yanagi nipped and sucked at Akaya's lips, paying attention to the lower lip and then moving on to the upper. Akaya sucked in a long breath, which Yanagi stole back in his own mouth. They pulled back for a few seconds only to bring their faces in together again. Akaya's hands pulled at the top of Yanagi's shirt but Yanagi paid it no attention as he was completely engrossed in kissing Akaya senseless.

He did just that, barely ever pulling back as he kissed Akaya again and again, continuing even when they were both panting heavily. Slurps and tiny moans filled the room. Akaya's lips were red and swollen and he began making small noises of protest, wanting Yanagi's mouth elsewhere. His whole body shivered pleasantly, feeling hypersensitive and aroused.

"Mmm Yana-" Akaya attempted to speak but was cut off when Yanagi continued kissing the devil ace. This time, Yanagi plunged his tongue in, effectively stopping any coherent words from Akaya. Yanagi's tongue explored Akaya's moist warmth, stroking along the sides and the top of the mouth before darting in deeper and meeting Akaya's tongue.

Akaya was feeling dizzy, either from the amazing sensations taking place in his mouth or from the lack of oxygen. He kissed back for a while, their tongues moving together, darting in and out and making saliva drip down the corners of their mouths from the intensity of the kisses.

But the kisses just didn't stop. Yanagi continued, kiss after kiss after kiss. Akaya was nearly out of energy, feeling like Yanagi was draining him through his mouth. His tongue lay limp as Yanagi sucked on it. He barely had the energy to draw in enough breath, let alone kiss back. His lips lay open as Yanagi's tongue continued stroking in and out of his mouth, pressing in corners and on the over-abused skin.

Finally, Yanagi pulled back. He looked down at Akaya, who looked like he had just run a marathon for how much he was panting. Akaya looked up through half-lidded eyes and gave a small whimper, reminding Yanagi of a small animal, ready to be devoured. The front of Akaya's school pants had a bulge already forming.

Yanagi grabbed the hem of Akaya's shirt, lifting it up to reveal a pale chest before throwing it aside. His closed eyes immediately locked on to his new targets: Akaya's pink and erect nipples. Yanagi's fingers dipped down and lightly circled the buds before pressing down at the center.

The reaction was immediate. Akaya's back arched, desperately wanting more friction on other parts of his body as he made more pitiful moans. Yanagi smiled, knowing it was a good sign. When Akaya wasn't forming words anymore, it meant he was feeling too good for them.

Yanagi's mouth went down again. For a second, Akaya was afraid that Yanagi would start kissing him again until he lost consciousness. But instead, Yanagi's lips trailed down, nipping along a slender neck, kissing the collarbone and then latching onto Akaya's left nipple.

Akaya squirmed as Yanagi's tongue lapped at his nipple. Until the data master's mouth descended on it completely. And then, Yanagi _sucked_ harshly at the skin, causing Akaya to yell out.

At that moment, Akaya's now prominent erection throbbed as it was still trapped in his pants. He couldn't help wishing that Yanagi would use his attentive skills to lavish him with attention somewhere lower than his chest.

Another long suck on his abused nipple brought him back to the situation at hand. As much as he wanted Yanagi's mouth lower on him, he couldn't take it upon himself to voice his request or to attempt to show Yanagi what he wanted. He felt like his arms and legs were made out of jelly. His joints trembled each time Yanagi gave a long suck or lick on his nipple.

He remained there, moaning over and over as Yanagi paid a pain-staking amount of attention to his chest. Once his left nipple was deemed red and wet enough, the data master moved on to the next one, repeating the procedure, biting lightly and letting his mouth give pleasurable suction to the bud.

As Yanagi finished with that one too, Akaya's voice already felt hoarse. He was just glad that humans had two nipples and not four. Akaya was extremely hard. His underwear felt wet, soaked in pre-come. He wanted so badly for Yanagi's mouth to move down and wrap those lips around his head, using that same suction as before.

Akaya suddenly felt impatient. His hands reached down to unzip his school pants, frantically tearing them off in a hurry. Yanagi paused and looked down. Akaya truly did look amazing like this; completely flushed, panting and unable to do anything out of his desire for more. Smiling, Yanagi's hands went down, helping Akaya push the remainder of the clothing off.

"P-Please…" said Akaya, out-of-breath. He lay down, completely naked under Yanagi's eyes. He felt ready to go insane if Yanagi didn't do something soon. This build-up was too much.

Yanagi rubbed his hands along Akaya's hips, moving down and reaching thighs. He stroked along Akaya's inner thighs, nearly touching Akaya's hard cock. When Yanagi's hands retreated, Akaya let out a loud wail. He needed to be touched _now. _

"No… s-sen…pai." Akaya managed to say, trying to grip Yanagi's retreating hand.

Yanagi sighed, wishing once again that Akaya wouldn't constantly refer to him as 'senpai'. Being addressed the same way Akaya addressed half of the school population didn't make him feel very special at all.

In any case, Yanagi decided not to tease Akaya any further. He travelled down until his face was level with Akaya's crotch. After planting a kiss on Akaya's lower stomach, his tongue darted out once more, licking a trail up from base to tip.

"Ngnn… aah… AAH!" moaned Akaya, thrusting his hips up. Yanagi's lips had barely closed in on the tip when Akaya came, drenching Yanagi's face and his stomach in his white mess. The entire build up sequence had been way too much for Akaya and he had not been able to hold on. "S-Sorry, senpai." Akaya said timidly, not getting up and trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Yanagi grabbed a tissue from his nightstand and wiped the cum from his face. "That's alright Akaya."

Now was the perfect time to stretch Akaya properly. Akaya had climaxed and was now completely relaxed. Yanagi looked around, wondering where the lube had gone.

"Akaya, the lube?" asked Yanagi.

Akaya sluggishly looked around. "Uh… I had it in my hand before." he said. "I think it fell."

Indeed it had fallen. Yanagi looked down and found the bottle on the floor next to the bed. He leaned down and picked it up. Immediately upon hoisting it back on the bed, Yanagi noticed something strange. Opening the bottle confirmed his suspicion.

"Akaya… why is the bottle half empty?" asked Yanagi.

"Oh… err… well…" Akaya looked around uneasily. "I-I um… spilled some?"

It sounded more like a question than a response. Akaya was a terrible liar. "Okay. Now tell me the truth." said Yanagi patiently.

"Umm…" Akaya shifted around. "I sortofkindof… ate it."

There was a pause. "What?"

"I ate half of it. It tasted good. Don't blame me; it was bubblegum flavoured." Akaya said, crossing his arms and looking away.

Yanagi facepalmed. "Akaya, if you wanted this flavour of lubricant simply to eat it than I should have simply bought you ordinary candy instead." said Yanagi. Great. He had gone into a sex shop for nothing. "Don't do that again. I don't think it's healthy."

"But why would they make it bubblegum flavoured if we're not supposed to eat it?" asked Akaya.

"It's meant to be licked in small doses at most, and to help make sexual intercourse easier." sighed Yanagi. It really didn't matter now that the damage was done. "Speaking of which, it is precisely what we are here to do."

Akaya sat up, looking excited and eager again.

"Mmm… looks like you are still up to it." smiled Yanagi.

"Duh. It takes much more than that to wear me out. I could keep going all night long." said Akaya.

"I'm sure you could. Now spread your legs please and try to relax. I'll make you feel good again in a second." said Yanagi, coating his fingers in the lube. He really didn't like the candy smell that filled the air.

Akaya lay back again, spreading his legs much more than necessary, giving Yanagi a perfect view of the hole he was preparing to thrust his member into. Yanagi briefly realized that his own cock was throbbing in his pants. He really should have taken off his clothes before coating his fingers in the lube.

It didn't matter at the moment. Right now, all Yanagi wanted to do was press his fingers in to touch Akaya's sweet spot and make him cry out in pleasure. He did just that, inserting two fingers in at once.

They had done that several times before so Akaya was used to fingers. It didn't hurt. Akaya's breathing slowly got heavier as he anticipated the pleasure he knew was coming. He felt Yanagi's fingers nudging his inner walls, slick thanks to the lube.

'And now press 23.4 degrees forward… 99.9% chance of hitting the prostate from this angle.' Yanagi thought to himself mentally, pressing right on the spot and watching with delight as Akaya's mouth opened in a silent scream, body shivering once again.

After that brief prod, Yanagi's fingers slipped out and back in. He deliberately avoided pressing on that bundle of nerves. It would not do to have Akaya come again. The next time he hits Akaya's prostate will be with his cock, thought Yanagi, determined to make that thought a reality.

However, Akaya was all in it for the pleasure. The younger teen squirmed as Yanagi pumped his fingers in and out. Akaya moved around, trying to get Yanagi's fingers to touch that spot again but to no avail. He groaned in frustration. Why was Yanagi not making him feel as good as usual?

Yanagi pulled his fingers out quickly, grabbing the bottle again. Akaya didn't want it to stop.

"Ren…ji…" said Akaya lustily. "Why are you being a meanie?"

"Akaya…" Yanagi's husky tone caught Akaya's attention.

Akaya looked up at Yanagi, seeing barely a fraction of his eyes through the nearly closed eyelids. Even then, Akaya could tell that it was an intense stare. He trembled again. It was not everyday that he saw a bit of Yanagi's eyes.

"Akaya." Yanagi said again. "Come up and sit on my lap. It will be easier and less painful for you." Hands went forward, helping Akaya sit up.

The devil ace was dazed. He saw that Yanagi's pants were now pushed down, his long cock slick in the lube. Akaya gulped. It was really happening.

His trembling knees had trouble getting up, but Yanagi helped him. Akaya's body went up, hanging over Yanagi's cock. A simple slide down would push it in. Akaya's arms reached up and grabbed Yanagi's shoulders for comfort.

"Akaya, you can put it in when you want." whispered Yanagi, planting a small kiss on Akaya's cheek.

"Y-Yeah…"

After a long swallow, Akaya's hips descended a few inches. He jumped when he felt Yanagi's head touch his entrance, his muscles immediately tightening.

"Relax Akaya. It will hurt if you're this tense…" said Yanagi soothingly, which was the opposite of the way he felt. One of Yanagi's hand helped Akaya stay up while the other was aligning his cock in place.

A deep breath followed and then Akaya nodded, his face scrunching up as he lowered himself some more.

Yanagi gasped, a sharp intake of breath when he felt his head slip in the tight warmth. Akaya stopped frowning, encouraged by Yanagi's reaction. It wasn't hurting… yet.

He slid down some more, inch by inch. Soon Akaya grew impatient and simply slid his entire body down, engulfing Yanagi in completely. He realized that it hadn't been a good idea when a sharp pain travelled up his spine.

"Ow…" groaned Akaya, right away lifting himself up again to get rid of the pain. He could only keep Yanagi's cock half-buried in without feeling the hurt.

But even so, Yanagi was giving quiet gasps. It felt so good… Akaya was so hot… so tight. The inner walls writhed as Akaya moved around, trying to get comfortable.

"Everyt-thing all right, Akaya?" asked Yanagi shakily.

Akaya nodded, his face focused on trying to press down again without making it hurt. "Y-Yeah… it's good. But it hurts when I go further down." explained Akaya.

Yanagi understood and brought his hands forward to shift Akaya's body around. Akaya's didn't resist, letting Yanagi move him slightly back. And then hands let go, making Akaya fall back down on the data master's lap.

A loud scream pierced through the room. That position allowed Yanagi to hit his sweet spot. Combined with the pain he still felt made overwhelming sensations.

Akaya didn't mind it when Yanagi did it again. And again.

Akaya soon found the pain retreating as he got used to it. His prostate was continually being hit. His own hips were taking up Yanagi's pace, moving up and down. Also, he was happy to note that Yanagi was actually making noises for once. Either Yanagi was mumbling very fast or simply muttering incoherently.

"Renn…ngh! Ah…" Akaya pressed down himself, rubbing his thighs down and feeling the member stroking that spot inside him. His head flew back from the pleasure as he cried out again.

"Good… Akaya. Very good." Yanagi whispered, now pressing his own hips up to meet Akaya's downward thrusts. The constant clench of muscles with the surrounding heat was too amazing. "Exceeded… my expectations… god, Akaya."

Akaya's knees were no longer keeping him up, instead wrapping themselves around Yanagi's still sitting body. All he could do was rub his ass down as Yanagi continued to hit up, always hitting that one spot with perfect accuracy.

Their bodies blended together; Akaya's cock finding a place between their stomachs. Their mouths leaned back in, sloppily engaging in a kiss, licking at each other's lips and jaw.

Akaya came first, spraying Yanagi's stomach and his own already stained one with more cum.

Yanagi didn't pause in his pace even as Akaya slumped backwards. Yanagi let Akaya lay back on the covers as he continued pressing in, deeper than ever, going harder and faster until his own peak was reached.

Akaya gave another low moan as he felt scalping hot liquid gush inside him. He felt so tired now. He wanted to go to sleep with Yanagi beside him. But he knew he couldn't. Yanagi always scolded him whenever he didn't clean up after himself.

He almost got up, but then Yanagi's body joined him, lying down on the bed with a satisfied smile.

Akaya turned to face his lover. "Senpai… don't we have to clean up?" he asked.

"For tonight only… I think I can wait until tomorrow morning." said Yanagi, sighing contently, lying down comfortably on his side. "I'm a little too happy and exhausted at the moment to want to clean up."

Akaya beamed, snuggling into Yanagi's embrace, not caring that the sheets were soaked with their sweat and seed. He was happy to lay there, listening to Yanagi's even breathing. He didn't know if Yanagi was asleep or if his eyes were simply closed as always. The younger boy felt his own eyelids get heavy. He was so comfortable and he never wanted to move from that very spot ever again...

Suddenly, a thought crossed Akaya's mind. Before Yanagi had time to register it, Akaya had pulled himself free of Yanagi's arms, gotten up and practically ran across the room. Drops of white dripped out of Akaya, leaving a trail of stain on the carpet.

"Akaya, what are you doing?" asked Yanagi.

Akaya looked behind Yanagi's bedroom door where a large mirror was attached. Akaya observed his own reflection, looking at himself up and down, twisting and turning his body both ways.

After a minute, Akaya looked back in horror at Yanagi.

"Senpai, you didn't give me any hickies!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**As I was finishing my work shift yesterday, a fellow co-worker showed up. She was walking weirdly and looked like she was in a lot of pain when she sat down. Concerned, I asked her what was wrong. She stares at me and then tells me "I had anal for the first time with my boyfriend yesterday."**

**So me, being the weird person I am, freaks out in embarrassment and leaves the room.**

**I then come back a minute later, with a creepy Inui data face, saying, "…So…. how did it feel like?" **

***headdesk* I know. I'm hopeless. BUT IT WAS FOR THE SAKE OF DATA. But yes, it all turned into a very awkward conversation... for her. I kept on asking questions. o_o**

**...**

**Okay, back to this fic. This was the last chapter of Yanagi's side story adventures. I hope that was enough Kinky Pair for everyone. Now I need to stop procrastinating with Atobe and do something with that guy. -_- oh boy.**


	37. Extra 4

**You know, I wonder why my sexytime/smutty chapters always have the highest amount of hits, but the lowest amount of reviews. D: WHY? I DO NOT COMPREHEND THIS ABSURDITY. **

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is owned by the God of Tennis: Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Atobe turned to look at his team who were seated in front of him.<p>

"Ore-sama has something to tell you all." began Atobe. "It appears that I have been unfaithful in my dating methods. The truth is… I am currently dating all of you."

The team turned to stare at each other.

"We know." said Hiyoshi, unsurprised.

"Were you actually serious about the dating thing?" asked Mukahi.

"I only agreed to 'date' you so that you could shut up and stop molesting me." said Oshitari, reading his novel and only half paying attention to Atobe.

"Same." said Jirou. "Can I go see Marui-sama now?"

"You should just become a prostitute. I think it's your calling." said Shishido.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find the right person for you one day, Atobe-kun." said Choutarou kindly.

Kabaji was silently looking at Atobe.

"…You guys…" hissed Atobe, feeling his anger seeping out. How dare they treat him this way? He was their captain! They should be worshiping his very existence by kneeling down and begging for a single second of attention. Instead, they dare mock him! No one makes a fool out of ore-sama.

"Can we go back to practice now? I was in the middle of a match." said Hiyoshi, face as uninterested and bored as ever.

"You know what? Fuck you guys." said Atobe. "Go run laps until you all faint from exhaustion."

The Hyotei captain stormed out of the room, speed dialling his limo driver. When he got to the entrance of the school, he snapped his fingers and started the Hyotei chant just because he could. Then he got into his limousine.

"Where would you like to go, young master?" asked the driver.

"Seigaku." droned Atobe, sipping from a wine glass that always appeared on his arm rest when he sat down. He recalled Fuji saying that half of the guys on Seigaku were virgins. Atobe grinned, looking forward to seeing his new victims.

Because even if all the guys on Hyotei got on his nerves, then he would simply move on to the next school and mess with them instead.

Ah, life is good, thought Atobe as he chugged down his wine in one gulp.

And then someone knocked on the window of his limo. He was about to yell to the driver to start driving, but then he realized it was Jirou who was knocking.

Atobe lowered the window.

"What is it?" he asked Jirou.

Jirou scratched his head and have a small laugh. "Well, uh… I was wondering if I can come in your limo with you."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. He nodded, letting Jirou open the door and take a seat close to Atobe, on the sofa.

"Driver, start the car." called Atobe, wanting to get to Seigaku as fast as possible. He was thinking of who he should harass first. He knew Tezuka and Fuji were off limits but the others were fine. Maybe that Echizen would be a good idea. That arrogant brat. The limo began moving quickly down the streets, going way past the speed limit.

"Uh… Atobe?" asked Jirou.

"Hmm?"

"I actually came in here because I was wondering if… uh…" said Jirou.

Atobe poured himself another glass of wine. "What is it? Spit it out."

"I wanted a ride to Rikkai." blurted out Jirou. "Because I really want to go see-"

"That redhead. I know." Atobe rolled his eyes. "I got it the first twenty times, Jirou. I got it when you showed me the redhead's wristband that you still carry around and I get it when you ask me for a ride every damn week." Atobe said with strong irritation. He was tired of being treated as a taxi. If he heard Marui's name one more time, he swore he was ready to pay to hypnotize Jirou into forgetting that redhead's existence.

"Oh. Okay. Well, can you drive me to Rikkai then?" asked Jirou.

There was a pause. "…No. We're going to Seigaku where I'm going to de-virginize the team. You can help me if you want." said Atobe. "But don't touch the prince brat. I call dibs on him."

"Uh… no thanks. I think you can drop me off here then. I'll just walk and take the bus." said Jirou, looking slightly uncomfortable.

That set Atobe off. The captain slammed his glass down angrily. He was sick and tired of Jirou ignoring his awesomeness and talking about others. Even when they had been 'dating', Jirou just never shut up about Marui this and Marui that.

"_Jirou_. Frankly, I don't fucking get it." said Atobe in a hard tone. "What the hell is so great about Marui? I get that you admire him because he defeated you ages ago. But the thing is, I have beaten you in tennis countless times over the last several years. Yet, I don't see you being amazed at my prowess!" Atobe wouldn't go as far as to say he was jealous but… really, his abilities were a hundred times those of Marui's. Surely he deserved some type of credit, right?

Jirou blinked rapidly. "But Atobe… I do admire you. You are just so used to have a million fangirls surround you that you don't notice. Aren't I always alert and awake when we play together?"

Atobe recalls that yes, Jirou was always awake when they played a match. And he got excited, shouting about all of Atobe's special moves.

"Oh. right." said Atobe.

"Do you want me to stalk you as well? Will that make you feel better?" asked Jirou.

"No, that's fine. I already have several people who have that job." said Atobe, waving it off. He smiled at his own awesomeness. Of course Jirou admired him. Everyone did. "Ah, so you do admire ore-sama's prowess. Good. I was concerned because it seemed for a second that you liked Marui more than me."

There was an awkward silence. Jirou gave a nervous laugh. Atobe narrowed his eyes.

"You do like me more than Marui… right?" asked Atobe dangerously.

"Well uh… I mean…" said Jirou. "You are both so talented that it's hard to choose." Usually complimenting Atobe would work and get the diva to start talking about himself. This time, Atobe put on his insight face, glaring at Jirou. Jirou gulped, knowing Atobe liked being number one and the center of attention.

The limo stopped moving. The driver announced that they had arrived at Seigaku. Outside the windows, many Seigakuans were leaving the school building and heading home, sneaking glances at the long black limo.

"I don't believe it! You admire than redhead more than me!" exclaimed Atobe.

"Oh, but… you are a close second place, Atobe." assured Jirou. "There's nothing wrong with being second. It's just that Marui-sama's play style is like mine and I hope that one day I can be just like him and- what are you doing?"

Atobe pushed Jirou down on the leather seats, unbuttoning Jirou's uniform.

The Hyotei captain smirked. "Obviously you need to be reminded of just how great my prowess is." He licked his lips. "I'll make you scream out my name. I assure you Jirou, I _will_ make you say that I am better than that blasted redhead." promised Atobe.

He head leaned down, tongue already stroking along the exposed skin. Jirou closed his eyes, sighing as that talented tongue worked its magic on his sensitive spots.

Well, at least this was one way to make Atobe shut up.

* * *

><p>Tezuka groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers in irritation. Fuji smiled, looking amused.<p>

They were both in front of the school, having been ordered there by the coach to get rid of Atobe and his limo because the students were beginning to get scared.

And now the Seigaku captain and the genius stood there, staring at the black limo. Atobe was probably inside. And Tezuka really did not feel like speaking to that damn diva.

To his horror, the vehicle was shaking and bouncing slightly. The driver had a flushed face and was standing outside the limo, smoking. Once in a while, a muffled scream that did not belong to Atobe erupted from the limo.

"Saa… what do you think they are doing in there?" said Fuji, smiling knowingly. Tezuka sighed. Why had he done to deserve this?

He might as well get this over with. Students that were flaunting around kept looking at the limo with a frightened expression each time they heard a scream.

Tezuka walked forward, tapping lightly on the tinted windows. He waited a few seconds but nothing happened. He repeated the motion, knocking on the window with more force.

The window slid down halfway this time. Atobe face appeared. From what Tezuka could tell, the Hyotei captain was not wearing clothes. The inside smelled of sex and sweat. Someone moaned from within the limo, but Tezuka couldn't see who it was.

"Yes?" asked Atobe, looking angry at being interrupted. "Have you and Fuji finally decided to join me, Tezuka?"

"No." said Tezuka. "Our principal wants you to stop staying in front of the school. You are mentally scarring the minds of our students."

Atobe laughed. "Scarring minds? You know, I am allowed to do this at Hyotei and no one-"

"You are not at Hyotei. There is no point of you parking your limo in front of Seigaku just to have sex. Go park it elsewhere." snapped Tezuka. He didn't care if Atobe parked in front of an elementary school; he just wanted the damn diva out. Nothing good ever came out of Atobe being around.

Another moan rose from whoever it was that Atobe was currently with. The Hyotei captain rolled his eyes at Tezuka. Damn Tezuka, couldn't he have at least waited until he was done? Well, whatever. He could still continue while they drove. He would simply frighten other drivers on the road instead.

Atobe called his driver back in. Tezuka sighed in relief as the limo drove off in a hurry soon after.

Fuji popped up next to him.

"Hmm… I hope he remembers to put that window back up." said Fuji. "What was he doing here anyways?"

Tezuka shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe he's getting some sort of sick pleasure out of doing it in front of rival schools."

"Oh my. Should I call the other schools and warn them?" asked Fuji.

"No. Let's just get back to practice." Tezuka began walking back towards the school. Fuji smiled and followed his lover.

Tezuka will eternally be grateful that he is not in the same school as Atobe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**That awkward moment when you find out your dad played a lot of tennis in high school. D; **

**Atobe... did not really end up with anybody. But I hinted it more towards Jirou since the majority of reviewers like Adorable Pair... which I spent ages trying to understand but never succeeded. XD It's okay. They're cute. (oh god, why does Atobe have absolutely zero character development? How unfortunate.)**

**Ugh. I don't feel like ending this _Alpha Pair fic_ on an Atobe chapter. D: That might be fixed later depending if people will allow one final extra chapter, but for now… I have another story to focus on. :D !squee**


	38. Extra 5

**Hi!~**

**lol does anyone even remember this story anymore? It's been a while. But I did say that I didn't want it to end on an Atobe chapter. **

**I want it to end on smex. **_**ALPHA PAIR SMEX. THE BEST KIND.**_** And some of my crappy attempt at humour mixed in. **

**This took a long time because I was focusing on my other angsty story… and every time I would get into writing this chapter, my dad would show up and just ruin the moment. It's like being cockblocked. But while writing fanfiction. o.o SHUT UP I'M NOT WEIRD GO AWAY. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>"No." said Genichirou solidly.<p>

"Gen…" Seiichi tried again.

"I refuse. Nothing you say will make me change my mind." Genichirou crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Your grandfather was very upset. I promised him that you would use his gift at least once." insisted Seiichi.

"Then you should have asked me first because I said no."

The bluenette pouted before crawling over and giving Genichirou a tiny kiss on the lips. "Please? For me?"

"Nice try, but no."

Seiichi sighed and went back to sitting on the edge of Genichirou's bed. The corner of Genichirou's mouth raised slightly in a small smile.

"And you can take off those leather boots, Seiichi. Your pouting and level of sexiness is not going to influence my decision."

Seiichi sat there wearing nothing but exceptionally short shorts and long, tight leather boots that went up to his knees. He had already disposed of his shirt earlier. It looked a little too good on the bluenette and Genichirou had had an internal debate earlier in his mind when Seiichi had first shown up in that attire.

Seiichi lounged on the bed, running his hands suggestively around his own body and on the sheets. "Mhmm… are you sure, Gen?" Seiichi persisted. "I am really in the mood right now. And today is the only day I will ever wear these boots."

Genichirou groaned, feeling his lower regions shift in interest. "Seiichi, if you really are in the mood, than you won't mind us doing it without the use of that damn object." The vice-captain turned to glare at said object that Seiichi had placed on the bedside table.

It was the huge vibrator his grandfather had given him a while ago.

Apparently, Seiichi and Genichirou's grandfather talked frequently. And upon hearing that Genichirou had never used the vibrator, his grandfather had gotten very sad. And so, Seiichi had promised the old man that Genichirou would use it soon.

Which is what they were arguing about at this very moment. They were in an empty house for the first time in a month. And Seiichi was ruining it by insisting they use that damn sex toy.

"You are not doing it with me unless you use the vibrator." Seiichi said again, flexing on the bed in provocative poses. "And don't you try to soften me up."

"Seiichi." Genichirou tried again. "That thing is enormous. It's a monster. It's the Mountain Everest of Dildos. I won't even fit the head inside me. Putting that thing in my ass is going to put me in a wheelchair for a week."

"Wheelchairs aren't so bad. The thought of you being defenceless and unable to walk is quite…"

"Seiichi, no."

Genichirou tried lunging forward to grab the bluenette. Perhaps a little bit of kissing and a few heated touched could get Seiichi worked up and forget about the vibrator. Unfortunately for him, Seiichi dodged his arms. Seiichi sat at the head on the bed, legs now parted teasingly. His mischievous smile was present on his face.

Genichirou knew that face. Seiichi was planning on getting what he wanted. Just like he always did.

The promise of sex together hadn't been enough. Pouting and acting sad hadn't worked. Seduction was off the list as well. Seiichi was now moving on to the next item: Threats using his superior position as captain.

"Genichirou. I promise you that very bad things will happen if you do not obey me." said Seiichi in his captain voice.

"You can make me run laps if you want, Seiichi." said Genichirou. Seiichi chuckled. The bluenette had always suspected that Genichirou secretly loved running laps.

"I won't do that. What I will do is deny you of sex until you agree to it." smiled Seiichi sweetly. He ran his fingers along the zipper on his left leather boot.

Genichirou's breath caught.

"You wouldn't." said the vice-captain. "You like doing it with me as much as I do."

"Genichirou, I happened to have survived many long years by myself back when you were too dense to figure out that I liked you." said Seiichi. "My hand had satisfied me back then and I'm sure it's still up for the job while I wait for you to give in."

Genichirou sighed. Why did Seiichi always get what he wanted? Just looking at the bluenette showed that Seiichi already knew everything would go his way. Seiichi was leaning back on the pillows with his legs still spread. His hand ran along the front of his too-short shorts, stroking lazily.

And then, Seiichi's hand reached out and grabbed that awful object from the bedside table. Seiichi smiled coyly at Genichirou before a pink tongue darted out and licked the vibrator from base to tip.

Genichirou groaned loudly. This was so unfair. His own member was now straining in his pants. Seiichi should be using his mouth on _him _and not on that damn sex toy.

The vibrator's surface was becoming slick as Seiichi lathered it with his tongue, occasionally opening his mouth and taking some in his cavern. He focused entirely on making loud and exaggerated noises to tempt Genichirou.

"Mhmm… maybe this thing will satisfy me as well, Genichirou. It's bigger than you and much easier to negotiate with." teased Seiichi. "I wouldn't mind using it."

Genichirou growled, feral and savage. He crawled up on the bed, grabbing Seiichi's legs and preventing the bluenette from escaping. He brought himself up until he was lying completely over the smaller teen's body, trapping him in between his arms.

The vice-captain pushed the vibrator out of the way, leaning down and kissing Seiichi, taking that slick and hot tongue in his own mouth before it could tempt him anymore. As if he could be replaced by a toy of all things! Genichirou would not back down from such a challenge, nor would he lose.

Seiichi smiled against Genichirou's mouth. The bluenette's unoccupied arm wrapped itself around Genichirou's neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Seiichi kissed back with as much enthusiasm, yet still teasing Genichirou with small tongue swipes.

"There is only one person allowed to penetrate you and that person is me." growled Genichirou.

"A vibrator isn't a person." Seiichi said, still smiling.

"It's still not going inside you. Nor is it going in me for that matter." said Genichirou, dipping his head back down and continuing the kiss. When the day was over, Genichirou was personally going to make sure to get rid of that damn object. He was going to burn it, explode it, hit it with a hammer, tarundoru it, throw it in the thrash, take it back out, tarundoru it again and then throw it in the ocean.

That's right. He would pollute the _ocean_ in order to get rid of that vibrator.

Seiichi chuckled lightly. Genichirou was so cute when he thought he was in charge. In reality, the vice-captain had no say in the matter once the captain had decided upon something.

Genichirou pulled back, narrowing his gaze. "What's so funny? You don't believe me? I assure you that I am not joking, Seiichi. There is no way in hell you are going to use that thing on me." he said.

"Oh, of course I believe you Genichirou." Yukimura smiled innocently. A little too innocently…

Before Genichirou could get anymore suspicious, Seiichi went back to kissing his lover. He put as much energy and passion into it as he could, fully intending to make the bigger male forget about their little argument, even if only for a second.

Once Seiichi had trapped Genichirou's tongue in his mouth and heard the vice-captain give a low moan, the bluenette took his chance. He lifted a leg, wrapping it around Genichirou's torso. In one swift move, Seiichi had flipped them over so that he was of top of a now very dazed Genichirou.

He didn't let Genichirou recover. Immediately his hands travelled down and rid Genichirou of his loose pants. Before Genichirou even had time to talk, Seiichi's mouth was already swallowing the vice-captain's blood-engorged erection.

"Nghh! Sei… ichi… it's not going to work. I-I know what you are trying to- Ah!" Genichirou tried to remind himself that this was all a trick. Seiichi was doing it on purpose. The bluenette was going to distract him and then use that vibrator on him. Where did that vibrator even go anyways? He couldn't see it anywhere.

A harsh suck made Genichirou's mind go blank. He didn't know where the vibrator went but now Seiichi was pleasuring him and it felt like heaven. He rocked his hips, sliding in and out of that hot mouth, panting as he did so.

What was Seiichi's plan? Would Seiichi torture him and prevent him from coming like he did a few times before? Sanada really hoped not. He was so hard. He wouldn't be able to handle it if that wonderful heat left him.

"Yes… Seiichi… oh _yes." _he moaned, fisting the bedsheets. He should ask for blowjobs more often. They feel so amazing.

No… he had to stay focused… he had to find the vibrator. But Seiichi's mouth… his tongue was now swirling on the tip, digging in the slit. No… he had to stop. He was falling into Seiichi's trap. But Seiichi's trap felt so hot and wet and amazing…

His hips went up faster, thrusting frantically as his moans got louder in volume.

Genichirou briefly noticed that Seiichi was unbuttoning his own shorts as well as unzipping his boots, throwing them off the bed. Yet, his mouth never stopped and never paused its activity. God, how the hell did Seiichi do that? Genichirou decided to just accept the fact that Seiichi was talented in everything, including multitasking during sex.

He felt fingers plucking at his entrance. He did nothing about it, letting the fingers stroke the sensitive skin of his hole as Seiichi's mouth licked at his balls.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Genichirou wailed, hoping dearly that Seiichi wasn't going to deny him of pleasure.

Seiichi smiled, coming back up on the bed. "Patience, Gen." he said, husky tone sending shivers down Genichirou's spine. The vice-captain's member was dripping, twitching in desperate need for friction.

The bluenette turned around, straddling Genichirou's hips. Genichirou wondered why the odd position. He was facing Seiichi's back as the bluenette began lowering himself carefully on Genichirou's cock.

Genichirou sucked in a breath as a much tighter heat surrounded him. Seiichi was soon completely filled in as he sat down on Genichirou's thighs. Genichirou wished he could see Seiichi's face. Why did the bluenette want to ride him in a reverse cowgirl position? They had never done that before.

He didn't get the chance to dwell on it too much since Seiichi began moving, rubbing their hips together. Genichirou was unable to do anything except lay down, moan loudly, and watch as Seiichi moved up and down.

And that's when he felt something hard and slightly wet poking at his entrance; and that something was definitely not part of Seiichi's body.

Genichirou wondered how Seiichi had managed it. How had he managed to hide the dildo and lube it without Genichirou noticing? Seiichi turned his head just a bit and flashed that mischievous grin at Genichirou, moving his hips down again.

He couldn't get up. Seiichi was heavy on his body and he felt like he had no strength at all from the constant pleasure Seiichi gave him. Each time he tried shifting around, Seiichi would grind his ass down, making Genichirou abandon all attempts of escaping. Damn it.

The hard object pressed in ever so slightly. Genichirou bite his lip.

"S-Seiichi… don't… ahhh…" he gasped out. He felt part of it penetrate him ever so slowly. He clenched his muscles, trying to push it out but to no avail. Seiichi always got what he wanted.

Finally, Seiichi stopped pushing it in. Genichirou knew it couldn't possibly be completely inside him. Maybe Seiichi was showing mercy and only put half in.

Even so, it felt odd. This must be what it's like to have a stick up your ass, thought Genichirou. It wasn't what he was used to at all. The few times Seiichi had been the seme were completely different. Seiichi was hot, throbbing and pure flesh. This object was cold and felt like it didn't belong inside him.

There was a sudden movement as the vibrator buzzed to life. It wasn't strong. It was just enough for Genichirou to feel a rather pleasant humming along his sensitive entrance. It didn't reach too far inside him. Even if it wasn't strong movements, the sudden start caused Genichirou to thrust up.

Seiichi arched his back, groaning loudly as Genichirou struck his sweet spot.

"_Ah, Genichirou._" said Seiichi. He was leaning forward, towards Genichirou's legs, pushing the object in even more. Sanada felt it stretch him even if it was only half inside of him. He gasped, his insides clenching each time it moved in deeper, stimulating him.

And then the object nudged his sweet spot. The small hums made by the vibrator pulsed through him and he could only scream out for more.

"Is it good, Genichirou?" asked Seiichi, making sure he was not just moving his hips but also making his hand twist and turn the vibrator in and out. "You just can't seem to stay still. It's good, right? It's better than you thought, isn't it, Gen?"

Genichirou did nothing but let out a particularly loud moan. His legs couldn't stay still and were jerking around, going up and down the bedsheets. Yukimura didn't put the whole object in, in fear of hurting Genichirou. The vice-captain had been right when he said that it was huge. Still, he put it in just enough to make Genichirou feel like he was completely filled.

Genichirou's hips spasmed and his breath was harsh and uneven. His eyes were open but unseeing, feeling nothing but intense stimulation at his two most sensitive spots were constantly being brushed. Seiichi turned his head around, amused at seeing Genichirou looking so overwhelmed by the feelings, jerking his body as his fists dug into the sheets, unable to form words.

With absolutely no warning, Seiichi felt Genichirou come inside of him. The hot essence dripped down Seiichi's thighs as he felt Genichirou's member quiver with release.

"Mmhmm, you came so quickly, Genichirou." purred Seiichi. "That's no good. You are supposed to be satisfying me too."

Genichirou lay there with relaxed muscles, panting over the aftermath of his orgasm. The build-up had been too much. The teasing, the boots, the blowjob, _leather and knee-high boots,_ and now being penetrated by an object while being buried deep inside of Seiichi… it had been far more than he could handle.

He slowly came to realize that Seiichi was still moving his hips and that the damn vibrator was still vibrating inside of him.

Only now, Seiichi was turned around, facing him and his hand was finally no longer gripping the vibrator. Genichirou could tell Seiichi was not satisfied. Seiichi was swaying forward and back, legs on either side of Genichirou. One of his hands was stroking his own dripping cock. The bluenette licked his lips. His pink face was lust-filled, wishing he had paid attention to his own desire and not just Genichirou's.

The sight was beautiful and so hot for the vice-captain. He felt himself take interest once again. Seiichi smiled and gasped, arching as he felt the wonderful sensation of Genichirou lengthening inside him once again. Genichirou moaned as the heat around him got much tighter.

Genichirou hissed, feeling theheat inside of him reappearing. He loved looking at Yukimura's face, observing the pleasure shudder through Seiichi as the bluenette murmured Genichirou's name in a hoarse tone. The vice-captain helped with the pace, pushing up and knowing he hit a good spot because Seiichi's mouth opened in a silent scream.

Seiichi was having trouble holding himself up as he always did when his climax was approaching. He dropped down, lying across Genichirou's chest while panting heavily; matching Genichirou's own pants. Their hips moved in a broken rhythm, focusing only on needing more friction.

The bluenette clutched at Genichirou like a lifeline as his peak approached. He chanted a chorus of _oh yes _and _Genichirou! _over and over.

One last thrust upward was all it took for Seiichi to reach his peak, crying out with his eyes closed in ecstasy. It was so beautiful and Seiichi's body was so hot against Genichirou, squeezing him dry through that tight ass. A rich stickyness appeared between them.

Seiichi moved up, placing a gentle kiss on Genichirou's lips. The bigger teen groaned, feeling Seiichi moving off of him. He wasn't satisfied yet. He still wanted- no, _needed_- more. He was so hard.

Seiichi gave him a wicked grin and moved down his body, purposely avoiding his leaking member and making Genichirou whine pitifully.

And that's when Genichirou was reminded of the damn object still lightly buzzing as it was buried half-way inside of him.

His eyes grew wide. "Seiichi, don't do it."

The captain didn't listen. Within the next second, Seiichi had clicked something and now the vibrator was moving so strongly inside of him. Genichirou's mouth was open and a string of gasps escaped him. He could feel that object reaching deeper than he had thought possible. The tremors were so strong. He could feel every movement and every vibration stimulating all his sensitive points, making his hole clench even tighter around it.

It was then pounding right onto his prostate, striking it with deadly accuracy and all Genichirou could think of was that it was too much and it was too good. His back came off the bed and he came again, his semen spraying white all over his stomach.

Seiichi watched, a perverted look in his eye. He giggled. "What a liar you are, Gen. You really like this vibrator, don't you?'

Genichirou gasped. "O-Off, g-get it out…!"

"Oh, right. My apologies." said Seiichi, turning off the object and slowly pulling it out. Genichirou groaned, not sure whether to be happy or not. His ass felt weird without anything in it. After being filled so deeply, it felt empty.

He sat up and winced, glaring at the damn object Seiichi held. He would definitely have trouble walking for the next three days because of it.

Genichirou really regretted not throwing out that dildo when he had the chance.

Seiichi was beaming at him. "You were magnificent today, Gen." he said. "Your grandfather will be so happy to hear that you used it and that it brought you so much pleasure!"

Genichirou groaned again. "Seiichi… please avoid giving too many details this time…" The last time Seiichi had given details to his grandfather about his sex life, Gen'emon had told the whole family, all his friends and then posted it on his blog… which was apparently just as popular as Seiichi's blog.

Thankfully, Seiichi didn't rant about how Gen'emon was simply a concerned guardian or about how they were friends and should keep secrets this time.

Instead, Seiichi lay next to Genichirou, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek gratefully.

"Thank you for today, Gen." said Seiichi.

"…No problem." Genichirou smiled back. "You are quite demanding lately, aren't you?" he teased.

"I'll make it up to you then."

"Really?" Genichirou took his chance. "Can you throw out the vibrator now then?"

Seiichi gave a little giggle, kissing Genichirou passionately on the lips before saying, "Oh Gen, of course not. I'm keeping it for later usage."

And then Seiichi jumped off the bed, running off with the dildo in hand.

And Genichirou couldn't get up and chase him because he was too sore.

He grumbled to himself from where he lay. He must have done both some awfully good things and some terribly bad deeds to have been graced (or cursed) with a boyfriend like Seiichi.

Genichirou wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I am very happy to have written this story and I hope it was as much fun to read as it was to write. ^-^ **

**I'm sorry to say that I am officially putting a close to this story. I have nothing left to add to it and think it's damn awesome the way it is. **

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me and reviewed it. Reading your happy comments is what makes me love writing fanfiction so much. **

**Now, onto other projects! It's never the end. This is only the beginning.**


End file.
